


Just Between Me and You

by cosmicfox1021



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 131,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfox1021/pseuds/cosmicfox1021
Summary: Stephanie has just started on tour as a new back-up dancer for the Backstreet Boys. Mysteries surround what caused her predecessor's abrupt departure and no one is offering any answers. She finds that she can trust no one around her, not even the closest thing she has to a friend, the make-up artist Theresa, who has secrets of her own to hide. She begins a journey of sexual self-discovery, coming alive in Kevin's hands as they delve into their darker desires, finally finding a partner to explore with. With the main dancers out to sabotage her at every turn and Nick's hungry eyes following her every move, she's left dizzy and ever on her toes. Will the former ballerina be able to find stable ground or tumble to the ground?





	1. Delivered

A dark fountain of glossy mahogany hair bobbed and swayed through the narrow corridor. Stephanie dodged and weaved between the swarm of bodies bustling through the dimly lit back arena, trying to locate the room a barrel-bodied woman at the security guarded back gate had directed her to. Two stagehands were joking with each other carrying a large shipping container between them, oblivious and in a hurry to drop the weighty box of stage equipment. She dove under it instinctively, realizing that even with her athletic moves, they still had not even been aware of her presence. She had just risen to her knees when something encased in soft, hot leather crashed into her face.

“Damn, we getting deliveries of all kinds now! Most of the time, I gotta wine and dine before I can get you in that position…” Stephanie looked up startled, realizing she was face to crotch with a good-looking young blonde man. His face had the cat that ate the canary look, as if he fully expected her to unzip his pants without preamble at all. “You got something for Nicky-boy?”

“Sorry, I was just trying to…” She began, taking his offered hand to rise. His strong hand jerked her to her feet with unanticipated force, causing her to crash chest to chest with him. He snaked one arm around her, allowing his wide palm to slither down one hip to the globe of her backside.

“If I didn’t have a show to get done, I’d let you show me how sorry you are…” He chuckled, leaning his face in closer to hers until she pushed back from him. His face changed instantaneously from good humor to what could have been rage. Those sparkling blue eyes darkening with threat of wrath. His grip tightened on her lower half, pressing her closer to him. “Don’t you know who the fuck I am?”

“I’m just trying to find hair and make-up! I’m part of the show, too!” Her nerve faltered and melted away to a pleading tone.

“Is that any way to treat your new boss?” His voice was smug, and a glint in his eye shifted again to pride, feeling her body stiffen but stop wrestling to get away from him. “Are you the fresh meat? Our new back-up dancer?”

Stephanie paused and felt her cheeks splash hot red. She looked away from his handsome face with her lower lip between her teeth and tried to compose herself. “I’m here to replace Sierra. I’m Stephanie. I just got picked up for the tour…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Smart move to be a little cunt to someone who helped pick you out of so many potential replacements.”

“I wasn’t meaning to…”

Her sentence was cut off by a door nearby opening and a voice bellowing, “God dammit, can you please get in here and get things wrapped up Carter, stop trying to mack on every pair of legs that struts by!”

Nick immediately released her slender frame, allowing her to stagger and regain the balance he had taken from her. It would have been amusing to see the blonde giant cower from the older man shouting at him, but instead her whole body flushed at the sound, once she recognized the face at the door. Intensely handsome, stern and dark and those eyes. Blazing emeralds. The kind of eyes that were like gazing into the sun, so hot they could burn through you and you would weep at their beauty. There was no looking away once they found her black coffee eyes. The recollection of her last audition before being offered a spot on the tour pulsed uninvited in her mind. The dark room, hot from the abundance of writhing bodies and the vibrations of the bass heavy music created an almost claustrophobic space. Her turn to move her body in fluid undulations to the music blaring from the stereo. Those jade stone eyes had followed every sway and curl she performed. She could feel them on her body as though they were his hands. Her arms broke out in goosebumps reflexively.

“And it’s about fucking time you get here. The rest of the troupe is already in costume and ready to get on stage. You look like you just rolled out of the trailer park!” His baritone bark made her breathless. She looked down at her normal dancewear, black tights and camisole with a slouchy gray sweater over top. She had thrown her hair into a high ponytail and left her face clean of makeup. It was how she lived her life; a blank canvas to allow anyone to paint upon her what they wanted her to be.

“I’m sorry… I…”

“Don’t be sorry, you can be sorry later! Get in here! Theresa! The new girl is here, focus on her.” Kevin opened the door wide and made a sweeping gesture with his arm to her, to which she responded with obedience. Before she had cleared Nick’s path, he swatted her ass smartly and said something that might have been a crude compliment. To step inside the room, she had to pass Kevin whose gaze had not left her. She felt the heat tangible against her flesh and her heart started rapid fire. She half expected him to acknowledge the electricity that crackled between them, even with as little as a nod but he did not. His eyes made her feel naked all over again, beyond flesh, all the way down to her soul.

Stephanie skirted past Kevin meekly, wanting to touch him and avoid any physical contact at the same time. The memory of his hands and voice and lips had haunted her long enough. She pressed forward towards the gorgeous blonde with a figure that would have given any rational man reason to double take. While short, she had rounded curves that made Stephanie a little jealous. Standing alongside her, Stephanie looked like a malnourished tomboy. The bright aquamarine eyes popped up and gave her the once over before smiling with relief. With her hand out, Theresa began a greeting before Kevin’s voice caused her to withdraw both, “Theresa, nice to meet…”

“We don’t have time for the chit chat shit. Hair. Make-up. ASAP!” His voice was something deeply penetrating and it turned Stephanie’s legs to rubber but she shook her head harshly to block out the memory of their first encounter. Then those eyes were back on her, and that voice commanding. “That’s your first costume there. I hope you aren’t shy because we’ve all got shit to finish in here. Hurry it up.”

Stephanie dragged her eyes away from his face to acknowledge the other’s in the room. The four other men of the group stood around in various states of preparation, and a couple other women assisting with the final touches on costumes. She shifted her dark chocolate eyes to the outfit on the clothing rack with her name on it. The costume itself was little more than a black leather bikini along with several straps that she assumed fit across her body in some way.

“Someone around here have a bondage fetish?” She muttered sheepishly to herself looking at it. Kevin’s warm, strong fingers grasped her chin and pulled her to face so close to his she could feel his hot minty breath on her flushed cheek.

“Get. Dressed.” In two words, she was a puddle of anticipation, exhilaration, and anxieties. She nodded, and when he did not release her chin or gaze, she thought for sure he would kiss her. Though his eyes dropped to her softly quivering lips briefly, his own lips did not follow suit. When his fingers withdrew and he turned his attention away from her, she felt the enchantment fade from around her and she could finally get her limbs and brain working together in unison. In the compact space, she rushed to peel out of her clothes, a task that had lost its nerve-inducing aspect after a decade in dance school. The only difference being not many eyes turned to take notice of you when you were changing. In the confines of the closet like room, she felt very masculine stares follow her movements as clothing came off and the flimsy wardrobe put on.

The leathery bottoms and a few odd straps situated into place, Stephanie found the bra to be harder to hook together. She started to turn to see if the stylist could assist when a pair of hands grazed up her sides. She jumped with a squeak and turned to meet the mischievous blue eyes of Nick Carter again.

“What? Just trying to help you get ready…” He smirked, raking his eyes over her exposed skin. He started to lean in closer to her face when a strong hand dropped on his shoulder. A look of fury flashed across his face before he shifted to a charming frat boy grin, “Man, I was just playing with her… killin’ some time, getting in the mood for a show.”

“Your dick can wait til after we’re done.” Another one of the men from the group stated, tattoos snaking up and down his bared arms. “There will be a literal buffet of pussy, just make it through the show…”

“I know, I know… it’s just always fun to meet the new legs. Kevin showed us your audition…” Nick flicked his finger against one of the straps across her belly playfully seemingly loving her anxiety. “Gotta say, your performance was… stirring.”

“Nick, I gotta get her ready or she won’t be around very long. She’s gotta get into position in like 10 minutes…” Theresa’s voice was high-pitched and soft, like a porcelain bell and at the sound of it, Nick turned his attention to her. Stephanie could have kissed that petite little pixie for the distraction.

“Aww, don’t get jealous, doll… you know Nicky-boy has a not-so-soft spot just for you…” To her surprise, Nick hugged and kissed the pretty blonde noisily on the neck. The girl giggled and pushed him away, motioning for Stephanie to get in the chair. “We’ll see you out there, mama… so looking forward to seeing your moves…”

Stephanie heaved a sigh of gratitude in her direction and sat down, still holding the bra into place. “Don’t worry too much about them, they’re all hormones and adrenaline right before going on stage. Doofus there, especially. Lean forward, I know that this one has some issues and I can pin you into it until costume change.”

“Thanks! Where they’re all horniness and excitement, I’m a big bundle of nerves…” Stephanie confided softly, watching in the mirror as she worked on the straps, getting them all arranged into place across her shoulders and chest. The men were standing in a semi-circle discussing something secretively. It almost looked like Nick was getting a quiet scolding from Kevin again, but his face showed no emotion to reflect it.

“I understand that, but don’t be. You wouldn’t be offered a spot unless they knew you was exactly what they wanted up there. I hear you were the only one who had a private audition with Kev even…”

Stephanie felt the blood drain out of her face and she looked up into the mirror as Theresa began teasing her hair rapidly. “Umm, yeah, he asked me to stay after and show him a few different routines I knew…”

“Well, good. I trust Kevin over any of the others when it comes to picking the right people. Means something about you was exactly what he wanted here… Between you and me, the girl that was here, Sierra was just not cut out for all the demands...” As Theresa’s hands worked magic in a few short minutes with her almost raven locks, she pointed to various creams and powders on the table directing Stephanie to apply things here and there. The dramatics came when she pulled and airbrush gun from the tabletop and told her to hold still and keep her eyes closed. When Stephanie opened her eyes again, a vibrant amethyst purple streak masked her eyes. The color complimented the deep earth brown of her eyes making them pop more than she had ever though capable.

“Wow. You really earn that title of artist…” Stephanie remarked as Theresa applied a smear of plum red to her lips.

“Like I said, Kevin knows who and what he wants here. So, shake off those nerves and give a great show! I’ll be backstage to help you with the next costume if you need it. You won’t need to do a makeup change til later. When it’s time to do Everybody, it’s like my favorite costume and make-up, it comes after intermission. Now, go break a leg… but not really!”

With that, the first night of the tour came and went for Stephanie with no broken legs, and a great sense of accomplishment. She was part of what in a regular musical would have been the chorus line, really just in the background dancing in unison, but never meant to draw attention from the main cast. She felt at peace knowing she was good enough to be there, intense focus and well trained muscles that allowed her to keep up and go beyond the basic steps. It was after the performance and the band members acknowledging the fans packed in to see the show that Kevin had pulled her to the side as she had been pulling off the white on white ensemble. With the chaotic noise echoing in the stadium, fans screaming out for just one more song, he leaned into her ear and purred loudly,

"I'm still impressed..."

"I assumed you had more than one reason for bringing me here..." She was intoxicated by the scent of something spicy, peppery and yet sweet to her nose. It was him; his hair, his skin, his sweat. It made her dizzy. His facial hair scrubbed against her smooth cheek as he leaned closer to hear her better, and she thought she might run her hands up his shoulders to the nape of his neck and scratch her nails up his scalp to see if it would again produce the moan it had the first time she had done it.

"No, baby, what happened that night had no bearing on me picking you to be here. As remarkable as it was... I needed a backup dancer. I never misjudge talent, though. Your talents are... numerous." His lips caressed her cheek tantalizingly and she pulled away just slightly so that with just the barest of movements, their lips would meet. His eyes met hers and his perfect lips smirked at her.

Stephanie was trying to come up with something flirty or witty to respond with when a loud commotion caused him to pull away from their intimate moment. A small group of young women donning BSB Forever tees & holding Marry Me signs was being ushered into the back area. Seeing one of the five men of the group caused a loud squeal of excitement from them.

"Well hello ladies, you must be our VIP guests..." Kevin turned on the charm and approached the women, embracing each with a hug before leading them to where the rest of the gang were waiting. As the excited women of ages varying from late teens to late twenties followed him eagerly, Theresa walked up with a big grin on her face.

"Well? How did you feel out there?"

"Like a finely tuned machine... It was exhilarating! I haven't performed in front of such a large audience before..."

"Yeah, Aj said that Kevin said your background was originally ballet then you went into interpretive dance? I always wanted to be a ballerina, but when puberty hit, these bad boys made me too top heavy to pirouette." The honey haired woman laughed at her sizeable chest with mock distain. "But I guess I shouldn't complain... those who don't have 'em want 'em, and those who have 'em are trying to give 'em away!"

"Very true! I think I'm still waiting for mine to come in..." Stephanie retorted, feeling exhausted but content to feel like she was not on her toes with someone. Theresa radiated an ease that felt almost unnatural, as though she had not a single care in the world and could make whatever was weighing on someone else's shoulders slide right off.

"Girl, I'd kill to have your bod... and seeing you dance, and I'm just awestruck. The Fab Five better watch their steps or your gonna be one of the stage front dancers before too long!" That porcelain bell voice tinkled and those bright blue green eyes twinkled, "Hey, let's get a bite to eat, there's an all-night diner just up the street and I love a good greasy spoon!"

"Are we supposed to wait for them to wrap up or go back to the hotel or something? All my stuff left with everyone else's gear... I could definitely use a shower..."

"Oh... umm, they'll be busy for a while. VIPs get the special treatment. You probably won't see them until next city at this point. We can head back to the hotel. I bet your sharing a room with one of the prima donnas… Come on, we'll walk, I bet you could use some fresh air anyway. This stadium is super stuffy."

Stephanie could not disagree, though her legs were beyond exhausted, she was happy to follow the blonde along. The hotel was only two blocks away from the stadium, but as they stepped up to the front entrance, a small carrier van pulled up and five women filed out. She recognized them as the primary dancers that performed with the band members. The most conspicuous of the group thanks to the mass of curly auburn hair stepped up to her and Theresa quickly.

"Ah ha, I was hoping we'd be able to meet up before the show. Kevin was supposed to get us all together! I'm Krysta, head dancer an..." She started before Theresa snorted.

"Saying you're head dancer is about like saying executive assistant to the assistant's assistant..."

Krysta's face went almost as scarlet as her hair and she glared at the shorter woman, "If I want a slut's opinion about my job, I'll knock the cock out of your mouth..."

It suddenly became Theresa's turn to glow bright pink as the other dancers laughed cattily. Stephanie was not sure what the malicious attitude was about until Theresa sputtered out, "Whatever, don't be a jealous bitch, Krys."

"As if I'd be jealous of you..." Krysta turned her back the blonde as if to erase her presence and returned her eyes to Stephanie's. "As I was saying, I'm Krysta, the HEAD dancer of our little group. You're filling the vacant spot that Sierra created in leaving, am I right?"

"Yes, from what I understand..."

"Well, allow me to introduce the crew you’ll come to know, love, and worship. This is Hannah, Felicia, Marie, and Nadia." As if on cue by name, each girl nodded or offered a small flick of the wrist in a wave. "Why don't we all head up to the rooms? We can hear all about you Stephanie... You're even invited, Theresa, if you can stop being such a cunt..."

"I'd rather go lick a gas station sidewalk. Steph, go ahead, I'll talk to you later. Get to know your new 'friends.'" With that, Theresa stormed away and towards the bar.

"Oh, Theresa... wait!" Stephanie tried, but the blonde was out of sight in a flurry of waved hands.

"Just ignore her, seriously, she's just sensitive..." The one introduced as Marie, with rich mocha skin, soothed in a buttery voice. "You know how it is when a bunch of women work together, we all turn into a bunch of gossipy bitches..."

Stephanie nodded, and followed the five women upstairs to one of the rooms, "I'm not sure where my bags wound up. I was kind of dumped at the stadium and they said my stuff would be at the hotel..."

"No worries! Felicia, you and Steph are about the same size. Get her something of yours to wear." Krysta did not request or ask, she gave an order and Felicia was on her willowy legs and with a swish of her strawberry blond bob, out the hotel door before Stephanie could offer any rebuttal. While she was out of the room, Krysta smirked in a mock apology, "Unfortunately, that girl has some really hideous clothes. I swear I think half her stuff is Wal-Mart shit..."

When Felicia returned, she brought with her a soft cream-colored tee shirt along with a pair of checker blue and white pajama pants. Her gray blue eyes looked a little apologetic, "Sorry if they are a little big..."

She had a surprisingly soft, southern drawl in her voice that made Stephanie smile. "Thank you! Are you from South Carolina?"

Those gray sky eyes brightened a little from the attention, "Grew up in Beaufort! It's really close to..."

"Oh Lord, don't get Lish started or she'll go on all night about being a southern debutante and going to academy..." Hannah teased, lightly tugging on a lock of the soft rosy blonde hair of the younger girl. Krysta's face on the other hand showed actual disgust at the idea actually listening to one of her supposed friends talk about their life.

"We invited Stephanie up here to get to know her better, Felicia..." The redhead obviously knew how to control the girls that considered her their friend, based on the way Felicia’s face crumpled at her words. Her voice was stony and severe, almost like Kevin's, except his held real control and dominance behind it. Stephanie could tell Krysta was likely all bark and no bite. She watched the timid girl shirk back and sit on one of the beds. "So Stephanie, just how did you wind up on the Backstreet tour?"

"I was working with a dance troupe in New York and heard through the grapevine where the auditions were being held. So a few a few of us from the production went to try our luck. I heard one of the girls had to leave a big performance abruptly and they needed someone who already had the basics down to fill in. At audition we were just told to show what we could do with a few different songs, then they pick only a few of us for a follow up audition, and we performed some of the tour dance routines for Kevin..."

"Oh yeah? So, is it true you got to give Kevin a private... audition?" Nadia cut her off excitedly with a giggly shake of her rich chestnut hair, only to receive a glower from Krysta before offering a big overly friendly smile at Stephanie.

"Rumor mill around here was that Kevin was really impressed by you, so some people assume... it might be more than just dance related. It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened."

"Oh? Well, it wasn’t…" Stephanie felt dread build low in her stomach as Krysta spoke with a haughtiness in her words.

"I mean, even if he fucked you, he wouldn't have picked you because you were a good lay. There are plenty of girls to choose from, eager and willing in this room alone, but groupies too. But, to be honest, you might be just his type... he likes a little bit of a challenge."

"I hear Theresa is on the tour bus these days, so I'm sure she's keeping all them to herself now... I mean, have you seen how she is with them? All flirty and cutesy with her tits out and shit..." Hannah stated matter-of-factly, "I mean, I know you're friendly with her, but don't let her fool you, she's basically at their call girl, on call 24/7, and just gets a courtesy title..."

"I find that hard to believe. She did an amazing job tonight..." Stephanie began, feeling some real sense of annoyance bubbling to the surface. Gossip was never something she had liked to be a part of and now the one singular person that had shown any semblance of friendship was getting dogged out by these women, girls really.

"Earning her paycheck and her spot on the tour bus. Just ask her about it. I can guarantee she has probably fucked all of them. Well, maybe only blown Brian, he tries to be faithful to Leighanne, but he’s only a man..." Nadia seemed even more excited to get to the dirtier gossip. Krysta had been staring her down with cool blue eyes and smirked again.

"Sorry, we just want you to be aware of the kind of people around here. Theresa seems all peaches and cream but she's as fake as those tits she flaunts all over the place. She thinks she's something special just because the guys all think she's hot."

Stephanie held her breath for a moment and tried to maintain a stoic expression. "Okay, well, you all have given me plenty to consider. I'd kind of like to get a shower and get some sleep..."

"Sure, of course, why don't you go with Felicia, you had a room to yourself didn't you Lish?"

"Yeah, but I never get a room alone, this is the only time I've had one..."

"Don't be fucking rude, Stephanie is tired." Krysta retorted to Felicia's downtrodden face. Stephanie thought the girl might actually cry.

"No worries, I can see if there are any other rooms available and just book myself something. Maybe they know where my clothes are and I won't have to steal yours, gal." Stephanie's intention was to take the pressure off the other woman, sensing that she was the newest companion of the group and still trying to fit in, but Krysta scoffed.

"I can't believe you're going to treat one of our new friends this way Lish." To punctuate her statement, Krysta grabbed the neatly folded clothes Felicia had delivered and threw them at Felicia harshly.

Stephanie chose not to stick around to hear any more from the gang of girls, offering her most gracious thanks for allowing her to hang out but swiftly making her exit. She thought about her days at various dance schools and traveling with the troupe for their interpretive dance performances in New York and had never dealt with that level of cattiness. She felt like the new kid in high school all over again. Once in the lobby, she looked towards the front desk to check for any available rooms but noticed Theresa still sitting at the bar staring at her phone. As she approached the blonde, she placed a gentle hand her arm. Though she had hoped not to surprise her, Theresa still flinched.

"Oh, whew, it's just you. I thought..." Theresa trailed off and sighed. "Have fun with your new friends?"

"Not really my scene. They are definitely the mean girls from high school aren't they?"

"They think their shit don't stink because they are the primary dance partners for the guys. Like they're each Beyoncé or something... but you're here as a testament to the fact that they can be replaced so they are threatened... fucking twats." Theresa's normally bubbly voice was now more boiling over. "Did they say anything about me? They really have it in for me..."

"They think you're basically the tour call girl... Assume you're just sleeping with all of the guys. I was encouraged to ask you if you were... Obviously, I wouldn't ask that."

"Well, with every rumor there's always a bit of truth hiding out in there somewhere..." Theresa muttered into her bottle of Corona and heaved another big sigh as she looked down at her phone. “But they act like they’re saints around here, just jealous bitches. They’ve all been on the tour bus…”

"Hey, I was going to see if there was another hotel room here I could get since I'd rather not stay with any of the dancers. Not all of them are that bad, but I'd rather just not deal with them if possible." Stephanie figured a subject change might benefit her, watching her finish off the rest of the beer and sit the empty bottle long side three others.

"It won't be possible, sorry to say. The hotel is all booked up. If you want, you can come stay in my room. I've got two beds and no one staying with me."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Being close with the guys has its perks." Her fingers clicked away at a text message on her phone before she locked the screen and stood up. "Come on, we'll see if they have your bags somewhere and get some sleep. We're headed out tomorrow morning for chilly Philly and you likely won't get much sleep in the van."

Fortunately, the beat up black dufflebag she had haphazardly over-packed on limited time before heading to the stadium was waiting behind the front desk. Stephanie rolled all of the previous conversations back and forth in her head as the two of them rode the elevator back up to the floor above where the dancers had been staying. Everyone offered her pieces of a puzzle she would likely never see in its entirety. She had hoped that after a hot shower she could convince Theresa to open up about her predecessor, Sierra, as maybe knowing more about what happened with her would help Stephanie avoid similar pitfalls. This gig paid too well and she was finally on a grand stage performing for thousands of people instead of a dozen. She wanted to ask more about the men she worked for as well. She only knew of them as a bubble-gum pop boy band, she supposed she should have guessed that the position of power they were in, there would be more than just wholesome after hour activities. Unfortunately, as Stephanie had finished her shower and changed into the white boxer brief shorts and camisole she brought to relax in, Theresa had already tucked herself under the blankets so that only the top of her straw blond head was visible. Stephanie sighed and crawled under the blankets of her bed, feeling exhaustion take hold at once and she switched off the light to fall asleep.


	2. Surprise Visitor

The clock on the nightstand between the two beds dimly shone neon green 3:43 am in the darkness of the room when a warm hand pulled Stephanie from her dreams. Soft lips pressed the back of her neck and the hand drifted up her bare thigh to rest on her slim waist. In her dreams, it was Kevin’s strong hands holding her, stroking her skin as he led her in an erotic dance. Her brain started to connect with reality, surmising that the hand was different. The cologne was not the spicy scent she associated with Kevin, but something with a warm, whiskey smell. The hand stroked up her flat belly under her tank top and up to cup one breast tantalizingly, and she realized she was not dreaming. 

"What the fuck..." She shrieked, twisting away from the warm body spooning against her and out of the bed. At the sound of panic, Theresa jerked up and turned on the lamp beside the bed. 

"God dammit, Aj! I texted you!" Theresa groaned in frustration at the shirtless man covered in numerous tattoos under the blankets on the other bed. From the angle she stood, Stephanie could tell the sheets were the only thing he was wearing. 

"Fuck! I thought we made sure you had a solo room!" His raspy voice was almost a growl as well. 

"Well, I did but she didn't have anywhere to sleep..." Theresa turned her groggy eyes to Stephanie and gave a half smile. "Sorry Steph, Aj didn't mean to startle you..." 

"Yeah, I imagine the hard on against the ass was intended for you." She responded with a shaky voice. "I suppose we’ll have to forgo proper introductions at this point. Should I go?" 

"What? No..." Theresa started at the same time as Aj shrugging, 

"Well, I mean, you could go for a walk..." 

"Aj, no she can't! It is the middle of the night! We can just go to your room..." 

"Nick's passed out in there, that's why I came here." 

"Then let's go to Nick's room..." She tried again, much to his chagrin. 

"Three of his fans are passed out in there... hence why he's in MY room. I was saving this up all night for you... Seriously, can't she just go... literally anywhere else for like, half an hour?" 

"Half an hour, yeah, right McLean, when has it ever been just thirty minutes with us?" 

"Look you two, it's fine. I can go literally anywhere else... Let me just put on some clothes." Stephanie listened to the back and forth and again felt back in high school with two teens who were trying to sneak a make-out session and she was just trying to do her homework and get plenty of sleep. 

"Steph, you don't have to, he can leave..." 

"No, Steph, he's not going anywhere. You can go back to my room, Nick's dead to the world and will be until someone forces him to wake up long enough to climb on the tour bus tomorrow morning..." 

"Theresa, don’t worry about it. You two do whatever. I'll be fine." She wanted to avoid any more argument from Theresa and slipped on her jacket and tennis shoes. "I'll take a key with me and leave you guys for a couple hours. I can get a nap before we leave and snooze on the way... no worries." 

"Well, okay..." Theresa looked torn, but not that torn up about it. Stephanie did not realize her friend’s sleep attire was the kind to be seen only by the someone who would be taking it off her later. Pink and lacy and little else. She averted her eyes and headed for the door. 

In the hallway, she started for the elevator, thinking maybe a meal in the all night bistro bar downstairs would grant her a little reprieve then the two of them would be asleep and she could sleep again. The elevator chimed its arrival before she had hit the button, meaning it was depositing someone on the floor. The doors slid open to a surprising scene. 

*********

"You didn't have to kick her out..." Theresa whined even as Aj was snaking between her legs under her blankets. He gruffly bit her inner thigh enough to make her squeeze his head between them tightly, "Ow, fucker! What did I say about biting..." 

"Do it anywhere I like as long as it isn't visible to the casual observer..." He smirked against her skin and tickled the spot he bit with his tongue, making her whisper appreciatively. "I suppose you're right though, she didn't 'have to' go... I'd be all about a little girl on girl..." 

"Oh, you! Watch it, I'm horny but I'll torture you..." She moaned when his tongue darted stealthily higher and higher. "Oh, Aj..." 

"Who's torturing who, baby?" His voice held his grin as he buried his face into the apex of her thighs, moaning himself when she excitedly writhed under him and gripped his shoulder with his nails. Her moans turned to high-pitched hums of encouragement, signaling that he was doing exactly what made her body respond. Having explored every inch of her more than a dozen times over the course of the tour, he had several of her hot spots figured out. He felt her grip tighten more on the back of his neck and tugged away from her greedy frame. "You were talking about torture..." 

"Mmm, don't stop J, please..." 

Aj slid his lean frame up her body and got close to her face. "Who's your daddy, baby?" 

"You are..." She bit her lip with excitement. As many times as they had been together, she knew he liked hearing her be vocal, especially with dirty talk but continued to feel shy when would try. There had been a few instances when he had gotten her so riled up she had been sure she was pleading in another language for him to ease her suffering and let her find release. By the end of it, she had said things that would have made a phone sex operator blush. 

"Then let me hear it..." He plunged forward into the warmth of her body quickly, wanting the whole length of him sheathed in her. "Tell me how much you love taking this cock..." 

"Mmm, you know I love it... it’s so big!" Her voice was sexily low and coquettish, sounding purposefully school-girlish. She grinned up at his intense dark eyes watching her, grinning but waiting for more. "Fuck me Daddy, just the way I like..." 

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you baby... so fucking good... I love fucking you..." He was getting close, she could tell, his voice got deeper and even raspier, breathing heavy against her neck. 

"I love you too..." She wailed against his shoulder as his thrusts increased. Her eyes popped up suddenly, horrified by her unintentional confession. He paused for only a moment before returning to his forceful pace, only grunting in response. One of his hands cupped the back of her head, gripping her hair until he stiffened above her and growled with his orgasm. She lifted her hips enthusiastically and squeezed him tightly to her, groaning in appreciation as she felt the onslaught of her own climax ignited by the sound of his. 

It was not until they lay panting in the aftermath that she spoke up again. "I didn't mean it like that..." 

"Mean what, baby?" He asked nonchalantly, adjusting the pillow under his head and attempting to get comfortable. She sat up and slung her blonde locks over her shoulder, annoyed. 

"What I said..." 

"Oh, that. Yeah, I figured it was just the heat of the moment... I’m exhausted, let’s get some sleep, hmm…" 

"But..." 

"Shh, come here and go to sleep." 

As much as she would have liked to, Theresa did not sleep. She had meant what she said, she was and had been in love with him since before she met him. He was not aware of it but the chance to be on the tour and work with him was her dream come true. She did everything and more to ensure she was the one selected. Everything, including showing all the BSB members a good time more than once. She was good at her art, but part of her knew it was more than her stylist abilities that granted her access to the tour bus. The five men certainly did not mind that she was eager and willing to be available to whatever they wanted. However, when it came to what she wanted, it was just Aj. She knew that being available to the other guys likely left her in the cold as far as a real relationship with him. How could he possibly ever date, let alone fall in love with, the girl who was sleeping with all of his friends? 

*********

Stephanie was shocked to see Brian's boyish face contorted in pleasure as a young blonde girl was kneeling in front of him with her face pressed against his crotch. His bright blue eyes opened in surprise and looked guilty for only a moment before grinning playfully. 

"Good evening... or morning... whatever." He tried to get out though his voice hitched a few times as the platinum blond head bobbed swiftly. "Katie, we're there. And we've got an audience." 

The girl pulled away sluggishly, breathing heavy and wiped her palm across her mouth before looking up at Stephanie with amber eyes. "Uh, oh, hi..." 

Brian nudged the girl away with his leg and button backed up his pants, looking at Stephanie with some interest. "New dancer?" 

"Yes. Just stretching my legs..." 

"At four in the morning?" 

"Room was a little crowded." 

"I'd say you'd be welcome to come with us... we could help you stretch your legs." He grinned mischievously, as the girl who could not have been over the age of eighteen and a day stood next to him. She smiled too, but it did not reach her eyes, as if the thought of sharing was definitely not the desired outcome for her night. "What do you say?" 

"Nah, I'm gonna hit up the bar, see about some food." Stephanie explained, side stepping to allow the two to pass by. 

"Mmhmm, well, watch the bar food, don't want to add too much extra to those thighs." He remarked and wrapped an arm around the young woman, pulling her towards the hallway Stephanie had just come from. She tried to keep her face from betraying her thoughts, but she knew she could not so she just turned away and headed into the elevator. The scent of sex and excitement was still inside, and she began to wonder if that might have played a part in why one dancer had left. There was quite a bit of whispering during the audition breaks about what had led to her sudden departure. Some whispered that she was pregnant, others that she was an addict. One person had been certain the girl had tried to commit suicide in the bathtub of one of the members of the band. All of it sounded salacious and ludicrous. It was likely the pressure and stress led to health issues and she had a nervous breakdown. Stephanie could definitely see that as a possibility. 

The bar was empty save the good-looking guy bartending and a cook that was only ever visible from the neck up. He offered to fix her a drink but she just ordered a light beer of any variety and a plain chicken breast with veggies. Brian's remark about weight gain was a snarky jab, but it still influenced what she ordered. Max, the resident mixologist and coinsurer of craft beers kept trying to recommend something better to drink than a Dos Equis but relented when she began sipping the beer while waiting for the food. 

"You look like you could use a little relaxer..." 

"I could use sleep, but food will be the alternative." 

"Get kicked out of bed by Blondie? Lover's spat?" He asked with two parts humor, one part hope for accuracy. 

"Ha, no, her boyfriend thought he was in her bed and wound up in mine... They might have had a lover's spat after I left. Or they just skipped ahead to the makeup sex, who knows..." 

"Hmm, that's a shame! I was kind of hoping you could get me her number. She was crazy hot!" 

"We're leaving in a few hours. So, it's relatively unlikely that you'd see her again..." 

"Yeah, hence the reason I want her number, you don't know what I could do with a few hours..." Max grinned broadly with chauvinistic pride, and added a wink. "Though, I'd be happy to show you." 

"Appreciate the offer, but it’s a plain meal and a beer kinda night for me. I'd be pretty useless at the moment." She did appreciate him flirting with blatant openness. It was a relief after all the cryptic things from everyone she was now going to be on with on the tour. 

"All you'd have to do is just lay back... I'd take care of the rest." 

She smiled at him, reassessing his boyish hazel eyes and short brown faux hawk on his head. She actually teased the notion of saying yes, to spend an evening of decadence and pleasure and forget his name by the time she departed. It was not her style, but the thought was arousing never the less. 

"Maybe some other time." 

"Yeah, alright. When you and your entourage come back through town maybe." 

Max left her to eat her food in silence, preferring the more spirited conversation of the cook in the back. Stephanie pulled out her phone and scrolled through Instagram, enjoying the pictures from her old dance crew and funny memes from a few friends that only lived in snippets of social media. Her phone suddenly chimed and a message from an unfamiliar number popped up. 

**Unknown Contact:** _ It’s funny. I should be asleep right now, but instead I’m thinking of you. What are you doing right now? _

Stephanie’s eyebrow raised quizzically, wondering who would be thinking of her at four in the morning. The number was unknown to her. She considered what she should respond with; no nonsense, it was barely morning after all. Flirtation, someone was obviously awake because of her for some reason. Or just mild curiosity, maybe she could discern who it was in a few messages. She grinned and made her choice. 

**Steph:**_ Oh really? What sorts of things are you thinking about me? I’m wide awake for other reasons, not fully my choice. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ I think if I told you what I was picturing, you might stop talking to me ;) Was it thoughts of me that were keeping you awake too?_

**Steph:**_Haha, the only way to find out is to tell me. I wish it was something like that keeping me awake, but no, roomie had company and needed privacy._

**Unknown Contact:**_ Ah, so where are you now?_

**Steph:**_ In a hotel bar, eating. You?_

**Unknown Contact:**_ In bed. What are you wearing?_

That question clued her into the fact that it was most certainly a male behind the other phone. Question remained who? An ex, maybe? Wrong number? Her face flushed excitedly when the next message popped up before she had responded. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ Send me a pic. Let me see what you’re wearing._

Tone was always impossible to read in a text message but she had an inclining that it was not a request but command. She smirked and typed back. 

**Steph:**_ I’m a mess, overworked and sleep deprived._

**Unknown Contact:**_ I wasn’t asking. Show me._

She grinned again, and smoothed her hair a little before unzipping her jacket a little, just to show a little skin bared by the slight v of her camisole underneath. She posed flirtatiously with her chin in her palm, going for sleepy sexy, and snapped a picture. Send. 

**Steph:**_ Told you, hot mess here._

**Unknown Contact:**_ I bet you could be messier. You alone in the bar?_

**Steph:**_ Of course, I think even the bartender is long gone._

**Unknown Contact:**_ Good. Send me a ‘messier’ pic. You know what I mean._

**Steph:**_ Not a clue. Wanna give me a little direction?_

Stephanie’s heart was pounding with exhilaration. At this moment, it did not matter who was on the other end of the phone, she was excited and maybe a little sleep delirious. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ Take your hair down. Jacket off. _

She followed the orders, fluffing her hair to give her a wild mass of coffee black around her face and put her jacket off to the side. She felt a little chill hit her newly bared skin, causing goosebumps to flash across her skin and her nipples to pebble under the thin white cotton of her top. She took five different pictures, trying to make sure they were sexy without being more than she would want a potential stranger seeing. Finally, the perfect shot. Her hair was messy in the sex-tousled sort of way and though the top was transparent, it was hard to tell exactly what one was seeing. Sent. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ Mmm. Yeah, that is definitely closer to what I was picturing. _

**Steph:**_ Glad you approve._

**Unknown Contact:**_ Cold night? ;) _

**Steph:**_ Haha, well, maybe a little._

**Unknown Contact:**_ I can see that. I want to see more._

**Steph:**_ What about me? Don’t I get to see you?_

**Unknown Contact:**_ Not yet. You gotta earn it._

**Steph:**_ Aww :-( no fair!_

**Unknown Contact:**_ Wanna earn it? Good girls get what they beg for..._

**Steph:**_ Okay, what do you want me to do??_

Stephanie squirmed in her seat, glancing around occasionally to make sure she was still alone in the bistro. She felt chilly but hot at the same time, alternating between shivering from the cool air and shivering with anticipation for what he would say next. Her body was hyper-aware of everything. The cool seat cushion under her nearly bare thighs; the hum of the a/c above her head blowing a cool breeze across her naked shoulders; the spring in the seat positioned teasingly against her wet center, promising pleasure if she just rocked forward and backward even slightly. She blushed again at the thought of getting off out in a public setting, even if it was deserted. How much was she really willing to do for her mystery text partner? What if it was a complete stranger who serendipitously typed in her number? She fantasized about who might be behind the other screen, teasing her and encouraging wicked behavior. Her phone finally chimed again, interrupting her thoughts on how far she would take it. She held her breath to see what he would ask. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ I’ll give you a choice. You can slide one of those straps off and show me one of those gorgeous little tits… _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Or, you can use a finger to make yourself cum, right there in the bar, and taste yourself for me. Tell me what I’m missing._

**Steph:**_ Oh… what if someone comes in…_

**Unknown Contact:**_ Then I’ll be even more jealous they get to see what I’m missing. Choice is yours, sweetheart. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Don’t keep me waiting._

Stephanie stared at the screen of her smartphone and looked around nervously again. How daring was she willing to be? According to the wall clock, it was on the cusp of five am when the bistro staff were likely to return to start breakfast shift. She knew the safer alternative would be to fake it, but she did not want to. She deserved a little reprieve from the nonsense of the first day of tour, she could indulge a little, couldn’t she?

She slid one hand up her smooth thigh and under the waistband of her boxer brief bottoms. Unsurprisingly, she was soaking wet and her body responded immediately with eagerness at the touch. One stroke against her clit and she knew she would be unable to stop herself from getting off even if the whole tour suddenly showed up for breakfast. Thankfully, they did not, and she was able to moan softly in the silence around her and work up to an amazing climax that shot electricity straight through her bones. She leaned back gasping and grinned at her own impetuousness. Once she caught her breath, she sat upright and brought the wet, glistening fingers to her lips, and snapped a quick picture as her tongue slithered over them.

**Steph:** _ I taste like a juicy peach in fresh cream._

**Unknown Contact:** _ God damn. I knew it. _

**Steph:** _ Do I get a prize for obedience?_

**Unknown Contact:** _ Mmm. You deserve a good hard fucking until my cock looks like your fingers. But we’ll both have to settle for this. For now._

An image began to load and it stole her breath when it finally focused. A massively thick erection hidden under sweatpants, but a strong hand grasping around it to give a clear illustration of its impressive size. Her pussy contracted impulsively in response to the picture. 

**Steph:** _My god! If that’s my prize, I’ll do anything you ask ;-) _

**Unknown Contact:** _ ;-) _

**Steph:** _ How are you going to get any sleep with that beast awake?_

**Unknown Contact:** _ Well, as much as I’d like your pretty lips to wrap around it and tame it, I’m probably just going to have to cold shower it and survive the day ahead of me._

**Steph:** _ :-o More will-power than me, I almost came in just one touch. _

**Unknown Contact:** _ Mmm, that’s what I like to hear. Responsive and eager, plus gorgeous. You and I are going to have fun together._

**Steph:** _ Are you going to ruin the mystery and tell me who you are?_

**Unknown Contact:** _ You mean you’ve been following orders from a stranger? What a naughty girl… I see a spanking in your future. _

**Unknown Contact:** _ I won’t spoil it for you. But we’ll talk again soon. As long as you promise to be a good girl._

**Steph:** _ I wouldn’t dream of being anything else. _

**Unknown Contact:** _ I hope not, though I can’t say I’d hate to punish you… I’m thinking of all the amazingly dirty things I’d love to do to you… _

**Unknown Contact:** _ Maybe that cold shower will include taking care of the beast after all. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Send me one more pic, something to think about in the shower._

She giggled brazenly and with one more glance around her surroundings, she slid the camisole strap off and flashed one bared breast to the camera on her phone. She felt exhilarated and an odd sense of confidence as she looked at her reflected image. She hit send as soon as she had the camisole back into place.

**Steph:** _ Will that help you get clean? Or just dirtier?_

**Unknown Contact:** _ I’m going to be looking at these pictures all day. And plotting our next text rendezvous ;) _

**Steph:** _ I can’t wait. Sounds like the bistro is about to open up, I better get decent!_

**Unknown Contact:** _ Nah, gorgeous, stay indecent! _

Stephanie heard a couple of people approaching the bistro and quickly zipped her jacket to her neck and left a five on the table for whomever would be there to pick up the plates the bartender had forgotten about. She decided to try Theresa’s room, hoping that they were sleeping and she could sneak in and nap in the other bed undisturbed. As she exited the elevator and rounded the corner, it appeared Aj, her late night bed hopper was slipping out of the hotel room Theresa had offered to share with her.

“Uh, hey. Sorry about earlier.” He grinned at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Nah, it’s okay. Getting food was exactly what I needed.” She could not stop the smile on her lips. “I had expected you all to be asleep.”

“She’s out cold, but I didn’t want to cause any trouble by staying in the room…” He shrugged, then added, “Don’t mention that I came here. She has issues with the dancers as is, and one of them is a little hung up on me…”

“Don’t worry about that, I don’t know that the girls and I are really bff material.” 

He laughed a little and shrugged again, “Well, they can be pretty bad enemies to have if you aren’t careful. You’d do good to be friendly…” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He looked nervous to her. Perhaps it was the adrenaline finally teetering out from the night they had just had, but he had an air of tension encompassing him. “I’m just going to try to get a few more hours of sleep before we head out…”

"Good plan. See ya.”


	3. Gossip Girls

Ultimately, the girls stole a couple hours of sleep before Theresa’s cell phone alarm erupted with the sounds of Usher’s Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Both women groaned at the sound and tried to ignore it. Theresa popped up abruptly after the second snooze and stretched grumpily. “Come on, we gotta get going…” 

Stephanie crawled from the warmth of the blankets to pack up the few things she had taken from her duffle, throwing on a pair of figure hugging leggings and a comfortably oversized hunter green sweater, imagining a long bus ride where she might put in her headphones and snooze just a little longer. 

Luck was not on her side twice in a row. She, along with the five primary dancers, piled into a black sprinter van. She slid on large Audrey Hepburn sunglasses against the intensity of the sunrise. She sat in the rear most seat and leaned against the window when Hannah, the classic blonde beauty with hair in twin tight braids sat right beside her. 

“See, what did we tell you? There goes the skank!” She pointed to Theresa hurrying up to the tour bus parked in front of them. “I’m just waiting for the day when she gets knocked up and has to go on Maury Povich to find out which guys is her baby daddy…” 

“Now, now, Hannah, you saw last night that Stephanie was not a fan of idle gossip without merit. She’ll see for herself someday exactly what we’re talking about.” Krysta chimed in, turning her faux cheerful face on Stephanie. “How’d ya sleep? One of the fella’s offer their bed to crash on?” 

“Didn’t really get much sleep… I got dinner and just relaxed in the bistro most of the night. I’m kind of hoping to just zone out while we drive to Philadelphia…” 

“Ah, well, good luck with that.” Krysta responded, turning around in her seat to chat with Nadia about something inconsequential in low tones. Hannah scooted away from her and ignored her when Stephanie put her headphones in and closed her eyes. She managed to nap easily for at least an hour until the van hit a deep pothole in the road, slamming her head against the window harshly. She pulled off her sunglasses and paused Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata to inquire, 

“Where are we?” 

“Still about 200 miles or more from the destination. We’ll hit a rest stop here in 20 if that’s works with the lead bus.” The driver answered her when the others in the van chose not to. He used the two-way radio to confer with the tour bus. 

“I have to be honest; I really don’t miss Sierra… Really thought I would but all of her whining about everything and anything.” Marie seemed to be continuing a conversation that Stephanie had been missing while she idly flipped through a fashion magazine. 

“I do wonder if she just had too much to handle too often, you know what I mean? She had a voracious appetite, same as some of the guys…” Hannah giggled pitilessly as she rested her head in her hand against the seat in front of her. Stephanie listened passively, curious for more information but unsure whether she could ask for it outright. 

“Sierra might have ‘indulged’ too often in the after-hours aspect of the tour. We all enjoy the post-concert parties, just some of us more than others…” Marie tried to butt back in to whatever Nadia was inferring but Krysta put a hand up for silence. 

“We don’t have all the dirty details, but your predecessor obviously couldn’t handle this lifestyle. Her loss is another’s gain, though. I mean, now Felicia is part of the fab five, and you get an opportunity to be out on a tour. We’re just waiting it out to see if you can handle the, uh… requirements laid out in front of you.” 

Stephanie eyed the spiteful smirk on Krysta’s full lips and sighed, “I’ve been on tour before actually. I was performing with an extensive interpretive dance crew. I’m sure with the bigger production of this kind of tour it does require a lot of endurance…” 

“Oh, endurance is key.” Felicia’s squeal of a giggle came out as though she were a teenager at a sleepover. 

“Lish, stop, you’re not a twelve year old boy. Stephanie seems to be smart enough. She’ll work it out for herself.” Krysta smiled at her with juicy jewel-toned lips, leaning in close as her voice lowered, “Just a little be careful getting caught alone with the guys… they love the unchartered territory…” 

Stephanie squared her shoulders and offered a cool smile, “Well, I’m sure going to the same old place over and over gets a little boring.” 

Krysta’s gray green eyes narrowed sharply over the angular slope of her nose. “You know what? Forget I said anything at all. You seem to have it all figured out for yourself. Just don’t fuck up like Sierra, or we’ll have to make friends with someone new, again.” 

*********

Stephanie was grateful for the rest stop, using the van to stretch her sore leg muscles. Theresa popped up beside her with a flick of a flaxen ponytail and an apologetic grin. 

“Sorry about last night…” 

“Like I said no problem. I grabbed some food and had a little fun of my own…” 

“Oh? Someone join you for a late night snack?” The bright blue eyes of the nymph lit up immediately at the mere scent of gossip. “Dish, I have to know all the details.” 

“It’s nothing to tell really. Just texting someone back and forth. Got a little flirty. Good distraction for a bit…” Stephanie realized she was hesitant to share too much information with her. Not just that she did not fully trust Theresa and what she had heard of her infamous mouth, but it was a secret that once told might make it lose some of the mystery around it. “How was your night?” 

“Eventful, but I’ll have to tell you later…” She muttered, eyeing Nadia who was lingering closely to the pair, likely eavesdropping on the conversations. “Oh Nadia, darling, something I can help you with?” 

“Oh, wanted to say hey girl. We never hang out so I thought maybe you’d wanna join us in the van. We’re getting to know each other better and talking about all kinds of fun things. Tell her, Stephy, she should come join the fun…” 

“Nah, I’m good. I like having room to stand up and walk around whenever I want. I would say you could join me… but tour bus is somewhat exclusive… by invitation only. You know what I mean…” Theresa replied saucily at the Hispanic woman, as if trying to bait her into more drama. The dark eyes of the dancer narrowed sharply and a snort of annoyance caused her nostrils to flare slightly. 

“I bet… your invitation include having to fit Nick’s balls in your mouth?” 

“Nah, I think that was special just for you…” If Nadia’s question was venomous, Theresa’s retort was nuclear. The dark eyes widened in outrage and fury, as if ready to rip the blond head off her slim shoulders. That pixie giggle slipped from Theresa’s Cupid bow lips and offered a pout, "Aww, what's wrong? I heard you were able to do it after your second try... Only gagged a little…" 

“You… I… fuck you!” The dark haired woman stammered harshly then stalked away like a wounded leopard, surely going to tell the others what was Theresa had said. 

“God I love when I get a good zinger on them! It nourishes my black soul…” The flaxen blonde murmured in evil delight then looked back at Stephanie with a catty grin. “If you want, I could ask if you could ride on the tour bus, it’s seriously so super swanky. Leather couches you can stretch out on, and if Nick would turn off the gaming system, a pretty nice TV to watch too…” 

“At this point, I’m trying to avoid special treatment, just trying to go along to get along.” Stephanie sighed, glancing over at the bus as the five guys were all standing around. Aj was smoking a cigarette and looking over Nick’s shoulder as he grinned and scrolled his cell phone screen. Kevin was looking intently at his phone as well, smirking to himself over the content. Howie said something to him as he headed back to the bus door. Brian looked over and whistled, 

“Oh Theresa, this BSB Train is about to leave the station…” 

“Toot toot B, I’m coming!” She shouted back flirtatiously, squeezing Stephanie’s arm and flashing her beautifully white teeth at her sweetly. “Seriously though, think about it. It might be a sausage fest, but it’s some pretty spicy sausage if you know what I mean…” 

Stephanie had to laugh at the young woman’s vivacious attitude as she skipped away from her. Maybe if Kevin had asked, though the moment she stepped onto the tour bus, her reputation with her fellow dancers would become tarnished. It would prove a hard call to make, as she wanted nothing more than to have another moment to herself with Kevin. But, chances for that were hiding around every corner, so she could and would wait. Given the right circumstances and mood, she might be willing to throw her reputation and caution to the wind for it. 

She was still lost in thought when a hand waved in front of her face to grab her attention. She shook her head and looked up, and then up some more. Nick Carter with that Nick Carter smile blotted out the sun, creating a golden halo around his face, 

“Hey there, sweet thing.” 

“Hello…” She responded hesitantly, ever cautious about him since their first meeting. His face was angelic enough, but there was most definitely a devil hiding behind those baby blue eyes of his. “Did you need something?” 

“As a matter of fact,” He grinned at her, taking one of her hands in an almost sweet, companionable way, stroking his thumb across her knuckles softly. “I’m in need of a massage and figured your hands would fit just perfectly around the spot that is aching…” 

He swiftly took the hand he had been holding so delicately and pressed it palm first against the front of his track pants, allowing her to feel the meaty bulge she had come face to face with her first night. She instinctively tried to jerk her hand away but he held it tightly, grinding himself against her. His sparkling sky blue eyes were staring down at her face with some bizarre satisfaction. 

“You’re disgusting…” She winced against the iron grip around her wrist, trying to push against his chest to get some space between them. He countered by wrapping his free arm around her torso and pulling her close, leaning his mouth close to her ear. 

“You’d love it… every dirty second of it. The Carter Cock is magic, baby…” 

She looked up at him incredulously and out of nowhere laughter flowed from her lips like a melody, “Does this actually work on girls?” 

His face was flabbergasted that she was giggling at him. Obviously not the response he had predicted from her. His mouth gapping as if he intended to retort with something but words could not form on his tongue. His grip slackened enough she could step back, and his brow furrowed in annoyance. “You don’t know what you’re missing out on, babe.” 

“I’m sure it’s beyond my wildest fantasies…” She felt pride in her ability to frustrate and befuddle him. Smirking to herself, she glanced around to make sure no one was paying too much attention to what was transpiring. She returned to occupy the space he had held her to him, her palm pressed teasingly against his crotch. She squeezed her hand around the mass to ensure she held his attention, “Maybe someday you’ll get me to beg you for it… but not today.” 

With that taunting squeeze, she turned on her heels and strutted away with her hips swaying before he could say anything more. She had not noticed Kevin witness the full exchange with a smirk on his lips. She climbed back into the van to a crowd of angry faces. 

“What the fuck is her problem?” Nadia began to look genuinely upset over the verbal assault from Theresa. She looked to Stephanie as though she were to answer for the other woman’s offenses. “She is just so mean! I don’t know how you can even stand to be around her…” 

“Really Steph, you’re better off staying away from her, seriously.” Felicia shrugged in noncommittal agreement, “We just want you to see her for what she is. A snake and a liar…” 

“I think I’m getting a pretty clear picture of who I’m dealing with.” Stephanie responded coolly, returning to her seat. She had just put her headphones back in when Krysta sat next to her with an air of hostility buzzing around her. An antagonistic flash of auburn hair filled her peripheral vision as a hand jerked the earbud back out. 

“You’d be smart to listen to us. We are telling you that she is playing sweet. She’ll play at being your friend and then when you give her something she can use to her advantage, she’ll take it and fuck you if you get in her way… I’m speaking from experience here.” 

“What happened between you two?” Stephanie asked curiously, turning in her seat to regard Krysta at full measure. A stunning, voluptuous figure with grace and poise but arrogance and poison at the same time. She had known a great many girl like her in her life, each with their own tale of woe and betrayal. She would be interested to hear this one, “What did she do to you?” 

“She used something I told her to get closer to one of the guys. Technically, her doing is what sent Sierra packing. I mentioned that Sierra was obviously struggling with some kind of issue and Theresa took it to Kevin. And she probably manipulated the whole situation to allow her to be their snitch…” 

“So she didn’t do anything to you? But got Sierra booted off tour?” 

“Well, that and she did also steal Krysta’s main man…” Hannah started, only to have Krysta look as though she might reach out and strike the blonde for that comment. Her gray green eyes narrowed and returned to Stephanie. 

“Look, I had a stupid thing for one of the guys. It is over. I am over it. Nadia and I had been on the bus for only a week before that little whore dug her claws in and suddenly she’s the one with them when we travel 24/7, she’s the one who always gets her own hotel room, like she’s so fucking special.” 

"Don’t get her wrong, Steph, we get attention at stops and hotels, but she’s riding pretty on the bus, probably dishing out blow jobs round the clock… so she’s racking up some luxuries that should be shared more liberally with all of us..." Marie countered, looking at Felicia with a glint in her olive eyes, "Well, except for little Lish… she had a room all to herself most recently... any surprise guests stop by?" 

"What? No! I’d tell you guys if … someone… anyone had stopped by…" The younger woman tried to protest, but Krysta pounced eagerly on it. 

"Who was it? You can't keep secrets, that’s not what friends do..." 

"I... It wasn’t anything..." Felicia looked uncomfortable in the spotlight of Krysta’s glare, making Stephanie angry. 

"Lay off it. If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to talk about it." 

"Yes she does, these sluts are required to say who and..." 

"It seems to me no one in this van is a model of chastity, Krys." Stephanie spoke hotly, frustrated by this woman’s unending drive to bend everyone around her to her own will. "Who cares if there's some action as long as no one gets hurt?" 

"Because the guys, they don't care about hurting us. We, you included, are just concubines in the harem to them..." Krysta lowered her voice to a calm even tone to avoid the van driver from hearing. "They'll tear right through you without a sideways glance. Maybe they’ll come back for seconds, if you’re lucky..." 

"Who's hungry, ladies?" The van driver announced loudly, breaking up the heated whispers. "We are just about half an hour out of Philly, but the fellas want to stop for dinner and have asked if we want to stop and join them. Apparently the other vans are going on to the hotel..." 

The women all seemed to perk up at the notion they would be sharing dinner with the band to Stephanie's surprise. The vote was unanimous to stop for dinner. A van of masochists if she ever saw one. 

*********

Theresa waved Stephanie to her as she hopped out of the van. "We are going in first, the restaurant was supposed to clear out so that the guys don't get overwhelmed by fans. This works out well because you might actually get a word in edgewise with them and it not be a high-pressure situation like having a show in 20 minutes. Heck, maybe Kevin will even be nice to you, ha!" 

Stephanie chuckled with a nod and watched the other girls frown at her and her companion distastefully. "I think you really hurt some feelings…" 

"Fuck 'em. All they do is talk trash about me, why would I give a shit about them?" 

"Because sometimes you have to be nice. Remember Road House: be nice, until it's time to not be nice..." 

"As much as I heart the Swayz… in this instance, we are well past time to not be nice. If I knew any voodoo, I'd already have dolls of them full of pins!" The blonde chuckled, waving overtly cutesy at Krysta while linking her other arm with Stephanie. 

"Well, I just want you to be aware that I'm stuck with them in the van… all the way to Philly..." 

"You don't have to be... you could come be a bunk buddy with me!" 

"A bunk bunny?" 

"Ha! No! The bus is hardly the Playboy mansion! You would just get to hang out with me, lounge around, have a little more breathing room, and yeah, you have to put up with the guys sometimes, but it's not that bad..." 

"By put up with the guys, you mean what exactly?" 

"Theresa, Steph, they’re waiting on us..." Felicia called, as they entered the restaurant further behind the other women. The slim blonde waited for them to meet up with her and led the way to a back private area where they could all sit at tables grouped in three or four to eat dinner. "Do you think they serve vegetarian here?" 

"While you choke down your tofu and rabbit food, I'll be getting a big fat steak..." Theresa joked, watching the other woman’s fair cheeks redden. "What, I'm just teasing, jeez." 

No one seemed eager to find a seat, perhaps waiting to see where the men would sit. The courteous wait-staff encouraged them to get comfortable and they would provide appetizers. Hannah sat with Krysta, excitedly taking a slice of still warm bread from the basket on the table. Rich yellow butter slathered on the fluffy bread with ease and as Hannah moved to take a bite, Krysta interrupted her, 

"Are you really going to carb out? Really?" Hannah looked distraughtly at the bread and started to sit to the side. "No, no, don't let me stop you, but when Kevin mentions that your thick arms growing fat little bat wings, remember I tried to be a voice of reason..." 

"Oh Krys, let her have her bite... you know she's just going to barf it up later anyway..." Nadia added with a hint of spite from the table she sat at with Marie and Felicia. Marie looked longingly at the bread herself, inhaling the scent deeply. 

Theresa and Stephanie sat across from each other, and without the slightest hint of shame, Theresa picked up a large slice of bread and applied a liberal dollop of butter to it. She bit into it and moan euphorically. Then proceeded to do so with every bite she took. Stephanie tried not to laugh, but felt her stomach rumble with desire too. 

"Come on Steph, come to the dark side... we have bread... and butter... it's so good it's practically orgasmic..." Theresa grinned mercilessly. A deep male voice interrupted with a tone of cool amusement, 

"Theresa, are you being mean to the dancers?" 

"Who me?" She gave her best doe eyed stare up to Kevin and smiled. "Never." 

The five men entered the dining room as though they owned the place, selecting seats casually, ignoring the unspoken pleading in the women’s eyes to encourage they sit anywhere in particular. Stephanie felt certain Nick would take the seat to one side of her, given their most recent encounter. Blissfully, he joined Hannah and Krysta with Aj, while Brian took a seat with Nadia, Marie, and Felicia. Howie took one seat to her left, but moved it closer to Theresa to whisper in confidential tones while Kevin sat down easily next to her, his long legs stretching out under the table. If he noticed their sliding against her, he did not show it on his composed face. He looked to Theresa and Howie for a moment and plucked the menu up. 

"So what's for dinner?" 

"Well, if you let the dancers decide it will be salad and tofu..." Theresa giggled loudly for the whole room to hear. Stephanie continued to be astonished at the blatant antagonistic attitude her friend displayed towards the other women. She was haughty and liked to show off, but it felt real at least. She felt authentically Theresa. When she was amicable, her whole demeanor was like a warm friendly hug. Stephanie dreaded to think what she was like in a foul mood. "I was thinking some nice, thick protein..." 

"You're always thinking about protein..." Nick jested, grabbing the piece of bread that Hannah had discarded and eating half of it in one bite. "Place has burgers! Sold!" 

The wait-staff worked the room, collecting orders for the predicted salads and burger and chicken breast and tilapia. Kevin encouraged everyone to order a drink, a real drink and once all had one in their hands, lifted his beer glass in toast, 

“To the ladies that keep us sane on this long adventurous road of a tour, thank you for all your hard work and long hours. I think we all deserve a little breather tonight, full of relaxation, and tomorrow we’ll put on another amazing show. Following it, we are all heading to a nightclub for the post-concert debauchery that is so deserved.”

Everyone in the room cheered and whistled, and Aj cheekily added, “Also, drink up now, you are all stuck with us on the tour bus the rest of the way…” 

“Yes, my pretties, drink drink drink…” Nick said in a jokingly wicked voice. Or, was it jokingly, Stephanie honestly couldn’t tell, but when she looked over the rim of her glass, she found Kevin’s eyes on her. She almost choked on her drink and blushed bashfully at her own clumsiness. 

“You okay there?” His voice was a thick, deep purr that was even more intoxicating than the Long Island Ice Tea swirling in her glass. She ducked her head a little and grinned apologetically, 

“I guess I still get a little… flustered when you look at me like that…” She kept her voice low, hoping to keep the conversation a private one. The corner of his lips rose slyly and he leaned closer to her, 

“I didn’t realize I was looking at you in any particular way, but if it makes you blush like that, you’ll find it hard to make me stop…” That baritone voice was like honey dripping over her, and those eyes mesmerized her. They roamed over her face, and rested on her lips. “How exactly is it that I’m looking at you that causes such blushing?” 

“Like you’re stripping my clothes off inch by inch…” She leaned in towards him amazed at how easily the playful words escaped her lips, as she had never considered herself an expert flirt. While there were things about those emerald gemstone eyes that always put her on edge, the other facets felt dangerously liberating, as though she could walk through fire at his word. He seemed to sense her reaction and stretched his long lean fingers out to tuck a loose wisp of her rich black coffee hair behind her ear. His thumb teased her earlobe with the barest of strokes, but the magic spell was broken when Theresa snapped her fingers at one of the waiters and giggled. The abrupt noise pulled both her and Kevin back from their intimate proximity. 

“We are gonna need more drinks. If I gotta share the bus with these bitches, we are all gonna need, like, a lot more drinks…” 

“Can someone please put a roofie in hers? Maybe she’d finally shut up.” Marie said with a surprising amount of humor. “I’m looking at you, Carter!” 

“What? I don’t use those things! I ain’t got to! Babes don’t say no…” He puffed up defensively until Marie laughed jovially at him and walked over to give him a kiss on the mouth to quiet his rambling. The laughter spread through the room, and the tension that had been building between them all eased considerably. With the help of delicious food shared and the flowing drinks chugged, the whole gang was happily relaxed and content for a time. 

“Looks like your plan worked.” Howie mused to Kevin while Theresa was rubbing his shoulders in expert massage. “Everyone is in a much better mood.” 

“Mmmhmm, Kevvy is a genius…” Theresa’s bubbly voice chimed in, glancing over the room to see where Aj had wound up. She felt her breath catch when she saw Hannah sitting across his lap languidly, feeding him a bit of cheesecake from the dessert tray. She gritted her teeth and squeezed roughly at Howie’s shoulders, making him groan in discomfort, 

“Easy there, sweetheart…” 

“Sorry babe!” She planted a soft kiss to the top of his head and tried to avoid looking over at the other table, “Are we about ready to head to the bus? I might require a piggyback ride…” 

Howie looked up at her with a grin and poked her legs teasingly. “Not a chance. We all have to preserve our strength for tomorrow night.” 

“Ugh!” She sighed dramatically and dropped back to her chair. She churned the ice in her empty glass and smiled at Stephanie. The petite brunette looked a little tipsy herself, reclining in the cushiony chair with her head propped up on her arm, dreamily gazing at Kevin while he spoke about performance night. “Stephy-baby, you good?” 

Stephanie popped upright at her name guiltily as if pulled from daydreaming. “I.. oh I mean, I usually stop at two drinks, but…” She motioned to the four empty glasses in front of her in disbelief, “But somehow, this guy convinced me to try a few more…” 

“I convinced you to have one more… you did the first three on your own. But four seems like a very good spot to have you in…” He grinned at her, watching her snort in her giggle and shake her head in mock skepticism. 

“The third one just showed up from out of nowhere… I swear I’m not a… a… whatever.” Her hand twirled as she tried to pull the word from her fuzzy memory. 

“You are totally a lightweight, honey. But you relaxed and all opened up after a few…” Theresa began before Nick interjected, 

“Wait, she’s opening up over there… I’m coming quick!” He teased, looking over at her with a hint of hunger still lingering from their earlier encounter. 

“I’ve heard that about you, Quick Shot…” Krysta commented in a snarky tone, trying to join into the joking but the look from those burning blue eyes caused her to halt in place. 

“Excuse me?” 

“What? It’s a joke!” She tried, but knew she had insulted him without thinking her words through clearly. She glanced at Nadia, who had whispered it to her over one of their many gossip sessions. The dark eyed girl looked down regretfully, and Krysta squared her shoulders to face the wrath alone. 

“I’ll show you quick shot…” 

“Nick, chill, Krys was just joking…” Theresa exclaimed, causing a surprise hush in the room. If anything, it was more likely that Theresa would be egging him on rather than defending her nemesis. Nick looked at Krysta once more before turning back to Theresa with his trademark grin. 

“Yeah, alright, alright. Very funny, Krys.” The mirth in his voice did not quite meet his eyes, but the tension alleviated just somewhat. “Let’s get to the bus…” 

After the bill was paid and a lofty tip left for the wait-staff, the group filed out, chatting casually with one another. Theresa clicked her heels faster to catch stride with Aj, leaving Stephanie and Kevin to stroll a few paces back on their own. She slid her arm through Aj’s and grinned at him impishly, 

“Just… you know, for balance…” 

“Mmhmm…” He cocked an eyebrow at her skeptically, but smiled all the same. Hannah had taken position on his other side, sliding her arm around his the same as Theresa had done. “Well, now I’m a thorn between two roses…” 

“Aww, J! You’re so sweet! You were telling me about your place in Malibu, are you really thinking of selling it? It sounds so fabulous…” Theresa felt her blood pressure rise as Hannah pulled Aj’s attention from her. She began plotting how to get his eyes back on her, when a careless step took care of that for her, one heel of her sandal catching in a crack on the sidewalk. 

Stephanie relished in the sensation of walking beside Kevin, his hand resting subtly on the dip of her lower back just above her rear, guiding her towards the tour bus. When her blonde friend began to twist and fall, she gaped in surprise, watching Aj quickly grab her before she could hit the ground, both of them chuckling at her lack of grace. 

“Well, that explains why you’d never be a dancer…” Hannah’s voice was perturbed by the hasty shove she had received to allow Aj to catch the other woman. 

“Nah, I could dance if I wanted… my feet are just drunk…” Theresa explained with a smirk, looking up into those dark chocolate eyes that made her giddier than normal. “Thanks for saving me…” 

“Guess you weren’t joking about needing the piggyback ride…” He grinned back at her with amusement. 

“I think that little fall might have been a tad orchestrated…” Stephanie whispered confidentially towards Kevin with a smirk. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised in the least. She knows how to keep attention on her…” He gave a half smile, gazed down at her. “The hotel we are headed to has a pool and hot tub. We should all take advantage of it this evening…” 

“Oh… sounds lovely. Tiny problem though, I didn’t pack a suit with me…” 

He stopped her outside of the bus, having allowed the rest of the crowd to board and leaned in close to her ear, brushing his nose against her temple with deliberate deliciousness that made her let out a breathy sigh of delight. “Doesn’t sound like a problem to me…” 

Stephanie felt a tremor vibrate through her frame, looking up at him in through the alcohol fuzz and aching desire to wrap herself around him. She bit her lower lip softly, and whispered, “Maybe I’ll join.” 

“I think you should.” 

He smirked at her, gesturing for her to climb up onto the tour bus. To her pleasure, he followed closely behind, his hand resting on her hip. As she ascended the stairs, his hand slid down over the curve of her hip and to the smooth thigh covered by the leggings. Goosebumps erupted across her body when the strong fingers squeezed tantalizingly. 

Theresa had not been lying about the luxury the bus provided. Plenty of plush seating so that she could sit without being right next to anyone, unless she wanted to be. She took a seat at the nook in the small kitchen space, joining Brian and Kevin. Theresa had vanished towards the back of the bus but her laughter was melodic and resonated towards the front every so often. Howie had taken a seat on the couch opposite the nook table and Marie plopped down beside him. Krysta took a seat next to Kevin and released an exaggerated sigh, as if waiting for someone to ask her if something was wrong. Kevin cast a side-glance at her, but turned to his cell phone instead of being baiting into the conversation. 

Stephanie was reading an article about the New York Ballet’s upcoming season on her phone when Theresa came running up from the back of the bus with a squeal and threw her arms around the brunette. “Stephanie… come hang out with us in the back!” 

“Whoa, partner, you trying to give me a heart attack…” 

“No, but we’re playing video games and Nick keeps beating all of us at Dr. Mario, you have to come help us beat his sorry ass!” 

“Who says I know how to play…” 

“Might have to wait for another night, T. Looks like we have arrived.” Brian motioned to the large illuminated sign of the hotel they were approaching. Theresa pouted with a shrug and then hugged on Brian affectionately, 

“Means you all will invite her to come stay on the bus…” She explained sweetly, pressing her cheek up to Brian’s stubble covered one. “Pretty please?” 

“I’m sure we could be talked into it…” Kevin murmured with a smile.


	4. Chicken

In the game of hotel key roulette, Stephanie followed Hannah and Felicia into a spacious gray and teal hotel suite holding two large queen size beds. The similar looking blondes began to bicker about who would have to share their bed with whom, both adamant they should not have to share. Stephanie just sighed, turning on the bathroom light, "Gals, all I want is a place to lay my head down for the night. I'm going to hit the shower." 

She did not wait for them to answer, sequestering herself to the bathroom to strip off her traveling clothes. She had the water running hot when her phone chimed merrily. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ How is my pretty girl this evening? _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Still behaving I trust?_

Stephanie felt a giddy grinned spread across her face at the return of her mysterious playmate. She scrolled back up to their previous conversation, seeing the photos she had sent and the one glorious photo he had shared with her. Licking her lips lustily, she typed a message back. 

**Stephanie:**_ Well, hello there stranger... Of course! Though no promises for behaving all night... _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Oh? What naughty business are you getting into tonight?_

**Unknown Contact:**_ I was invited to a pool party, of sorts. With the group I'm traveling with._

**Unknown Contact:**_ Hmm, my mind is quite actively trying to picture you in a bikini... you'll have to show me I'm right... _

**Stephanie:**_ Ah, but therein lies the problem. Nothing to wear. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Ah ha, doesn't sound like an issue really: skinny dip. _

**Stephanie:**_ Ha ha, not with my coworkers! _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Chicken. _

Stephanie smirked, feeling the steam slowly filling the room from the running shower giving her skin a dewy glaze from the heat. 

**Stephanie:**_:-P _

**Unknown Contact:**_So you aren't going then? You'll be missing out and thereby making me miss out! _

**Stephanie:**_ I'm expected to be there... so I guess undies will have to do..._

**Unknown Contact:**_That's my girl!_

**Stephanie:**_ Don't get too excited...._

She pulled her intended outfit out of her bag, a plain black sports bra with a slight boost to her subtle cleavage and semi-sheer booty-shorts she had intended to wear. Sitting it on the bathroom counter, she snapped a picture, angling just right so he could also see that she was in just a towel and a teasing smirk and hit send. 

**Unknown Contact:**_Oh lord, you have got to be kidding..._

**Stephanie:**_ :( I'm limited in my wardrobe unfortunately. I only packed things that I could be comfortable in... _

**Unknown Contact:**_ You are far too sexy for that! Trust me on this. Please tell me you have something… ANYTHING sexier... _

She blushed and thought back to her hurried shoveling of clothing into the duffle bag. She had tucked away one matching set of something a little racy on the off chance that she might be caught in an intimate situation with Kevin again. She dug through the bag until two scraps of crumpled indigo lacy came up in her hands. 

**Stephanie:**_I have something else, but I will have to show you after a shower... You mind waiting for just a minute? _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Hmm... I suppose... if you give me something to enjoy while I wait. ;-) _

Stephanie bit her lower lip excitedly and knew exactly what he meant. She propped her phone up on the sink, and fluffed her hair out from the bun she had tied into, giving it a curly waviness to the dark tresses. She set the timer on the camera feature and dropped the back of the towel and posed herself ready to step in the shower, the curve of her backside exposed but the white fluffy towel held up to her front half. As she was checking it, a harsh bang on the door startled her. 

"Are you going to be in there all day?" 

"Sorry, give me just a couple more minutes!" 

"Gah, come on Lish, we'll go to Nadia's room..." Hannah complained, slapping the door with mild frustration and stomping out. 

Surprisingly, Felicia's voice filtered through the door before she too departed, "Steph, we're supposed to meet at the pool in about an hour according to Howie. Just a heads up... and umm, just be careful about flirting with Kev in front of Krysta... she's really not over what happened between them and so..." 

"Lish, come on!" 

"Thanks Felicia..." Stephanie said quietly from the other side of the door, guessing she heard since the hotel room door clicked shortly after. She returned to her phone to inspect the picture she had taken and grinned proudly. She had never thought of herself as photogenic in the selfies she tried to take but something in sharing with someone like her mystery man was providing her more confidence than she anticipated. 

**Stephanie:**_Will this keep you distracted? _

**Unknown Contact:**_ :-o I wasn't expecting that.... _

**Stephanie:**_ What?_

**Unknown Contact:**_ That ass! Go shower, my hands are going to be busy for a few! ;-) _

**Stephanie:**_ I'd like to see what they're up to ;-) _

**Unknown Contact:**_Maybe you will… _

Stephanie stepped into the steamy shower and let the travel fatigue drain out of her. She smiled under the spray of the shower, applying the complimentary soap to her body and lathering it. In her mind, her small hands became those strong hands of her secret companion, gliding soapy trails across her belly and up to her breasts, languidly teasing her nipples until they responded with excitement. Sliding down over her hips, the hands became Kevin's again, strong and commanding, making her want to submit fully to everything he asked of her. She leaned against the cool tile wall and found herself wrapped in her fantasy that Kevin was there with her, teasing her to the edge of sanity with his hands before pining her to the wall and sliding his gorgeous cock into her. She shuddered at the memory of utter ecstasy of him filling the deepest parts of her. The climax that hit caused a moan that echoed in the quiet bath, making her grateful her roommates had left. 

She laughed at herself and her frenzied sexual appetite as of late. Just a few months prior, she had a reasonably healthy love life, but only occasionally slept with someone, and only made time for self-pleasure a couple times a week. Since her encounter with Kevin at the audition, she found herself hungry for orgasms nearly every day. She shook her head sheepishly and made quick work of the rest of her shower, washing her hair and face. 

Stepping out, she quickly dried herself and pulled her hair up into the towel. A small blue light flashed on her phone, a message had arrived as she was getting off. She was so excited to open the message she almost dropped the phone. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ My god. This is what you do to me... _ The picture attached was magnificent, causing another shudder of excitement to roll through her like thunder. He was careful not to reveal everything, he was lounging in a bed, and the tented white sheets, held up by his erection. She could see a trail of fine hair swirling down a lean abdomen, leading down to the hidden delights under the sheet and wanted to beg to see more of him. She scolded herself immediately for the thought of actually asking for a dick pic, but as much as she wanted to be an evolved woman, a part of her wanted to see it in its fully glory. His hand was under the sheet as well and she could tell it was stroking the aroused flesh. 

**Stephanie:**_ Well then I don't feel too bad... I was thinking of you in the shower... _

**Unknown Contact:**_Well, I hope you made it as teasing as possible... because that's what I would do. Tease you until you were begging for me to let you cum. _

**Stephanie:**_ And if I asked so sweetly, you'd let me?_

**Unknown Contact:**_Absolutely not. _

**Stephanie:**_ Aww, no? _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Nope... asking is one thing... begging is a whole other thing. I want you delirious with desire. I want you so close to the edge that a whisper against your skin could cause you to erupt... I want you to sit on the edge of that for what feels like an eternity, all the while knowing I'm the one that will be the one to push you over... When I want to. _

**Stephanie:**_ My god, you paint an incredibly… vivid picture. _

**Stephanie:**_ I hope someday we meet. I am literally pulsating with excitement. I don't know that I've ever been so worked up from a text conversation. _

**Unknown Contact:**_Good thing you get to cool off in the pool, isn't it? _

**Unknown Contact:**_And where is this alternative option. Because skinny dipping is preferable to that first choice. _

**Stephanie:**_ I think you just like the thought of me naked. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Duh. But, also about you being wet, and nervous, and embarrassed. Surrounded by people... stimulating thought, isn’t it? _

Stephanie felt her breath catch in her throat as the image of what he spoke of came to mind, making her body break out in a sudden perspiration. She glanced up in the foggy mirror at her naked reflection and saw she was blushing soft pink from her cheeks all the way down to her chest. His words were stimulating for her as well. She quickly slid on the dark blue purple cheeky panties, then the bralette of matching color. It was designed to be seen for sure, with multiple straps across the back and it's snap front closure. She took her hair down from the towel and let it fall damp around her shoulders. A quick selfie showed the back first, the decorative dark blue lines across her shoulders and the way the panties curved around her ass. She took the second picture of the front, holding her thumb at the snap to bring her small breasts closer together and create a little extra cleavage. Her lip was pinned between her teeth with a little sensual glint in her eyes, as if inviting the viewer to help unsnap. 

**Stephanie:**_ So, is this more acceptable? _

She gave it a moment and did not receive a response. Frowning softly, she tried to be patient, working on getting her hair dried. When a few minutes passed, she opted to blow dry her hair and get it styled to look as though she wasn't trying to look like she did anything special with it. Casual. She pulled up the screen again and still no new message. 

**Stephanie:**_ It's the only other option I have... I honestly wound up only bringing workout and dance clothes for the job. I think this I snuck in hoping to have someone to see it. _

She stared at the screen and pouted. Had she taken too long to send him the picture? Was there something wrong with it? She looked herself over in the mirror, front and back, seeing nothing that might be undesirable. She bit her lip and looked at the phone once more before pulling on the bathrobe provided by the hotel self-consciously. She had just put on a little touch of make-up, figuring she still wanted to look appealing even if she was going to be in the pool, when her phone chimed again. She almost tripped trying to get back to it and fumbled her passcode twice before getting the screen unlocked. 

**Trease:**_ Hey Girly!!! You coming to the pool?? We are all already taking shots!_

Stephanie grumbled in frustration when it was not who she was hoping for. 

**Stephanie:**_ Yeah, I'll be headed down in just a sec. Just getting ready... _

**Trease:**_ Cool! See you down there!! _

She sat the phone back down and looked herself over once more. She was hunting for the room key when her phone chimed again. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ That.... that right there is what I want you to wear. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ And your wish is granted. You get to show it off! _

**Stephanie:** _ I thought maybe you were completely turned off by it, ha ha. Made me a little nervous! _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Not hardly. Had to deal with a phone call. Nothing like trying to get someone chatty off the phone when you hear a message pop up and know it's got something incredible waiting for you. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ I made the mistake of looking at it while still trying to talk. Believe it or not, you managed to get me tongue tied. _

**Stephanie:**_ I'd love to get you tongue tied in person. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Who knows what destiny has in store for us... ;-) go make a splash. _

Stephanie tucked the neck of the fluffy white terrycloth robe tighter to her chest, riding the elevator down to the third floor that held the indoor pool, hot tub, and sauna area of the luxurious hotel they would call home for the next few nights. She was certain that she would run into someone while wandering the hotel halls and they would know immediately how little she was wearing. The telltale ding announcing her arrival to the pool level made her shudder with a mixture of anticipation and terrific anxiety. There was no telling what kind of evening that was ahead of her, but she thought back to her mysterious friend's comment about her wet, naked, and embarrassed and felt the heat of arousal cause a blush rise from her chest to her cheeks. The blush and thought of him gave her another rush of adrenaline, making her smile unconsciously. _What is he bringing out in me?_ She mused and followed the smell of chlorine, finding a sign up at the pool doors: 

**POOL CLOSED FOR PRIVATE FUNCTION**

The door was locked, forcing her to knock loudly a couple times before anyone ventured to open the door for her. A nymph wrapped in little more than small white flowers and straps greeted her with a smile. Theresa's curvy figure had a healthy bronze glow and was likely the envy of every other woman present. Once again, Stephanie felt like a brittle waif in comparison, making her reflexively tighten the belt of the robe again. She felt numerous eyes on her, and wondered how many were comparing the dissimilarities between the two of them. 

"Look who finally made it!" She grinned broadly, grabbing her terrycloth arm and dragging Stephanie into the humid air of the pool area. "We have the whole area to ourselves for the night with a whole spread of drinks to choose from. But, no lifeguard on duty, so don't dive into the shallow end... Nick already tried and was less than successful..." 

At her comment, Stephanie watched Nick run from the side of the pool and cannonball into the water, splashing Aj, Nadia, and Howie along with Hannah and Krysta who were sitting on the edge nearby. It appeared that Kevin and Brian were taking advantage of the hot tub, and Marie and Felicia had joined them. The swimwear on the model-like women was as revealing as Stephanie's chosen apparel, giving her a little sense of relief. Nick's head popped up from the water and his grin broadened at the sight of her, 

"Well, well, well, we thought we were going to have to come collect you, ready or not!" 

"No worries, just needed to get the proper attire..." She smiled genuinely happy to see everyone in a good mood. Maybe things would be more relaxed and jovial as people drank and played together. Apparently, Kevin was tired of the tangible strife that seemed to be prevalent throughout the group, and she could appreciate his efforts to include her in the gang. 

"Kev mentioned you didn't have a swimsuit, so we're all eager to see what's hiding under that robe..." He wiggled his blonde eyebrows suggestively at her. "I don’t think I’m alone in hoping for a little skinny dipping... I'm sure the other ladies would be happy to join you so you didn't feel out of place." 

"Sorry to disappoint, but I found something to cover up with." She teased, giggling softly when he pouted at her. She started for one of the pool side chairs to disrobe and join the gang in the hot tub, but felt eyes burning into her. When she turned around, not only were the five sets of male eyes on her, but the women as well. Krysta's were flashing gray-green fire at her as she rose and headed for the hot tub to sink down next to Kevin in an effort to distract him from what held his eyes so intently. To Stephanie’s pleasure, it did not work. She tried to play cool and ignore them all, though as the protection of the robe slid off her shoulders to reveal the deep purple blue underwear she had chosen, she felt herself shiver. She vaguely heard Hannah whisper something to Nadia that might have including the word slut and felt her face flush red and angry bubble up slightly. As if underwear and bikinis were really so different. 

"Oh honey, don't pay any attention to the bitch squad. They're just jealous of that yummy little booty!" Theresa grinned impishly and smacked the exposed skin of her bottom, "Nice lingerie, I think I have them in turquoise... don’t I, guys? Victoria's Secret, right?" 

"Mmm, yes you do… though a larger rack to fill out the top.” Nick mocked, though his eyes were still drinking in the lengths of the exposed skin. “God, I love that Victoria doesn't hide her secrets... Trease, you coming back to the pool? Bring her along..." 

"Patience is a virtue, Nicky darling. We'll be there in a second! I think Stephy deserves a drink or two first, don't you?" Theresa pointed to an array of wines and alcohol, handing an extra fizzy white wine up to her. Stephanie obliged, taking a slow sip before Theresa shook her head as if to scold and planted two fingers under the bottom of the glass, forcing her to swallow the entirety of the glass in several gulps. She refilled the glass and held it up again, "Try again, and don't be a wuss!" 

"Indeed, drink up and then get those hot asses in here!" Nick demanded again, swimming back over to where Nadia was talking to Hannah. He lifted Nadia up in his arms and splashed back into the water with her. Stephanie watched their play turn to kissing and groping. She quickly averted her eyes when Nadia’s bright red bikini top slipped away from her body to float on the water, gulping down the second glass of wine. She mentally assured herself that would be her last, as she did not trust the gang or herself to behave if too much alcohol was involved. She glanced over at Kevin who lifted his scotch in a silent toast from the hot tub, offering her a half-smile. 

"Come on, darling, we're being summoned." Theresa's hand on her arm was more guiding and less suggestion as she headed back to the water. They stood at the edge of the bright blue pool water. "Are you a jump in or dip in sort?" 

"Toe by toe, inch by inch..." Stephanie began as she tested the water with her foot first. Cool but refreshingly so, she could easily slip in and adjust in no time. 

"You really need to learn to live a little, baby..." Theresa smirked and gave her a firm shove into the water before jumping in herself. Stephanie swished her feet swiftly to break the surface, and splashed the blonde head that bobbed up next to her. Theresa's face was playful and full of mischievous glee to the point that Stephanie had to laugh at her. 

"I am seriously glad you're here..." She muttered softly, hoping to avoid the others hearing her sentiments. Three or four voices, including Theresa's all rounded a chorus of awes. She dunked the blonde head under the water and laughed again. 

Theresa came back to the surface and giggled, "I'm glad you're here too, babe. We need somebody sweet around here, don't we?" 

"Here, here!" Aj chuckled, swimming up to the pair. "Though I think if you all keep getting mushy and shit, Nick might start to think he'll get to enjoy some girl on girl pool time..." 

"He can get that with any of the bitches here, he knows better than to ask me!" She grinned and winked at Nick saucily. He swam up to her and lifted her out of the water to shake his head between her breasts playfully. Her squeals of laughter echoed in indoor natatorium as she wiggled to get away, "Stop! It's too cold! I am ready to go warm up! What do you say Steph? Kevvy, got run for two more in the hot tub?" 

"There's no room for anyone else..." Marie stated plainly with an edge of possessiveness to her voice, "We're full up!" 

Brian scoffed and rose from the foamy water, offering a hand to Felicia. "I think we can make room and maybe head to the sauna?" 

Felicia looked shyly at first, but nodded enthusiastically, following Brian out of the hot bubbly water and towards the steamy room towards the rear of the space. "Looks like someone is getting a lil sucky-sucky!"

Theresa laughed at Nick’s teasing remarks and continued swimming gracefully towards the ladder of the pool, nodding for Stephanie to join. Theresa gathered another two wine glasses and joined the three soaking in the tub. As they both slipped into the hot water, the two dancer that remained had flanked Kevin, Krysta even going as far to stretch her legs across his lap and whispering something to him in a low, seductive purr. Stephanie met eyes with Kevin and blushed a soft pink at the palpable lusty fascination resting there, causing her to sink a little lower in the water. His eyes twinkled in the low lighting, as though nothing else around him held any interest but her, and her nerves sizzled to life with excitement. 

"I could use a refill of my glass..." He stated simply, offering the empty glass to the redhead beside him, "Top me off would you, Krys."

She looked perturbed by the request and glared at Stephanie as she got out of the hot tub. Kevin discretely stretched out his leg until his foot brushed up against her leg and she smirked, inching her foot up the extended leg. Just as she touched the slick nylon of his swim trunks, Kevin grabbed her foot and stroked her toe teasingly. She fought to not giggle out loud from tickling touch.

“Marie, wanna get me a refill too?” Theresa mused after downing the remaining liquid in her wine glass and holding it out expectantly. "Just a little more of the bubbly stuff..."

“You don’t get to boss anyone around here, Theresa…” Marie glared at the woman across the way, sitting upright in the water and crossing her arm angrily, “Kev, I can't believe she...”

“I think you all whine far too much. Marie, go get yourself another drink and chill out. Theresa, stop antagonizing the others, or else…”

“Mmm, or else what? You gonna spank me again, Daddy?” She grinned wickedly and rose from the hot water. He offered her a faux scowl and she giggled, leaning down to press her lips to his firm jawline, “Just playing, I’ll be nice… It’s too hot in here, I’m headed back to the pool. Coming with?”

Stephanie glanced distractedly up at the blonde, taking a moment to process the question. “I’m going to relax here just a minute or two longer… the jets are really helping my sore muscles…”

“Oh I bet…” The mischievous grin radiated on her cherub face and she climbed the short steps out, resembling the birth of Aphrodite as she rose from the foamy water. “Well, enjoy all those massaging jets!”

Marie rose from the water as well, less than happy about her dismissal. She followed the commands issued her, downing a few shots before heading to the pool’s edge. With all other bodies gone from the water, Kevin took advantage and using his hold on her foot, pulled Stephanie towards him. She gasped softly but allowed him to close the space between them. She gazed around shyly from his lap, noticing the cluster of women talking in low voices beside the pool, Krysta’s face looking as scarlet as her hair. The men were scattered around the pool area barely taking notice of anything that was not right in front of them. Aj and Theresa were dangerously close to kissing when Kevin’s fingers grasped her chin and pulled her attention back to him. She squirmed a little under his emerald green gaze, making his throat rumble with a deep laugh.

“I keep waiting for an opportunity to get you alone…” He murmured, lifting his hips up slightly. 

“Yeah?” She squeaked in response, feeling dazed by the suffocating warmth engulfing her. So many overwhelming sensations were leaving her light-headed. The feel of Kevin so close again, the barest scraps of material keeping his rigid cock from sliding into her, it might drive her mad. Mingling the heat of the water with the alcohol coursing through her, she felt a tiny bit faint. The thought of him thrusting into her made her whimper and squirm again unconsciously, laying her arms across his shoulders. He groaned and dug his fingers into her hips appreciatively.

“Yeah… Best be careful doing that, darlin'. Otherwise, I might not be able to resist...” One of his hands slid up her back and cradled the back of her head, pulling her face closer to his. His strong hand slid up from her waist to rest just at the closure of her top, his thumb toying with it teasingly. The shiver that racked her body caused her hips to plunge down against his again, making him growl and tug her closer, popping the snap keeping her breasts confined. His hand took advantage of the bared flesh, teasing the rosy peak against his palm. Just a breath of space separated their lips from caressing, when two bodies splashed into the hot tub beside them.

Theresa found herself floating lightly in the deep end when a hand grabbed her upper thigh to draw her towards a body. She sat upwards, finding Aj still holding onto her thigh with a smirk.

"You look awful content with yourself…"

"I am." She smiled up at him, placing a hand on his arm to keep herself above the five and a half foot of water. He guided her closer to him by the thigh he still held, smirking as their bodies touched belly to low belly, and she obligingly wrapped a leg around his waist for support. She glanced over at the pool’s edge where several of the dancers sat talking among themselves secretively. She did not have to read lips to tell that Krysta was trying to rally the troops in joining her vehement dislike for the new dancer. Hannah seemed on board as usual when it came to anything Krysta said, but Nadia and Marie seemed like they might still be holding out on judgment. Felicia, still otherwise engaged in the steam with Brian, would probably follow majority vote on whether or not to like or dislike someone or something. Typical. She had not been surprised when Brian suggested it, but was curious if maybe he was going beyond his usual boundaries. He was no prude, but was very much the sort to go only so far with any of the girls on tour. He was still faithful to his fiancée, Leighanne, and Theresa supposed that if that was what they agreed to, then power to the couple. She had no room to judge. Her heart was pulling her in one direction, while her persona developed over the course of the tour offered no such preferential status. She was their party girl, even if she fantasized about something more. "You seem quite content yourself. Everyone seems really relaxed and happy. Well, maybe with a few some exceptions…"

"Some are... and some aren't." He murmured, tracing a bead of water that had slid down her neck to her collarbone. She shuddered appreciatively, reflexively tightening her leg around him, delighting in the feel of him getting excited because of her closeness. She was admiring the strong build of his bare chest covered in tattoos and trailing up to his rich chestnut eyes when someone closed in beside them, coughing with fake politeness to get his attention. Aj pulled back a little in surprise, allowing her leg to disengage from his waist.

Hannah had glided up beside them, smiling affectionately at Aj, purposefully ignoring Theresa. “Hey J, there was something I was wanting to talk to you about. If we could have a little bit of privacy?”

Aj’s reaction to the extra attention was not what Theresa had been hoping for. Instead of spurning the advances of the blonde that looked just a little too much like her, he grinned and wrapped an arm around the other woman, keeping both of them close for the conversation. “Sure. What’s up, pretty lady?”

“Well, could you come with me? There’s something I want to show you.” Hannah purred happily, leaning into his naked torso to allow him to take full view of the generous cleavage nestled in the warm mustard colored bandeau top, her hand resting on his chest. “Pretty please? It’ll only take a minute, then she can have you back…”

“How could I saw no to those eyes?" Aj smiled before glancing to Theresa apologetically, "Theresa, I…”

“Nope, don’t worry about it… I’ll entertain myself in your absence…” She swam away from his arm, calling over her shoulder, “I’ll find someone else to play with if you don’t hurry back…”

He laughed heartily, and grabbed her leg before she got too far. “Don’t be jealous, darling. I’ll be back in a few…”

Theresa pouted at him and though Hannah was still tucked in one arm, he pulled her into him and planted a kiss on her scowling lips. She took advantage and pressed closer to him, slipping a hand under the water to the waist of his trunks, teasingly tugging him closer, “Hurry back…”

To her surprise, instead of just guiding him to the shallow end of the pool or even to the corner of the room, the pair disappeared out of the pool area altogether. Her bottom lip poked out and she dunked herself and swam up to the Nadia and Marie.

“So, what are we gossiping about over here?”

“None of your business, skank.” Marie grumbled, watching Nick grab Krysta’s hand and tug her away from the group. Nadia departed as well, climbing up to go sit with Howie on one of the lounge chairs and Marie followed to avoid having to talk with the blonde further, “I’d rather make conversation with the radiator than you…” 

“Well, boo on these whores…” Theresa grumbled to herself, noticing Stephanie straddling Kevin in the hot tub and smirked. “Oh la la, it's showtime…”

Nick and Krysta crashed into the hot tub noisily, as though their intent was to pry apart the two adjoined bodies. Kevin looked perturbed at the pair interrupting his efforts, but did not stop his hands on Stephanie’s quivering frame. The additional bodies nearby made her restless, attempting to pull away and cover herself, but his hands held her tightly.

“Just ignore them, baby…” He whispered against her mouth before delivering a masterful kiss in an effort to distract her from the added people around her. Stephanie felt herself slipping into the kiss, eager to obey him. But the sounds from behind them still made her wiggle in his grasp, trying to hide her exposed breasts. She tugged back from his lips reluctantly and moved to close her bra, even with Kevin's hands still teasing one nipple. “I said ignore them…”

“Oh yeah, baby, don’t mind us…” Nick’s voice held a grin, “See, Krysta will make you feel less embarrassed…”

Stephanie shifted on Kevin’s lap and gazed over her shoulder to see Nick pull Krysta into a deep kiss, while his hands tugged at her maroon and white striped swimsuit top until both of her pale ample breasts where on display, pawed at indelicately by his large clumsy hands. The redhead did not seem to even notice her body was on display, she focused her hands to busy themselves under the foaming water line. The scene was hypnotizing and erotic but startling when paired with the sensation of Kevin beneath her, prodding her with an insistent cock. He seemed to enjoy the display across from them, trying to pull her back into a kiss. She shied away frantically, pulling herself up from the water and away from the crowd and eyes of the room. She snapped her bra closed hurriedly and nearly ran to collect her bathrobe, making a beeline for the exit. She thought her heard both Kevin and Theresa call to her but she could not turn to face them. Her face was on fire, and the rest of her body red hot embers. The worst part was how badly she wanted to stay there, face to face with him and let him do whatever he wanted. She stood in the empty elevator shivering, her whole body yearning for him.

Her thoughts returned to the final audition when they had informally begun their relationship. She had beat out fifty or more dancers, and she along with just a handful of others were told to perform to Everybody, Larger than Life, and As Long As You Love Me, which clued them all in as to who was seeking out a new dancer. After the final dance routine, she and the four other women received an introduction to the silent observer who had been standing off to one corner just watching them perform. Kevin Richardson of the Backstreet Boys fame was seeking out a new dancer to join a tour already a third of the way into performance dates. He was very vague about the reasoning for the primary dancer’s departure, but Stephanie was less concerned with that than she was with keep those jade eyes on her. Each girl performed a solo dance to a song of their choosing by the band and there were of course the two that chose the provocative song, Hey Mr. Dj to show off salaciously to, but Stephanie selected a slower song that she could highlight her interpretive skills. When Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely began, she noticed Kevin perk immediately. She was aware of the band, and had heard their music mostly in passing, but this song she knew lyric and soul. It was that choice, she believed, that caused him to select her as one of the remaining two. He would dance with each to get a feel for how they well could follow lead through the music.

As their bodies moved together to All I Have To Give, his eyes locked on hers and he smirked at her, “You move your body like the music possesses you…”

“You have to feel it inside to be able to move with it… but I’ve also been in training since I was in pre-school so I’ve got a little practice…” She grinned at him, matching his steps and embellishing a few twirls or kicks in time with the music.

He laughed and dipped her deliberately low before pulling her up and closer to his strong frame, “Meet me back here in an hour for my decision.”

A hour of anxiety and pacing the block, she found the studio vacant except for him. He smiled at her and gestured to the dance floor that had shared. She stepped out to it, not sure what he was expecting of her. He did not hesitate to reveal his desire,

“I’m pretty certain of my decision, but one more dance will seal my choice.” He turned on a stereo, then propped up his cell phone on the table. “It won’t be another of our songs, but I want to see how you handle more physical requests…”

“Physical requests?” She asked meekly, listening to the slow, sensual rhythm of Az Yet’s Last Night begin in the speakers.

“I can be rather demanding of the performers in the group. I have to be sure you can keep up…”

The elevator ding woke her from her thoughts. She mentally kicked herself for running away from Kevin, but really, all those eyes watching, how could he expect her to ignore them? She trembled at the thought of what she would have let him do if she had stayed and knew she had to get away before she let it happen. What would the others think of her if she were to allow herself to on display for sex in front of the crowd?

The hallway was empty in the late hours of the night and she hurried along back to the room she was sharing with Hannah and Felicia. Maybe she could sleep off the effects that Kevin had on her and apologize to him in the morning. The last thing she wanted was to create distance between them. The opposite, as close as she could be ideal.

The door opened quietly and the room was dim, but she could see an odd contorted shape on the far bed. Familiar grunting sounds and breathy heaving sighs echoed in the room. At first, she could not figure out how Theresa would have gotten up here so fast or gotten into the room belonging to the other dancers, but she quickly worked out that the blonde that rolled up onto the top position was not Theresa, but a nude Hannah, a familiar set of tattooed arms holding her up by the ribcage.

“Oh, yeah, Aj… oh, just like that!”

“Oh… fuck…” Aj’s response was an excited, animalistic growl, thoroughly enjoying the moment and oblivious to their audience. Hannah glanced over and smirked at their visitor, riding him harder to get him off. He groaned and curled up to grip the blonde’s shoulders and piston himself upwards to meet his orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Yeah, I know what you like, baby, and I guess now she will too…” She giggled callously, causing Aj to look up confused through the heat of the moment to spot Stephanie. “Gonna go tattle to that bimbo? Let her know how it sounds when he really cums…”

Stephanie departed the room immediately, shaking even more fiercely with need and desire and anger and lust. What sort of nymphomania madhouse had she fallen into? Unsure of where to go, she paced outside the room, hoping to everything in the universe that Aj would not be planning a sleepover. She fidgeted with the belt of her robe, desperate to keep her hands busy, when the door opened to reveal Aj pulling his trunks back up.

"Man, we gotta stop meeting like this..." He grumbled jokingly, looking a little ashamed of himself, "Sorry for the show..."

"I just wasn't expecting the eyeful..."

"Yeah... uh, Hannah went to get in the shower." He replied, stepping past her before pausing, "I, um, Theresa might... you know... I... just, never mind."

Stephanie could not make eye contact with him and headed for the room, not sure what he had been trying to get at but wondering what Theresa would say about the show she had stumbled upon. She could guess they would not be happy words. Perhaps she would not care at all. It seemed as though all partners exchanged routinely, and the thought made her gulp sharply. _If all the women are interchangeable, then what does that mean for me when… IF I fully surrender to Kevin?_ She did not know the answer to that, but felt unease settle into her gut like a lead weight.

Stripping out of her wet lingerie, she tugged on a tee shirt and boy shorts and curled up in the bed, looking at her phone forlornly. She typed out a message and stared at it for a moment before sending.

**Stephanie:** _ I really embarrassed myself tonight. Might have blown whatever chance I had with the guy I work with._

She figured her mystery man was likely out on the town enjoying his evening, maybe meeting someone and doing what she had desperately wanted to do, but chickened out. Surprisingly, his response was quick,

**Unknown Contact:** _ Oh, I highly doubt that. Though, you shouldn't be dating at work anyway, naughty girl. _

**Unknown Contact:** _ So spill. What happened?_

**Stephanie:** _ We hung out at the pool with some wine. Found myself alone in the hot tub with this hot, sexy man... and we're kissing and everyone else is still around and some of the "coworkers" join us in the hot tub, but he doesn't stop. Almost wound up topless in front of everyone. _

**Stephanie:** _ I panicked and bailed._

**Unknown Contact:** _ Firstly, what do you have to be shy about? _

**Unknown Contact:** _ Secondly, what the FUCK do you have to be shy about? _

**Stephanie:** _ I'm just not that girl... _

**Unknown Contact:** _… but you want to be, don't you? You can admit it to me. Who am I gonna tell?_

**Stephanie:** _ A part of me does… Yes. _

**Stephanie:** _ I was so turned on, but it was all overwhelming. I wanted to let him do whatever he wanted, but I couldn’t let myself relax. _

**Unknown Contact:** _ Maybe more wine? Maybe something stronger? ;) _

**Stephanie:** _ Ha ha. You’re a terrible influence, you know that? _

**Unknown Contact:** _ Sounds like you need one! :) _

**Stephanie:** _ I think I completely ruined my chances with him. _

**Unknown Contact:** _ I beg to differ… might mean some begging on your hands and knees though… ha ha _

The words and thoughts of Kevin holding her captive, stripping her of her clothing and will power and taking her completely, body, mind, and soul caused her heart to start pounding. The shower in the bathroom kicked off and she heard Hannah’s phone playing low music. She sighed helplessly and hoped her roommates would be exhausted from her evening activities and crash for the night.

**Stephanie:**_ Still gonna talk to me if I chicken out again? _

**Unknown Contact:** _ Nope. _

**Unknown Contact:** _ I’ll show up at your hotel door and teach you how to do as you’re told ;) _

**Stephanie:** _ Ha ha. _

**Unknown Contact:** _ Shouldn’t you get some rest? Seems like you never sleep. _

**Stephanie:** _ That’s because I don’t, lol, but here’s hoping. Will let you know how tomorrow goes. _

**Unknown Contact:** _You’ll be fine. If he needs more persuasion, grab him by the dick ;) would make me wanna listen, that’s all I’m saying!_


	5. Following Orders

Toying with one of the numerous straps on her first costume for the show, Stephanie watched the commotion of the pre-performance chaos. Everyone knew what to do, but to outsider eyes, it would look like complete anarchy. She tried to appear interested in a soundboard as Kevin continued to speak with a group of stagehands. He had made a conscious effort to avoid her throughout the whole day, not offering an opportunity for her to speak with him once. Maybe he was feeling humiliated by rejection of his attention. His tall figure was visible above the group he was speaking with, allowing him to see her, pierce her with those emerald daggers before returning his attention to the assembly of behind the scene helpers. 

_Be brave, just go do it. Don’t be a pussy!_ Her mind repeated the mantra as she quickly strode up to where he stood as he was wrapping up and placed a hand on his arm delicately. His eyes turned back on to her with a shocking mixture of hot and cold at the same time. “Hey, can we talk for a sec?” 

“We have a lot to finish around here before show time…” His voice sounded aggravated and stern to her ears, but he did not pull away from her. 

“Please. Just a moment, I need to talk to you.” 

“Give us five.” He said shortly to the crew, who dispersed upon his command to the assigned tasks they were given. His large hand wrapped around her upper arm and he led her to a corner away from prying eyes, leaving them almost completely concealed by the shadows. “So, speak.” 

She frowned softly at his tone and looked down at her suggestive get-up before forcing her dark gaze to meet his. “What’s with the cold shoulder?” 

“Not sure if you noticed, but we have a show to do tonight. Literally happening in less than an hour…” 

“I’m very aware of that.” She felt her fingers trying to fidget anxiously and clasped her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking, “Okay, I wanted to apologize, for… the way I left last night…” 

“The way you ran off without an explanation? You want to offer me an explanation now? Because if not, I have shit to do.” 

“I’m sorry. I got nervous, with so many people around. I… I’m not very capable of relaxing in those moments… I’m not… brave enough.” 

His gazed down at her from his towering height, those molten green eyes like a shadowy forest she might get lost in. She was held captive by them and could not offer anything but surrender to them. When the hand on her arm slid up to rest loosely around her throat, she trembled uncontrollably and emitted a soft mewl of anticipation that surprised her but seem to delight Kevin. Those dark eyes glittered and a predatory grin flashed his straight white teeth. 

“I’d disagree. You were plenty brave the night we met. You melted into me that night and let me persuade your body to do things you didn’t even know it could.” He pressed closer to her slender frame, allowing them to become part of the darkness of the corner they had found. His hand cupped the back of her head, the same way it had last night, forcing her to look up at him. His other hand trailed coy fingertips down her throat and between her breasts. He smirked when goosebumps rose on her skin, “And I bet, with the right set of circumstances, I could make you cum on stage in front of a screaming audience and you would beg for an encore…” 

His fingers continued to trail down the exposed flesh of her tummy before reaching the edge of the pleather bikini bottoms she wore. When they breached the border and sought the gathering dampness between her thighs, she gasped and arched onto her tiptoes as if in an offering to him. 

“Ohh…” Her voice was a soft, husky purr, “Does this mean you… you forgive me?” 

Kevin’s eyes were the only thing she could see as his fingers slid deeper into her excited body. Her breathy question went unanswered, but his mouth crashed down onto hers with a brutal passion that made her head swim. The hand holding the back of her head pressed her harder against his mouth, as if a part of him wanted to crush her with his kiss. His southern straying hand became more eager in its quests to overtake her completely. And when his thumb found her clit and stroked teasingly, she arced up and moaned hungrily into his mouth. He pulled back slowly, watchful jade eyes taking in the motions of her delicate features as he brought her to an orgasm, as if memorizing each movement of delight. 

When she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her body, he smirked and teased her clit once again. Her body racked with an almost painful spasm and her hands clutched him for support. When her black coffee eyes opened again after a moment, his face brandished a sense of triumph. 

“Does that answer your question?” 

Emboldened by the rush of pleasure and absolution extended by Kevin, she slid her hand up his back to curl her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her nails scratched teasingly and mimicked his authoritative movements, drawing his mouth back to hers. He responded with pleasant shudder and an eagerness that echoed through her body, his hand withdrawing from her bottoms to cup her ass and lift her closer to him. Her leg instinctively wrapped around his waist, allowing her to press her wanton flesh against the formidable shape of his swollen cock encased in the black leather pants he wore. He growled heatedly, gripping her thigh with a tense hand. 

“See how brave you can be with the right coercion?” He mused when he was able to pull free from her ravenous mouth. “You will have to stop though, or else I might be liable to fuck you right here, right now…” 

An enthusiastic purr was her only response, clinging to him shamelessly. He chuckled deeply and kissed her again, lowering her leg from his waist. His hand roamed back up her body to enclose her throat gently but with authority. When their lips parted again, he squeezed tenderly then ran his thumb across her kiss-swollen lip. 

“Go have Theresa fix you back up. As sexy as you look right now, it’s probably better that the fans don’t think you just got fucked before going on stage…” 

Stephanie shuddered and seemed to float back down to reality. Her eyes darted around quickly and the relief on her face that no one seemed to notice what they were up to was evident. When she spoke, her words stilted with elation and awareness, “Yeah, I should…” 

Before she could disentangle herself from him, the hand that still held the back of her head tightened in her mass of dark raven locks, bringing her attention back to him immediately. “I want you to be thinking about this, while you’re out there on stage… keep that passion you just gave me… And I’ll expect the same when we go out tonight. Understand?” 

It was not a request, and she shivered with excitement again. Her nod was an enthusiastic one, and he cracked a smile at her. He gave her a small brush of the lips before pulling away and urging her to the make-up and hair set up they had with a firm slap to her rear. 

Stephanie found Theresa finishing up with Howie, a blonde joke that made him chuckle out-loud. The pair both looked at her and regarded her curiously, noting her disheveled hair and smeared lipstick. 

“Whoa, Stephy girl, what have you been up to?” 

“Ah, I uhh…” 

“Mmhm… I can take a guess… Next time, tell ‘whoever’ to keep their hands off your hair! Howie babe, you’re done!” Theresa chimed softly, planting a flirty peck on his cheek before ushering Stephanie into the chair. Giving the formerly curly hair the once over, she huffed crossly, “Girl, I’m gonna have words with whoever did this!” 

“Sorry, it was my fault…” She looked at herself in the mirror and realized what a mess they had made of Theresa’s hard work. She bit her lip trying not to giggle. As much as she wanted to spill all the details of her run in with Kevin, there were more pressing issues. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course, you know me, I am an open book…” She responded distractedly, focused on recreating the curls that mischievous hands had disrupted. 

“Are you and Aj like a thing? A serious thing?” 

“Umm, well, none of us are like, a serious thing with any of the guys… but I mean, why do you ask?” Theresa looked in the mirror at the brunette with a mix of curiosity and something deeper. Was it longing? 

“Ah, I didn’t know if I should say anything to you or not. I don’t know if you guys are like a couple, or in an open relationship or just… whatever…” 

“Uhh… I mean, we’re close but can’t really be together-together… you know, like I’m hopeful that maybe someday… So, why?” 

Stephanie watched the pixie get more flustered as she tried to explain the non-relationship while sounding more and more like a teenager explaining her love life. It made her hesitate to speak about what she had seen the night before, “I, well, saw something last night…” 

The hot metal of the curling iron barely brushed her bare shoulder, making her jump and hiss softly. 

“Whoops, sorry baby girl…” Theresa murmured, kissing her fingers and pressing them to the soft red skin. “What did you see?” 

She asked a question she already knew the answer to. Aj had returned to the pool, no Hannah in tow, to find her soaking in the hot tub between Nick and Brian. The look on his face when he saw her was one that she initially thought was a mix of jealousy and remorse. But it had not been remorse at leaving to go with Hannah. When he did not return to her and try to continue what they had started in the pool, she should have known, but no, she assumed, like an idiot, he was just jealous she was flirting with the other boys again. 

“How about you put down the curling iron first…” Stephanie joked, watching her friend grin and finish a final curl before putting the hot tool to the side table. “Ok, so, when I bailed last night…” 

“Oh yeah, what the heck was up with that? I thought you were all about getting some one on one with the man! That’s why I left you two to… mingle…” 

“I just panicked, it was a lot and overwhelming and everyone was right there…” 

“Well, you should get used to that…” Theresa began, before Stephanie cut in. 

“The point wasn’t about my playing escape artist. It’s what I found in my room…” 

Theresa’s bronzed face paled as she prepared herself for the thunderbolt headed straight for her, “I’m guessing it might have something to do a certain tatted hunk and one of these god damn skanks…” 

Stephanie frowned softly, keeping an eye on the bright aquamarine stare in the mirror, attempting to gauge the depths of the hurt. She was surprised to see a sparkle in the corner of one eye, but Theresa blinked it away and sniffed harshly, 

“It’s no biggie. Do me a favor, though, and don’t say her name… I keep getting reprimanded for getting into pissing matches with the dancers. I can’t let myself get worked up or I’ll say something and start another fight…” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, I just thought that maybe you and he were… a couple.” 

“A couple of nymphomaniacs that have fun together. Nothing more.” Theresa sniffed again and stretched her arms above her head. “I’m gonna go grab a smoke if anyone is looking for me…” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely!” Theresa stalked away with her crushed pack of menthol cigarettes in her clenched hand. She forced a cheery smile at the multitude of people she passed searching for the back dock area of the arena so she could take a breather in the fresh air, then promptly fill it with smoke. She found the exit doors braced open so that she could get back in, then propped herself against the rough brick wall with a heavy exhale. Her brain was working over the information provided by Stephanie, before she began constructing very imaginative to murder Hannah. 

“Oh Aj, I need to talk to you, mehh…” She mimicked Hannah’s whining mewl and angrily tugged one of her cigarettes out of the nearly destroyed pack. She jabbed the stick of tobacco between her lips and felt in her pockets for her lighter. Not there. Fuck. Instinctively, she felt up in her bra, as she sometimes tucked it there when in a rush. Again no luck. A flicker of fire appeared before her eyes and she appreciatively placed the tip of the cig in the flame and puffed. “Thanks…” 

“Did you need to talk to me about something? You didn’t sound… like yourself.” 

The raspy voice hit her ears like a heatwave. Normally the kind of wave that would wrap around her warmly, but at this moment, the wave was drowning, suffocating and she jerked back to glare at him. Aj looked genuinely surprised by the look of resentment rising in her oceanic blue green eyes. She immediately tried to conceal her true feelings and throw a nonchalant smile on her face, 

“Well, hey there handsome…” 

“Seriously, what’s up…” Aj pressed again, laying a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. She shirked away from him before answering in a grumble. 

“Nothing. Not a thing. Why would something be up?” 

“Theresa… I’m guessing this is about last night… And you should know that…” 

“Aj… look, I get it.” She snapped uncompromisingly, almost losing her cigarette from her lips. 

He shook his head in exasperation and growled at her, “No, I don’t think you fucking do.” 

“Oh, excuse me! I’m not smart enough to get it… Theresa the blonde bimbo, just around for a good time… Fuck you!” 

“It’s not like that… you and I can’t…” 

“Yeah, we can’t. You can and I can, but we can’t… god dammit, why? Why did you have to go with her?” The tears started stinging her eyes before she could regain composure. Ever since she had been a child, she was prone to fits of tantrum and eruptions, saying things she immediately regretted and tried desperately to rein that part of herself back before she did say something terrible. 

“Sweetheart…” 

“Don’t. Just don’t. I get it. What we do together is cool. What we do apart, well, I’m just going to have to ignore…” 

“You think I don’t have to ignore shit too?” He exploded back at her, suffering the same problem as Theresa when he was emotional. The pair could be both volatile and harmonious, given the weather of the day. She looked at him with devastation written across her face. “I’m sorry, but I have to ignore shit too. And I fucking hate it… and last night, I guess I just felt resentful, I felt angry because I knew if I went out of sight for five minutes, one of the others would swoop in on you. And low and behold, everything happened as predicted…” 

“So you just abandoned me to fuck her? Then get mad when I spend my time NOT fucking just flirty? You could have just… stayed.” Her lip quivered, making the lit tip of the cigarette dance frantically. She felt defeated and defenseless in front of him. The last of her strength and resolve left her as she whispered in a hoarse voice, “I don’t want anyone else. I just want you…” 

Aj plucked the cigarette from her lips and threw it aside before grabbing her and pulling her close to him. “I hate having to pretend like I don’t care and that I don’t want you. Because I do. I want you so fucking bad that it is driving me crazy… It kills me, watching you with them…” 

She wrapped her arms around him and felt a heaving sob in her chest, finally hearing the words from him she had been dying to hear. “I’m so sorry. I just wanted to be close to you… I didn’t know how else to…” 

He pushed the mass of curly blond hair from her face and wiped the stray tears from her cheek. Her lips pressed to his desperately, needing him more than she believed possible. He held her and kissed her back with equal zest, crushing her full figure against him. 

“Yo, J, y’all can’t be doing that out here… at least take that sexy little bitch to a maintenance closet or something… You’re making people jealous!” Nick’s voice teased as he stepped out to steal a smoke before show time as well. Theresa pulled away immediately, and threw out her best flirtatious giggle. 

“Poor baby! I thought you and Krys were gonna finish up after playtime in the hot tub… Didn’t she take care of all that built up tension for you?” She had not mastered the art of hiding her emotions entirely, but Nick was easier to distract than the rest of the men. The others would have likely noticed the tears on her face and questioned her about them, but he just grinned at her. 

“Yeah, but right at the door to my room, she spots Kev and tries to get in his room instead… little bitch basically ditched me …” 

“Aww, so you didn’t get yours?” 

“Well, yeah duh, I grabbed Nadia… but still… Krys had her hands full, but still tried to get his attention! And what was up with new girl running away like that? I thought Kevin was going to chase her down and drag her back… I would have really enjoyed seeing that…” Nick grinned cockily, adjusting the front of his leather pants in a mildly lewd manner. “Kev promises tonight, he’s getting some of that…” 

“How does he know?” Theresa inquired curiously. She would not stand for ill intentions towards her new friend, but it was as clear as day that Stephanie was very into Kevin, and that the sexual tension was tangible and infectious to anyone nearby. Talk about the palpable pheromones, everyone could feel the energy building. She would not condone any mistreatment, but it was about damn time those two got off. 

“He sounds pretty confident, so, when we go out tonight, bring some goodies. I just hope I don’t miss the show…” 

“You all aren’t going to drug her…” Theresa began a protest furiously. She was the tour’s go-to for recreational treats that needed to be prescribed on the down low, offering up a spread from E to Xanax for any need. 

“Chill girl, jeez, nobody’s getting roofied… But a little taste of the fun we could have, you know, if she’d stop being so uptight…” 

“You’re aware that just because she doesn’t want to jump on your dick that she’s not uptight, right?” Aj laughed, lighting his own cigarette. He took a couple puffs before handing it to Theresa who accepted it appreciatively. 

“Has she jumped on yours yet? I don’t think she’s been on anybody’s except Kev’s, and that shit ain’t gonna fly! We’re a family here and I expect to get my turn…” 

“Jesus Christ, Nick… you’re aware that we aren’t a carousel right?” 

“Aww, don’t get all feminist on me now, T… you know you love some Nicky-D.” 

*********

Running off stage for intermission, Stephanie dabbed sweat from her brow and cheeks and gulped down a bottle of water sitting backstage for them. Nadia walked up to her with Felicia beside her, grabbing a water as well. 

“Damn girl, what’s gotten into you? You are fucking killin’ it out there!” Nadia’s hazel eyes flashed with honest admiration as she smiled at the shorter, slimmer woman. 

“Thank you, it’s amazing out there tonight. The energy in the arena really does a lot to hype us up…” Stephanie replied, noticing Krysta and Marie arguing before the redhead stormed one direction and Marie joined their small cluster. “Everything okay?” 

“Krys is just such a… she’s freaking out about accidentally stepping on Kevin’s toes during Gotta Be You. I keep telling her that she’s too close when she dances with him, and she thinks I’m being a bitch…” 

Felicia nodded slightly and chewed at a fingernail absentmindedly until Nadia smacked her hand, “Lish, eww! And yeah, of course Krys is all up on Kev, she’s feeling threatened and trying to mark her turf…” 

Stephanie looked questioningly towards Nadia but Felicia answered, “Remember how I said that Krysta was kind hung up on Kevin… well, kinda doesn’t cover it.” 

“Oh, I thought she and Nick were…” 

“Nick? Pfft, don’t make me laugh… if it’s got a vag and is breathing, he’ll hump it.” Marie snorted with amusement. “And just because someone’s getting freaky one night, doesn’t mean either won’t be getting it elsewhere the next night…” 

“Yeah, I think I’m seeing a pretty consistent pattern here. So, is it just like…” Stephanie began, eyeing the small gathering of women. 

Marie looked at her with a sardonic smile and retorted, “I think I can guess what you’re gonna ask…” 

“Marie, Nadia, what the fuck?!” Krysta fumed from across the way, walking up to the assembly with an ugly fury on her lovely face. “Why are you talking to her? I thought we had an agreement. I mean, I knew Lish was hopeless…” 

“Krys, we all have to work together…” Stephanie began, only to have the flurry of auburn hair fill her view. 

“Shut the fuck up. And stay in your own lane. We have a good set up here and you’re trying to fuck it up!” Hannah came scurrying up in an effort to urge Krysta back and to calm down, but unfortunately, her action coincided with similar efforts from Theresa, leaving the two blondes to glare at each other. Hannah smirked gleefully, perhaps anticipating that her rival had heard about where she had taken Aj the previous night. Theresa looked ready to go to war singlehandedly. 

“You need to back the fuck up bitch…” Krysta turned her anger towards Theresa and shoved her slightly. The spunky blonde started to clench her fists furiously, eyeing both women with murderous rage. 

“Hey! Guys, we have a show to finish here!” Stephanie stated, stepping between the two before a real fight broke out. She had very little doubt in her mind that with just a little provocation, Theresa would start throwing punches. “Seriously, chill out…” 

“What is going on here?” Brian asked, walking up to the cluster of fuming and fussing women. “Why does it look like an episode of Jerry Springer back here? Don’t you all have costumes to change into?” 

Stephanie figured they were lucky it was Brian and not Kevin who had stumbled upon the bickering group, as he seemed to hide less of a temper behind those boyish blue eyes. He looked like he expected an answer and it was finally Theresa that spoke up, 

“Just a disagreement, B. Come on, Steph, I’ll help you get into the next costume…” 

“The rest of you, hop to it… I swear, y’all are like fucking teens in the cafeteria…” Brian huffed, waving the women to go change. “Un-fuckin-real…” 

Theresa was helping Stephanie lace up the bright red crop top vest that paired with her tiered black Victorian style skirt for Everybody when Aj walked up. 

“Everything cool, T?” 

“You know it… this lil cookie quite the peacekeeper…” Theresa grinned at him as she applied the dramatic smoky eyeshadow to the rich brown eyes of her friend. “Ain’t that right, Stephy?” 

“Ha, I wish I could say I had anything to do with getting you to keep your cool…” 

“Well, try to be on your best behavior, would you? Kev threatened the dancers with a night in the penalty box if you all don’t keep the drama out of performance nights…” 

“Penalty box?” Stephanie asked quizzically. “What does that mean?” 

“Nothing kinky, sadly…” Theresa giggled, applying crimson rouge to her pouty lips, “Just means they are uninvited from tonight’s outing. They have to sit out the evening… Press your lips together for me darling…” 

“Muah… Uh huh, I see…” 

“Don’t worry, you aren’t getting uninvited… not tonight…” Aj grinned, then leaned in to whisper something to Theresa that made her gasp and laugh out loud. “Gotta go get ready, see you out there Steph.” 

“I guess everything is cool between you two?” 

“Mmhmm, I’ll tell you all about it later…” Theresa winked, then made her friend spun and smacked her booty in the direction of the stage, “Go knock ‘em dead, sexy ass!” 

Stephanie joined the troupe on stage and took a crouching pose as the music began and the stage started to light up. The dance moves were hypnotic to the crowd and everyone around her was in perfect time and seeming to have a fun time with the routine. It was not until the men paired off for a routine with the primary dancers that things changed. Normally Krysta paired with Kevin, but before they could join in the rhythm, he grasped Stephanie’s hand and twirled her body to his. She looked up at him in surprise, but having watched the routine numerous times, she easily fell into step with his movements. He smiled at her, obviously pleased by her ability to keep up. Nothing else around her seemed to register in that moment, just their bodies moving in time and the tension rising with each touch. As the song came to a close, the crowd cheered vigorously and Kevin’s hand held hers as they dipped into a bow together. 

As the whole crew ran off stage, someone’s sharp shoulder slammed into Stephanie’s back, sending her off her feet and flying forward down a short flight of stairs. Gratefully, a pair of stagehands were able to keep her from hitting to the ground but when she looked up, Hannah was glaring at her. 

“What the fuck, Hannah?” 

“Think you’re a real fucking princess around here don’t you…” She began, stepping up until she was toe to toe with the brunette. “I hope you realize that sooner rather than later, you’re gonna be old news… boys like their shiny new toys, but once you get broken in…” 

Stephanie opened her mouth to retort, but a deep baritone answered for her instead, 

“Hannah, what’s the meaning of this?” 

The bright blue eyes of the blonde widened, as though she was shocked that she would be questioned. “Kev, I just…” 

“Tried to injure a dancer, the dancer that had to replace the last one we lost… Are you just trying to piss me off? Cuz if so, you’re knocking it right out of the fucking park!” The deep rumble of Kevin’s voice was even closer behind Stephanie now, and part of her wondered if in a step or two, he would pressed himself against her back. “Since you don’t seem to understand how we do things around here, I guess tonight you can hang back at the hotel and rethink what your purpose is on this tour…” 

“But Kev…” She started, but something on Kevin’s stern face made her change her mind about arguing. Her face turned to a pout and she headed away from the pair. “I didn’t mean to bump her so hard…” 

Kevin’s hand held Stephanie’s upper arm as it had before the concert and she shivered in recollection of what else his hand had done. She turned to look up at him thoughtfully, “I feel like I’m always the cause of trouble around here…” 

“You are the kind of trouble I want to get into…” Kevin smirked, his eyes trailing down the bodice of her costume, his fingers toying with the laces that kept the front of the crop top closed. He tugged slightly, seeming to enjoy the sight of her breath hitch in her throat causing the swells her breasts to bounce in the confines of the top. “It’s time to get to the hotel and get ready, I expect everyone ready to go by midnight… and I expect you to be in a dress…” 

“Is that a command?” She grinned teasingly up at him, feeling his hand stroke across the bare skin of her cleavage with delicious intent. 

“We’ll see how good you are about following orders.” He gave her a wink and tipped her chin softly before walking off to change out of the performance garb he was in. 

*********

“Are you seriously wearing that? Have you ever been inside a club before?” Hannah groaned from her perch on the bed she claimed in their shared room. “I can’t fucking believe that you get to go dressed like a fucking pedestrian and I’m stuck here…” 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have pushed her…” Felicia offered, adjusting the single shoulder strap of her white crop top. It revealed the smooth skin of her pale stomach before the black satin pants covered her hipbones down. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Stephanie asked with some impatience. As if she had packed a whole diverse wardrobe in the small duffle bag. She had a simple black dress of soft jersey material that was tight fit to her torso but flowed loosely at her hips to her knees. Sure, it was not typical club attire, she supposed, but she was not a typical club patron on the prowl and looking to turn heads. 

“You have zero flash or swag. You won't fit in with the guys looking like that! You look like you’re picking your kids up from a bake sale…” 

“Well, it’s all I have. I didn’t pack for the club. I packed for the tour…” 

“And you should have known to bring something showy. I mean, seriously!” Hannah flung herself back on the bed in a dramatic fashion, causing Felicia to roll her eyes and mouth, ‘oh my god’ towards Stephanie jokingly. 

Stephanie opted to ignore the critique and headed to the bathroom to add makeup to her look, keeping with the classic look she had been cultivating. Dark kohl eyeliner and mascara gave her already wide-set black coffee gaze a doe-eyed look, and the soft creamy rose applied to her cheeks gave her the look of a slightly embarrassed blush. As she was applying her soft pink tinted lip gloss, her phone chimed at her, 

**Unknown Contact:**_ Well, how did it go?_

**Stephanie:**_ OMG! I was just getting ready to text you. You were right. All good. So, so good! _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Oh yeah? Glad to hear it. Told you so!_

**Stephanie:**_Lol, I’m never distrusting you again! We are all about to head out to a club to celebrate another great show._

**Unknown Contact:**_ Ohh, sounds fun… let’s see what you’re wearing! Your adoring fan over here has to know! _

Stephanie grinned and propped her phone up to allow her to get a full view of her outfit for him. One hand teased her softly curled ebony tresses and the other hiked the skirt up a little to show up to her mid-thigh. She puckered her lips for a little kiss as the camera captured the image. 

**Stephanie:**_ I’m being scolded by some of the girls for being too pedestrian. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Well, it’s unconventional clubwear for sure. :-/ _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Still sexy… like, sweet and innocent sexy. Playing the prey tonight? >;) _

**Stephanie:**_ Playing it by ear tonight. But I think tonight be the night… _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Giving into temptation? _

**Stephanie:**_ Yup! I am gonna cut loose!_

**Unknown Contact:**_ Well then, I have a mission for you… to help with your efforts to cut loose… _

**Stephanie:**_ Oh? _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Karaoke. _

**Stephanie:**_ Hahahaha! No way, no how! I’m on tour with professional singers. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ That makes it all the better actually! Get up on stage and really cut loose! _

**Stephanie:**_ I couldn’t I’m a terrible singer! _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Come on, gorgeous, for me? _

**Stephanie:**_ Lol, even if I did agree, how would you know? _

**Unknown Contact:**_ I have my ways. Plus, I trust you won’t lie to me. _

**Stephanie:**_ Ugghh… I’ll THINK about it. But what would I even sing? _

**Unknown Contact:**_ I’ve got a request! _

**Stephanie:**_ Mmhmm… I’m on the edge of my seat. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ The Divinyls I Touch Myself _

**Stephanie:**_ Are you kidding me???? _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Don’t you trust me? _

**Stephanie:**_ I’m starting to wonder! _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Would an incentive help? For being a good girl? _

**Stephanie:**_ Hmm, maybe ;) _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Do it for me, and I’ll send you a surprise. _

**Stephanie:**_ What kind of surprise? _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Only one way to find out. _

**Stephanie:**_ Hmm, you drive a hard bargain… but I’ll give it a try. _

**Unknown Contact:** _ Good girl :-* _


	6. Released

Felicia and Stephanie stepped out into the lobby of the hotel just before midnight, spotting their party in the dimness of the hotel bar. It appeared everyone was getting drinks before they departed so both women saddled up to the bar to get one of their own as well. Theresa popped up next to her flicking the strap of her simple dress. 

“Stephy, honey, baby… what are you wearing?” The stunning blonde was in a cleavage showcasing bodysuit that left her legs and chest mostly uncovered. Shiny slate blue material molded to her curves and a delicate silver chain dripped down the expanse of exposed torso. 

“Seriously, what is wrong with it? I didn’t pack clubbing clothes…” 

“No excuse… fuck, we don’t have time to fix this disaster completely but… Hold still!” Theresa began messing with her hair, plucking bobbie pins from her own mess of blonde locks to create a chaotic bundle of mahogany locks on top of her head. She tugged several strands loose to frame her face and scrunched her nose up contemplatively. “Lish, give me your choker.” 

“Please…” Stephanie said in a humorously maternal tone. 

“Pretty please…” Theresa shook her head exasperatedly, nodding when Felicia removed the rope of black lace with small onyx stones and began placing it in Stephanie’s hair. “And one last favor, grab me one of those flowers… the red one.” 

Theresa motioned to a vase holding fresh flowers and Felicia plucked the red one out of the center with an apology to the bartender. The frantic hairstylist bit the stem off with a disgusted face and worked to lodge the flower into place behind Stephanie’s ear. 

“Last thing, and I’m kicking myself for being an artist without my brush, but you need better lipstick. You are so fuckin’ lucky I love you, kiddo…” She was wiping the lip-gloss from Stephanie’s lips with a napkin when without warning or preamble; she pressed her own mouth to hers to share the ruby red lip color she wore. 

“What the…” Stephanie drew back abruptly. 

“Seriously. Next city, we are going shopping for things… so many things!” Theresa traced her lips gently to smooth out the lines and ensure the rouge did not smudge. A low long whistle broke the two women’s conversation. 

“Fellas, I think we’re missing a little girl on girl over here…” Nick slid up to the duo and wrapped an arm around them both, trying to press the two closer together. “Wanna do it again so I can get a better view?” 

"Lay off Nick... was just helping my chica get ready..." 

"Mmm, I think she needs a little more lipstick... maybe here..." Nick's finger traced a line across Stephanie's collarbone before it dipped beneath the low-cut v neckline of her top. She grabbed his hand instinctively, attempting to prevent him from further exploration into her bodice. His hand gripped hers tightly in retaliation, "You are gonna learn to stop trying to get away from me..." 

"Nick, let's get some drinks and get to the club..." Aj intervened, ordering shots for the group that had collected in the bar. Everyone took a shot glass and Aj held his up and cleared his throat, "Here's to another fantastic show, and all the hot bodies that make it possible." 

Stephanie watched everyone throw back the drink in one gulp and forced herself to do the same. "Wheeeww." 

"Limo time?" Theresa chirped with excitement at Aj and he nodded with a grin. She looped her arm with him and tugged Stephanie away from Nick's imposing figure, "Stick with me, kid, I've got sights to show you!" 

Though the limo was cramped, Stephanie was content being thigh to thigh with Theresa on one side and Howie on the other. Kevin was across from her, casually talking to Brian while glancing at her occasionally. 

"Okay gang, T has the antidote for the night. Who's up for a little evening enhancement?" In her open palm were several small pills of various colors. Some of the group were eager to snatch up the pills like candies. "Steph, my girl, you're required to try... you will thank me later..." 

"What are they?" 

"Don't be such a pussy." Krysta plucked one from Theresa and sat it on her tongue for a moment, allowing it to begin dissolving before turning to kiss Nick deeply. Stephanie looked at Kevin curiously, noting he had not taken one for himself, but nodded in encouragement at her as continued his conversation. 

"Take one and chug this water, please." Theresa instructed, holding one out for Stephanie to accept. When she hesitated, Theresa leaned closely to her and confided, "You will feel like the whole universe is making love inside of you... it's erotic and everything will feel amazing... everything sounds better and tastes better. I won't let anything bad happen to you... open up." 

Stephanie eyed the small greenish pill skeptically but reminded herself that tonight should would cut loose and stop being so rigid in her self-composure. She was not one to give over her self-control easily, but tonight, she would attempt to lower the walls and hope that Kevin would take note and advantage. She playfully splayed her tongue out and let Theresa sit the pearl there. The taste was chalky and a little bitter so, following orders, she gulped down the cool water offered to her. 

"Good girl!" Theresa looked proud, as though her protégé were advancing beyond her training. "Now, in about half an hour or so, you're going to feel warm, but it's like a warm bath, just relax and roll into it..." 

Stephanie nodded and glanced to Kevin who was smiling broadly, apparently pleased by her cooperation. He appraised her thoughtfully, and she wondered if he was comparing her less than glamorous apparel to the other women that surrounded him. He did not look disappointed by her though, which sent a surge of giddy relief through her. She recalled her confession to her mystery texter, and offered Kevin a private, sensuous smile. The emerald gems of his eyes sparkled with understanding and winked at her, before Brian stole his attention back. The ride to the club was a flurry of conversations swirling around her, but Stephanie could hardly focus on any singular thought. When the limousine rolled to a stop, bodies began piling out Stephanie allowed them all to exit, feeling a slight burn of excitement but apprehension in her belly. A hand extended and helped her climb out of the limo. 

"Thank you..." 

"I see you listened... though I think you might be a tad underdressed in comparison to everyone else." Kevin mused, guiding her towards the entrance. He cloaked himself in black from top to bottom, a fitted obsidian tee shirt that had an expensive luxurious texture to it and dark pants that molded to his statuesque body. She smirked to herself at their matching black attire. The bouncer at the main entry granted the two access immediately, and with his firm hand on her lower back, he led her to the VIP area where the others had retreated. It was nestled up a flight of stairs, above the dancefloor and stage, a half wall concealing it from the views of the patrons below, but allowing them to see the entire landscape of the lower level. Cushioned bench seats created a cozy half square and a large matching ottoman in the middle. Alcohol of varying degrees of potency lined one wall with glasses set up for the guests to pour for themselves and Aj had wasted no time prepping more shots of an amber liquid for the group to partake of again. 

"Ladies, gents, another round and then we go cause some chaos on the dancefloor..." He boosted energetically, passing the small glasses out to the women first and then his band brothers. Stephanie took one hesitantly; unsure of how many of these she could take before the night was lost to her. Theresa stood next to her and downed her shot, before stealing the glass in her friend's hand to chug it as well. 

"You won't need any extra help tonight..." She winked, "How you feeling? Anything yet?" 

"Not really... Maybe it was a dud?" 

"Not a chance, I only get the good stuff." Theresa fixed a lock of her hair and assessed her friend again, "Pretty as a picture. You should start feeling something good soon, I promise. Now, let's go fuck some shit up and rock out! Aj, you and me got a stage to conquer!" 

Aj slid up to her smoothly and planted a slow, seductive kiss on her lips before tugging her away. "You got it!" 

Stephanie opted to observe first, watching the gang charge the dancefloor in a rush of excitement. Kevin stood beside her at the half wall, watching her watching the others. 

"What are you thinking tonight?" He asked, leaning close to her ear so that she could hear him. She turned her eyes up to his and smirked bravely, 

"I want to walk on the wild side..." 

"Mmm, I'm curious to meet your wild side… I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy it." His hand stroked her bare arm, delighting in the flash of goosebumps that erupted from the contact. 

He took her hand and tugged her towards the stairwell leading to the main floor. She felt like she might be floating in his hand, drawn to follow him as though she were under his spell. When he turned to look at her again, she felt she could walk on water if he asked her to. His strong thumb stroked across her knuckles and once in the crowd of bodies, he pulled her close, the small frame pressed tightly to his tall one. 

The smooth, sultry R&B tune offered them an opportunity to sway together, and Stephanie allowed the scent of him and the feel of him under her hands draw her deeper under his influence. In his hands, she became something beyond herself, something so powerful she felt drunk on it. He seemed to be enjoying the same sensations. His hands roamed across her back and down to her slim waist and his nose pressed close to her hair to breathe her in. As the music reached a crescendo, Kevin twirled her under his arm, causing her to giggle with surprise. When the space between them widened, a flash of auburn hair nestled in close to Kevin's chest, causing the pair's hands to slip free. His mossy green eyes looked at her apologetically, but before either could return to their position, Nick collected Stephanie's petite body and put more distance between her and the man that held her undivided attention. 

Stephanie gazed down at the youthful blonde man who held her up to allow them to be eye to eye. He smirked at her, "Not sorry, baby, but it's my turn... he's had more than enough time..." 

"I don't know what you mean..." She shouted back over the loud music, trying to get her feet back to the ground, but Nick treated her as though weighed nothing. He held her up by the rear, intentionally pressing her body tight against his so that she could feel his excitement. It was likely only a matter of time before he started trying more, and she knew she was not strong enough to prevent him if he really got forceful. She considered her options on how to avoid a scene with him again and got an idea, "Oh!" 

"Oh?" He looked curiously at her as he continued to dance with her up in his arms. 

"Yeah... I need to go put my name down... I’m going to do karaoke!" 

He grinned at her boyishly and started to lower her to the ground, "Well, I wouldn't miss that! What are you going to sing? Spice Girls? A lil Love Shack?" 

"Eh, on a dare, I'm going for a real crowd pleaser..." 

Theresa and Brian were sipping drinks while chatting with Howie and Nadia near the DJ booth where Aj had taken up residence, spinning tracks for the swaying bodies of the room. Stephanie had managed to escape Nick by weaving between the writhing forms, finding herself both terrified and enthusiastic about stepping up on the stage tucked in a corner of the club. Its position allowed the entire club to view the performances but their dancing uninterrupted by the attempted singers. Nick collided with her back as she approached their friends. 

"T, where can we get this lady in line for karaoke?" He shouted over the thunderous music. 

"Oh la la, well, step right up, missy... you'll get to watch me and J do the ultimate duet, and you'll be a few after us..." 

"Maybe I shouldn't..." Apprehension took hold, reconsidering what the whole thing meant. She was not a stranger to performing for an audience, but her talent was in her movements, not her voice. Her singing voice was not exactly what anyone would willingly listen to. Cats yowling in back alleys held better melodies, but she could not chicken out. She would not, not tonight. 

"Oh, you most certainly are, Steph! Trust me, you'll get up there and the music will start and you'll forget the fear and you won't care what you sound like, just the beat vibrating through you..." Theresa wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight, "And those vibrations will be unbelievable." 

The blonde assessed her friend closely, running an experimental hand down the bare skin of her arm and watching her shiver softly. By her estimate, Stephanie would probably be struck by the ecstasy lightening just about the time she took stage, and that would be for a fun round of karaoke. Aj popped out of the DJ booth and slid up next to the pair with a grin, 

"It's our turn, sexy thing, ready to get promiscuous?" 

"Of course..." 

Stephanie watched Aj offer a hand to Theresa as they ascended the short stack of stairs to stand on the stage. Both grabbed a mike and prepared themselves for the upbeat rhythm of Nelly Furtado's Promiscuous Girl. Together, the two sang and danced flirtatiously with one another, her movements not as perfectly timed as his but the joy and fun they had made the performance an enjoyable show. When the song ended, Theresa leapt into Aj's arms with excitement and cheered at their duet. 

Three more performances followed, an expected Journey song, an unexpected Eminem expletive laced song, and a terrible cover of a Mariah Carey. Suddenly, her name flashed on the screen, calling her to the stage for her turn. Stephanie shivered again and forced herself to glide to the steps as though she had nothing but confidence. The heat from the stage lights felt like stepping out into the heat of a summer day, blinding her briefly before she felt herself do as Theresa recommended. She sank into the heat like a warm bath and let it engulf her. When the deep bass vibrated under her feet and coursed up her legs to the very center of her being, she came to life. She stepped up to the microphone and smirked to the crowd she could not see through the bright lights, 

"On a dare, I’m dedicating this one to someone… special..." As the song lyrics appeared on the screen before her, she followed the words with a hint of nervousness before finding her footing in the beat, 

“_I love myself, I want you to love me _

_When I feel down, I want you above me, _

_I search myself, I want you to find me, _

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me…_” 

She heard some hoots and holler from the crowd as her figure gyrated against the mike stand to the lyrics. Her hands roved over her body with zeal, the way the lyrics implied and how she recalled Kevin's hands on her as well. Though she had a few missed a beat or said wrong lyric, she wrapped up the song with a passionate close, and laughed with dizziness and euphoria of the moment. She felt like a goddess, an unstoppable force of untamed femaleness. Coming off the stage, her friends were cheering. She threw her arms heavily around Theresa, 

"My god, you're so beautiful and wonderful and I love you..." She showered kisses on the blonde's pretty and surprised face. 

"Oh, I bet you do... You're probably going to love everybody tonight..." 

"You're so beautiful..." Stephanie cooed again, hugging her tightly. "You made me be brave and I was brave!" 

"Ha, Stephy is brave and beautiful... Do you want more water?" 

"I want to dance, I want to swim, I want to touch everything..." 

"Drink more water first, then you can go dance your little heart out, pretty girl." Theresa said sweetly, sighing when Stephanie tried to dodge the water held up to her lips, "Hey, sweetheart, if you love me, you'll drink all this water..." 

There were the magic words, Stephanie obediently drank the cool clear liquid down and smiled like a proud child. "There, see, I do love you..." 

"I never had any doubts." Theresa grinned to the others around them, leaning towards Aj to speak quietly, "We should definitely be careful who she hangs around..." 

"Well... that might be hard to do... if you let her get away…" Aj nodded, noticing the brunette dance away from the group and into the crowd of bodies. 

Stephanie maneuvered between the grinding bodies, feeling an unnatural sense of confidence and elation as fingers and hands accidently stroked against her skin as she pressed onward towards her destination. Kevin was enjoying the heavy bass of the music, allowing Krysta to sway with her back against him excitedly. When Stephanie approached, Kevin looked at her curiously and gave her a smirk of soft surprise when she took his hand and pulled him away. Whether Krysta noticed or not, she did not care, another body filled the void that Kevin had been in and he was now hers. 

His hands took hers and pulled them above her head, slowly stroking down her skin again, igniting a terrific ripple of excitement through her. When his thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts, she moaned with eagerness and dropped her hands to his shoulders, lacing one hand in the ebony hair. When her nails scratched and tugged his hair excitedly, his hands dropped to her ass and pulled her body closer to his, ensuring she could feel the thick excitement concealed in his pants. She parted her legs to indulge in feel of his muscled thigh dangerously close to her excited lower half. 

"So is this a glimpse of the wild side? If so, I want more..." Kevin's breath was against her neck, making her whole body quake. 

"I'm not sure if it's all me, might be the enhancement from Theresa... but in this moment, I'm wishing we were in that empty studio, like the first time we... danced." She could not tell if her voice was a whisper or a shout in the noise around them, but the pulse of the music matched the pulse of his cock against her thigh and she felt invincible. One hand stroked down over the slick feel of his shirt, fascinated by the wall of muscle beneath, earning to feel it naked again. She gripped it almost tentatively, as though she were trying not to be too forward with her desires. 

Kevin's laugh sounded like a purr in her ear, one of his hands dipping low to the hem of her skirt to slide underneath to the smooth expanse of her bare thigh. As if that were an invitation, her hand slid to the hem of his shirt and up to caress the hot skin of his toned abdomen. 

"I want so badly to feel your cock inside me right now..." She moaned as the drug coursing through her system mingling with the insatiable lust for the man touching her, short-circuiting any sense of decorum or meekness. The thought of him taking her right there on the dancefloor filled her whole body with an eruption of butterflies. He pulled back from her slightly, the stray hand under her skirt gripping the globe of her ass roughly. The other hand held her face and gazed down at her hungrily. 

"That can be arranged." 

Stephanie surprised him with a ravenous kiss, pressing her full frame against him. Her breasts crushed against his chest and she did not hesitate to press her hip closer to the engorged cock he was offering to her. His mouth slanted over hers to take control of her. When his tongue began teasing hers, she moaned salaciously, followed by a whimper as he pulled back with an avid hunger in his eyes. He squeezed her ass once more before wrapping the arm around her waist and leading her from the dancefloor with urgency. 

Kevin gave her a small push up the stairs leading to the VIP section, sliding his hand up and under her skirt as she strode the steps before him. At the entryway, Stephanie paused, noticing some of the others occupying the dimly lit intimate space. She turned as though to say they would need to find somewhere else, but his mouth crushed down on to hers again before she could. He pushed her towards the ottoman that sat central of the seating and allowed himself to sit down so that she stood in front of him trembling. His strong, domineering hands stroked up her thighs again, reaching up to hook in the waistband of the black lace panties she wore and stripping them down. She watched him with a bit of shock as he hiked her skirt up to her waist, and pulled her body closer to him, hands returning to her bottom with intent to hold her steady. When his lips and tongue began their sensual assault on her hot tender flesh, she thought she might cum right in that moment. Her hands gripped his shoulders to hold herself upright, and one leg rose to his side to grant him better access to her. 

Skilled fingers joined Kevin's tongue in teasing her drenched cleft, deploying the most torturously slow thrusts. She had thrown her head back at the intensity of it, wishing he could hear her begging for more over the thunderous music of the club. She felt herself so close to climax and gripped his shoulder tightly, trying to stave it off for just a little longer, but it was as though he could read her body completely, had completely mastery of what would make her squirm and succumb. His fingers began to increase their pace, and his thumb took control of the fleeting strokes across her clit so that he could look up and watch her as he made her cum. She felt the wave of ecstasy breaking free inside of her, raging like a wildfire and looked down at him. Those jade eyes were the center of a spiraling galaxy of her orgasm, and she clenched every muscle in her body to embrace what he was giving her. As though an electric wire had been embedding into her bones, an almost painful pleasure sizzled through her frame, radiating from each spot that Kevin touched. 

Stephanie felt herself sway limply as her orgasm subsided, slowly surfacing from the euphoric dream to remember that they were not only not alone, but eyes were observing their erotic display. It was fueling the others explore one another with their own hands. In the haze of ecstasy, she could not pick out a single face but knew they were all her tour mates. She gulped and attempted to tug away, but Kevin would not allow it. His grip on her ass tightened and he pulled her to kneel over him, straddling his muscular thighs. He pressed his slick fingers to her lips, diving them into her mouth so that she tasted her excitement. He groaned at the sight and stroked the wet fingers down over her neck, squeezing softly before gliding to one shoulder, pulling the dress strap down, one then the other. The flimsy material gave way and slid down. The strapless black bra she wore disappeared without her realizing until she felt Kevin's hot breath across her nipple, the warm wet tongue swirling languidly. 

Surprised, she compelled herself to pull back as if realizing their audience again, but she could not go far. He took her hands and pulled them behind her back, holding them with one large fist. His other hand worked to free himself from his own restraints, adjusting under her until his cock jutted towards her, upright and imposing. The sight of it made her lose any sense of the world outside of the sphere around them, and she began a soft mewling plea. The glistening purple head appeared and disappeared as Kevin stroked himself for her. 

"Fuck. Yes!" A voice too close to her moaned, causing her to surface to reality again. Nick's bright blue eyes were across from her, Nadia trying to maintain his attention but they were both watching the exhibition on the ottoman. Stephanie felt her face go red and started to squirm again, but in response, Kevin gripped her hip and plunged her down onto him. The massive size of him stretched her deliciously far and she again sank into the euphoric haze of ecstasy. He was in full possession of her body, and God help her; she wanted to give him more. With her hands restrained behind her back, she sat fully exposed for those in the room, the small o of her mouth still wet and her pert breasts, tipped with soft pink bounced in time with the thrusts from beneath her. 

Kevin's hips rose and fell, driving his cock into the depths of her with a powerful rhythm. Her soft, pleasing cries for more made him more eager in his thrusts, encouraged by her attempts to thrust in time with him. Her passion was outweighing the concern for others nearby until a flash of light flooded her face. Stephanie gazed up surprised at Kevin's intense face, and found Nick holding his phone up to capture the moment, as Nadia’s head bounced in a frenzied tempo on his lap. 

Kevin noticed the rise of panic in her face and cursed softly at Nick's piss poor timing. Stephanie began to fight hard to get away, trying to wriggle free from his hands and cock, but he was much stronger. Her rebellious efforts excited him more though, her body unconsciously clenching and releasing him erratically. He swiftly rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath him, partially covered by his larger frame. Her hands remained trapped against the velvet cushion above her head and her face showed distress at the lack of control. Kevin offered a soft, mesmerizing kiss to her quivering lips and whispered softly to her, 

"You are safe with me. Let go of everything else, and let me have you..." 

She looked up at him with tears of humiliation in her eyes, but nodded as he kept thrusting into her. He released her hands cautiously, half expecting her to try to fight for escape, but she accepted his mouth as distraction instead. His lips continued to crush down on hers in breath stealing kisses in an attempt to keep her from noticing anything else around them. One of her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she began to thrust her hips upwards again. It was only a moment before she was lost in the rapture again, forgetting all about Nick or the sounds of others around her. She began to moan deeply as another orgasm ripened in her, her nails dug divots into his shoulder. Sensing the climactic onslaught rising in her, Kevin leaned into her neck and commanded roughly, 

"Beg me to let you cum... I know you want to, so beg me to give it to you..." 

Stephanie opened her mouth to obey but a chord vibrated musically inside her at his demand and the orgasm she intended to beg for sprang to life without her permission. Her body clenched and writhed ecstatically, clinging to him apologetically in the throes of passion. Her sudden eruption of delight and the enthusiastic squeezing of her inner walls triggered his own orgasm, causing him to pound himself against her with mindless strokes. When his orgasm hit, he groaned and bit her shoulder fiercely, feeling her spasm under him again as if welcoming the invasion of his cum. The room around them was alive with the sounds of wet flesh and enthralled moans of delight, though for the pair, the only sound that matter was the frantic beating of their hearts in unison. As the erratic breathing began to calm, he leaned up on an elbow to observe her face. Tears still sparkled in the dim lights on her cheeks, and she looked up at him with an odd mixture of satisfaction and humiliation. He kissed her softly and pulled her face close to his, 

"The was fucking amazing... though, I might have to punish you for cumming without permission..." 

She pulled back to study his intense face. The stern features lit by a note of humor in his eyes, she managed a sheepish grin, "I'll do better... next time..."


	7. Punishment

Theresa yawned and stretched her body languidly against the sheets of the hotel bed, smiling cheekily at the form of Aj next to her, still deep in sleep. The previous night's activities had taken their toll on everyone and she vaguely wondered where Stephanie's head, and honestly the rest of her, would be this morning. The show she and Kevin put on in the VIP area was definitely a catalyst for the others to cocoon themselves in the pleasure capable with their own bodies and zest for debauchery. She considered the way her newest friend had tried to fight the public display and felt a moment of regret for not disclosing more about what the men they worked for would be expecting of them. The demands and requirements put on the women in the group were numerous, and now that the door was opening, what would be coming next. However, if last night was any indication, the intensity between the senior Backstreet Boy and the newest dancer was electrifying and for everyone anywhere near them. She felt her own excitement growing all over again by the images she and Aj had stumbled upon after joining the crew in the VIP section. Stephanie would get along just fine, she was sure of it. 

The body next to her shifted abruptly to lay on his back, interrupting her overtly stimulating thoughts. As he groaned hoarsely in his sleep, Aj threw an arm over her bared belly. The touch of him made her tingle with residual arousal. She grinned and thought of their own display in the VIP area. They had not made love, but he had stroked every inch of skin she offered to him and thanks to the little pill, every touch of his fingers was like an eruption of orgasmic bliss. She mused to herself that the VIP area would need a deep and thorough cleaning after their visit. 

She rolled over Aj's form, planting soft kisses down his lean chest, a wet trail down past his navel to the muscles of his thighs. Waking up beside him was always delightful if one enjoyed morning sex, as he must dream of the most erotic things over the course of the night. He was already semi-erect and woke to his full measure when her lips just barely breathed against the smooth, soft flesh. Her tongue slipped out lazily, tasting his skin and reveling in it. He moaned drowsily and lifted his hips to encourage her. She granted his unspoken wish, accepting his solid cock into her mouth and as deep as her throat would allow. Practice made perfect and after a few strokes, she took the fullness comfortably. His moans increased, and his hands combed through her messy honey locks, gripping to guide her up and down at the rhythm he liked. 

Theresa was so lost in the pleasure of his salty sweet flavor that she did not feel another body approach until it slid up behind her. She gasped and gagged softly when hands gripped her hips and someone crawled up behind her and started to push her legs apart to allow him entry. She wanted to pull away but she found herself pinned by Aj's excitement, and the cock determined to slide into her. Her thoughts raced as she tried to navigate how to get out of the additional partner, but ultimately, she realized that the only way to move through it would be to relax and accept it. When she released the tension from her body, the additional hands roamed freely, gripping her thighs to implant the lengthy cock inside her, then up to her breasts to tease her. Bare traces of the drug still clung to her senses, allowing the touches and emotions to rush freely and tantalizingly through her. The cock inside her was eager for its own satisfaction, thrusting too fast and too hard for her to find her footing in her own orgasm. It felt amazing, but overstimulating and hectic to her, not giving her an opportunity to achieve her own satisfaction. 

"Mmm, yeah baby! That’s right! Suck his cock while you fuck mine!" The voice was husky from sleep but unmistakably Nick’s. His words echoed over the sounds of their sex, waking Aj from the dreams, heightened by Theresa's actions. His groggy eyes opened to the vision of Theresa's bobbing blonde head and his friend's clenched body behind her. Nick grinned at him in a very bro fashion. Aj groaned, feeling Theresa's mouth hot and wet around him and her hands stroking eagerly to get him to his climax. Nick appeared to be close himself, and though he hated himself for it, he felt himself cumming as his friend did. 

Theresa choked softly as Aj filled her mouth and released himself without warning. Normally, he would give her the telling sounds and words of encouragement. Nick's moaning grew louder until her withdrew fully from her and stroked the last of himself to her back with a roar of satisfaction. 

"Babe... that makes my whole day." He smacked Theresa's naked rear and bounded off the bed, dodging the naked women that had snuggled up with him overnight on Aj's hotel room floor. As he headed to the bathroom, Theresa pulled away from Aj slowly, glancing behind her to notice Nadia and Marie, barely covered in Nick's shirt and a towel, both looking like they had had a wild night as well. She crawled back up to lay next to Aj and frowned. 

"What's up babe?" He asked distantly, touching her arm softly. 

"I didn't know anyone was here... with us. I had planned a surprise wake up for you..." 

"Well... I was surprised…" He tried to joke, but she could see the sullen look in his dark eyes. She looked away and felt herself crumbling a little. He glanced into her turquoise eyes and gave her a small smile, "I know that wasn't your fault. It's okay." 

She shook her head, tears springing to her eyes, and curled her face into his neck. "I don't know how to do this... I don't know how to get us to just us..." 

“I don’t either, but we will figure it out…” 

*********

Stephanie's eyes fluttered a few times, trying to discern where she was. Above her was a stark white ceiling, around her tangled white sheets and exquisite warmth. Her eyes tried to adjust to the light coming in through the large open window. How had she gotten back to her room last night? Her brain tried backtracking. Think, what was the last thing that happened? Her face went hot as snippets of Kevin's passion filled eyes gazed down at her, his cock thrusting her into the velvety cushion against her back. She had been upset, crying but not because of him. She had felt so good at the time, why would she be upset? What was it? 

She rolled on her side against warm flesh and gasped aloud when she was face to face with Kevin's sleeping face. In his sleep, he must have been dreaming of something disquieting, as his eyebrows furrowed close and his breathing through his nose got exasperated. Save for the sheet over them, they were both nude and pressed tightly together. He groaned and shifted restlessly, his dreams seeming to get worse, causing him to squeeze her to him. Her tentative hand pushed hair from his forehead, dragging her nails across his temple and scalp in an effort to soothe him. His hand suddenly gripped hers in a vice-like hold and his full weight rolled on top of her. 

"Kevin..." She breathed out in surprise, his weight crushing her. His hand held hers to the mattress and his mouth attacked hers until she thought she might faint from lack of oxygen. His ferocity led his teeth to nip and scape across her jaw and down her throat. "Kevin, please..." 

Those seductive cat eyes of his opened and gazed down at her face. He looked surprised, "Oh..." 

Kevin rolled to return to his former position beside her and pulled her back to him by the wrist he still held. She looked up at him with flushed cheeks, "Bad dream?" 

"Actually, quite the opposite. I was dreaming of you..." 

"Oh… you looked... angry about it..." She replied curiously, feeling his grip loosen so that he could caress her face, pushing her tangled mass of hair from her eyes. His eyes glittered in the morning light with a playful, secretive humor and his face softened to an easy smile that did not happen often, but when it made an appearance, his whole face changed. It became a face that she could easily fall in love with and believe could love her back. 

"I was dreaming of punishing you..." His sultry purr made her cheeks brighten hotly and her mouth curve to a soft o before she smiled. 

"I suppose I would have it coming to me, wouldn't I?" She ran her fingers through his hair again, the previous time leading to him aggressive response, but this time seemed to please him. Her voice dropped to a sensual murmur, "Tell me how you were punishing me…" 

Kevin's eyes darkened with desire, and his face changed to the one she recalled from last night. The hand that had been tenderly playing with her hair tangled his fingers in and tugged softly, making her gasp and sigh with eagerness. His mouth assailed her exposed neck with harsh kisses, his teeth nipping at her skin with more zeal with every sound she emitted. His teeth caught her earlobe and he breathed with menacing hunger, 

“I’d rather show you…” 

Stephanie felt invigorated and reckless, tightening her own fingers in his hair in response to his bites. His groan was a mingling one of yearning and authority, and it fueled her nerve. She slid her hand down between their two bodies, indulging in the feel of his hot skin as her fingers sought his thick, heavy member. When her delicate fingers stroked provocatively around the rigid head of his cock, Kevin pulled his face back from her neck and held the back of her head to look into his eyes. The same way her hand had slipped to seize him, his hand ventured low, dipping over the curve of her hip to the juncture of her thighs. Finding her blissfully wet, two fingers teased her slowly as his eyes observed the anticipation forming on her face. When her hand tried to return the favor, he slid his hips away, causing her to lose her grasp. He pushed her to lay on her back as his fingers continued their madding activity. His mouth engulfed the tip of her breast with swirling fervor and in response, she arched her back, awaiting the moment, he would give her the sweet release that was coiling hotly in her belly. Her mouth opened and a breathy whispering plea escaped her, then he was gone from her, mouth and hand both. 

“Whaa…” Her eyes opened and looked towards his smirking face. 

“Get up on your knees. Face the headboard.” His voice was deep with passion, his face intense and waiting for her to obey. She did not hesitate to follow his commands, kneeling at the head of the bed. Behind her, Kevin tied something around one of her narrow wrists, before stretching her arm up to knot the tie to the lamp fixture bolted to the wall above the bed. Her other wrist followed in like fashion so that she was immobile and vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do. Once she was secured and unable to move, his breath hit her ear again, causing a tidal wave of delight through her. “You know you need this punishment, don’t you?” 

She nodded softly, “Yes. I deserve it.” 

“Why?” His voice was a blended growl of furor, relishing her response. 

“Because you want it.” 

“And…” 

“Because I want it too.” 

“Good girl.” The tip of Kevin’s tongue teased down the line of her spine before his teeth bit into the flesh of her ass cheek playfully. It was enough to hurt, but hurt in the most delicious way. She felt him slide off the bed, leaving her to wonder what the punishment he had dreamed up would be. Her query was resolved in her next breath. A crack of leather licked her skin like a brand and she gasped hotly. He laughed when she offered her rear with an arch of her back. The thick leather belt looped over her head to encircle her neck as his breath returned to her ear, “Think you can take it?” 

“Yes sir… I’m sure of it.” 

The belt tightened, taking her breath until her head was dizzy. When the leather loosened, his hand grasped her chin and pulled her face to him. His mouth was demanding, hot and full of the vigor he intended to unleash on her and she shivered with anticipation of it. She could take it, and would take it with hedonistic, masochistic joy. He pulled away again, leaving her mouth aching for more as he issued another sharp smack to her backside. His hand stroked over the reddening skin comfortingly immediately after. He did this over and over, taking as much pleasure from spanking her as he did in soothing her. She lost count of how many strikes she withstood, but they were numerous enough to leave her body was quaking and a sheen of sweat mingled with tears on her cheeks. The pain was radiating from her skin, but the touch of his cool hand over each stripe was like heaven. Pain and pleasure mingled delectably for her and she felt herself wrapping up her submissive nature like a cozy blanket. She had missed this part of herself fiercely. Allowing Kevin to awaken it in her again could prove to be both wondrous and disastrous if she did not tread carefully. 

“Fuck, you have no idea how incredibly sexy you look like that.” He had sunk down onto the bed, just gazing at her restrained body with the glowing scarlet skin of her backside. His lips pressed a tender kiss to her enflamed skin before he was gone from the bed again. She heard the soft shutter sound of a cellphone camera and stiffened, a memory coming to the surface that had muddled in between sleep and desire. The flash of a camera as Kevin had been inside her. There had been others around them, witnessing Kevin conquer her. All of their tour-mates had watched; had seen her and everything that Kevin had done to her. Her head was swimming when his fingers stroked up her thigh to test her arousal. “I wouldn’t have thought it possible, but you are even wetter than you were last night…” 

“About… last nigh…” She started before his fingers made her lose all thoughts. The teased her again, as they had been before her punishment, tempting her to the very edge of her climax. But, as before, his fingers slowed and stopped as she got ready to leap over the edge into ecstasy. “Ohh!” 

“You’re punishment isn’t over yet…” Kevin’s voice was almost menacing behind her, making her squirm against the restraints softly. His fingers began their torturous game of grazing her clit or sinking into her roughly before withdrawing, working her up to the point of madness. “And about last night…” 

Stephanie panted softly, gripping the material that held her tied, and waited. His body rose behind hers, brushing bare skin against her, allowing his rock solid erection to brush against the bruising flesh of her ass or to slip between her thighs and glide across her clit. His fingers busied themselves with her nipples, alternating between tweaking them softly to pinching the peaks with enthusiasm for what would come next. She stiffened with eagerness, forcing herself not to thrust down on him without permission. When the tip of his cock began splitting her open slowly, she moaned pleadingly, 

“Please… Kevin… I can’t… take… more…” 

“Oh? I think you can…” She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, as his cock slid millimeter by millimeter into her, “And you will.” 

To punctuate his statement, his cock plunged into her to the root, making her release a long, low moan of pleasure. 

“Thank you…” 

“Mmm, don’t thank me yet…” He smirked, withdrawing as slowly as he had penetrated, his hand going to her throat. As soon as he was again just piercing her with the tip of his cock, he whispered to her, “Tell me about last night…” 

“What?” She asked bewilderedly. She woke from confusion when his hand on her throat tightened slightly. His cock drove forward and back out again in one swift thrust. 

“Tell me about last night… what you remember about last night…” 

“I remember singing, and feeling invincible. I found you and wanted you… and you took me to the VIP…” 

His cock caused her to gasp and pause her story, inching in again with a deliberate, slow pace. She clenched her inner walls around him as he entered her again, eliciting a moan from him as his grip on her throat tightened again. 

“That’s right… And?” 

“And there were people there… watching us.” 

“Mmhmm… and what were they watching…” 

“They watched you fuck me…” 

“They watched you cum for me… twice…” 

His words caused her to moan again and force her hips downward, trying to accept more of him into her. His hand on her throat constricted until her air supply was gone, his cock shuddering inside her with a need of his own. 

“Ah, fuck. You are making this difficult, little girl…” He whispered, releasing her throat a little to offer oxygen again. “Continue…” 

“They watched me cum for you…” 

“And… how did you feel? Knowing those eyes were drinking in your gorgeous, writhing body… seeing you so naked and vulnerable?” 

“Terrified… but excited. It was humiliating, but I was so turned on by it.” 

As she said the words, his cock thrust upwards again, and his mouth bit into her shoulder as it had the night before. “Clench your pussy for me again. I’m so close to cumming, and I want you to cum with me.” 

“Yes sir…” Her voice was a purr of pleasure as her inner walls embraced his cock repeatedly. When she felt the spasms of his cock again, she tightened herself and whispered, “Tell me to… and I will…” 

“Cum for me now.” 

And she did, together they did. He roared his pleasure like a lion behind her, his hands gripping her tightly. Her orgasm ignited by his, caused lightning strikes across her vision. His head rested heavily against her shoulder as he caught his breath, and she leaned hers against it in agreement. When he had regained his composure, her restraints were untied and he pulled her to lay beside him once again, on her belly so that he could admire his handy work. His hands stroked over the heated flesh, indulging in the rippling from the raised welts with immense pleasure. 

“I knew there was something like this hiding in you… but I had no idea its depths.” 

She felt the compulsion to bury her face in the pillows and giggle with childish embarrassment, but instead she gazed up at him with a smile, “It must have been calling to you. Like two magnets drawing together…” 

“Powerless to stop from colliding together…” He grinned when she hissed softly as his fingers grazed the edge of one of the solid harsh welts. “It’s terrible how much I love the sight of your ass like this…” 

“Has it always been your… thing?” She looked up at him and felt an undeniable addiction to him. She had been full with him, and she wanted more. Her body ached from the previous night and the punishment and still yearned for more. She craved giving up her control to him, to let him dominate her and have all of her, but she was devastatingly aware of where that could lead. 

“You mean have I always liked to spank? Yes…” Kevin paused a moment to consider her face, perhaps contemplating what to share with her, how much he would reveal to her. “It’s more than that… It’s the control, I want to possess and conquer… and I’ve missed having someone so willingly submissive. Not everyone would be so… enthusiastically agreeable.” 

“Not everyone is so honest about what they want…” She ran her fingers down the length of his arm, delighting in the smooth, masculine skin covering the taut muscles. “Sometimes, it’s hard to be honest about it.” 

“Ah, ran into some pretenders?” He mused, gazing at her face as the light from the blossoming sun filled the room. Naked under his gaze, with bright red skin thanks to his hand, she felt like she was blooming into the full splendor herself. 

“A few boyfriends that didn’t understand what I was asking for and what a calamity that brought about. One that tried, but never really recognized the responsibility of it. He got a little overzealous in his attempt…” A sad smile crossed her face like a cloud across the moon as she thought of the only other person she had offered that much of herself to. Kaleb had attempted to master her the way she wanted, but her will was stronger than his own was, and ultimately, in his endeavors to be what she was looking for left her unfulfilled. It had been her own fault for not explaining the facets of the adventure she sought to explore with him more thoroughly she had come to realize. She still carried the memory of the night he had intended to choke her. He instead strangled her, forgetting their safe word as he was fucking her. She had lost consciousness, waking to find an EMT filling her lungs with oxygen, saving her. Kaleb had been gone from her life in the next days after visiting her in the hospital. Having to explain to her employer and coworkers about her trip to the hospital had been no cakewalk either. 

“I believe that. These days, almost any girl will squeal with delight at the idea of a spanking and handcuffs, but there is more to it than that. It’s the relinquishing of control that I want. When I have asked for complete submission, they can’t let go. Then feelings and more get hurt…” He admitted, opening up in the privacy of the bed in a way she could tell he had not in a long time. “Vanilla sex these days is unfulfilling… it’s more than wanting to get off.” 

“Yeah.” She whispered, looking at him curiously. “Have you ever explored it fully?” 

“As in have I had a sex slave?” He wiggled a bushy eyebrow at her lightheartedly, “No. A few potential playmates… In this profession it can be rather risky to fully explore it to the extent I’ve fantasized about…” 

“What does it look like when you fantasize about it?” 

“Hmm, a bit more of last night, a lot of what we just did, and this. As well as an opportunity to fully take complete control… of all of you.” He smirked, running his hand over her rear again and eliciting a shiver from her. His face shifted to one of serious thought and he added, “But I can’t be fully invested. And I don’t know if I ever will.” 

“So, you can only play part time?” She presented a soft smile, though on the inside she felt her stomach tighten. It was not surprising, if she was being honest with herself, given his fame and lack of privacy. He could hardly offer everything to someone without it being a real struggle. 

“I can’t offer the emotions I know you want from it.” 

“Who says I want emotions?” She countered offhandedly, dropping her eyes from his for a moment. 

“I’m not an idiot…” His hand squeezed the skin of her thigh softly and smiled at her. “I know that is the part you want to ask for but know you can’t…” 

“Well, then, what do we do now?” 

“Now? Right now? I say, we get in the shower and you let me soap up every inch of you… I’m not done with you yet…” 

“Good, I’m not done with you yet either.” She grinned, leaning up and planting a kiss on his mouth, surprising him. His hand held the back of her head and kissed her back with an appetite she was happy to sate. 

**********

Theresa wiped the tears from her face off with a pillow as Nick bounded out of the bathroom, plucking his boxers from the floor and popping up onto the bed to spoon behind her sheeted form. 

“So, last night was fucking hot… like, all angles of hot as fuck! The VIP sex show, getting those two to fight over my dick, and then your gorgeous ass this morning… I’m in heaven!” 

Theresa turned on her charming smile, glancing over her shoulder at him with a lazy smile, “I bet! Yeah, it was a wild night! Are we headed out today? We should get to packing if we are…” 

Nick ignored her question with a bored sigh and stroked her hip under the cotton sheet. “Man J, were you as turned on watching that shit… now that Kev’s had her, she just became fair game.” 

“Well, if Kevin is done with her… you know he can get a little possessive if he likes what he’s got.” 

“Well, yeah, but I mean, that makes it more tempting. He calls dibs and it makes me want to sneak a taste. Means she’s gotta be a world class fuck.” 

“She might not be into it Nick. Steph seems to have a massive hard-on for Kevin…” Theresa started, tugging the blankets up around her, as Nick had been trying to tug them down. 

“Which means she’ll be up for grabs all the sooner. Kev ain’t into making any pussy permanent, you know that.” 

“Never know…” 

“Oh, please. We can get it anytime, anywhere, why would any of us settle for the same ride over and over… Man needs some spice, and variety is the spice of life.” Nick seemed oblivious to the fact that Theresa was tensing with every word from his lips. “Seriously, J, tell me you don’t wanna take that little bitch for a spin… bet she’s tighter than a…” 

“Jeez, fucking Christ, Nick. Knock it off!” Theresa interrupted with pure exasperation in her voice. 

“Aww, lil T jealous of the new girl? Don’t worry, Nicky will always have a little something for you… Don’t tell the others, but you’re still my favorite.” 

Nadia and Marie made sounds of waking and Theresa felt herself ready to scream for them all to leave, even Aj. He just sat there letting Nick talk like that without a word. Maybe he was penalizing her for letting Nick fuck her this morning, but she did not care anymore. How would they every be anything if he would not even make an effort to stand up to his friends? 

She tugged away from Nick and slid out of the bed daintily, avoiding stepping on the women still stirring on the floor. It hardly mattered if they woke up and saw her nude form walking by as all the women had seen each other in various stages of undress, as well as positions of sexual nature during the exploits of the tour. She headed for the bathroom and forced herself not to think more about those things. Nick was obviously not willing to lose stock in the harem the tour provided, and Aj was not willing to claim her for his own anytime soon. How would she survive the rest of the tour like this? Just sneaking around with him and then letting whomever else walked up take a turn. 

She stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom and admired the woman she was. She was bare of any makeup or covering. Her tan skin that was unblemished and soft, breasts still pert for being so bountiful, and a waistline that created a Venus like hourglass figure. She was beautiful, she knew it, and she could have any man she wanted. Why was it then that Aj was all she dreamed about? 

Marie stepped into the bathroom with a bad-tempered glare and snapped, “Are you going to just stare at yourself all morning? Some of us would like to use the bathroom.” 

“Then go back to your own room, bitch.”


	8. Fire & Gasoline

Stephanie returned to her room later that morning, sore but full of a sense of elation at what her morning had provided. Though she felt dread at facing some of the dancers who she knew had attended at the VIP sex show. She could just imagine what their opinions on it were. Likely, the same thoughts they had about Theresa, but she had given herself to only one person, at least to her recollection. Kevin had not indicated otherwise, but some aspects of the evening were still a little lost to her. Hannah’s long limbs stretched across one bed, flipping through channels on the television when she entered, looking perturbed at the intrusion. 

"Have fun last..." The sarcasm bristled from the blonde before she looked her over, "Where have you been?" 

"Out..." Stephanie smiled before heading for the bathroom to change. The narrowed eyes of her roommate followed her but there were no further questions. She made quick work of collecting up her things and glanced at herself in the mirror with a cool assessment. She was not overly tall, but her willowy frame was perfect for the dance moves she had honed over her lifetime so far. She could move like a butterfly floating in the wind or the flame licking up from a brush fire. Her face had a glow she had never seen to it before, peachy and alive with joy, a radiant blush that would not dim until after the radiant blush on her backside faded. Her lips were kiss swollen and full, and she fell in love with how vibrant her ordinary brown eyes looked in the moment. Like polished tiger’s eye stones. She pulled her phone up and glanced at a missed message from the night before: 

**Unknown Contact:**_ Hope you don't disappointment... sing your heart out gorgeous!_

She smirked to herself and typed a quick response so that she could get her things packed for what would likely be another long day riding in the van with women who were becoming less friendly as the days passed. 

**Stephanie:**_ You would be proud. I not only sang, but explored a few other things that always made me scared. I feel so fierce these days. No clue what is happening to me! _

In the lobby of the hotel waiting for the others to join before they continued their travels, her phone chimed and she opened the latest message from her favorite stranger, 

**Unknown Contact:**_ You are fierce. Allow me to and I’ll keep stoking the flames until you’re invincible. _

**Stephanie:**_ You’re like gasoline on a fire. But I like it. Can’t wait for my reward for doing as I was told… _

As she was typing, she felt someone step up to her side, and her eyes found Felicia staring at her unreservedly, and quickly finished her message to face her. “Hi Felicia… what’s up?” 

“I wanted to warn you before the others showed up, but Krysta is gonna be like a banshee this morning. Apparently her night didn’t go well and…” 

Felicia’s soft southern drawl was shortened by the ding of the elevator, allowing their comrades to filter out, some looking worse for wear. Theresa looked as though she could tear a phone book in half, though her face softened just slightly upon seeing her. 

“Well, well, you look… well fed this morning.” She grinned cheekily, but the smile did not quite meet her eyes. “How are you feeling? After last night…” 

“Right as rain… how about you? You look… agitated.” 

Theresa glanced at Aj who was joking with Howie about something when Hannah strolled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder in a very intimate fashion. “It was just a long morning…” 

“Same here, though I think in a better way than yours…” Stephanie’s eyes followed her friend’s gaze and noted Hannah seeming to try hard to look naturally attached to the man that had no interest in her affections. She was just about to comfort her friend when another tall blonde opted to control the conversation. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t our little main attraction. Thanks for the show last night…” Nick stopped between the two women, wrapping an arm over each possessively, leaning close to Stephanie’s ear, “Now that Kev’s had you, maybe the rest of us can finally get a little of…” 

“Nick, we’re on a schedule. You can finish your conversations on the bus. You two will be joining us, the rest of you lovely ladies we will see at our next stop. Chicago won’t know what hit ‘em.” Kevin’s voice resonated through the lobby and Stephanie looked at him with a little surprise. He smiled at her as he walked past and she disentangled herself from Nick’s arm to follow him readily. Once they cleared earshot of the hotel staff, he issued a quiet declaration, “So we’re clear, you’re mine.” 

The words shot an electric current through her with anticipation for what that meant, glancing up at him as he pulled on his dark lens sunglasses. She offered him a private smile, “I can’t wait to see what that entails.” 

She ignored the stares from the other dancers; though she had just days ago thought she would decline a ride on the tour bus. Regardless, they would not dampen her spirit. She would be able to hang out with her actual friend for their eight-hour travel time, and with the pronouncement of her new ownership, she would enjoy the luxury of Kevin’s company and all that it involved. 

Once their journey began, Theresa pulled Stephanie towards the back of the bus where the semi-private space offered a slide door, couches that could be unfolded to a bed, and the tv with a Playstation and Xbox option for gaming. Theresa claimed they needed girl talk, and surprisingly, the men granted them privacy, allowing the two to recline and chat like teens in their bedroom. 

“So, last night, at least what I can remember, was pretty wild. I guess your little pill was the dose of courage I needed…” Stephanie mused from her stack of pillows on the floor, appreciating the feel of Theresa brushing her long soft russet locks. 

“Yeah, it takes all the good feelings and rockets them to like an 11!” She grinned in response, working on a chocolatey fishtail braid in her friend’s hair. 

“Well, even better was this morning…” 

“Mmm, do tell!” 

“Kevin and I have similar tastes in certain things…” Stephanie’s dark eyes glittered up at her mischievously. 

“Ohh, you’re into the rough stuff?” 

“Girl, my butt is so sore and redder than a fire truck, but I love it!” She beamed, “But there is more to it than just rough sex. This morning, he told me I was his. OW!” 

Theresa had accidentally tugged the brush through a knot too harshly and patted her friend’s head softly, “Sorry, love… but back up! You’re his? What does that mean?” 

“I guess that I’m his, for whatever he asks of me… well, demands, I guess.” 

“Kinky!” Theresa declared sassily, considering what it mean to be ‘his.’ If Kevin could stake a claim, call dibs, or whatever, and it be respected, what was to keep Aj from doing the same? “Hey, so, you a poker player?” 

“I played a little in college, mostly penny poker. Broke college kids, ya know. Why? We making a jail break for Vegas?” 

“Not exactly. The boys do a poker night… they usually invite a couple of the gals to play, and make it strip poker. Just a heads up, they play for keeps…” 

“I’m game! So, you gonna tell me about your night? You sounded like this morning wasn’t exactly peachy…” 

“Far. Fucking far from it. Fucking Aj!” The animated blonde’s hands fluttered in frustration. “We had fun last night, though, not as much fun as you and Kev…” 

Stephanie’s face went a vivid pink and she covered her face with her hands embarrassedly. “I know… I can’t believe…” 

“Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. We all had fun, and I’m glad you finally got you some of that action. The sexual tension between you two was enough to give me a lady boner…” Theresa grinned nudging her friend’s shoulder. “But, this morning, I had planned to surprise Aj… and instead got a surprise of my own… Nick was in the room with Nadia and Marie.” 

“Oh, so you put on a show of your own?” 

“Not exactly. Nick decided he didn’t want to just watch… he joined in and I didn’t get to enjoy myself as much as I would have liked.” Her lip caught between her teeth in frustration as she chewed on how to explain the next part, “Aj acted like he didn’t care, but he did. It was obvious. I just want to be his… and only his… but he won’t even try…” 

Stephanie regarded her from the seated spot on the floor and posed the question, “What if he doesn’t know how to change things? Or maybe he has and the other guys refused? What would you do if it was all he could offer? Secret meet-ups and longing gazes? At least til tour was over…” 

“I’d…” 

A gentle knock at the flimsy door cut off her words. A moment later, the cornflower blue eyes of Brian appeared and observed the girls in their deep discussion. “Hate to interrupt girl talk, but darlin’, Kev is asking for you.” 

She rose to seek him out, and Theresa made to join her, stretching her limbs lethargically. As the two passed, Brian’s hand grasped her arm softly and offered a small tug. “Why don’t you and I hang out for a bit… been a minute since we got to… mingle…” 

Stephanie had turned to speak with Theresa, but the sliding door closed before she could extend further discussion. She found Kevin reclining on one of the over-cushioned sofas across from where Aj and Nick were sitting at a table shuffling cards. He held a book up with brooding concentration, and she glanced at the cover for a moment, intrigued by the blood red font, ** Exit to Eden **, and smirked, recognizing the author. “You wanted me?” 

“Mmm, we all want you, doll… he’s just the lucky bastard who gets you…” Nick chuckled as he continued to slice the deck and drink her in. His baby blue eyes had the skill of making her feel like her clothing was completely transparent. Those eyes lost importance when the emerald gems unhurriedly roamed up her form before rested on her face. He placed his book open on his lap and issued a single word to her, 

“Kneel.” 

She glanced over her shoulder quickly at the other men observing the scene before falling to her knees beside his outstretched legs. His eyes trailed her movements with pleasure, obviously enjoying the control she gifted him. He sat up and assessed her form, nudging her shoulders back and lifting her chin to elongate her neck. Under the collar of her burgundy Henley, he could see the red marks from his teeth on her skin. Down below the v dark fabric, he could see her black bra and the soft mounds of flesh inside. 

“Good girl.” She smiled when his hand stroked her cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. When he caressed her earlobe, she shuddered appreciatively. “Tonight is our monthly game of poker. Do you play?” 

“I remember a little from college but I’ll warn you, I’m very lucky.” 

“Well, we play by a few different rules. But, it’s more fun with a mixed group of people, so maybe we’ll invite a few more players to join in. Who would you recommend inviting?” 

“Depending on the added players, it could be really fun, or stir up some drama. But as I don't know each woman so well individually, I would not assume who would be better suited than another...” She replied honestly, trying to think of any of the dancers that would not cause Theresa to be upset. Felicia might be the sole woman that did not bring out the worst in the make-up artist. And though she attempted to avoid conflict with her at every turn, Krysta seemed to have nothing but animosity in those cool gray-green eyes. He nodded at her statement agreeably. 

The hand that had not left the side of her face pulled her to meet him in a private closeness, so that he could offer a whisper, “Obeying established that you are mine… but tonight, I plan for that to be made very clear.” 

*********

Theresa sat beside Brian as he cleaned himself up and felt her eyes start watering without permission. She rose quickly and headed out to the bathroom to wash her face when she bumped into a solid body. Howie’s warm, dark cinnamon eyes showed humor, as though ready to make a joke, but upon seeing her distress contorting her beautiful features, his face softened, 

“Aww, sweetheart… what is it?” 

“I… I just don’t know what I’m doing here…” She began trying to stop the continuous leak of tears from her eyes but could not seem to. “I didn’t mean for it to be this way…” 

“What do you mean? Hey, shhh, it’s okay…” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled him to her, allowing her to bury her face into his shirt and sniffle. He glanced around behind them and tried to keep the scene out of sight. “Come with me to my bunk, we can at least have some privacy.” 

Theresa frowned for a moment, trying to assess the recommendation. Whereas any of the others suggesting she join them in there bunk, there would be an insinuation of more than talk. With Howie, she knew she could trust him. They had only hooked up a couple times and as sweet and attentive a lover as he could be they just never seemed to work for either of them. At first, Theresa had been offended, what was wrong with her that he would not be interested? But, over time, they developed the kind of companionship she had strived for. He was her safe harbor in the storm of her emotions in a way that no one else on tour ever had been. 

“Okay.” She murmured, allowing him to guide her to one of the spacious sleeping pods the bus provided. Once they had settled in, she wiped her face with an angry swipe of her hand as though she were outraged by such preposterous waterworks. “I’m just frustrated by my role here…” 

“As the make-up artist?” He asked sympathetically, rubbing the back of her neck with gentle pressure that always seemed to calm her down. 

“No, as the fuck artist…” 

Howie cracked a small smile at her and she let him use the sheet to wipe more lines of salty tears from the corners of her eyes. “How can we resolve your frustrations?” 

“If Aj would just… claim me.” He cocked a dark brown brow at her curiously, waiting for an explanation. “Steph said that Kevin has told her she’s his. Meaning it’s just him for her… I want that.” 

“You want to be Kevin’s? I thought you weren’t into him…” 

“No, Howie, keep up! I want Aj. I’ve always wanted Aj. Before I started working for you guys, I wanted him.” Theresa huffed in agitation, her body tightening with growing tension to the point that his fingers were massaging concrete instead of soft flesh, “But instead I had to become… this. The tour bus beckon call girl…” 

“Oh, you aren’t that, sweetheart…” 

“Yes I am! I’m supposed to just bend over or kneel down and just be whatever they want me to be… I want more than what I’m getting…” When Howie offered a soft chuckle, she smacked him with mock offense on the shoulder, “You know what I mean. Emotions. I want the real deal.” 

“And what if the real deal isn’t possible right now? Not for him.” She saw in those pools of molten bronze of his eyes that there was more than what he was saying. She wanted to lure that secret out of him. Drag it out of him if she had to, but she knew better. Howie was the Fort Knox of tour secrets, especially those that she told him herself. She knew he would never surrender information, not even to her. 

“Then I don’t know what to do…” 

“Well, you can suffer in silence, wondering… or you can put on your big girl panties and talk to the man. For real talk to him. Say what you’re feeling.” 

“What if it freaks him out?” She chewed on her lower lip with worry, “Howie, what if he doesn’t really want me?” 

“Well, then you know and can make up your own mind.” Howie’s voice chided compassionately, “But you also have to determine what you want, and if it’s not hanging with the boys like you have been, maybe it’s time to put your foot down. Nick will be the hard one to curb.” 

“Tell me about it! This morning I thought Aj and I was alone, and there his dumb blonde head pops up…” 

“Only way to make things different is to speak up.” He reminded softly, “So now, what are you gonna do?” 

“I guess I’m gonna put on my big girl panties...” 

“Just speak your mind…” He smiled, but then added, “But watch your temper.” 

When Theresa had worked up the courage to wander towards the front of the bus, she found Stephanie seated on the couch with Kevin’s head in her lap, him reading as she ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. She felt actual resentment at seeing the pair in such a cozy position. Kevin had never shown himself to be the relationship sort, but he obviously did not mind the benefits of whatever was between him and the newest dancer. She attempted to curtail the feelings of envy and turned to find Aj and Nick in the kitchenette booth talking in low voices about something with Brian who sat across from them. Theresa only heard a snippet from Nick before she interrupted, 

“And with a rack like that in front of you, you gotta…” 

“Aj, can I speak with you? In private.” 

"Ohh, someone's in trouble...." Brian and Nick chimed together with a laugh. Theresa glared at them, causing more laughter. 

"Shut it you guys... come on, babe..." Aj rose and walked towards the back of the bus, taking her arm gently. He led her towards the secluded lounge in the back and once the sliding door closed, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her expectantly, "Alright, doll, what's up?" 

"I just want to know why you aren't like Kevin." Aj's eyes widened and he shook his head incredulously at her, as if she were speaking a foreign language to him, "Excuse me?" 

"Kevin can 'claim' someone and say they are off limits to everyone else, why can't you?" 

"Well, sweetheart, for starters, I'm not Kev..." He paused for a moment as if assessing how exactly to navigate the minefield ahead. "And secondly, what he can do versus what the rest of us can do, are two very different things. Just because he can plant his flag in the new girl's pussy, doesn't mean any of us could get away with the same..." 

"Do you even try? I mean, could you just try? For me?" 

"Damn, what do you want me to do, just walk out there and be like, hey guys, yeah so Theresa is now my girlfriend. Oh, and I know y’all have gotten used to it, but I'm gonna need ya to stop trying to stick your dick in her..." 

"Well that would be a start I could live with... don't you want that too?" Theresa asked softly, feeling her face getting hotter by the second. Would he be willing to do that for her? The look on his face told her the answer loud and clear. 

"Of course I want that, baby, but it is not that simple..." He started, realizing the storm brewing in her eyes a little too late. 

"Not that simple? Not that SIMPLE? Yes it is J, yes it is! You don't really want me, do you?" Her voice started to rise as her delicately manicured hands balled into fists at her sides. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as Howie suggested, "I want you. Just you..." 

"Then maybe you should try saying no once in a while!" Aj barked at her, his temper rising to meet hers though he knew it would be like throwing gasoline on a wildfire. "Don't you think that might be a way to show me that?" 

Theresa's face crumbled before him, knowing he was still upset from the morning's events. Of course he was. She could not blame him, but that did not dampen her resentment. Hannah's smug face appeared in her mind and she got even angrier. She felt tears start building behind her eyes and fought with everything inside of her to hold them back. "I... I just..." 

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean..." He made to embrace her but she shoved him back, hard. She stepped back from him and dropped to the couch heavily. "It's not as easy as just saying that... it's hard because it means changing..." 

"I get it... It is not something we can just change. And you'll just go on pretending like everything is fine, and fucking whoever you want and I'll have to do the same. And when the tour's over, you'll go home and have your life and I'll just be a side note in your journal. So much fun, but now it's time to get to back real life..." 

"You are painting me as though I am a completely different person than who I am...” 

She looked up at him with those storm cloud blue eyes and blinked a few times, as if trying to clear her vision to see the Aj that he was claiming to be. To her frustration, his visage did not magically change before her eyes. 

Aj looked troubled, fretting over the rage mounting in her face and offered gently, “When you joined the tour, I let you set the rules, how things would be..." 

"That is fucking bullshit and you know it! I don't get to set any rules! You all make your own rules, and YOU could change them at any time!" Her voice went from a low rumble to a roar before she finished her sentence. The response was a sharp rap at the door. When it opened, Kevin looked as stern and fierce as he ever did. 

"I'm only going to say this once, Theresa. Keep your shit together and stop making a scene or you will be back in the vans. Those will be my rules. Understood?" 

"I... you can... argh!" She panted with fury that she thought for sure would unleash and cause a fountain of obscenities from her mouth. Instead, she took a long deep breath, swallowed back the acidic words and looked Kevin in the eyes steadily. Her voice changed to a chipper, saccharine singsong, "I'm sorry, Kev. Must be that time of the month or something, I'm overreacting." 

"Tell me about it." Kevin remarked coolly, noting her tightly clenched hands. "Why don't you get a drink or take something to help you relax? Maybe a Xanax. We still have a long drive. If your attitude isn't better after we stop for dinner, you'll be riding the rest of the way to Chicago in one of the vans. One of the dancers can join us for the night, instead." 

Aj looked at Kevin to avoid looking to the enraged woman across from them, though Theresa could see the same fire under his skin as was alight under hers. Her voice was surprising aloof to her own ears, making both men turn to look at her, "Kevvy, could you solve one little mystery for us?" 

"If this is an attempt to start more drama, I'm really not in the mood..." 

"I'm just curious... When you're done with Steph, you gonna toss her to the rest of the pack, like you do with every other chick that comes around?" 

Kevin's eyes lit up like an emerald flame and he set his jaw firmly before he answered. "If you take issue with how you or anyone else is treated around here, maybe you should address it like an adult, instead of crying about it like a child." 

Theresa had not realized tears had breached and spilled to her cheeks and she dashed them away with a knuckle angrily. "I just hope she knows what she's in for..." 

"Trease… stop." Aj began, only to have her oceanic eyes lash out at him next. 

"Nah, we all should be speaking our minds, right? I'm sure you can't wait to get the new girl in the sack either. You and Nick already taking bets on who hits it first? I mean, you've fucked all the other dancers too haven't you..." 

Kevin took three large steps and towered above her before gripping her arms and pulling her to her feet. Even then, he stood almost two feet above her. "You are wearing on my last nerve. If you can’t stop your incessant dramatics, you will be riding with the equipment." 

Theresa had seen him this furious before, but thankfully, it had never been directed at her, and she was smart enough to stay out of sight when he was in a rage. For a brief moment, she regretted saying anything at all, based on how tightly he held her arms in the iron bars that were his hands. Howie's voice broke the tension in the room and Theresa was grateful for the sound. 

"The dancer’s van is on the walkie, the girls are claiming their starving and begging for an earlier stop." 

"Figures... fine. Next exit, have the lead van find something we can stop at..." Kevin replied, releasing Theresa's arms and turning his back to her. Over his shoulder, he said very calmly, "Maybe you should stay on the bus through dinner, if you're going to continue to act this way. We don't need a public exhibition for the tabloids." 

"No. I'll... I'll behave. I'm sorry." She offered softly, her voice a pitch higher than normal to sound girly. All of the men seemed to respond more positively to the sound of her meek and feminine side. 

"Good. Apology accepted." He turned back to her a put an arm around her shoulder, a softer smile on his face, "And for the record, I never tossed any ladies to the other guys. Merely made myself available and when the compatibility waned, they were free to pursue others, plain and simple..." 

Theresa nodded, knowing it was far from plain or simple. Kevin liked to make it sound as though the women on tour had any choice. She supposed they technically did have a choice, but it made a big difference in how you were treated. Anyone who did not want to play along found themselves outside of the core group, and that made tour much less fun. She had worried in Stephanie's act of defiance towards Kevin's attention in the pool, it would have relegated her to the outer circle, but she must have done something to get back in his good graces. What she had done to bring the stoic giant to make a clear statement that she would be his alone, Theresa would continue to wonder. As Kevin walked out, Aj looked at her with a regretful longing, sighing softly, 

"I'm sorry." 

"Me too."


	9. Truth or Dare

One of the tour managers had called ahead to try to reserve a bistro for the group, but it could not offer the entire space. Decision was made that they would make a surprise appearance to grab lunch, and if there were any fans or paparazzi present, the dancers would be at their own table so as not to cause any rumors or salacious stories. Stephanie waited with Theresa on the bus as the men went in first, smiling for a group of girls and women who had seen the bus pull up. As they waited, the blonde cracked her knuckles with agitation that was hard to ignore. 

"Trease…" 

"Hmm?" 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Not really." 

"Okay… well if you do... I'm here for you." 

Theresa looked at the brunette with genuine affection, and felt the urge to unload everything from day one to the fight she had just come out of. Instead of venting everything that weighed on her, she wrapped the other woman in a grateful hug and muttered, "I appreciate it, babe. I'm just getting worked up over silly stuff. The pressure from tour is hard to navigate sometimes..." 

"That's why you have friends... you might have a few more if..." 

"Don't tell me to be nice to the dancers. You are the only one worth a shit." 

"Trease…" 

"They're bitches and they treat me like garbage..." 

"Sometimes, people act reactionary or defensive because they expect the worst. We all do it, but someone has to take the first step in the right direction. Why not be that somebody?" Stephanie offered a girl scout smirk and Theresa could not help but laugh. 

"You're too pure for this place... I swear!" She grinned at her friend's Buddha wisdom and tugged her hair. "Can I ask ya something?" 

"Sure... anything." 

"Are you...” She paused a moment before finally spitting out, “…do you have feelings for him?" 

"Kevin? Obviously, I like him. I can’t deny I’d like to see it be... something more, maybe." The blush on her cheeks was more telling than the words she spoke. 

"Can I say something, and it not sound bitchy, even though, it's totally going to sound bitchy?" 

"Ha, well, when you put it that way, I'll accept bitchy, only because I love you." 

"Just… be careful getting too wrapped up in him. He's not the... all in type." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I've been around here long enough to see him in action..." 

"What do...?” 

"Ladies, the gents are inside and seated, you all can go grab a booth or table." The bus driver, Peter, opened the main cabin door to offer them the exit. 

"Thanks Pete. You getting some grub with us?" 

"Nah, I'll grab something to go and head back here, easier than dealing with getting my ugly old mug photographed by accident!" The older man chuckled self-deprecatingly. 

"Oh, you stop! Ruggedly handsome is a phrase coined just for you!" Theresa smiled sweetly at him as they passed and stepped off the bus. The pair joined up with the dancers as they entered the restaurant. Theresa leaned in close to Stephanie and confided softly, "I don't know if I can handle sitting with the girls right now, but I can't sit with the guys." 

"Stick with me, my dear. I'll keep the conversations reasonable and calm." Stephanie smiled to her, pulling them to join the conversation. 

"I think I'm going to bring it up to Kevin when we get to Chicago..." Marie was saying as the two joined. She looked apprehensive to see Theresa, but tried to keep her face neutral. 

"You all mind if we join?" Stephanie asked with a smile, noting the mixed facial expressions of the dancers. Nadia and Felicia looked more or less accepting, as though they were willing to be friendly. Marie looked unsure, but it was Hannah and Krysta that gave Stephanie pause. She furrowed her brow for a second, before adding, "Kevin insisted that we show solidarity and that we were having a great time. Like we're all besties and shit, I know we aren't but for them, and the fans, we need to try... Right Krys?" 

Krysta's face glowed with a blush as if she had not realized her face was set in a sour scowl. She considered it for a moment, then nodded begrudgingly, "Don't want to disappoint the fans... or Kevin." 

Theresa looked ready to respond, but Stephanie squeezed her hand gently, and nodded too. "We appreciate it." 

The small bistro menu was sandwiches and soup, and though they were seated a few tables away from the guys, they could hear the conversations with the fans, all positive and praising of their support. Stephanie heard Brian answer about the life on the road and how it must be hard to be away from his girlfriend, and the following question being if any of the others had someone waiting at home for them as well. The answers were a little predictable, Howie mentioning how busy life was during a tour and Aj saying that he felt like he could not offer the best of himself while he was on tour, because he was too busy giving all of himself to the fans. One of the girls actually squealed softly with delight and the men laughed good-naturedly with her. Stephanie was surprised when someone stepped up to the dancers table, looking a little too star struck to go to the men directly. She was a younger girl, probably in her early teens and though she kept gazing at the men, she directed her question to the table, 

"What is tour like? Do you guys only dance the whole time?" 

All the women looked around to each other as to who would be the spokeswoman, and finally Nadia spoke up, "Tour is fun. We all have a lot of fun preparing for the shows and hanging out with each other. But the driving around is a little tiring. It's hard to sleep in the vans!" 

"Yeah, there isn't a whole lot of room to stretch out with all of us in there..." 

"Do you guys ever get to hang out with the guys in the downtime? Like on the tour bus? Is it super cool?" 

"We do get to relax a little here and there and just hang out. We're like a big family, so we get dinner or go out to sight-see when we can. Sometimes the guys join us." Felicia answered sweetly, letting her Southern drawl out in full force where someone might have confused her with Scarlett O'Hara. 

"The bus is really sweet, sometimes we hang out on there with the guys and play..." Hannah said, but there was a hint of secret in her voice that the girl raise her eyebrow, "Nintendo, Nick is nuts to have people to play with!" 

"That is so cool! I figured they'd have to have a gaming system for him for sure! All his interviews talk about him liking to play Xbox and stuff!" The girl squeaked, as though she were sure she were answering a pop quiz with all the right answers. "Is it hard to become a dancer for them?" 

"Are you a dancer?" Stephanie asked, taking a sip of her water. 

"I like to dance, but I still need to practice more." 

"The tour is really demanding, but it is so worth all the practice to hear the fans really enjoy themselves." She smiled, "It does take a lot of practice though, to be picked to go on tour..." 

"She'd know all the hoops you'd have to jump through, she's the newest dancer on tour..." Theresa chimed in, causing Krysta to huff and add quickly. 

"You have to be really, really good to join the troupe, but they're right. It is worth it. I'm the head dancer..." 

Again, Theresa looked ready to add in some snarky remark, but Stephanie nudged her leg softly and instead the blonde forced a smile, "How are you with make-up and stuff? Tour has more than just singers and dancers on it! I'm the head make-up artist, and I do the hair for a lot of the troupe..." 

"Oh my god, that is the coolest job ever! I want your job!" The girl responded animatedly, and Theresa beamed with delight at the praise. 

"Well, I mean... Start perfected your craft, my dear. Practice on it! I can't tell you how many times I was putting face paint and make-up on my dad while he was asleep in his easy chair at night... He forgave me after a while." 

Krysta took a loud slurp of her drink and looked at the girl with a perfect façade of a cheery face, "Sounds like you have a lot of options in front of you. I bet you'll be amazing at whatever you choose! Would you like to meet the guys? I can walk you over and introduce you..." 

"I’m Abby! Oh my god, I don't know if I'm ready... I have been trying to build up my courage and I might faint!" 

The women all laughed politely and gave her words of encouragement. Krysta rose and put an arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry, they don't bite..." 

"Well, not hard anyway..." Hannah joked lightly, though the table looked at her a little surprised, as though she had revealed a forbidden secret. The girl, Abby, did not notice it as meaning more than the common joke and nodded nervously. 

"Okay, it was nice meeting you all, thank you for the advice and stuff." 

"Of course! We're happy to meet fans!" Marie grinned and watched Krysta lead the girl to the main table for introductions. Once she was gone from earshot, she added, "Whew, well, I think we did good, ladies. Kev would be proud." 

They all watched the girl meet the guys with a chorus of hellos followed by them offering her a hug. Stephanie smiled at how eagerly they offered up parts of themselves to the young fan who looked to be hyperventilating. “I like seeing this aspect of them…” 

“You mean instead of the them we experience in the behind the scenes, all sex crazed and…” Hannah began before someone kicked her under the table. There was no telling who did it, because all the women looked at her sternly, but when Stephanie glanced at Theresa, there was a slight upturn of her Cupid’s bow lips 

“Don’t be silly Hannah…” Nadia chided, glancing around to ensure no one was paying attention to the conversation. “… watch it or we’ll all be in trouble, dumbass!” 

“It was a joke.” The blonde grumbled flustered, but also quickly scanned the room to make sure no one, especially the men had heard her. They were in the clear, thankfully. The girls wrapped up their meals and sat in polite banter until the guys started to issue their farewells to the fans that had joined them for the meal. “Looks like it’s about time to go…” 

“Yup, let’s get outside, see what the word is on the ride to Chicago…” Theresa said, a little glumly, as though she was concerned about where she would be spending the next few hours. They all clustered in the cool shade of the restaurant canopy as the five men escorted the fans out, joking in good humor and offering another round of hugs goodbye. Nick lifted young Abby from her feet during his embrace and she giggled with euphoria. 

As the group of fans dispersed, Nick slid up to the dancers’ semi-circle and barged into the conversation excitedly. “Guess what tonight is…” 

“Hmm, square-dancing?” Theresa snorted softly, causing the others to giggle softly. 

“Bowling tournament?” Felicia grinned widely. 

“Uhh, oh! Crocheting night?” Marie added, causing even more laughter. Nick looked like he was getting frustrated, instead of being in on the joke and scowled. 

“No, that’s just ridiculous...” Then those bright blue eyes lit up, as though he finally got the joke was on him. “Yeah, yeah… ha ha… it’s game night ladies, and you know what that means… a round of Nicky’s picky for the bus!” 

Stephanie glanced around at the women, knowing that Kevin already had plans for her to attend the game night. She noticed him talking with Howie about something, nodding curtly at whatever the other man was saying before catching eyes with her. He curled a finger for her to approach and she did so without hesitation. She had been curious about how Nick made the selection of which women would be on the bus, but it was less important than those emerald green orbs undressing her as she approached. 

“Enjoy your dinner?” He asked, stepping closer to her, though not touching her. The closeness itself felt like a tease and she basked in it. 

"It was good. Abby was adorable... so shy to meet you all." She responded softly, so he had to lean in to hear her better. He smirked as though seeing through her ruse. “You seem really in your element when talking with your fans…” 

“I have a few different elements, that’s only one of them.” He winked at her, straighten up when the owner of the restaurant exited with a request for a photograph. Kevin directed his bandmates and the dancers together. As they gathered near the sign, he positioned her between himself and Brian, tucking an arm behind her loosely. Stephanie felt his hand skim the curve of her tender rear, causing her to smile bigger and blush as the camera snapped a couple times. 

With the photo taken and the men and women shaking hands with the owner, the groups gathered to discuss who would be riding in which vehicle as they headed for Chicago. Krysta looked agitated and was arguing with Nick who had put his hands up as though it was not his fault for who was picked. He finally looked to Kevin with a persuasive glance. “Kev, you know, the more the merrier…” 

The dark green eyes assessed the quintet of dancers and finally nodded with an almost emperor like offering a supreme act of generosity. “Fine, tonight will be crowded, but I expect there will be no drama. Is that understood by all of you?” 

Stephanie shot a glance back at Theresa, curious how she would react when she realized all of her enemies would be staying on the bus with her. Maybe thanks to the meal together, there would be a better rapport and less drama. Unlikely when Theresa was involved, Stephanie thought with a sardonic smile. The rest of the trip to Chicago would definitely be interesting. Theresa’s face looked as though she had eaten a lemon, the displeasure of the situation clear as day, but surprisingly, she said nothing but nodded and turned around to get on the tour bus. 

*********

The gang sat together in the spacious rear of the bus, occupying the two couches and the floor, sipping drinks and passing a joint from Theresa’s stash around to those that wished to partake, which was nearly everyone. Nick used one of the pull out trays from the couch next to Nadia to set up lines of a chalky white powder Stephanie recognized from her days at the dance studio. After snorting a line, Nick grinned mischievously and smacked his lips, 

“You know, we have a few too many for poker, but I bet we could come up with something better…” 

“How about we play a little game… truth or dare… we’ll all wind up in the buff by the end anyhow…” Marie suggested with a sly grin, taking the joint from Nadia’s fingers for her own deep inhale. 

“Ohh, that could be fun!" Nadia agreed with her, taking another sip of her beer. "Usual rules apply?" 

"Of course!" Nick agreed vehemently, as though there were no question. Hannah accepted the tray and followed his actions. Krysta did one herself before passing the tray up to where Stephanie sat cozy between Aj and Kevin. 

"What are the rules? Different from the usual truth or dare?" Stephanie asked as Aj took a little hit and offered it to her. She shook her head and watch it passed back to the crew seated on the floor. 

"To do a truth you have to surrender an article of clothing determined by the asker... If you refuse to answer a truth you HAVE to do a dare... and you don’t get your clothes back." Marie explained, stretching her legs out across Nadia and Brian's laps on the opposite couch. 

"Mmm... who is starting us off?" Nadia gulped down the last of her beer and accepted a fresh one from Nick’s hand eagerly. 

"Me, I'm gonna start this night off!" The women in the crowd all groaned, clueing Stephanie in to the fact that they were aware of what kind of truths and dares he was known for. She felt herself try to shrink back out of his line of vision inconspicuously. "Hmm... Felicia, truth or dare?" 

Felicia's small oval face flushed with her nervousness of being put on the spot, but she quickly took another large swallow of her beer and shrugged softly, "Uh, truth?" 

"UGGHHH!" The women reacted instantly, leaving Stephanie even more confused. Each of them started to pull their tops off, and she looked up at Kevin quizzically. He grinned at the newly revealed flesh then gazed down at her. 

"If the first choice is truth, ladies lose an article of clothing. So, take off your top." Stephanie did not hesitate to follow his orders, almost thankful that she was stuck away from the others. Her plain black push-up bra did not measure up to the lacy and sparkly ones worn by the other women on the bus. At least those that had worn a bra. Hannah threw her shirt at Felicia with mock anger and shook her full, naked breasts salaciously. Nick was the loudest one to hoot at the action, but not the only one. Kevin smirked at her again, leaning into her ear to whisper, "Next city, you're going shopping. That's an order." 

She laughed softly, yet again reprimanded for her lack of fashionable clothes and turned her attention back to Felicia who sat across from Nick, her ivory skin glowing a shade of hot pink that matched the fuchsia bralette she wore, and waited. He seemed to be pondering his options before his face lit up, "Okay, Luscious Lish, lose the jeans and tell us… how many times have you taken it in the ass?" 

Her face flushed an even darker red than the nervous blush before. She rose and shimmied her skinny jeans off her slim legs, managing to stammer out, "Uh, like three times, but only successfully once. It just hurts..." 

"Aww, babydoll, gotta get you the right guy and he'll show you how..." Aj teased her playfully, "If it hurts, he ain't doin' it right..." 

"Or you need more E." Theresa added with the same humor, passing the joint up to Kevin. He offered it to Stephanie after he took a small hit from it and she obliged, inhaling deeply and releasing the puff of white smoke above her. She passed it along and gazed back at those rich forest green eyes, finding them regarding her again. 

Felicia laughed along with the others but was visibly uncomfortable discussing it. She swiftly gulped down the rest of the amber liquid in her bottle and forced a smile, "Okay, my turn... uhhh, Krys, truth or dare?" 

"Dare, cuz I'm not a pussy..." 

"Umm..." She sat pondering what to say when Howie leaned into her ear and offered a suggestion. "Oh, good one. Leave a hickey on the inner thigh of the person with a birthday closest to yours..." 

Being born in May, Marie was the lucky winner, causing her to chuckle and strip her jeans down. 

"You better not have stank ass cooch!" Krysta wrinkled her nose in playful disgust. 

"You can ask anyone, my coochie smells like fucking flower petals, hoe bag. Be nice or you're gonna get a face full of it!" Marie razzed back, relaxing back against the arm of the couch, leaving one leg stretched across the couch. By the time Krysta was finished, a small slightly darker circle on her already creamy cocoa skin. A few hoots and whistles accompanied a round of applause. When the dark auburn head sat back up, she smirked proudly, 

"All right… hmm… Aj... truth or dare, sexy man?" 

"Ohhh... well, I'm gonna go with… hmm..." He mock pondered for a moment, "truth." 

A round of razzing followed, but Krysta looked confidently, "Remember, you gotta tell the truth... who's the best fuck on this tour?" 

"Aww, babe, are you trying to start a cat fight? I know better than to answer with anything other than, every gal I've been with is special in their own way..." 

A round of 'awww' and 'special sex' mocking echoed through the bus as Aj just laughed and took it. Nick was yet again the most vocal, "Damn dude, don't be soft, you know you've got a favorite... we’ve all got a favorite…" 

"Give up a name, or you gotta do a dare... That's the rules!" Krysta stated with mock sympathy, as though she were trying to be diplomatic. 

"J, if you don't answer honestly, you know you've gotta pay the toll..." Brian added jovially. 

"Look, Krys, you know it's just gonna to cause drama if I say anyone in particular..." Aj started, but was cut off by Hannah. 

"Aww, come on J, you can tell us... we all wanna know who rocks your world the best..." She shot him a wink and then glanced at Theresa with pseudo sweetness. 

"If you don't answer the question, then it's time for a dare... isn't that right, Kevvy?" Krysta started again, getting a stern look from Kevin before he responded. “And while you’re at it, lose the shirt so we can at least enjoy those sexy abs!” 

"Those are the rules. J, answer or it's a dare for you." 

Stephanie watched the tension build and wondered what would be worse, Aj answering the question and pissing off several of the women he would be stuck on tour with for the remainder of the tour, or whatever dare Krysta cooked up. She observed in fascination as he weighed his options carefully. 

"Well, while I'm not a glutton for punishment, I think I'll have to take a dare, I don't want to hurt any feelings..." He tugged his tank top off over his head and tossed it to the side. 

"Aw, Aj doesn’t wanna make anybody cry… How sweet.” Krysta gave him a sarcastic pout, “Then you have to kiss everyone in the room for at least ten seconds." 

"I don't wanna kiss, Aj! I know where that mouth has been!" Howie laughed hardily. 

"A dare is a dare... since he's too chicken-shit to just tell everyone I'm his favorite..." Krysta snickered, "You can start with me..." 

She rose and straddled his lap, pressing her lips to his commandingly. Stephanie surveyed the scene beside her raptly. Her senses already overly stimulated by the press of bodies together in such a tight space, but with the sensuality of Krysta’s lithe frame writhing on the man beside her, occasionally brushing against her in the process, it was intoxicating. She had of course indulged in sex scenes in movies and porn from time to time, but being present in the moment was something on an erotic new level. When the redhead pulled from Aj’s lips with a rush of air, a Cheshire grin crossed her face, 

"Up next is the new girl..." 

Stephanie glanced over at Kevin briefly, wondering if his approval was needed for such things. He waved it off casually and she turned to find big soft eyes in her field of vision. Though he was incredibly attractive, it did not make the meeting of her lips to Aj's any less awkward at first. His hands took hold of her face and pulled her to him without preamble or request. She found herself relax into it as he kissed her, letting his tongue dip and tease hers with slow deliberateness. Ten seconds felt like ten hours, and then like that it was over. She pulled back, flushed and oddly dazed. Kevin's hand had not released the gentle squeeze it had on her upper thigh, as Aj pulled away with a sheepish smile, 

"That make you next, Kev?" 

"Suppose so. Keep your tongue in your own mouth though, man..." His baritone joked, and leaning across her, kept his lips firm and against his bandmates for the ten-second requirement. While Aj continued his tour of the lips and mouths of the bus, Kevin's hand possessively cupped over the junction of Stephanie's thighs. He applied rhythmic pressure, amused when her face turned rosy pink. He pressed his nose to her temple and whispered, "I think when you get asked, you should pick dare..." 

She gulped air deeply and nodded, though felt her nerves go into overdrive. There was no telling who would pick her or what dare would be issued, but if the rest of the gang could be good sports, she supposed she could as well. The taste of the kiss was still on her mouth and it left her hungry for more. When Kevin's hand slipped under the band of her leggings to explore the dampness of her panties, she moved to hide their intimacy with her shirt. His free hand pulled the cover from her hand tossed it aside, as if to say he intended for her to be seen. She bit back a moan and tried to return her focus to the game at hand. Nadia was fussing that Aj was going over the ten second limit jokingly with Nick and the rest of the crew laughed at their movie kiss antics. It could not hold her attention the way Kevin's fingers did but as she got close to relief, he stopped, leaning into her ear again, "Not yet..." 

Theresa had been trying to avoid watching Aj kiss the others but failed. Krysta made it a show, Nadia grabbing his butt as they kissed. Marie, still in just her underwear from Krysta's dare, had wrapped a leg around his narrow waist and ground up against him a little salaciously. Felicia was still timid, but let Aj control the kiss, same way that Stephanie had. Then came Hannah and her porno like moans of delight when he kissed her, pressing her bare breasts up against his as though they were about to fuck. Theresa followed behind after, looking up into his soulful brown eyes with a little pout, 

"Only ten seconds?" She muttered softly at him, but pressed herself fully against him as his lips met hers. His mouth was soft and wet, and she could taste the watermelon lip-gloss from one of the dancers, probably Felicia. As they kissed, his hands held her hips, a warm hand teasing the bare skin of her side. When the lips finally parted, her heart was racing, "I..." 

"Shh..." His lips brushed hers again and then he planted a soft kiss on her nose before releasing her. As he stepped away from her, she looked around in a hazy wooziness, the mood of the bus shifting to one of wanton tension. A few of the others where languidly stroking bare flesh on themselves or each other. Kevin was fully absorbed in teasing Stephanie, and chances were good that with the right series of dares, a full on orgy could take shape and at least for the few glowing moments of orgasmic aftermath, everyone would get alone. 

"Oh, me next! Saving the best for last!" Nick teased, holding his arms out to embrace the shorter man. The two teasingly reenacted a romantic movie scene, Aj dipping the tall blonde in a dramatic fashion. The crew around them laughed and cheered. “What he doesn’t want you ladies to know is, I’m his favorite…” 

Laughing both returned to their seats. Aj glanced around, noting the swing in the tension and lifted an eyebrow. 

"Bri, truth or dare?" 

"Hmm, I'm gonna go with truth, and actually answer it so I don't have to go through another round of making out with my bandmate..." 

"Alright then give the gals a show, tee shirt. What's the first thing you'd do, if you woke up as a chick for a day?" 

"Oh, that's easy; I'd be playing with my titties for the 24 hours... no doubt about it..." 

"That's for sure, B is a tits man!" Nadia chuckled grabbing his hand and putting it on her nearly exposed chest through her sheer lace bra. "You can play with mine for a while if you want..." 

“Mmm, don’t mind if I do… Marie, my sexy little minx… truth or dare?” 

“Dare, baby, gimme something good…” She grinned at him wickedly, sitting upright as if preparing for her challenge. 

“Okay, let me take a sexy pic of you, then you have to send it and a dirty sext to your ex…” 

“Pfft, that ass deserves to see what he’s missing… You’re the photographer, B… how do you… want me?” The last part of her sentence was as breathy as a Marilyn Monroe whisper. After he had Marie posed so that she looked to be ready to remove Nadia’s shorts with a hungry stare up at the camera, she typed up a quick message and read it to the group, “Hey baby, remember how you wanted to watch me and a girl…” 

Within seconds, Marie’s phone chimed and she laughed with Nadia at the dick picture response. She immediately replied, “Aw, man, sorry, wrong number.” 

Marie had Howie remove his pants for his truth. She and Nadia whispered back and forth trying to think of what to ask him, finally landing on what his kink or fetish that he has not told anyone about before. 

With an added rosy glow to his tanned cheeks, Howie grinned, “Well, some of you know I love a pretty pair of feet…” 

To the admission, several feet popped up to him, including Brian and Nick’s. He shoved them all away with a good-natured laugh and looked around. Nadia was his choice, leading to her suggestive banana eating demonstration for the pleasure of the men, showing off her lack of a gag reflex. Hannah had to strip down to just her thong and dance to a random song from Marie’s ipod. Sir Mix-a-Lot’s _Baby Got Back_ cued up and she shook and shimmied like the song was written for her. Her moves included attention to each of the guys, especially Aj. When the song wrapped up, she collapsed onto Nick’s lap and took a deep breath. 

“Now that was the kinda dare I can get behind… speaking of Hannah, I’m gonna need more of that behind, mmm, yeah, right there…” His hands were guiding her hips so that she was gyrating against his lap provocatively. Her mouth closed over his in a needing way, the build-up of lust too much to ignore. The pair looked ready to start fucking on the floor when she pulled back up for air, still straddling his lap as he laid beneath her. 

“Mmm, Kevvy-Kev. Trust or, oh, ohh, d-da-dare…” Her sentence sputtered out thanks to the assault of Nick’s mouth on her bare breasts. 

“Truth.” Kevin said simply, watching the display with growing interest. When it was obvious that Hannah had not been paying attention, Krysta swatted her exposed ass cheek. 

“Oh, sorry…” Hannah’s voice was thick with excitement, and the growing eagerness in the room felt electric in the air and on the tongue. “Lose the pants… and tell us… oh, Nick, stop, I can’t concentrate… Tell us the weirdest place you’ve ever fucked…” 

“Hmm, the time in a single person tent on a camping trip was interesting… Pretty sure I pulled a muscle in my leg trying to maneuver, but it’s that or an airplane bathroom. Even with the space constraint issues, that airplane ride was one I’ll never forget…” He grinned nostalgically, though it appeared Hannah was not paying much attention to the removal of his basketball shorts or his answer. His green eyes looked down at Stephanie, almost as if to say, ‘you ready?' Ready for what was the real question. 

"Truth or dare, little girl..." 

"Umm, I guess I have to go with dare... under protest." She offered a nervous chuckle as butterflies erupted frantically in her lower tummy. "Be gentle..." 

"Oh, that's no fun..." He offered a shark like smirk to her. He spoke louder to gather the attention of the distracted people around them, causing all eyes to turn towards her with varying levels of delight, lust, and sadistic joy in twinkling within them, “Well gang, what kind of dare should we have for the newest member of our little family?”


	10. Five Rules

“Well gang, what kind of dare should we have for the newest member of our little family?” 

Stephanie sat stone still in her bra and leggings, a sheen of sweat glistening over her bare skin as the crowd around her stared, plotting and planning a torturous dare she could not refuse. Several different ideas were tossed out, unsurprisingly most including nudity and at least simulation of a sex act, some with the intention of humiliation while those coming from Nick the involved his dick and some part of her. She knew Kevin would not accept that, at least, she thought he would not. Would he? 

“Hmm, all very good ideas… but I have just what we need… All you have to do is make yourself cum, but you can’t your own hands…” 

Stephanie looked at him and felt her face go pale, “In front of everyone?” 

“Not like we ain’t all already seen your O face at this point…” Brian cracked a grin, now lounging with Nadia’s near nude form spooning in front of him, his hand nestled in the cup of her bra while her hand was in his sweat pants. 

Stephanie bit her lip softly, trying to work out the mechanics of getting an orgasm as quickly as possible without looking completely ridiculous. Her concentration faltered with Kevin's words, 

"Better get started, you have five minutes. No faking. I’ll know." 

"And I can use anything? Or anyone?" She posed to him with a flirtatious sparkle in her dark eyes. He nodded with a smirk, looking eager to see her adapt to his challenge. Though she could feel the deep scarlet blush creeping up from her chest to her face, she remembered the confidence she had felt before and moved her body to straddle his lap, pressing his thigh against her already excited center. She glanced up at him for approval and he gripped her tightly before lifting her back up, 

"Undress and I’ll let you… use me…" 

Stephanie rose in front of him, heart thrumming rapidly in her ears as another attack of goosebumps spread across her whole body. He looked up at her with a glint of delight in his eyes when she unhooked her bra. She bit her lip and straightened up before she released the bra. She fought the instinct to cover herself. _‘They have all seen it,’_ she reminded herself, and worked the leggings off her slender legs. When she stood before the entire group in just a black thong, Kevin looked pleased and the other men around her sounded equally gratified. She felt a hand smack roughly at her still tender rear, and knew it was Nick from the growling laugh that accompanied it. 

“Come, little girl…” She followed the deep baritone of Kevin's verbal commands, and felt her nerve wane just slightly as she straddled his lap. With his thigh once again tight against her eager dampness, she closed her eyes and started to grind against him slowly. His hands held her hips to provide support with her movements, before sliding up her torso to cup her breasts. Her grinding increased and a soft moan escaped her lips when his deft fingers teased her nipples into stiff peaks. 

"Mmm, Han, fuck…" She heard Nick say and she opened her eyes to take in the sights around her. The bodies were writhing as they enjoyed the show she was putting on for them, each hand stroking and teasing either themselves or each other. All the eyes focusing on her gave her a moment of pause in her shame, but it was the embarrassment that added fuel to build her orgasm. When Kevin’s thigh flexed under her, pressing closer, she ground herself against it with feverish eagerness. Within another minute, she would cum in front of the group again. The orgasm held more importance in the moment, afterwards she could feel the humiliation fully, but right now, all she wanted was the feel of ecstasy and joy and dizzying satisfaction. 

“Please, I want it…” Her pleas were a soft whimper as she gripped Kevin’s shoulder. She wanted to hide her face against him as she got closer, but any thought of shame disappeared when his fingers slid into her panties. They found her excited clit and teased it lightly until she finally came with a high-pitched moan of satisfaction. As she caught her breath, the room around her was still humming with anticipation and need, 

"Okay, so, I'm not lezzing out or anything, but is anyone else about to cream themselves?" Theresa jokingly fanned herself from the floor by Aj’s knee. "Stephy baby, the live action porno!" 

Stephanie covered her face with her hands for just a moment and giggled. She had started to shift to get off Kevin's lap, but his hands held her there so she relaxed her efforts, red faced but chuckling still from the mix of euphoria and nerves. "Well, glad I can offer you a lady boner... Guess it’s my turn... Nick… Truth or dare?" 

Nick groaned and pulled Hannah’s bouncing head to a stop, a wet pop at him withdrawing from her mouth. He grinned up at her with a shrug, “Dare… it won’t take me five minutes to get off…” 

Stephanie bit her lip and tried to come up with something that hindered his getting off. Turnabout was fair play after all, “I dare you to give us your best Britney Spears dance…” 

“Get yo dolla bills ready for this then…” Nick’s performance of Britney’s ‘_Oops, I Did It Again’_ was more hilarious than sexy, but he did not hesitate to use some of the women around as props to grind up against salaciously. When the song ended, wadded bills of cash were thrown at him and he bowed, “And that ladies, is how you do!” 

He sat back down and pulled Hannah back into a heated kiss before one of the dollar bills bounced off his head. Brian had impeccable aim, “Come on Chaos, pick the next victim…” 

“Alright, alright… who hasn’t gotten to play… my tantalizing, titty-licious Theresa… truth or dare?” 

Theresa sat upright and grinned haughtily at the room. She was not the type to shy away from anything and she would prove it. "Hmm, dare! Hit me with your best shot, Handsome!" 

“So brave... let's see..." Nick’s eyes roamed over the length of her with enthusiastic debauchery in mind, “I dare you… to make out with… this hottie next to me… You two will make my twins fantasy a reality.” 

Theresa frowned crossly, her nose wrinkling in revulsion at the idea of making out with Hannah. She was the one person that she would not ever touch or speak to without serious coercion or inebriation. No. Hell no. Fuck no. Not for a million dollars. Not going to happen. She squared her shoulders, narrowing her gaze at Nick’s smug smirk and shook her head, “Not a chance.” 

“Aww, come on… you two look almost identical, pretend you’re making out with yourself…” Nick whined, turning to Hannah’s pretty face and squeezing a cheek. 

“You know I ain’t into girl on girl. That is my no go!” 

“Theresa… you know what saying no means don’t you?” Brian’s words were soft but they cut through the room like a lightning strike and everyone looked from him to Theresa expectantly. The rules were well known. 

Theresa felt the eyes of everyone in the group on her and screwed her lips tightly to a pucker of disdain. Nick looked absolutely giddy at the prospect of her refusing the dare. She opened her mouth to speak but Stephanie’s silky voice came from the other couch, “What happens if you don’t do the dare?” 

“Why don’t you tell her, Trease?” Kevin purred, unmistakably amused by the events unfolding. Theresa gazed up at him and Stephanie, still tangled together from the new girl’s dare, Kevin still stroking her as though she were a cherished pet. 

“If I refuse, I have to be Nick’s slave for a day…” 

“Mmm, 24 hours of every little fantasy I have fulfilled… I’ll just say fellas, you might get an eyeful…” Nick was still grinning with a childish enthusiasm that made Theresa want to smack him. His pure elation from her frustration was worse than the dare itself. He knew she did not care for Hannah and he knew she was not interested or a fan of the girl on girl stuff he was always pushing for. 

She felt a warm hand press to her naked shoulder blade and remembered Aj behind her. How could she have forgotten, been so wrapped up in her own world to think about Aj and what her choice could mean for them. She looked back up at Nick defiantly, “Fine. I’ll do the damn dare. I hate you, Nick!” 

Nick applauded encouragingly and then waved her to come sit before him and Hannah, “Well, I already get this little kitty warmed up for you.” 

For the first time, Theresa made eye contact with Hannah who looked equally displeased with the dare. Difference between them was Hannah went along with anything the boys wanted from her, as if that would do her any favors. She realized that Nick was right about their looks, looking at Hannah was almost like looking in a mirror, though Theresa imagined herself less snotty looking. The two squared off before with similar blue green eyes, sizing the other up. Theresa sighed and put on her best seductress façade, crawling towards the pair of blondes like a sleek, flaxen feline. Upon kneeling in front of Hannah, she looked at Nick and fought not to rolls her eyes at how excited he looked. 

“Understand that I do this only to avoid being Nick’s blow up doll for a day!” The men around the room laughed and made a collective sound of appreciation when she took hold of Hannah’s face and pulled her to her mouth. While she was offering a show of her kissing prowess, Nick was busy pawing at her shapely body, freeing her breasts from the confines of the sexy lace and animal print bra she wore. As if trying to direct their actions, Nick’s hands pressed them closer together, encouraging the two blondes to wrap around each other in ecstatic delight. Theresa groaned in irritation but tried to play the part of sultry vixen. When she finally pulled back a round of applause rang out again, 

“My god, that was fucking hot.” Aj moaned from his seat across from the little show. Marie had at some point during the performance moved over to him, stroking him through his sweat pants. Theresa’s temper flared at the sight and she unconsciously tightened her fingers in Hannah’s hair to the point that the other woman slapped her hands away angrily, 

“What the fuck, bitch?” Hannah scooted away from her and back to Nick with a pout, “There, you got your little twin fantasy, now will you please finish what you started?” 

Nick took the invite without hesitation, joining the rest of the gang in carnal delights. Theresa watched the pair basically start fucking while she was still close enough to be touching them. She scooted away and gazed around the room. Brian had Nadia’s attention fully on him, hands and mouth and tits. Howie had Krysta attached at his mouth and Felicia straddling over him, sliding up and down slowly. Kevin had Stephanie in doggy style, perhaps so he could watch the two blondes make out while sliding into her. Closer to them, Marie was kissing Aj’s neck while her hand stroked his hard dick. Aj’s eyes were still on her, beckoning her to him. She knew she would have to share, but as long as she got some part of him, she would be content for now. 

Long after the game ended and the collective of bodies had stopped writhing, everyone pulled their clothing back into place and lounged together for the rest of the trip. Most of the dancers joined Nick and Brian to watch them play some video games. Theresa, Howie, Nadia and Aj gathered in the kitchen nook to discuss their plans for the extra time afforded to them in Chicago. An unprecedented four whole days, they would have to make the most of it with some sightseeing for sure. 

Kevin pulled Stephanie away from the conversation, leading her to the bunk he had claimed for the duration of the tour. It was remarkably spacious compared to what she had expected. They were able to facing one another comfortably, though when he stretched out on his back she had to curl around him with her head on his chest. When he spoke, the rumbles of his baritone voice vibrated against her ear, mingling with the steady drum of his pulse. 

"I think it might be necessary to discuss what our expectations are, of this... of each other..." 

"You said that you couldn't be all in, so I know better than to expect that. I am willing to follow your lead..." She began, sliding her fingers over the bare skin of his chest as her mind swam with thoughts of what they could be if given the proper chance. 

"Emotions are trouble, plainly put. I know how easy it can be for them to creep up without warning... Prime example, Krysta is still hung up on her feelings of unrequited love, if you haven't noticed..." 

Her dark head nodded against his chest softly, "Oh yeah, I noticed that from day one... I think she'd like to sink her claws into you and never let go... " 

"Well, there's proof that emotions cause trouble, so... Rule 1: No Emotions. Understood?" 

"I think it's hard to agree that at no point will either of us ever feel something, but I will do my very best to keep myself in check... But, Kevin, that means that neither of us can be fully invested. We cannot give ourselves fully to this. I can't be alone in giving myself to not get you in return..." 

"I can understand that... give me what you can of yourself, and I'll respect that." He answered, but he did not sound as if he were happy about it. He pulled her closer against him until she rolled to lay on top of him so that they could be face to face. In the limited space, it felt like there was so little air, but so much of him, she could hardly breathe. 

"So, what's Rule 2?" 

Kevin's hand brushed hair back from her face, his thumb tracing her cheekbone softly. He looked hesitant for a moment, as if he was not sure how much he could ask if they were going to follow the rule he had just issued. His darkened jade eyes held desire and restraint in them as they regarded her face. "Rule 2, when we are together, it's Sir." 

A small smile brightened her face, and her soft response made him smile too, "Yes, Sir." 

"Good girl. Rule 3, in the privacy of our spaces, like a hotel room, you'll be naked, unless I say otherwise. Clothing off at the door." 

"Understood, Sir." 

"4th Rule, my commands are not requests, and are to be obeyed. Not questioned. If you find that I ask something too much for you, you will use a safe-word. Which is Rule 5, respecting the safe-word." 

"And what is our safe-word, Sir?" 

"Hmm, well, it needs to be something that you'd not say in the heat of the moment, but something very clear and that will let me know you are dealing with too much... Why don't you pick what works best for you?" 

Stephanie thought on it for a moment longer, and finally answered, "Is firefly acceptable... Sir?" 

She was not sure what caused him to do it, but the hand holding her face pulled her in for a deep kiss. Perhaps it was the first time he was getting what he had been wanting. She hoped that in the end, they both would, but for now, she would play and be what he asked, and she would let that be enough. 

*********

As the crew and band filed into the hotel, Stephanie joined the dancers, assuming she would be sharing a room with one or more of them. Marie, Nadia, and Felicia all acknowledged her, even offering a smile or two. Krysta, however upon seeing her, strode away furiously from the group, Hannah trailing behind trying to console her. 

"I'm ecstatic that we actually get a little bit of downtime. Four whole days!" Nadia breathed, pulling her thick chestnut curls up to a ponytail. "I wanna see the Buckingham Fountains, oh and the Shedd Aquarium. We should all go! That would be a lot of fun!" 

Marie nodded with Felicia, "We could see if the guys want to join, might be nice to have the gang all together. The bus ride was a hoot..." 

"I'll remember the rules better next time I swear..." Felicia began, but Marie wrapped an arm around her. 

"You did just fine! It's a little intimidating at first, but once you loosen up... I mean, Steph played cowgirl in front of the crowd and is fine!" 

Stephanie blushed a little but grinned, "It's nerve-wrecking for sure, once you let go and stop worrying, it's easier..." 

"Yeah, the first time I played with them, they were particularly raunchy... I think they might still have pictures from that night..." Nadia admitted a little sheepishly, "But, you gotta play by the rules if you want to play the game at all." 

Stephanie thought about that for a moment, considering again that with the frequency of partner swapping that happened within the small group, it was possible, and very likely, that Kevin had slept with each of the women, maybe in hopes of finding the one that would allow him to fulfill his fantasies. As he had found her, it was obvious that none had given him what he was looking for up to that point, and she found herself with a small smile on her lips. 

"Oh, god, they keep the pictures?" Felicia gulped with horror, "What if..." 

"You've got nothing to worry about, seriously. For the horn-dogs they are, none of them are going to put your shit out there. I mean, unless you make them really mad..." Marie laughed, noticing Felicia's face pale more so and realized her mistake, "Lish, seriously, you don't have anything to worry about. We trust the guys implicitly. And if it bothers you, ask them to delete them. I think only a couple of them might be fussy about it..." 

"Yeah, Nick takes pride in his collection..." Nadia agreed, watching him approach as if on cue. Stephanie avoided his playful baby blue eyes, feeling them yet again making her clothing transparent. She knew he had at least one picture of her in his collection now and clenched her jaw reflexively. 

"So ladies, which of you fine things are gonna come up to my room? The bus ride was quite a tease and I could use a little company..." His hands wrapped around Nadia and Marie's waists, "What about you, new legs?" 

"Oh sorry, I’m otherwise engaged." Stephanie bowed out of the circle and headed for where Theresa and Howie were speaking, hearing Nick's grumbling but not making out the words as she escaped. "Hey guys, do we have room keys yet? I could use a long hot soak in a tub…" 

"Not yet, but I don't think you'll have to worry about it..." Theresa gave her a wink, "Something tells me you might already have a room... which I want to hear more about, like soon!" 

"Well, I was told I need to go shopping while we're here, maybe you and I can use one of the days to hit a mall or something?" 

"Could not be more excited to get you new gear! Gonna be so much fun! Like a life-size Barbie to dress up!" Theresa squealed with delight, "We're going all out though, so have your Visa ready to take some punishment." 

Aj strolled up to hear the last of Theresa's statement and grinned, "Oh lord, you said something about shopping didn't you?" 

"Ha, yeah, I should have more than just my leggings and over-sized sweaters for the tour apparently." Stephanie joked, catching eyes with Kevin who had retrieved the room keys for them all. She watched him pass keys out to eager hands and walked up to the small group where she stood. He handed small plastic cards to Aj, Theresa, and Howie, before holding up his last key. "So, where am I staying... sir?" 

Kevin's lip turned upward to her testing his title on her lips again, "Well, if you are interested, there is plenty of space in my suite... or you can join one of the other dancers, though they each finally got their own room, so I think they might not be too happy about sharing..." 

"Hmm, if you think you've got room for me... I'd be happy to join you." She smirked back, completely forgetting their exchange was in front of their friends. 

"Somebody's getting some more booty tonight... rawr!" Theresa joked, laughing when her friend's cheeks flushed. "Only teasing, Steph. Let me know when you want to go shopping, we'll do a girl date!" 

She nodded and followed Kevin towards the elevators, squeezing in all twelve bodies under protest. With so many people in the lift, she wound up with her back pressed tightly against Kevin's front, and took advantage. Her hips slowly rotated against him, until his hand gripped her hip. His breath in her ear was almost hard to hear over all the chattering from the group, but she could make out, "Better stop, or I'll have to rip those pants off of you..." 

Theresa felt a mild panic attack set in with so many people in such a small space. As if Aj could read her mind, his hand took hers gently to comfort her mild claustrophobia. She smiled at him then audibly gasped when the lift jolted on its tracks. As the doors opened with a metallic whoosh, she glanced down at her room key and the lit floor number, "This is me..." 

Aj leaned close to her ear, tickling her earlobe with his goatee, "Come to my room, 727. I want to talk to you." 

She grinned and nodded, releasing his hand and heading for room, glancing back to realize she had left Stephanie alone in the elevator with all five men. She was not the only one to notice. Krysta was staring at the closing doors of the elevator and had they not had a history of complete and utter contempt for one another, Theresa might have sympathized and offered words of consolation. Instead, when the pained green eyes turned towards hers, she gave a smirk and half shrug before walking away. Krysta's cold voice caused her to pause, 

"You know it's just temporary. For her and for you. You aren't so stupid as to think that at the end of the tour they will remember either of you?" 

Theresa turned to stand toe to toe with the taller woman in the hallway. "Just because you were temporary, doesn't mean anyone else would be..." 

"I've been here longer than any of these bitches. You know why? Because I have what it takes to stay. I put in the work and do everything asked of me. And I watch dumb sluts like you strut in and when the guys go through you like it's nothing and you get sent home and never heard from again... It almost makes me feel bad for you..." 

"Hmm, maybe that's why Kev got tired of you... your worn out ass is boring after so much time." 

Krysta looked like she might hit her and for a moment Theresa felt her adrenaline course through her veins like a drug. She wanted the confrontation with the same anticipation an impending orgasm could have. Sense got the better of both women when they realized the other dancers were watching their disagreement. 

"God, I cannot wait to see the end of this tour. Little Miss Princess gets dethroned and goes back to community theater and you go back to snorting coke at parties and telling everyone how you used to be someone important. Me, and these girls, will continue being the ones on tour with the guys, because we have shown them what we can do." 

"Well, thank heavens you can dance... since according to Nick, you suck dick like a rusty pencil sharpener..." 

And that was what it took to propel Krysta's open palm to make contact with the side of Theresa's face. Her whole body was primed for it and she used all of her body weight to shove Krysta to crash backwards into the hallway wall. If not for Nadia and Hannah intervening, she would have happily ripped out some of that crimson hair by the root. 

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again... one finger, and I swear to god, you won't be walking away..." 

Krysta looked like she was trying to get air back in her lungs, panting softly at the altercation as Nadia heaved Theresa away from them roughly. "Girl, what the fuck? Are you trying to get us all in trouble?" 

"Get your hands off me!" Theresa growled kicking her legs like a sullen child as her body was hauled down the hallway. Felicia stood nearby, shaking her head, 

"If Kevin hears that we're fighting, we'll all get it!" 

Marie stepped up into Theresa's line of vision briskly, "Hey, drama queen, knock it off. Just go to your room and stay the fuck out of our space..." 

"Fuck you guys, I don't give two shits about any of you..." She barked out harshly, squirming free from Nadia's grasp and storming off to her room. Had the door allowed it, she would have slammed it for effect, but the stupid thing was on a cushion close, making her exit less dramatic. She collected herself behind the closed door, throwing her suitcase onto to the bed and trying to find something cute to wear to see Aj. As she was fixing her make-up, she noticed the vibrant red palm print on her cheek and hissed when she touched it. There was no way it would not be noticeable. "God, fuck her..."


	11. Unfocused

Stephanie took in a deep breath, thankful for the departure of so many people crowded in the confined space. She choose to remain leaning into Kevin, as his hand had not moved from her hip, urging her to press back against him occasionally. As the number 7 lit up above the silver doors, the rest of the group filed out towards their rooms. She walked beside Kevin, wishing girlishly that she could hold his hand. The thought itself was ridiculous as they were not a couple in love, though they enjoyed things that young lovers did, he could not offer her everything that she would want. As if he were in her thoughts, his hand reached out to rest on her lower back, just above the arc of her bottom, gently leading her to the end of the hallway. He opened the white wood door marked with golden 730 and allowed her to enter first. 

She gazed around in astonishment at the lavish suite. A colossal king size bed sat front and center of the room, white and puffy like a snowdrift with a mountain of pillows. To one corner of the room, a beautiful white whirlpool bathtub sat up on a small platform, big enough for at least two sizable bodies to fit into it comfortably. She sat her bag down and hurried over to it with glee. 

“Oh, if we don’t take advantage of this thing, I just might cry!” She laughed, gazing over the assorted bubble baths, soaps, and lotions provided. He had followed her steps to survey the tub as well, but he tugged her around to face him abruptly. 

“I’m afraid that won’t be tonight… Someone forgot Rule 3 already.” 

Her eyebrows lifted and she looked fleetingly ashamed of herself. She shook her head softly, the long dark hair swaying around her cheeks charmingly, “I’m so sorry Sir. May I remedy that now, please?” 

His eyes glittered like two loose emeralds in the lamp light of the room as he assessed her attire calmly. His hands followed his gaze heavily, sliding up her slim waist to her breasts before squeezing roughly. She moaned softly at the feel before audibly gasping when they instead seized the v opening of her burgundy top and tore the thin cotton down the middle. His eyes held hers captive as he peeled the material off her. He took the ruined material and wrapped it over her eyes, leaving her blind to what he would do. She panted faintly, feeling feverish at the sound of him breathing her in. He lifted her up by her waist and carried her to the bed, tossing her down brusquely. 

“Don’t move…” 

She complied willingly, trying to hear what he might be doing but could not hear beyond his surprisingly light footfalls and the zipper on his luggage. Her feet dangled off the end of the bed, and she felt like an eternity passed before something ice cold touched her ankle. She jumped with shock at the sensation, but he gripped her calf tightly in his large grasp. 

“Careful, sweetheart, I said don’t move…” 

“I’m sorry Sir…” She managed out unsteadily as she felt her shoes and socks removed from her feet. His thumb brushed the sole of her foot and she curled her toes excitedly. When the freezing point touched her skin again, she gasped but held her body still. One ankle of her leggings began to stretch taut before loosening considerably. The sensation repeated up her leg until it hit her waist when the weak fabric gave way entirely. Kevin duplicated his method on her other leg until he could pull the ruined material out from under her. The thicker material that held the cups of her bra together took more effort than the leggings, but it was not long before it tugged free from her body as well. The dark violet thong did very little to hide her enjoyment from him, but it was not spared the same treatment. Once she was bare before him, she eagerly waited for his touch. Her body quivered and tensed at the slightest sound. When his fingers stroked down the length of her smooth shin, she gasped aloud. He chuckled huskily at the sound and pulled her to sit upright in front of him. The makeshift blindfold tugged from her face and she met his rich green eyes again, drinking them in as he smirked at her. 

“I suppose it’s a good thing you’ll be shopping for new clothes. I highly recommend remembering the rules so that you don’t wind up with nothing to wear at all…” 

“I’ll remember, I promise, Sir.” 

“Good girl. Now, I have some things to do… and that means I have to trust you to behave yourself while I’m away…” He started, his fingers tracing the hollow of her neck gently. “Sadly, you’ve proven you can’t be trusted yet. You’re still learning, so I suppose I should be more understanding…” 

“You can trust me, Sir.” She ducked her head bashfully, but his hand cupped her chin and forced her eyes back up to his. 

“It’s all a learning process… but it means punishment is owed.” 

The ominous tone of his voice caused a flutter of goosebumps across her naked skin, and she bit her lip before responding, “I understand, Sir.” 

“Come with me…” He stepped back from the bed, holding out a hand. She laid her tiny hand in his massive one, and allowed him to lead her to the large window looking out over the sparkling cityscape. “Lift your hands above your head.” 

Stephanie looked up at him curiously but did as he bade, watching as he used the remains of her ripped shirt to loop over the curtain rod. He knotted a sleeve to each wrist leaving her immobile and vulnerable to his attentive fingers. They tormented her aching hot flesh sluggishly, taking their time to get to the most desperate spots. Both hands stroked over the healed flesh of her backside, no longer hot or red, just a few raised welts remained. He just barely brushed the soaked core of her arousal before he pulled away. 

“Now, use this time to think about the rules and how best to obey them. When I return, I’ll determine whether or not you’ve had enough time to think…” And with that, he strode out of the room, leaving her to gaze out over the city wishing to calm the throb in her low belly. She tried to think of things that would calm the drum of her heart, but instead the only images that came to her were of him over her, deep inside of her, and punishing her more. It would be a long wait… 

*********

Theresa fluffed her hair and tried to cover the still visible handprint on her cheek as she stepped out of the elevator on the seventh floor. She glanced around the hallway and followed the signage for Rooms 715 – 730. As she rounded the corner, she saw Kevin leaving his room at the end of the hallway. 

“Oh, hey Kev… figured you’d be… uh, busy…” 

“I am.” He answered simply, walking towards her. He looked as though he would pass her, but stopped mid-step and grabbed her shoulder abruptly. He pushed the curly blond locks from the side of her face and frowned. “What happened here?” 

“Uh, a misunderstanding?” 

“My money would be on you said something shitty and got what was coming to you… what did I say about more dramatics?” 

“Kev, I didn’t start it… Krys was pissed about you and Steph…” 

“And you did nothing to provoke her actions? Nothing at all?” Though he framed it as a question, she knew he had already formulated his opinion. Unfortunately, it was accurate. 

“I was just defending Steph. Krys is just jealous of all the attention she is getting.” 

“I and the other guys need the dancers focused on their jobs, not on the petty bickering you seem to create with literally everyone on this tour that has a vagina. Your mouth consistently gets you in trouble...” 

“It’s wasn’t just me…” 

“No, but you are unanimously the biggest part of it. And the most consistent part of it.” He retorted sharply, “If you don’t get your attitude adjusted, I can guarantee there won’t be a call back for another tour or concert.” 

“But, Kev, you can’t mean that!” Theresa huffed in frustration. He could not be the only deciding factor in whether she worked for them again. As the thought formulated, she realized he could be the biggest part of that decision. 

“Get your fucking attitude in check. That’s the last warning you will get.” His voice was low and quiet, but she knew it was far more dangerous than when he had bellowed at her. He released her and continued to wherever he was headed, leaving her to watch him in exasperation. She rubbed her shoulder softly and sulked towards 727. She tapped quietly, and within a moment, Aj’s handsome face greeted her. His cheeky grin faltered when he saw the miserable look on her face. 

“Aww, baby, what’s wrong? Damn! What happened?” He enveloped her in his arms and pulled her into the room. She hugged him back tightly and felt her resolve crumble. She buried her face against his neck and took a few deep breaths of his spicy cologne. When she pulled away, he examined her cheek with more tenderness than Kevin had offered. 

“I got lippy with Krysta. She seems to think at the end of the tour, I’ll be booted and never hear from you guys again…” She sniffled faintly, “That’s not true… right, Aj? You won’t just vanish when tour’s over, right?” 

“Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere… that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” He led her further into the room, drawing her to the overstuffed armchair and pulling her onto his lap. 

“Yeah?” She asked, brightening considerably at his words. She lounged across him, propping her legs over the arm of the chair so that he could enjoy the smooth tanned flesh of her thighs under the blue flannel button down she wore. When she stood, it reached mid-thigh, but stretched across his lap he could catch a glimpse of the sheer lace panties under it. 

“Yup… as you know, we have a few extra days here, and I want to take you out one evening. Just us.” 

“Like… a date?” She drew out the words playfully, her mood shifting from forlorn to blissful just like that. “Like a date night? Just you and me?” 

“Yes, like a date, just you and me. If you want, that is?” He teased in his sexy rasp, laughing when she shifted her position to straddle his lap. 

“Yes I want! Of course I want!” Her lips peppered his face with ecstatic kisses until he caught her mouth with his. He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She tugged back after a moment to take a deep breath and look at him, “But why the change of heart?” 

“It’s not a change of heart, just trying to show you I mean it when I say I want you.” He gazed into eyes that sparkled like a stormy sky before a lightning strike. He was consistently amazed at how her eyes shifted with her moods from warm green spring waters to turbulent ocean waves. She wanted to believe him but hesitated. 

“Does this mean you’re ‘claiming’ me as your own?” She asked in an enticing tone, hopeful for a pledge or devotion to her. 

“Sweetheart, I can only do so much. But I want to show you what I can do, in this moment, right now…” 

“Oh, right now you say?” She grinned at him, though she filed his response away for later scrutiny, in the moment she thought about how long it had been since they had been alone and free to do whatever they pleased. She took advantage of her position above him, pressing herself against his crotch suggestively. “If you want to have a real date… maybe we should wait… you know, for the date…” 

“Mmm, baby, I’ll respect whatever you want… but I’d rather take you over to that bed…” He pointed to the large king size bed across from them, “…and make you scream my name…” 

“Oh… well, I’ll make you a deal then…” She smirked, feeling drunk on power. 

“Anything babydoll…” He breathed as his hands explored the soft skin under her shirt. 

“Tonight, and date night… I want you to ravage me for both!” 

“Oh, that will be no problem at all…” He caught her lips again before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. She tugged at his shirt impatiently and he let her pulled it off. When it came to her clothing however, he wanted to take his time, as though he were unwrapping a gift. One by one the buttons loosened and revealed inch by delectable inch of her tanned skin. His lips followed his hands, lavishing the bare flesh with attention. As he reached her navel, his teeth gripped the waistband of her lacy undies and tugged them down her legs slowly. 

“Dude, baby, you’re killing me!” She whined agonizingly, bucking her hips up to him wantonly. She watched him grin up and her and begin his journey back up her leg, kissing with no desire to be rushed. He bypassed the spot she wanted him to stop with a snicker at her groan then planted soft kisses against her belly and up to her full breasts. He gave each equal attention, alternating between scrubbing his goatee against the sensitive nipples, then bathing them softly with this warm tongue. Her hands grasped his face, pulling him up to meet her mouth as though she were starving for it. 

Her toes hooked into the loose sweatpants and wrestled them down off his hips. She made a delighted sound at the sight of his rigid cock jutting towards her. “J, if you don’t get inside of me, I’ll…” 

“You’ll what?” He smirked, rubbing temptingly against her hot center, making her whimper pleadingly. 

“Go crazy… please…” 

“For you…” He whispered against the still red imprint on her cheek, kissing it tenderly as he slid into her fully, “…anything.” 

She cried out enthusiastically, gripping his shoulders and embedding her nails into the skin. He groaned in unison with her as he began a slow, torturous pace. It did not last long, as Theresa was too hungry for him to be patient. Her thighs gripped him and she forced them to roll over so that she could be on top of him and ride him roughly. He watched her bounce above him, gripping her hips to try to control the rhythm. She leaned back to grant him a better view of the length of her figure, loving the moan he emitted as he watched his cock slide almost completely out of her before disappearing again. He sat up under her, pulling her face to his for another kiss. 

“I’m gonna let you be in charge tonight…” He muttered against her lips as she continued to lift and fall on him deliciously, “…but date night, I’m the boss…” 

“Mmmhmm… mmm… hmm…” Her response was more like a high-pitched whine than an answer, but she started to grind harder against him, signaling her climax approaching. He swiftly slung her back down to the bed and started the tempo that would get her off. His movement proved successful, as she started to moan loudly, “Oh… oh uh… oh god… fuck…. Aj…” 

Her nails sank into the flesh of his back and left deep red streaks as he hissed his climax imminent. His moans joined the soft mewling sounds coming from her as he continued to thrust against her, closing in on his own pleasure. She watched his face, loving how his brow furrowed and he would catch his lip between his teeth as he finished. The best part was after the waves of pleasure had subsided, those beautiful mahogany eyes would open and in an instant, she could see autumn leaves falling and a thousand sunsets and feel like she was home. 

“I need to say something… and I need you not to say anything back, okay?” She whispered, placing her hand over his mouth when he opened it to speak, “Shh… I love you, Aj. I really, wholly do. And I don’t want you to say it back. I just want you to hear me say it, and know. Okay?” 

He grumbled something from behind her hand and nodded. She moved her hand to cup his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He returned the kiss passionately, pressing himself as close as he could to her form. In her mouth, he whispered, “Thank you.” 

*********

Stephanie groaned and wiggled her fingers in agitation. Not only were her fingers going numb, her pussy was still aching with desire for Kevin’s return. She was not sure how long she had been watching the lights of the city but she had come to realize that too much movement would cause her bare skin to sweep across the chilly glass of the window, shocking her stiff again. She thought she might lose her mind anticipating his reappearance until the door clicked open quietly, then shut. 

“God damn, I could get used to this sight…” Kevin’s voice rumbled in the room and she shivered excitedly, eager for him to do anything. His hand startled her, stroking up the back of her leg to her ass then up her back. His fingers tangled in her loose coffee brown locks, tugging her head back to meet her eyes. “Did you have time to consider the rules involved in our little arrangement?” 

She nodded ardently, licking her suddenly dry lips. He watched the movement with interest before returning his gaze to hers. 

“And what will you be expected to remember, from here on out?” 

“Not get emotional. Always say Sir. Always be naked when we are alone. Always obey. And use our safe-word if I can’t take anymore… Sir.” She almost neglected the punctuation of his title, but he smiled when she tacked it on quickly. The mischievous fingers returned to her heated skin, swirling over one taut nipple, then the other. She inhaled huskily and her body bowed up to meet him with fervor, silently begging for more. 

“Very good. Do you feel like you have learned your lesson? Have I punished you enough?” 

Her lips flickered a hidden smile, knowing it to be a trick question. “It is not for me to say, Sir. Do you feel as though I have been punished thoroughly?” 

The growl that rumbled in his throat was passion-filled and it made her respond with every fiber in her being, her hands gripping the material that confined her movements. Her answer had been unexpected, but in a lusciously lascivious way. The hand that held her hair tensed and jerked her mouth to his ravenously. The other hand stroked over the naked skin that she freely offered him, and he claimed every inch of it. She thought for sure he would take her right there in his excitement, but after a moment, he pulled his lips back and looked at her in astonishment, as if stunned by his own loss of self-control. 

“That was… a good answer…” His hands slid from the spots they had occupied slowly and she felt the heat from his body depart. She did not dare to turn to look for him, merely waited. A noise from behind her caused her to tense but it was too late. The lick of the belt against her backside made her yelp in alarm. “My answer, if it isn’t obvious, is no… I don’t think you have…” 

There was a thread of humor in his voice, as though he felt joy at the prospect of such a willing playmate. She bit her lip and nodded, “I understand, Sir. Punish me, please.” 

She heard him curse softly under his breath, maybe in disbelief, but another strike landed with a harsher sound and she arced to meet it. Before long, both of them had a gleam of perspiration glistening on their skin, her shaking weakly against the restraints, and he stretching his arm from overuse. He did not seem to want to stop, but when her cheeks were a shade of purplish cherry, he threw the belt down and returned to stand behind her. Her breath was ragged and she shivered uncontrollably, making him wrap his arms around her to comfort her, 

“You silly girl, if it was too much you should have…” 

“It wasn’t… It was perfect, Sir.” Her words were shaky but she smiled up at him and he could not prevent himself from returning it. He untied her hands and turned her to face him, pressing her face into the cotton of the tee shirt he wore. Her arms weakly enfolded his waist and she breathed in the delicious scent of him, “Thank you, Sir.” 

He pressed his mouth to the top of her head softly and held her for a long moment. When she looked up at him, he very gently brought his lips to hers. Before they touched, he muttered, “Good girl.” 

He kissed her long and deep before picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom. There, the pair stood in the shower, him taking great care in washing the length of her body, tentative hands barely grazing the enflamed skin of her rear. Though his desire was obvious, he focused completely on her, washing her and then drying her gently with the fluffy white towel. He collected her back in his arms and carried her to the bed, pulling back the sheets and laying her beneath them. She felt drowsy but not ready to sleep as he turned off the lights in the room and joined her in the large bed. She rolled close to him, hands reaching in the darkness for him. 

“Baby, you probably should have passed out already… aren’t you tired?” He mused, feeling her shake her head softly and allowing her hands to stroke across his bare chest and waist. Her hands hesitated at his hip, as though waiting for him to grant his permission. “What would you like, sweetheart?” 

“You, Sir…” She murmured against his chest, feeling his hand pull one of her long legs up and over his waist. She did not have to elaborate further as with just the movement of him pulling her closer, his solid cock glided into the unimaginable slickness of her. The sensation seemed to steal his breath away and he grasped her even tighter. Their thrusts against one another were feverish, as if they were dependent upon feeling more of each other. She held him fiercely in the dimness of the bed, desperate to feel every part of him. Her lips caressed up his chest until his mouth found hers, sucking the air from her lungs and leaving her dizzy again. When he let her breath again, she moaned his name. “Oh, Kevin…” 

The pair writhed in unison for moments longer before she gasped hoarsely and tensed in his arms. He was not far behind, her panting and sound cries exciting him to his own climax, rolling to pin her beneath him as he came. They collapsed into a sweaty tangle of limps, and sleep enveloped them until the bright light of morning lit the room brilliantly. 

*********

Between costume changes, Stephanie found herself shimmying out of her tight leather pants to swap to a diagonal cut skirt and halter-top beside Marie. Marie’s big hazel eyes widened at the sight of the purple bruising across the tanned skin of the newest dancer. 

“Damn girl!” was all she got out before Stephanie covered her rear quickly. 

“Yeah, uh, late night last night.” She cracked a grin and Marie laughed jovially with her. 

“Whatever works for you, but it’s gotta make swapping costumes a literal pain in the ass…” 

“Ha, well, I don’t mind it…” Stephanie waved it off casually, unable to stop smiling over the tender flesh. Kevin had soothed it when they finally woke that morning, kissing the aching skin as he lathered lotion on. 

“You kinky bitch…. I love it!” The honeyed olive eyes sparkled at her as they finished putting their ensembles together. “Kick ass out there!” 

“You too!” Stephanie felt genuinely good, getting into the groove with her job and the people around her. They ran to the stage to get into position for the next routine. The lights dropped low then emblazoned radiantly, causing the crowd in the arena to scream and cheer with even more excitement. 

Somewhere between her steps in time with the chorus, the hard wooden stage floor greeted her hard as she met it. She must have somehow lost her footing or tripped over something unseen. She felt her knee and hip slam viciously while she tried to catch herself without inadvertently tripping anyone else dancing around her. Unfortunately, the fall was while her small faction of dancers was at front left stage, leaving her sprawled out in front of the audience. She could make out some laughter, and she immediately pulled herself up and got back into formation, wrapping up the last bit of Shining Star before they headed offstage. She felt tears of frustration and anger at herself build in her eyes as she stepped down carefully. 

Nadia was the first to approach her, yelling over the crowds in the stadium. Kevin hurried up but could only offer a moment to ask if she was okay, his face serious as he assessed her knee. He held her face and wiped her cheek gently until she nodded, he hurried off to change for the next song. Nadia got one of the crew hands to get her a bottle of water to press to the bruising knee. 

"Thanks Nadia..." She started, trying to regain her composure before anyone else saw. 

"Girl, it's okay, we have all fallen, more than once. We have a break for a second, they're doing Biggest Fan next, let's see if they have someone on first aid duty around here..." 

"It's fine, it's just sore..." 

"Come on, we'll get you to Theresa and she can help you get into your next outfit..." 

The pair hobbled together to the make-up room and Theresa rushed up animatedly, "Aww, babe, I saw what happened, are you okay?" 

"Well, bruising on my knee, but mostly my pride. I don't know what I did out there but I just went down like a sack of potatoes... Kevin is pissed." 

"He's probably more worried about you actually being hurt!" Theresa said immediately, waving Nadia away to get into costume. "Are you sure you can still dance?" 

"I just need to keep flexing it, but I think the bruise is gonna be pretty hideous. Can we swap to pants or something longer for the next outfit?" 

"Black pantyhose should help, we'll just do those under everything except for the white outfit. For that, I'll spray you with some silver so it looks like it’s supposed to match your make-up... As Tom Gunn would say, we'll make it work!" 

As Theresa gathered the clothing together, Stephanie walked several times around the room flexing the leg, listening to the guys winding down the final chorus of Biggest Fan, meaning Everybody was coming up. "Get me in gear, I can do this..." 

Theresa did not question her, just helped her get her clothes in place and applied the usual makeup to the cry puffy cheeks. "You got this baby, you got this!" 

And Stephanie made it through the rest of the show, her knee slowing her significantly in her own mind, but she kept pace and rhythm with the rest of the troupe and by the end of it, she felt like she could finally breathe. As they all rushed off stage and the band said their thank yous, the primary dancers prepped for the surprise encore of Larger than Life. Nadia came up to her before they headed back up, "You good?" 

"Still kicking..." 

Nadia smiled at her in a surprisingly genuine way, making her think maybe they could all become friends. Krysta walked up next to her and rolled her eyes, "Is baby okay, did baby fall down?" 

"Jeez Krys, cut me a break, you've never fallen down?" 

"Not when I work for Kevin I don't. He's gonna rip you a new one..." 

At the thought, Stephanie frowned and began thinking of how to utilize the days ahead of her to keep her knee loose and her mind focused. Maybe she was distracted by the romantic moments, stealing her energies from where they should be. Perhaps Kevin had a point about emotions and them getting in the way of things. Would she still have fallen if she were not imagining Kevin soaking in the tub with her after the show? Maybe, but not thinking about her steps was her own fault. 

She watched from the side of the stage as they wrapped up the encore and the quintet and dancers ran off stage. She relegated herself to the back of the group in hopes of being invisible and maybe her accident would be a side note in the otherwise stellar show. However, Kevin spotted her in an instant and waved her towards him. When she stepped up to him, he leaned close to her an asked softly, 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” When she nodded affirmatively, he turned her to face the group and spoke louder to the collective, “Tonight is an example of why we cannot have distractions or our heads be someplace else while we are out there. We all have practice prior to the performances to get our minds on the show. I know you all are tired or have other things on your mind, but while you are on my stage, you need to have your head in the game. Is that understood? No more instances of tripping over feet while your head is miles away.” 

The assemblage had a mix of sympathetic glances at her, then those that were gleeful at her downfall. They all acquiesced in some fashion either with a bob of the head or verbally. Stephanie felt her face glowing red and tried to keep her poise as the group dispersed. She turned to speak with Kevin and apologize but he had already stepped away to change out of his costume. Theresa stepped up to her with a compassionate blue green gaze. 

“It’s okay baby girl… aside from that one slip, you’re fucking magnificent out there. Don’t let one fall get ya down…” She started, noting the coffee eyes darken with determination. “You want help getting changed?” 

“I’ll be alright… thanks.” 

“Okay… want me to wait for you? The van can get us back to the hotel.” 

“Nah, go on ahead, I need a minute or two, okay?” 

“Sure…” Theresa felt a little dejected at first, thinking Stephanie would want to vent, rant, and cry over the incident and Kevin’s cold reaction, but took a deep breath and got her stuff together to head back to the hotel. Aj was waiting for her by her make-up table, two unlit cigarettes between his lips. “Well, hey there handsome!” 

“Hey, figured we could grab the van back together…” 

“Hey T, we riding back to the hotel together? I haven’t had a chance to hang with my favorite make-up gal in forever…” Nick bounded up to her, already changed into his sweats and tee shirt. 

“Ah, well, J and I were going to…” 

“We can all ride… together again…” Nick’s cerulean blue eyes twinkled with innuendo. “Know what I mean?” 

Theresa gulped trying to figure out how to avoid a ménage a trois involving Nick yet again when Brian came to the rescue. “Chaos, thought we were gonna hit up that sports bar… the one with the cheerleader waitresses that dance on the bar…” 

“Oh! That’s right, you guys wanna join us?” 

“Not me man, I’m gonna crash out the minute my head hits the pillow…” 

“Nah, I’m bushed, babe! I’m gonna take a shower and veg out…” 

“Well, if you get bored later, hit me up in 724… I might have a cheerleader up there though, so, just dive in…” He shot her a wink and walked away with Brian, leaving her breathing a sigh of relief. 

“That was close…” 

Aj smiled at her ruefully, “Let’s get back to the hotel…”


	12. It's a Date

Stephanie hit play on her headphones again, starting up the beats to Shining Star and did the practiced steps once more. Even with her knee sore, she could complete the entire routine with her eyes closed. She should have asked one of the other dancers to stay and help her spot what she might have done wrong. She hit repeat and followed the steps once more, ending with the crouch. Over the music in her ears, she heard an echoing clap. She jerked her earbuds out and spun around disquieted that someone had snuck up on her. She assumed the crew had all headed back to the hotel and the only remaining people would be doing clean up post-concert. Kevin was standing just off the side of the stage watching her, for how long she was not sure. 

“Oh, Sir… I thought everyone had gone back to the hotel…” 

“I noticed you weren’t among them, so I came to make sure you were okay.” He answered coolly. “You’ve got the steps down… but just because we’re sleeping together, doesn’t mean you get a pass for fucking up…” 

“Of course not!” She actually looked a little offended by the thought and lifted her chin proudly, “My job and my personal life are separate for that very reason. I don’t want preferential treatment. If my work is ever unsatisfactory, it’s my responsibility to fix it. I pride myself in being able to perfect my movements…” 

“You don’t have to be perfect… but… when you fell, I… it could have distracted the whole team. We can’t have that kind of reaction during the performance… Do you understand?” He was trying to be terse but she could see he was clearly aware of what he had almost admitted. “Emotions need to not be part of this for the dancers, or any of us. I need you on point and where you are supposed to be and your mind focused on the task at hand. You can’t let your emotions get the better of you out here… it’s too easy to get sidetracked and preoccupied with things off stage…” 

“I understand, Sir.” She said instinctively, making him smile softly. “I won’t let anything take my mind off of why I’m here…” 

“Good, you’re an amazing dancer… that’s why you’re here. But the pressure can get to people; even the best dancers… and I don’t want to see that happen to you…” 

“I won’t let it happen to me.” She smiled at him softly, “Just because you occupy all my evenings, you don’t necessarily know me… we’ve only just started this whole thing, so we don’t really know each other that well, so…” 

“I think you’d be surprised… I think we know one another better than you think…” 

“I’m not positive about…” 

“Perhaps…” He started carefully, “Perhaps you’re right, but I do want to know you… maybe we can use this extra time to our advantage, a night out…” 

“You literally just said that emotions were a bad idea… how is a date going to help prevent that exactly?” 

Kevin’s smirk drew her closer to him, like a moth to a gleaming light. “What can I say, I want all of you.” 

“But that can’t happen. Remember…” She started, watching the smirk fade, and quickly finished, “… I mean, I can’t be the only offering myself up and surrendering everything. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

“As I’ve said before, I don’t know that I’m capable of giving myself that much…” 

“Then maybe a night out is a bad idea…” She countered gently, though they continued to draw closer together, the heat of him was making her want to agree without any reward at all. He frowned, gazing almost longingly at her lips for a long moment before he spoke. 

“I want all of you.” He finally whispered, “I don’t promise you the world, but I will try to return what you give to me…” 

“Don’t promise me anything you can’t hold to…” She murmured, brushing her lips against his. He took the offering of her mouth without hesitation, though after only a moment he withdrew cursing under his breath at his own recklessness. 

“You are something dangerous, sweetheart… you bring something out in me that I really shouldn’t… let out.” He took a step back from her, scanning the empty auditorium for anyone that might be spying on the two of them. He seemed satisfied there was no one in the area, but it did not stop him from scanning again only seconds later. 

“What is it I’m bringing out, Sir?” She asked innocently, but the question made his eyes darken to the color of a shaded forest floor. She could tell he loved the sound of his title on her lips, but hated that he loved it so much. 

“You’re making me want to be careless and impulsive. Tonight was proof that it’s trouble…” He was answering without really knowing the answer, she could tell. If he did not like the feelings she inspired in him, perhaps it was a flawed plan to delve deeper into each other. “I have no doubt that certain things were on your mind while we were out here, and I can’t deny I might have had the same…” 

“May I speak freely?” 

“I feel like you’ve been doing that regardless of my permission…” He cracked a smirk through the turbulent vibrations between them, but when she did not respond immediately, he nodded, “Yes, I’d rather you speak your mind…” 

“When we talked about our expectations of this… of us… I told you that there was no guarantee that emotions would stay separate…” He started to interrupt as though he wanted to agree to her point, but she held up a subtle hand and he quieted to allow her to finish, “But, in your hands, I am whole… like an instrument… I come alive under your affection. I do not want to lose that. There is this part of me I am discovering with you. If you don’t feel the same, I will respectfully keep that part of myself out of the equation, but I’ve seen how you respond to it, to me when you touch me…” She paused, thinking of how to offer herself without intimidating him into withdrawing completely, “I want all of you too. I want the deepest, darkest, dirtiest parts. I want to give those pieces of myself to you. I want to be naked and vulnerable in your hands and know that I’m not alone.” 

Kevin contemplated her words carefully for a long moment, his eyes closed so that the sight of her did not influence his thoughts further. He exhaled long and low before he opened them again to regard her meticulously. “I want you… I want you to go get clothes tomorrow. Take Theresa with you, she knows what I like… you need something nice to wear tomorrow night.” 

Her lips twitched with a smile, before she nodded softly. He leaned down and allowed a soft peck on her mouth before he pulled her from the stage. As they wandered through the passages behind the main stage, she pursed her lips together and braved a topic she had been wrestling with in her head. 

“Can I ask you this… does everyone sleep with everyone around here?” 

He looked surprised by her frank question, but sighed quietly, “We are all consenting adults, and we work hard every day on the same project and spend more time with each other than anyone else in our lives for eight to ten months at a time. So understandably, we get close and find comfort and yes, relief in each other…” 

“Have you slept with Theresa?” The question was hard for her to release and the moment it escaped, she cringed expecting his annoyance at her nosiness. He stopped in the hallway, halting her with him to look down at her with one bushy black eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry. I know it isn’t my business… I just…” 

“Yes, she and I have been together a couple times… She’s a charming, though strong-willed girl…” He stepped close to the petite brunette and cupped her chin to force her to look up to his towering height. “She is not mature enough for me, nor does she provide me the kind of stimulation I value. I need more than a fantastic pair of tits and a pretty face to keep me interested. Does it bother you that I have?” 

“I don’t know…” She muttered honestly, “… do you still want to sleep with her?” 

“No.” He said shortly, before adding with an uncharacteristic tenderness in his baritone voice, “If you need reassurance… I haven’t fucked anyone else since I saw you dance…” 

“Ohh…” Her mouth formed a perfect o shape making him laugh aloud. She joined him with light mirth and reached for him without thinking. He did not withdraw or push her back, instead drew her closer so that her small frame conformed to the length of him. 

“Come along, darlin’. I think you have punished yourself enough tonight…” He whispered into her hair. She nodded and hugged him tightly, allowing him to lead her to the van waiting to take the stragglers back to the hotel. 

*********

Theresa sat on her bed looking at the latest issue of Vogue for the latest in the make-up and wrinkled her nose at one of the heavily glittered eyeshadow tutorials she read. “I hope to goodness the normal gals out there know that this glitter trend is just crazy… you gonna lose an eye girlfriend!” 

A tap at the door made her bounce off the bed excitedly. She anticipated a certain set of rich earthy brown eyes and found a different pair, though no less welcome. 

“Stephy-baby!” She greeted her with a bright smile and tugged her into the room. “How are you? How’s the knee? Are you doing okay?” 

“I’m fine. It’s sore but it will heal up in no time. But, I need your help…” 

“Oh?” Theresa grinned excitedly, already anticipating the shopping spree they were surely about to embark on. She was already assessing her friend’s petite frame and olive skin tone, mentally selecting colors and styles that would serve her best. 

“Yes, I need to know if you’re okay with Kevin and me? Doing what we’re doing I mean. You’ve been a little persistent in saying that you think I shouldn’t get involved and I just want to be sure you aren’t like… harboring unrequited love or something for him?” 

Theresa began laughing so hard she had to take a seat on one of the overstuffed chairs to catch her breath. Stephanie watched her puzzled until she finally got herself under control again, 

“Aww, baby, I love your whole hoes before bros attitude about this, but no, I am not in love with Kev. Like at all! He is a fine ass fucker, in all ways to mean that, but he’s so bossy and temperamental and I’m too emotional and hot-headed. I’m happy for you, if you two are getting what you want out of it, but I do want you to be careful, because he can turn on and off his emotions like a fucking machine…” 

“I get it.” 

Theresa regarded her carefully, musing to herself as to whether or not she actually did get it, but she would let the story play out how it would. “Actually this works out perfectly for me! You’re so happy, you’re practically glowing, but I also get to watch Krysta slowly lose her fucking mind… it’s magical!” 

“I really do think you are a monster sometimes…” Stephanie began, chuckling softly, “But I kind of love that about you…” 

“Aww, I love you too… now, let’s go buy a dress that makes Kev want to tear it off of you…” 

“Ha, funny story about that… Oh, and I’m also supposed to mention you have a limit and you are not allowed to buy anything for you on this outing…” Stephanie started, holding up Kevin’s platinum Amex card. Theresa’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at the reveal. 

“Oh girl! We are gonna have some fun… at Kevvy’s expense!” 

Their quest for a new wardrobe took them to the Water Tower, bustling through various shops that catered to every type of activity need. Stephanie was able to add a few new tops, casual dresses, and jeans before Theresa pulled her into Victoria’s Secret for a lingerie overhaul. As Stephanie wrapped up the purchase of new bras and undies in various styles, the giddy blonde returned with a new carry-on bag, far more chic than the beat up black duffle bag she had been stuffing her clothes into thus far. 

“A gift from me to you, since you cannot carry these beautiful things in that gross gym bag!” She held up the Kate Spade luggage, decorated with navy stripes on a stark white background and accent with shiny bright red vinyl. 

“Aww, thank you, Trease!” She could not help but embrace the slightly shorter woman with joy at the unexpected gift. Theresa hugged her back tightly and pulled back with an excited gleam in her aquamarine eyes. The pair headed towards a chic boutique that seemed to specialize in cocktail dresses of every color imaginable. 

“Alright, now it’s time for the hot ticket item. My vote is you get a few nice dresses, you know, for going out if we do the club thing again and any outings where press might happen to spot you. While Kev’s favorite color is navy, I think a nice rich green would really compliment your skin tone and match his eyes. You all will be so fucking sexy together. I can’t wait!” 

Stephanie grinned looking over the various dresses with interest. One price tag flipped in her hand and she gasped softly, “Umm, I think we’re in the wrong store… these dresses are more than…” 

“These dresses are exactly why Kevin sent you to me. He knows what he’s getting into, just let me do my magic, okay?” 

“Okay…” She sighed hesitantly. 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, he wants you to stand out and be seen. He wants to show you off so you gotta just go with it. You’re, what, about a size two… Go to the fitting room and get undressed, I’m gonna grab a few and you’re going to try everything… got it?” 

“You make it sound like I don’t have a choice…” 

“Again, Kev sent you to me… I can’t send you back to him in rags. So, really… you don’t have a choice…” Theresa blew her a kiss and waved her away to the fitting room. She assessed the dresses with a critical eye, determining the right length to cover any bruises on her legs, as well as offer a decadent amount of skin to keep Kevin happy. She pulled several dresses ranging from lace to satin, knee length to asymmetrical skirted, eager to play dress up and potentially get back into Kevin’s good graces. Sure, she was happy to be the fashion fairy godmother to Stephanie’s rags to Cinderella case, but it would also ensure that Kevin would reevaluate her value and theoretically keep her close. 

Stephanie stood in the chilly fitting room in just her simple nude undies, admiring the purplish bruises from Kevin’s belt across her rear when Theresa entered the small compartment unannounced. She made to cover herself, but the blonde just snickered softly, 

“Sweetums. Seen it all before, remember.” She held out a collection of dresses in various colors and designs, “Here are a few starting options. All will hide the bruises on your knee, and your booty! But they all have their own sass and sex appeal…” 

The first dress took a little extra help to get Stephanie into, squeezing her into place in the sheer white lace that hid nothing with its constricting corset top. The darker rosy peaks of her nipples were especially visible in contrast to the bright alabaster of the lace. Stephanie looked in the mirror critically then to Theresa with a look of concern. “Hmm, I think this might be a smidge more revealing than Kevin would want…” 

“Ha, that’s what you think…” Theresa mused, but could frowned at the dress all the same, “I feel like the white makes it a little too… eh, virginal…” 

“Virginal? Are you kidding me? You can see my tits plain as day!” 

“Shush shush… remember how I said that you had to just go with it? I’m the bitch with the fashion expertise here… you are the reason that this venture is needed, Lil Miss Leggings. So, just roll with the punches and relax… oh… hang on!” The mop of blond curls darted out of the small room and returned with two glasses of champagne. “Here we go… This should help get you in the mood to feel sexy…” 

Stephanie laughed and took the flute and swallowed the drink down, “Alright, alright. I’ll be a good sport and play Barbie…” 

Theresa’s face lit up with a flash of her beautiful white teeth at the surrender. She helped Stephanie out of the soft lace. The brunette tried on dress after dress but there was always something missing, something that Theresa could not put her finger on but she figured she would know the dress when it was on her model. One dress was a rich navy blue silk that wrapped around her willowy body and felt decadent and delicious against her skin. Stephanie stroked the material of the flowing sleeves and sighed, “Ohh, this I like…” 

“I knew you would, though, you won’t be able to wear anything under it. No panty lines under dresses of this caliber. But, Kev won’t mind that…” Theresa joked and sipped her drink as Stephanie twirled in the mirror. The fabric complimented her rich olive skin tone beautifully and the low front highlighted the smooth curves of her breasts. A thin sash at the waist held the material together and the bottom would sweep her ankles if she wore heels and show off one slender leg, luckily the one without the bruising. 

“Though, I feel like one wrong move in this thing and I’ll be flashing someone…” 

“Again, Kevin won’t mind that a bit… He may seem reserved and all that, but think about how he likes showing you off around people. When it comes to taking you out on the town, he wants people to be in awe of you. He wants men to want you, and women to want to be you…” She snickered at the apprehension still in those dark brown eyes. Another drink or two and Stephanie would be more pliable. She got the store clerk to bring the bottle they had opened and refilled both their glasses. “Drink up, we’ve got more dresses!” 

Stephanie drank two more refills before she pulled off the silk and pulled a crimson backless number up to her body. The black lace accent that wrapped from one shoulder to the open back reminded her of one black wing. The halter style dress was tight fit across her chest, a slash of naked skin from her neck down her torso. Theresa adjusted it so that it laid perfectly against her skin. Tight from top to her knees, it was revealing without feeling overtly so. “This one is really lovely. Sort of reminds me of one of my dance costumes. Very much a seductress outfit…” 

“Agreed… Keeper?” 

“Would Kevin like it?” 

“If I’m being honest… he’d probably be happier with something he could get you out of easier…” Theresa joked, noting the sudden bright red glow on her friend’s cheeks. “But, I think if you find something that is classy and sexy, that also reminds him of you being naked… you have a winner.” 

Stephanie examined herself in the mirror once more and sighed, “Let’s try another one, I definitely want something he isn’t expecting…” 

“Agreed, this one feels too… senior prom night…” 

The last dress was a rich forest green satin that once again hugged to her slender form like a glove. It emphasized the rounded curves of her backside and with the decorative flourish at the bodice, her small breasts looked even fuller. Theresa watched as her hands stroked over the smooth, luminous material in delight. That’s the one, she thought, her friend’s face declared it loud and clear. 

“Kevin will lose his mind seeing you in that. We’ll get you some heels to pair with it and you’ll be a knockout.” 

They left with three new dresses, Theresa justifying it by saying that if tonight went well, she would likely be going out with him more, so why not be prepared. Both agreed that the green satin was the date dress and as they ate a light lunch, they finally took a moment to talk beyond fashion and boys. 

“So growing up in Cali, I was the typical snotty teenager. No joke, the stereotypical bleach blonde, going to the beach and clubbing every night with my daddy’s unlimited credit cards. Not that I needed that because once these bad boys came in, I could get the check picked up on pretty nearly anything…” Theresa shook her shoulders to make her chest jiggly sensationally, “I remember getting to ‘borrow’ a dude’s brand new Ferrari on the expectation, though no deliverance of, a date… It was a ridiculous lifestyle to try to maintain… I was the poster child for apathetic youth.” 

“Wow, so what changed you? I mean, you still have a little of that California babe vibe, but you definitely have more going on it seems like…” Stephanie began, taking a bite of sautéed green beans. 

“Well, mainly, my dad getting sent to prison for tax fraud…” She chuckled a response, surprising her lunch-mate. “Hard times make you realize stuff about yourself. I spent a few years couch surfing and dating dudes so that I had a place to crash and regular meals… I had always been crazy for make-up. It was, no joke, 80% of my budget when dad would let me just go shopping on his card… I started doing makeup for girl friends of mine before parties and events, and then more and more people wanted it, so I started using it to make a buck.” 

“How did you wind up on tour then?” 

“Well, a buddy had me doing makeup and hair for a fashion show design team and let me pad my credentials. I still wasn’t exactly for sure where I was going, but I was finally getting my feet under me, then one night at a fashion show I met Kev, and he was impressed…” 

“Really? He was at one of the shows?” 

“Yeah, I think he was there on a whim honestly. But honey, as you know, when his eyes find you, you can’t escape…” Theresa chuckled softly, having a fond memory of the first time she met him. The way his predatory eyes had stalked her movements, making her feel like very sexy prey. It was thrilling and the sex had been some of the hottest she could recall up to that point, until he had spanked her, hard. She was the type to call for equality in all her previous conquests, and no man, no matter how fine, was ever going to make her be obedient to him. When she realized that Kevin's desires were to see her be a slave to him, she expressed her adamant dislike and he acknowledged it and grew disinterested in her quickly. She noticed Stephanie’s dark eyes lower slightly and shook her head, “Don’t think about it in terms of competition or anything like that… While he is a fun ride, he and I do not mesh the way you two do. I thought I was kinky, but obviously our kinks differ a bit…” 

Stephanie poked at the last of her lunch in contemplation before speaking up finally, “I’m not unused to the idea of a group of interchanging partners I guess, I mean the dance troupe in NYC was constantly dating each other, but I stayed out of the mix. For me, it was all business, and I thought I would be the same way here when I first got to the audition… but you’re right, once I had his gaze I was hypnotized…” 

“So touring with a boy band probably wasn’t in your life plan?” 

“Ha, far from it! I had been in ballet for my entire life. It was my mom’s dream for me, and as the only child, my sole purpose in life was to make my parents proud. So, I did ballet until my feet bled and I got where I thought I was supposed to be… but I realize it wasn’t what I wanted. I always loved the interpretive dance movement, and really, I wanted something different from to be a Sugarplum Fairy… My mom cried and wouldn’t talk to me for a week." 

"At least your parents gave a shit. My daddy, I was just his little princess, no future required, just be pretty and marry well.” Theresa shook her blonde hair about herself before lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply, “So now, you're living the dream... The world is your oyster, what do you want next?" 

"Hmm, after this, I want to explore the choreography aspect of things..." 

"That's not what I meant... you've got a fly new wardrobe and a hot date with a kinky stud... what are you hoping happens tonight?" 

"You mean aside from capturing his heart and having ridiculously hot sex?" Stephanie grinned, noting the way Theresa's brow furrowed slightly. "Okay, just the hot sex bit..." 

"I just... I mean it when I say you should be careful. Kev's just... not the relationship type." 

"He's mentioned he's not sure what he is capable of in that department, but he's agreed to just roll with it and see what happens..." 

Theresa looked at her with surprise, "Kevin is not the type to just roll with anything... damn girl, what kinda voodoo pussy do you own? Seriously, inquiring minds need to know in case I can do more to ensnare the man of my dreams to tell me and everyone else I'm his!" 

Her cheeks flushed and coughed, "I don't know... It's just like magnetic and primal with Kevin... was it... is it like that for you with..." 

Theresa knew the original question, and paused a moment to consider her answer, "Kev and I hooked up the night we met... and it was hot and fun, but I kinda pounced on the opportunity to meet the rest of the group... I was a BSB fan and had a serious lady boner for Aj from the beginning... Not proud to say, but I was willing to do just about anything to meet him..." 

"I'm not judging you..." 

"Well, you would be the first and only one... and it's fine, you know, whatever. And I've always been good about making the boys love me and all of them do, though lately Kev's been a prickly one. We used to be closer, but..." 

"What happened?" 

"Everything with Sierra kinda set things in motion... and, not to blame you or anything, but you showing up and his demeanor changed. Not that he wasn't a total hard ass about work already, but he seems on pins and needles more often now... like he's fighting for control... but with himself." 

"Oh..." Stephanie rolled the information around in her mind for a moment, "What happened with Sierra that set stuff in motion?" 

"Oh girl, that is a long long story..." 

"I think I could make time. I still don't even know why she left tour..." 

"Well, I'm not really allowed to talk too much about it. She ran into some issues... problems that were too big to ignore. She didn't think it was a big deal, but Kevin did, so he made her quit the tour to get things sorted out. They had a big fight, and it was all for her own good, but she felt like I betrayed her and told all the other dancers what a horrible bitch I was lying about her and basically told them that I was stealing the guys attention from them and... well, that's why they hate me these days. I mean, Krysta never liked me because she was there with Kev the night we met... but the rest, we were cool, because Sierra and I were cool... then we weren't cool, and suddenly the only friends I have on tour are the guys..." 

"That sounds horrible... I'm sorry. What was she dealing with? Drug problems?" 

"Kev would kill me for talking too much about it. It's bad press, and not something they need associated with their name. He never told me what came of it all, aside from the obvious that she got booted off tour. I don't even know if he'd tell anyone to be honest." 

"Dude, Theresa, you can't keep me in the dark! No fair!" Stephanie grinned cheekily, "If you can't gossip with me, who ya gonna tell secrets to? Nick?" 

"Hahaha, not a chance. He's the worst with secrets! I told him one embarrassing story and the next day he was sharing it with all the guys on the bus... like, rude dude!" 

"I can see that... man doesn't seem to be able to keep a single thought in his head from spilling out of his mouth..." 

"Yeah, but he's fun too. Really, he's immature and selfish as hell, but he can be really funny and sweet when he wants..." 

"He just always seems so... forceful..." 

"Oh, he is... in a good way, most of the time..." Theresa winked flirtatiously, "I know he's all Mr. Grabby Hands around you, but it's that whole new toy thing... he wants what he hasn't had..." 

"And can't have..." 

"Right... since you are all Kevvy's." That silver bell laughter rang out again, though there was a touch of resentment to it. "So, give me some of the juicy details... I've seen some of the bruises, I can't believe you let him get that rough!" 

"Pleasure and pain are sweet companions.” Stephanie began, getting the predictable glance from Theresa that she had gotten from anyone when she had tried to explain it. That slightly condemnatory stare, as if she had something wrong with her. “But it's not just the pain. There is a release in being restrained and conquered... plus, he takes care afterwards to be loving and affectionate. The whole ordeal is more than just some swats on the ass… it's deeper..." 

"Oh, I bet... much deeper..." 

"Ha, well... what I mean is, ultimately, he needs what I want to give and he gives what I need... it's perfection. A balance of surrendering and conquering and feeling whole." 

"I think I know what you mean... when Aj and I are together, it's like the first time every time, but like our bodies have known each other forever, if that makes any sense. We are in perfect rhythm and everything is in sync." 

"What made you fall in love with him?" 

"What's not to love? His voice, his style, his humor... those eyes. His eyes are like pools of molten dark chocolate I just want to drown myself in." 

The two women split a small piece of cheesecake between them before agreeing to return to the hotel. They had plenty of day ahead to prepare for the date nights they were both anticipating, and as they walked Stephanie looked over at the mass of blond hair and posed the question she knew she was still answering in her own mind, 

"Are you nervous?" 

"Yes and no. Like, Aj and I hang out all the time, but this is just us being out in public... in a romantic way... usually it's sneaking in a little sleep over... So, yeah, a little. Like, I know it's gonna be perfect, because I'll be with him... but yeah, I've got the first date butterflies..." 

"Same here. Butterflies are almost constant around him... He's just such a presence when he's around it’s like he takes all the air out of the room..." 

"He does have that power... and he knows it... the fucker." Theresa snickered, checking her chirping phone as they stepped into the hotel lobby. "Per Kev, I'm to get you ready in my room, then send you the bar to wait for him... I think I can have you picture perfect before he's ready!" 

“I’m the canvas to your Monet, darling…” 

“Who?” The pair giggled like decades long friends the rest of the way to the hotel room to prepare.


	13. Counterbalance

With all the clothing bags from their shopping escapades strewn across the spacious bed and Theresa’s make-up supplies scattered across the bathroom vanity, Stephanie waited for Theresa prep her curling iron, spotting a missed message from the mystery man. 

**Unknown Contact:**_How's the sexiest little dancer around doing?_

**Stephanie:**_Good. Though I'm misbehaving again!_

**Unknown Contact:**_Uh oh... hopefully it's in a delightfully debauched sort of way!_

**Stephanie:**_I'm going on a date! With the coworker... though he's more my superior. Not exactly my boss, but might as well be. _

**Unknown Contact:**_Oh, you naughty girl! I would scold you but I'd rather punish you! Where is he taking you? Sex club? _

**Stephanie:**_No clue. Told me to dress up, so I bought a new dress. Want to see? _

**Unknown Contact:**_I'd rather see what you're not wearing under the dress ;) _

**Stephanie:**_Of course you would! Well, I'm not wearing anything underneath... it's a very 'fitted' dress, can't have any lines showing. _

“Ready to get Curly Sued?” Theresa stepped back up and grinned at Stephanie texting enthusiastically. "Who's got you texting so frantically? Your hot date?" 

"Well, remember that night Aj crawled into bed with me and so I went to the bistro? The mystery texter and I have been keeping in touch." Stephanie regaled her with the exchange between the two since the bistro, keeping the details tame, as the blonde worked around her head to create a curly mess. 

"Oh girl, you're playing a dangerous game. Kevin doesn't share well... he's fine with letting others look, but he won't like it if you are sporting a secret side piece..." Theresa advised carefully, as she finished the mass of mahogany coils and pinned them to one side to keep Stephanie’s long neck visible. 

"I'm not really seeing this guy... I don't know who or where he is... it's just texts. Nothing too major." 

Theresa looked at her incredulously, "You don't know who he is?" 

"Nope, just texted me out of the blue that night, saying it was thoughts of me keeping him awake..." 

"Damn, how mysterious... no clue who he is though? He's not an ex or something?" 

"Nah, I don't think so, most of our conversations are more getting to know each other. And he encourages some bad behavior. He's a bad influence." 

"Interesting... at least you could use a little more of that!" Theresa offered a wink as she applied make-up to her friend’s cheeks. 

"He got me to do karaoke the night at the club..." 

"Oh! Was he there?" 

"Not that I know of, but I told him about exploring more than just karaoke that night..." 

"So you have a text buddy and a hot hunk fucking your brains out on the reg... damn!" 

Stephanie paused and her brows knitted together in thought, "You think Kev would be mad about it?" 

"Oh, who knows, all I can say is, I know he doesn't like to share... Might keep it on the down low. He might not care, so long as you don't give up the goodies..." 

"I would never... not while Kev and I were..." 

Theresa's phone chirped again, pulling her away from finishing the dark smoky eyeshadow she was applying. Her voice was a squeal of delight in reading the message "Ohhh!" 

"Jeez, girl, my ears! What's up?" 

"Aj… he's going all out to make sure this is a date-date. I'm supposed to dress casual, but he should know by now I don't do 'casual'... so leather pants or mini-skirt?" 

“How about you finish your masterpiece over here and then I’ll gladly help you with outfit selection… I can’t have just one panda eye…” 

After she completed Stephanie’s make-up, Theresa modeled both date night options for her friend and finally decided on the tight dappled dove gray sweater dress that clung to her remarkable figure and showcased her long tanned legs to her black ankle boots. A black leather biker jacket completed the look perfectly. “Alright, you get that fine ass down to the bar and have fun with your kinky bondage sex date…” 

“And you have fun too, you saucy minx…” Stephanie checking her reflection once more in the mirror and smirked at her appearance. Theresa had been right; the juniper green was quite complimentary with her tanned skin, and the makeup applied was flawless. She hoped that Kevin would be equally impressed with the transformation. She left Theresa touching up her makeup in the mirror and hurried to the elevator to get to the hotel bar to wait for her date night to begin. 

As she stepped into the low golden glow of the hotel bar, she felt apprehension flow through her when eyes turned to assess and scrutinize her. She had never been the type of beauty to turn heads when she walked into a room, but tonight, she became that. She basked in the warm praise of strangers’ eyes as she walked up to the bar and took a seat, smoothing the luscious, cool material that sheathed her form. She ordered a Bellini while she waited, sipping the sweet bubbly peach drink with private delight. 

Stephanie was envisioning what all the night might entail when a light tickling finger stroked up her bare arm. Her sable eyes danced up the tall lean figure that had stealthily advanced to her left as she drank the sparkling wine from a fluted glass. Kevin’s cat eyes flickered with humor as she choked quietly upon seeing him. Her eyes drank in the svelte figure in a dark navy suit. Under the suit was a crisp white shirt, unbuttoned at the neck offered a little glimpse of the tanned flesh below. She had to avert her eyes quickly, realizing she was staring at him voraciously, not spotting his eyes doing the same appraisal. 

“You look…” He began, clearing his throat when she turned to face him and allowing him to drink in the full view of her, “…stunning.” 

She felt her face flush to a rosy glow and smiled bashfully. “Thank you, so do you… you look quite handsome, I mean.” 

The exploratory fingers on her bare skin had journeyed up to her exposed neck, where they toyed with a curly lock of hair looked ebony in the dimness of the bar. When his thumb stroked her earlobe, she shuddered with a delicate gasp and he grinned at her response with pleasure. “We have a reservation for dinner, and then I have a spot I think you will very much enjoy… though to be honest, I would much rather go back upstairs and do a number of wicked things to you instead…” 

“Mmm…” She murmured and pressed her face to his hand appreciatively, accepting the change of plans willingly. 

“But… all those things will have to wait until after our date…” 

“Promise?" Her lower lip poked out delicately, making his chest rumble with an authentic chuckle. He turned and offered his arm to her, which she happily accepted and rose from the bar stool. He led her out to the waiting black Lexus idling out front, opening the door for her to slide into the spacious jet black leather interior. Once seated next to her after issuing the destination to the driver, Kevin’s attentive eyes floated over her form again approvingly. 

“Theresa never fails to step up. You look absolutely beautiful. I assume you purchased other clothes as well? Not that I don’t love watching you walk away in those leggings of yours…” 

“Yes, Sir. Plenty to model for you sometime…” 

“I look forward to it.” The skin of his hand was warm as it smoothed over her bare arm temptingly. 

The sensation of his flesh warming hers caused an outbreak of goosebumps again and she smiled up at his charming face, “So, where are we headed first?” 

“There is a delicious French restaurant, where we have a private table so that we can get better acquainted.” 

“Sounds perfect, Sir.” She swooned breathily, suddenly fascinated by the his hand gliding over the rich fabric of her skirt to the hem, seeking the silky skin of her leg. His wandering hand ventured further up to the skin of her thigh, taking the skirt up with it, until it bunched up to her mid thighs. She looked back up nervously at the back of the driver’s head but Kevin’s commanding voice pulled her eyes to his. 

“You just focus your attention on me, darling. Only me.” His hand continued further, forcing her legs to part and the material to rise to her hips. The tips of his fingers were tender as they grazed her bare skin teasingly, never touching exactly where she wanted making her bite her lip softly. He watched as her frustration build with fascinated amusement before asking, “So, what are your life goals? Where do you see yourself going after the tour?” 

“Hmm… huh… I, well, I’d love to… ohh…” She began only for him to steal her breath by his mischievous fingers again. They slipped between her thighs in a long, deep stroke, eager to feel her anticipation. 

“Continue.” Was all he said, though he was now giving her clit his undivided attention to the point of madness. 

“I want to… do more… but… choreograph…” Her sentence was broken apart by the torturous attention. Her eyes met his and his smirk made her suck in a deep breath in an effort to stay coherent. “What do you want… after the tour?” 

As he grinned at her, she slid a shy palm up his slacks, until the prominent swell of his cock was filling her hand. Her thumb stroked down the zipper, making his eyes widen at her bold action. “I suppose it’s only fair…” 

Stephanie’s hand was far less torturous than Kevin’s, massaging him deliberately as he answered her with the barest hint of distraction, “Personally, I’d like to take a break… From all of it for a while. I feel like we’ve been going nonstop for years and I’d like to… mmm, slow my pace, maybe start some passion projects.” 

Her hand had relaxed against the thick bulge, concentrating on his answer attentively. He noticed and dipped two fingers deeply in her, making her gasp and moan softly. He continued to study her changing expressions as his hand persisted. She bit her lip and with her free hand grabbed his arm softly, her eyes pleading with him. 

“What is it, darlin’?” 

“You… you’re… I can’t…” Her voice was striving to sound calm and natural, but her gasps were anything but. His hand slowed to a sluggish pace, watching her exasperation for his torment build more. “Please…” 

“Please what?” 

Stephanie’s hand tensed and grasped his cock tighter in desperation, shaking her head frantically. 

“Tell me. Say it.” As if to remind her, his fingers slid wetly back in, deep and curled to encourage her body to surrender. A high-pitched whine came from her and she looked at him earnestly, as if begging him not to make her speak aloud. In response, he began pulling away again, “Well… if you don’t want it…” 

“No! Please… I…” The hand on his arm gripped tightly and tried to urge him to return. She gulped in a breath and tried again, “Please, Sir… I need to…” 

His lips came close her ear, breath hot and promising, “I love how easily your body response to my touch… we just need that tiny voice of yours to learn how to speak up.” 

Kevin thrust his fingers back and she moaned, loudly this time, making the driver cough and try to ignore what was obviously occurring behind him. As his thumb pressed coyly against her thumb she whimpered again and managed, “Please let me cum, Sir… please.” 

“Hmm…” He seemed to judge the edge that she straddled so close to embracing an orgasm and smiled at her again. His lips brushed hers before offering a deep kiss. When he pulled away to gaze into her impassioned eyes, he pulled away from her completely. “Looks like we are here… Guess next time you should speak up sooner…” 

Stephanie huffed softly and glanced back up at the chauffer, noticing a sheen of sweat on the man’s brow, though he was careful not to look back at them. “I’m sorry, Sir… I will do better to find my voice…” 

“Good girl.” He beamed at her approvingly and kissed her deeply again, helping her tug the satin material down smooth over her legs. 

The chauffer avoided eye contact with the pair, but nodded when Kevin passed him a few twenties for his service. Stephanie slid her arm round his and allowed him to lead her up the restaurant steps. 

*********

Theresa had changed clothes four times since she had sent Stephanie on her way for a surprising date, swapping from the sweater dress to her black leather pants and sheer lace top to a jean mini skirt and satin camisole and to her tried and true red sheath dress that hugged her curves in luscious stretchy comfort. Who did she want to be tonight? Sex kitten in stilettos? Femme fatale in leather and lace? She had no doubt Aj would be a fan of any outfit she chose. He had encouraged her to dress comfortably, but he had to know her well enough to realize comfort was not a higher priority to her than beauty. She plopped down on the bed in her matching oyster lace and silver bra and panties and groaned in frustration, when a rap on the door jerked her back to upright. 

"Who is it?" 

"Let me in or I'll huff and puff...." It was unmistakably Nick's voice and Theresa felt herself cringe softly. 

"Dammit." She whispered under her breath and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark gray sweatshirt, desperate to look as unappealing to him as possible. She hurried to the door and cracked it open with a soft smile. "Well hey there!" 

"Hey beautiful, I was hoping we could go do something tonight... Maybe get rowdy some place?" 

"Aww, thanks sweetie, but I have other plans tonight." 

"With who?" 

"Well..." 

"I know it's not the new chick, I saw Kev leave with her for a out for a night on the town... and I know for certain none of the other dancers are gonna be hanging out with you... so who?" 

"I didn't say my plans were with anybody, just that I had them." 

"You ain't hanging here by yourself!" Nick scoffed at her before giving her his best puppy dog eyes, "Come on gorgeous, just you and me... we'll go get into some trouble together." 

"Nah, not tonight babe. I'm sure one of the other girls would be thrilled to..." 

"You said no to me last night… I don't want one of the other girls, I want you!" 

"Well, I said no. Now, don't make me get mean!" Theresa's tone seemed to startle him a little, brusque and commanding. He looked like he would argue further, so she added, "Babe, no. I said no." 

Nick frowned dejectedly and stormed away from her door. As she shut it, she leaned back heavy on it and felt a lightness overtake her. Just a few months ago, she would have felt like no was not an option for her. It felt good. Really good. Another knock rapped behind her, startling her, 

"What?" 

"Uh. Am I too early?" 

"AJ!" She squealed with delight, throwing the door open quickly, "Come on in, I'm still trying to decide what to wear..." 

His dark chestnut eyes roved up and down her figure in the gunmetal gray UCLA sweatshirt and ripped stonewash jeans. "You look gorgeous right now?" 

"Ha, no way, you know better than that! Help me pick!" Her hands spread towards the bed where the four outfits in contention were laid out. Aj's face turned contemplative as he reviewed each option carefully, fingering material of the red dress and frowned. 

"Well, I did say go casual. We're going for a normal person date night, so... What you're wearing right now is normal..." He had opted for a thin pewter tee shirt over black jeans and a black leather jacket, and in Theresa's eyes, he looked delicious. Her hands were itching to feel the texture of his shirt against the taut muscles of his chest. She inched closer to him as if interested in surveying the options as well. He smirked at her closeness snaking an arm around her waist. 

"Already said, this is not my going out outfit... so, pick one..." 

"Hmm... What are you wearing underneath?" He grinned at her, turning her to face him and pulling her close. 

"You could find out for yourself..." Her lips curled to a Cheshire cat smile, leaning into kiss him. He pecked her nose instead and pulled away. 

"Ah ah, tonight we are doing this right. Date night, dinner with cheap beers, playing pool in a pub, maybe some dancing... then later tonight, when the anticipation has been built up to bursting... that's when we'll get to the good stuff..." His hand stroked down to her bottom as he reached the end of his sentence, squeezing gently and making her squeak. 

"Ugh, can't we just skip to the good stuff?" She teased good-naturedly before turning back to her outfits. She poked her bottom lip out and finally picked. If he was going to make her wait all night, she would make it torture from him as well. "Well, I think I've decided. You'll have to give me a minute to get ready..." 

"Sure..." He began to sit in one of the chairs before she clicked her tongue at him. 

"Surely a gentleman would wait outside for his date..." 

Aj gave her a sly smile and nodded, "Of course. A gentleman would do just that." 

She watched him saunter out of the room and once the door closed, she made quick work to slide into the black leather pants and heeled sandals. She buttoned up the onyx lace top that gave the illusion of transparency, much to her delight. She fluffed her hair once more and applied deep red lipstick to her Cupid's bow pout before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Aj was waiting by the elevators, picking at the dark nail polish on his fingertips. When he spotted her, his face brightened then darkened with desire. She smirked and twirled for him, "Last chance to skip to the good stuff..." 

He curled his finger at her to come closer and pulled her against him once she was within reach. His mouth closed over hers and kissed her hard. When they parted for air he whispered, "You make it hard, but we are doing this date night right. I promised you." 

As promised, Aj treated her to an evening of revelry. They started with greasy burgers, french fries, and beer while watching a boxing match, a first for Theresa. He watched her flinch and duck as the two men threw punches at each other fiercely. When the bell would to announce the end of a round and she would slump to her seat again out of breath and chug more of her beer. She was one of the rowdiest of the crowd, cheering for both men simultaneously. After the end of the match, Theresa was a ball of energy, chattering excitedly about the bout, "And he was like pow pow, but the other guy was just like dodging everything... Oh, do you think they're going to be okay?" 

"I think they'll get a nice paycheck and take some R and R to heal some bruises..." 

"Oy, just can't imagine... Okay... so what's next on our normal person date night?" Theresa's tangents swirled through her head and out her mouth without pause, causing Aj to chuckle at her and wrap an arm around her waist. 

"Up next is a friendly game at this dirty hole in the wall pool hall. You'll love it!" His hand slid over the curve of her leather covered hip before swatting her rear. "Tell me something though, how in the hell did you get into those pants? Am I going to be able to get you out of them?" 

"Ha, maybe, if you play your cards right..." She offered him a saucy wink and kissed his cheek softly, leaving a rouge smear. 

*********

In the lower level of the restaurant, Kevin sat across from Stephanie in the dim private dining space, gazing at her over the candles. The golden glow lit her face like one of Botticelli’s graces, making him stare wistfully for a moment. He snapped his gaze to the waiter who delivered their wine, a deep red syrah blend from vines in France, per Kevin’s suggestion. He watched her sample a sip and the look of pleasure on her face made him smirk, 

“I think we’ll begin with some of the shishito peppers. The young lady will have the seared scallops, and I’ll have the grilled lamb…” Stephanie watched him order and when the young server disappeared back to the kitchen, he returned his gaze to her, “I hope you don’t mind, I figured we could sample a few things…” 

“Sounds delightful.” She offered him an open smile before taking another sip of the sweet blackberry and licorice wine. She licked her lips at the tartness and met his eyes. “So, our date night has begun… I’m afraid I might be a little out of practice…” 

“You are doing beautifully so far…” Kevin’s smirk made her blush again, “But, I do believe that to unravel the mysteries of you, I’ll have to ask direct questions and perhaps not distract you so much…” 

She cleared her throat and sat up straighter, “Your hands are quite distracting, Sir… delightfully so.” 

“You mentioned choreography was of interest… would you still be performing if you did that? I only ask because it would be a shame for you to not be on stage. You really come alive out there… as well as… other places.” 

“Honestly, I’d love to produce and perform a full stage show. It’s a lot to take on, but I am hungry for it… just to see if I can do it.” 

“Your ambition and fortitude definitely carry your favor. Will I get a VIP pass for opening night?” He mused as the peppers were placed on the table between them. He cut one small baked pepper and blowing on it before offering the bite to her. She took the steaming morsel into her mouth, savoring the mingling flavors of parmesan and sesame with the spice of the pepper before answering. 

“Would you come? Even if it were some community theater level production?” 

“Oh, definitely. Intimate space, exclusive guest list, stunning lead dancer… how could I resist?” His white teeth glinted in the candlelight, before snapping up the other half of the spicy appetizer. 

“Well then, I’ll be sure your name is on the guest list, balcony and VIP treatment all the way.” She raised her glass to him, “Thank you for this. It is… been a while since I’ve been out like this.” 

His glass rose to clink softly against hers, “I’m hopeful there is even more to come…” 

Their dinners arrived and they sampled each other’s offerings with pleasure. The scallops were tender and delectable and the lamb was juicy and perfectly seasoned. Kevin watched over his wine glass as Stephanie explained her idea for a performance of great Greek myths and legends. She was talking about one of her favorite stories involving Apollo falling in love with the nymph Daphne who was very much not interested. In the end, the nymph was transformed into a laurel tree to escape the god’s affections. Her hands flurried around herself animatedly as she spoke, her emotions clear when she discussed her passions. She noticed his undivided attention and her face flushed scarlet, 

“Sorry, I just get excited by the prospect of it…” 

“You’re lovely when you’re excited.” 

“What makes you excited, Sir?” She posed after taking a long swallow of the wine. It was making her blush more easily, but also emboldened her to ask flirtatious questions more freely. His smile broadened at her calling him by his title. 

“Oh, a great many things. I suppose it depends. Prime example, knowing you’re not wearing any panties has me incredibly excited…” He purred back at her, one finger stroking tantalizingly up her hand to her wrist. 

“I won’t deny that it has added to my excitement… knowing that you know.” She admitted faintly, delighting in the feel of his fingers, aware of what else they could do. 

The waiter approached them again and offered the dessert options, a wide arrangement of sweets to share. Kevin thought for a moment, and ordered the blood orange sorbet for them to split between them. Stephanie smiled at his ability to select exactly what she would have chosen for herself. When the server nodded and left them again, she tickled his thumb with hers, 

“But… you’ve heard my dreams and ideas for the future, so what are yours? You were going to try to give me some of you…” 

“I did say that, didn’t I? There are a few projects back home I’d like to see get off the ground. My dad used to run a kids summer camp, it was a big part of my life growing up. I want to see some renovations done and offer more kids the opportunity to enjoy it. Then, there’s the house I’ve been wanting to break ground on. Following that, there are a few interesting theatrical endeavors I’d like to explore…” 

“Acting? Or musical?” 

“Acting, yes. Not talking like action hero or anything, but I have a friend with a script I’d very much like to lend my name to.” His hand unconsciously enveloped hers, pulling to intertwine their fingers together. 

“That sounds incredible. You want to take a break, just to stay busy…” 

“There will be down time first. Maybe a little vacation to the mountains and hide out for a few weeks…” 

“I’ve never been to the mountains. I’m eagerly waiting for us to roll through the Rockies.” 

“Hmm, maybe a cabin for two is in order…” The server returned and Kevin squeezed her fingers softly before pulling back to allow the dessert to be positioned between them with two spoons. The soft pink-orange treat two scoops decorated with slice of blood orange and a sprig of mint. When the waiter had disappeared again, he pulled the dish closer to his side of the table and grinned at her roguishly, “You’ll need to sit closer to share the dessert…” 

She smiled back and rose to move her chair until he patted his lap welcomingly. Once she settle on his lap comfortably, he brought a small sampling of the frozen dessert up to her lips. Her tongue darted out suggestively over the spoon to collect the treat. His dark green eyes watched with both amusement and desire, causing him to sit the spoon back in the dish and pull her face to his for a kiss. His tongue danced between her lips and over her tongue to sample the sweetness mixed with her. When he pulled back, his eyes glittered with satisfaction, 

“The tartness mingles so perfectly with the sweetness of you… if it weren’t for the fact that we have more planned for the evening, and that it would leave you a sticky mess, I swear I could lick this off every inch of you.” 

“Tease…” She murmured as she accepted another spoonful of the sorbet. She kissed him again with the sugary ice on her tongue. He moaned softly at the tantalizing flavors again and smiled at her when she pulled back breathless. “What other fantasies do you have? Aside from covering me in dessert…” 

“Hmm, well, I’ve notice how incredibly responsive you are once embarrassed. Not going to lie, one that I’ve been thinking about far more involves you in a pair vibrating panties and I hold the remote. You have no say in when you cum, just whenever I want you to. I’d send you out to run an errand, or talk with people, and you’d be at my mercy… and I would be merciless…” 

Stephanie shuddered with anticipation and anxiety combined, goosebumps erupting across her skin, unable to stop herself from flexing her legs and pressing closer to the thigh under her. Her voice was husky as she whispered, “I can believe that… you being merciless…” 

His hand took hold of the back of her neck again, pulling her to his lips again. His other hand slid down the satiny material covering her waist to caress her still aching bottom. This triggered a moan from her, her nails grazing his scalp as they ran through his hair. He broke the kiss to draw in a deep breath and offered a half smile. “I sense that you can be a little merciless yourself, sweetheart.” 

She had returned to her seat by the time the waiter had come back to ensure they needed nothing additional and to take care of the bill. Kevin made a point to ask if they could enjoy the private space for a bit longer, and assured that the space was theirs for as long as they wanted it and that they would be undisturbed unless they needed refills of wine. With the departure of the wait-staff once more, Kevin took a long sip of wine and asked deliberately, 

“Not to pry, but why haven’t you been snatched up by someone yet? Or settled down?” 

Stephanie pursed her lips together pensively before finally answering, “I tend to focus on my work a lot more than other facets of my life. Dance is my first real love. I’ve dated a few guys here or there, but nothing ever worked out…” 

“No one fit the bill?” 

“Exactly. Fleeting romances, but nothing worth holding on to. Plus, it’s hard to find someone that fits what I want in the grand scheme of things. Obviously, the submissive part of me wants a dominant, but at the same time, I want a partner. Someone who supports and encourages my ambitions and that I can help thrive in theirs…” 

“A noble goal. I imagine in the quest for both, you get one but not the other?” 

“Yes, and I tend to always attract the controlling type… like they sense it as a weakness instead of what it could be…” She took another spoonful of the melting sorbet and looked up at him curiously, “What about you? With so many submissive types out there begging to be claimed, why haven’t you had the full experience you want?” 

“Well, I was married, but we have since separated. She was not a submissive, but a partner.” He started, but Stephanie could sense him choosing his words carefully, as though the story was full of memories he did not want to be snared in. “We parted on amicable terms, but the part of me I had hoped to share with her was not for her. She found it appalling that I wanted to do such demeaning things to her…” 

“I’m sorry… sometimes it can seem like all the compatibility is there and we ignore the red flags. We see what we want to see instead of the truth…” Stephanie’s eyes dropped to the napkin on the table and she traced the seam, unsure of what else to say regarding the ending of his marriage. While it opened the door for their own bond, it still meant suffering for him. 

“What happened with yours? I assume you saw what you wanted to see in someone close to you…” Kevin’s baritone rumbled from across the table after a moment of silence, causing her eyes to dart back to his face. There was a calm smile on his lips, but his eyes were cloudy with thoughts. He had pull a mask of control back into place, the one he wore so often. 

“I had a semi-steady boyfriend. He was eager to explore everything I mentioned, he had a strong desire for control, but I don’t think he really knew what to do with what I was offering. Unfortunately, I didn’t communicate clearly enough and he hurt me. He felt such guilt over it, he left without looking back.” Talking about Kaleb was not hard, not anymore, but she was tentative about what information she revealed. As much as she wanted to explain it all to Kevin without a veil, the tight controlled way his face looked across from her left her unwilling to leave everything on the table. 

“You didn’t set clear boundaries? Was it that he tried something you didn’t like? That’s why the safe-word is so important…” 

“We had a safe-word. He didn’t listen…” She trailed off, unconsciously stroking her throat at the memory of it. Her eyes returned to his and she offered a smile, “He also didn’t provide the aftercare you do. We would finish and he’d roll over and go to sleep or head home, not realizing the counterbalance for the pain is the affection. You have that part down very well.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know that I ever really thought of it not being part of the experience. When I’m done with you, I want you to know… I… appreciate what you have given.” 

“And I appreciate that so much. Without it, it can feel…” She was trying to call the right word to the forefront of her brain when Kevin finished the sentence for her. 

“Hollow.” 

“Right. And then it has lost its luster…” 

“Well, I want you to use your voice to tell me what you need. Always.” He fingers stretched across the table and captured hers again, causing her to relax. 

“I will practice being more vocal.” 

“It’s the best when you are… very sexy to hear you tell me what you want… though, if I’m being honest, I had no intention of letting you cum on the way here… regardless of you saying it…” His eyes glimmered in the low lights of the room with a playfulness that made her smile. 

“You beast…” 

“I like you flustered and blushing. On edge and waiting for me to urge you to the brink…” 

“You’ll drive me to the brink of insanity before too long… but I love it…” 

“Good, I have no plans to stop any time soon…” He rose from his seat, not releasing her hand, instead pulling her to stand in front of him. Stephanie allowed her body to glide close to his, indulging in the heat radiating from his lean form. He pressed her petite frame to his and held her face in the large hand so that she was gazing up at him longingly. His strong arm wrapped around her waist, guiding her to sway gently to imaginary music. Before she could stop herself, both of her hands slid up his chest to intertwine behind his head. Even in heels, she felt the necessity to rise on her very tiptoes to reach his mouth. Her lips laid claim on his with unspoken adoration, hoping he understood all that she wanted to say but could not. He responded unreservedly, the hand at her cheek moving to hold the back of her head once more in the way she had come to love. When he pulled back, the controlled mask he so often wore had faded and that serene calm had engulfed him, making him even more handsome. “Shall we continue to explore the rest of our evening?” 

“I’ll follow you anywhere.”


	14. Hustled

Theresa followed Aj down a dark brick stairway leading to a basement. The neon pink spray-painted message _Come Play with My Balls…_ with a long arrow directed them to a door with a stout, short man standing guard. As they approached, he grunted over the sound of bass heavy music thrumming from behind the entrance, 

“IDs.” Both produced their license to show, and he nodded. “$20, for you and the lady.” 

Aj passed the man some folded bills and opened the door for her to enter the even gloomier interior. The mingling scents of hops, smoke and basement took her back to her teen years, hanging out in strangers’ houses, or bars that she bartered her way passed the doorman to. It made her heart race with excitement with all the old memories flooding her brain. The vibrations from the music pulsed her entire body in an oddly pleasant way that made her grin and look back at Aj as she walked towards the archway leading into the underground venue. As the mouth of the tunnel opened up, they were in a warehouse style chamber, concrete floors, brick walls, and dozens of pool tables set up with booth seating around the perimeter. The bar rested like an island in the sea of floating green and blue felt tables, beckoning them closer for cocktails or brews of their choosing. 

“What do you think?” Though Aj leaned into her ear, he still had to shout for her to hear him. She grinned at him broadly, nodding with delight. 

“It takes me waaaaay back! I feel like a teenager again!” She squeal with enthusiasm and kissed his cheek. “You ready to lose at pool, baby?” 

Aj pulled back from her with a faux surprise on his face, “You gonna try to hustle me? You should know I’m pretty damn good…” 

“Uh huh… but do you get better as you drink, because I do. And I’m already fucking amazing!” 

“Well, that’s obvious, sweetheart. Okay, let’s go grab some drinks and pick a pool table. Then we talk stakes!” She nodded at him and followed him to the bar. In an effort to treat their date as a ‘normal person date,’ she insisted that the first round was on her. They claimed a battered but functional pool table to a far corner of the hall, giving them a little seclusion, though patrons were wandering through, taking seats in the booths nearby and shuffling around them regularly enough, Theresa would not every consider this part of the date private. She did not mind though if she was honest with herself. She wanted to be seen, and to be seen with Aj as a romantic partner. He had been bountiful in his affectionate gestures, holding her hand when they were walking, planting kisses on her cheeks, shoulder, hands, and anywhere else they might land in passing. For the first time in a long time, Theresa felt wholly in love. 

“Okay, stakes for our little game. How about… the loser gives the winner a striptease, once we get back to the hotel?” 

“Mmm, deal… I can’t wait to see you try to shimmy out of those pants…” Aj chuckled, swatting her rear with a hand before setting up the table. She grabbed two pool cues and rubbed the blue chalk against the tip with some intentional sensuality. He, as well as a few patrons standing around them, noticed the sexualized action and watched approvingly as she blew the tip’s excess chalk off. “Alright, you sexy bitch, ladies first… go ahead and break…” 

“Aww, you’re giving me permission to break your balls?” She teased flirtatiously, adoring the attention that the numerous eyes around them were giving her. She made the whole break as erotic as possible, arching her back as she bent into position and slid the wooden shaft back and forth between her parted fingers a few times before offering Aj a wink and making her shot. The multicolor balls scattered, sending two solids into side pockets immediately. “Solids.” 

And from there, every stroke Theresa took brought victory closer and closer as those around her watched her rounded posterior pop up and out as she took position around the table. Aj was left mouth gaping as she clear the table of all the solid color balls. Across the table, her bright blue green eyes twinkled at him and she blew him a kiss, “Eight ball, side pocket.” 

She maintained eye contact with him as she hit the ball and stood, bowing with the guys behind Aj that had been watching started cheering. He looked amused and annoyed at the same time before grinning at her, “Best two out of three?” 

“Sure… you wanna break your own balls this time?” 

After resetting the table once more, Aj took position and even popped his rear end out to mimic Theresa’s pose, earning a swat on the butt from a passing waitress as she delivered another round of draft beers to the table across from them. Theresa felt a possessive jealous streak flare in her, though she squashed it quickly and just laughed. Better to appear to be the fun-loving, easy-going sort than the crazy, selfish girlfriend, especially if she wanted to be able to do date nights ever again. Aj did not seemed phased by the attention, just struck the white ball and spread the racked orbs across the table. 

“Ha ha! Solids!” He shouted with pride, quickly running to the other side of the table to line up another shot. Theresa giggled as the pair took turns clearing the balls from the table. Luck was on Aj’s side this time around, managing to clear solids and ready to take the eight ball before she could take another shot. “Well, well, well, would you look at that… looks like ole J is gonna be a getting a striptease…” 

“Mmmhmm, it’s two out of three, meaning you have to win two of the three games… isn’t that what two out of three means?” She twirled her hair in a ditzy blonde fashion before strutting closer to the table to observe the obvious path the eight ball would need to take to award him his win. She leaned over the table, as though eyeing the ball a little closer, while her fingers unbuttoned two of the small black snaps on her shirt, revealing the plumped up globes of her breasts. Still bent over the table, she looked up at him with a sweet pout, “Think you can get it in there?” 

Aj looked dazed and tried to line up the shot, but as he went to strike the ball, she released a coquettish moan of anticipation, causing him to shift his aim and strike the cue ball wonky, making it miss the shiny black eight ball all together. “Dammit…” 

“Aww, poor baby… looks like Baby T is getting the striptease instead…” She bit her red lower lip with a smile and looked at his playfully sullen face. 

“You cheater…” 

“Ha, you didn’t make any rules about distracting the opponent… would a kiss make you feel better?” 

“Maybe… I mean, if it’s a good one…” 

“I only deliver the best…” She purred as she strutted up to him and grabbed his jacket collar to pull him to her roughly for a kiss. She made the kiss illustrate her fervor for him, nipping at his lower lip before pulling back. “How about I buy the loser another beer and we find the dancefloor?” 

“Hmph, I guess that is a fair consolation prize…” He said before pulling her back in for another kiss. 

After two more beers apiece, they sought the dance floor that was separated by another short flight of stairs. The underground set up provided an extra chill to the air, even though there were numerous bodies grinding on the dancefloor and generating plenty of heat. Theresa’s fingers interlocked with Aj’s as they journeyed through the crowds to find a spot that they could move together to the rhythmic techno music. Their bodies moved together with erotic excitement, hands stroking, pulling themselves closer together. With her back against his chest, Aj’s explored her chest, pulling at the buttons of the lace shirt to allow his hands more access to the flesh underneath. When his fingers breached the cup of her bra and teased an already aroused nipple, Theresa moaned and thrust her rear against him, delighting in the massive hard on his pants held. She turned to face him, wrapping a leg around his waist to push her lower body tighter to his and began to grind more hungrily to him. Their lips met and the need was apparent to them both. When they parted for a breath, Aj groaned in her ear, 

“Had you worn the dress, my cock could be inside you right now…” 

“Not before I get my striptease, buster…” She offered a pouty babydoll whisper in his ear, hands roaming up his back under his shirt to scratch against his skin provocatively. He groaned again, leaning his face down to her exposed cleavage, kissing and biting at the suntanned skin with severe craving. Her hand slid through his hair and tugged him to face her again. “Let’s get out of here…” 

She did not need to ask him twice. 

Their hands rarely strayed from each other as they crossed the large park, passing a group of college kids headed out of a bar. One of the girls squealed with disbelief and came running up to them, leaving her cluster of friends behind, 

“Oh my god! You’re Aj?! From the Backstreet Boys! Right?” 

Aj grinned politely and nodded. Theresa stood beside him, assessing the girl who was probably only a few years younger than she was. A pretty cheerleader type with long straight chestnut hair and big blue eyes. She was careful to leave her face one of good-mannered excitement for the attention, but as she watched Aj hug the girl, she felt envy and jealous fill her up like a vase for a poisonous little flower. The girl handed Theresa her phone and asked to get a picture, and she obliged, hoping the picture would get her lovely face mid-blink. It did not, and she looked stunning beside Aj. 

“Thank you so much!” She squealed again, hugging him once more before looking at Theresa with the same sort of assessment, “Thank you!” 

“Of course, honey!” She offered a smile that did not reach her eyes, but felt her nerves calm as Aj took possession of her hand again, pulling her away. When his arm wrapped around her she let out a loud sigh. 

“What?” 

“I guess if we ever were a serious thing, I’d have to get used to girls always running up for a hug and picture…” 

“Ha, well, yes, but just because I offer them a little attention, it doesn’t mean I’m not with you. It’s part of the job. The fans are why we have the job…” 

“I know!” She huffed, guiltily, “I guess I just need to keep a leash on my jealousy. It just feels different now…” 

“Because this is our first real date?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“There is nothing that any other woman could do tonight that would take me away from you…” 

“Ha, I’d rip some hair out of some bitch’s head if she tried.” 

Aj laughed heartily until Theresa’s elbow nudged him in the ribs. “Oh, I believe you. I just hope it never comes down to that.” 

She stopped their progress down the sidewalk to the hotel abruptly and looked up at him searchingly, “It’s just… it feels like getting here has been an uphill struggle… I don’t want to wind up back where I started…” 

His hand cupped her cheek and offered a kiss to her forehead, “I won’t let you…” 

“Better not, buster…” Her hands went to the back of his head and pulled him to her mouth eagerly. She would not admit it to him, but a part of her hoped his little fan was still watching and caught the show. When they pulled apart, she breathed heavily, “Let’s go back to our room, hmm? I believe you have a performance…” 

His arm did not move itself from around her torso until they were in her room. He made quick work of situating one of the pale gray overstuffed chairs in the middle of the room so that he had plenty of room to offer the best show possible. She smirked to herself and took a seat, eager to see what he would do for her. She was practically giddy with readiness, and lost her senses when the familiar beats of Ginuwine’s Pony started playing out of Aj’s phone. Using the rhythmic beats of the song, he showed his natural dancer’s skill and popped his body towards her chair before starting to remove the gray shirt he wore. Each inch of skin revealed to her made her mouth water with expectation of tasting it as soon as he had finished his striptease. When he began singing the lyrics to her, she was certain she would melt into a pool of excitement, 

_“My saddle’s waiting _

_Come and jump on it…”_

Theresa groaned as he did his trademark grinding in front of her, his belt loosened and pants undo to show the white boxer briefs underneath. When the dark jeans slid down his legs and he was in just a thin strip of white, she rose from the chair abruptly, 

“Can I help?” 

“Nah ah, missy, the striptease ain’t over til the panties drop…” 

“Who’s panties?” She started unbuttoning the lace shirt and threw it to the floor with enthusiasm he loved to see. His hands were on her hips in an instant, eager for the feel of her skin. He pressed her back to sit back in the chair and knelt in front of her. Planting kisses down her chest to her belly to the line of her leather pants, he tugged them open and gripped both sides to pull them off her, but they would not budge. He tried again, but found the material so snug against her skin it would not peel off. 

“This would be way easier if your pants were actually painted on…” 

She just giggled and rose in front of him, loving his face gazing up at her adoringly as she wiggled and shimmied the pants down with a great effort. Once they were down to her calves, he pushed her back down and took over again, stripping them off completely for her. In just her matching bra and panties, he admired the tanned length of her before returning his mouth to her flesh. Tickling her skin with his beard from knee to upper thigh, his teeth snapped over the thin strap of her thong panties. She lifted her bottom from the chair and allowed him to uncover her to his eyes. His hands hooked under her knees and lifted them to rest on his shoulders, winking at her before his face disappeared between her thighs. 

“Oh, fuck, J… J… Oh!” 

The man was masterful with his tongue, lapping at just the right pace to build her up but not over stimulate and tickle. Her body was responsive to every motion he made, and she wanted to scream for more. He added his thumb to the orchestra he was conducting on her body and she felt herself succumb to the rapture of an orgasm before she realized it was upon her. His tongue continued its attentions, but easier, softer, slower. She slid her fingers through his hair and tugged gently to pull him away, 

“How the fuck do you do that?” 

“Make you cum? Well, I mean…” 

“Shhh, I want you inside me…” She whimpered that last of her sentence as his thumb grazed her clit with an expertise she could not get enough of. Aj did not need further prompting, collecting her hips and hauling her body against his. Her back pressed hard against the wall, before her bottom was on the cool surface of the dresser in her room. Standing before her, they were the perfect height for him to slide in with ease. He set the pace and listened to her pant his name over and over. Orgasm after orgasm hit her that night, but it was not until he came and brought them to tumble onto the bed that she realized she had tears in her eyes. 

“Aw, what’s wrong, baby?” 

“Nothing…” She started before looking up at him. “This is all I wanted. For a really long time, just this.” 

“I know. And now you have it…” 

“Do I?” 

“Yes…” He looked so serious, as though he were reciting a biblical verse. “I love you, Theresa.” 

Her eyes lit up with astonishment, “You what?” 

“I know you heard me… I love you.” 

“I need you to say it… just one more time…” She whispered in the quiet room, gazing up at him with a raw openness that he had never seen from her. “Please…” 

“I love you.” His fingers brushed the tears that escaped the corner of her eye and pressed his mouth to hers softly, whispering into it the same three words until she felt full of them. 

*********

The chauffer drove Kevin and Stephanie to a tall inconspicuous building that looked more like it housed stuffy corporate workers than anything exciting for the night ahead. As he helped her from the car, he noticed her dark eyes assessing the building skeptically and caused him to grin, 

“We’re going to the top. I promise, it is more than meets the eye.” 

“I trust you…” 

“Do you?” 

Stephanie’s bronze eyes found his gemstone ones and offered him the most unguarded face he might have ever received. The look of complete vulnerable faith radiated from her, “I do.” 

His face, the same studiously stoic mask it customarily was, dissolved to the jovial smile that had occurred more than once in that evening. It was like seeing the sun break through rain clouds. He made to lean forward to kiss her, but instead, restrained himself, and took her hand in his and guided her to the main doors of the building. The elevator ride to the top floor afforded her a glimpse of them in the polished doors. Theresa had not been wrong. They were fucking sexy together. His green cat eyes caught hers in the reflection and it was as if he could read her mind, 

“We make quite the pair, don’t we?” 

“I think standing so close to Apollo, I feel more confidence than I’m used to. I only get this sort of polish when I dance…” 

“Does that make you my Daphne?” 

“Ha, I hope not to be so eager to escape your company that I turn into a houseplant…” 

“Hmm, so who would we be then? Mythologically speaking?” He posed playfully, turning his eyes back to the numbers as they slowly lit up one by one. She studied his profile thoughtfully and considered for a moment. 

“I’d say we’re more like Hades and Persephone…” 

His thick black eyebrow rose curiously at her and he glanced at her, “Hades? Wasn’t he the god of death?” 

“Sort of, he was the King of the Underworld, and she became his queen. Several iterations of Hades and Persephone was that he kidnapped her, but the original story is my favorite version. She stumbles upon the gateway to the Underworld and meets him and they fall in love. She willingly ate of the fruit of the Underworld so that she could be with him. As far as the Greek Pantheon goes, they were probably the healthiest of all the couples.” 

“Was Hades into tying up his little Persephone and whipping her?” He asked, causing her to giggle with mild shock and blush subtly. 

“Well, I don’t think it’s on record, but they seem like they’d be the kinky sort…” Stephanie grinned at him, “I feel a little like the Goddess of Spring around you, vibrant and giddy…” 

“How do you feel when you are dancing? Like the Goddess of Seduction?” 

“More like focus, I think. I have confidence in my skill. That’s why tripping up gutted me. I’m better than that…” 

“Hey now, we all have taken a fall or knocked someone else over. It happens. It’s part of the job…” 

“So… do you have to scold yourself when you make a misstep?” She offered a half smile with her cheeky question. 

“I had to be stern with you. You have to understand that…” 

“I think I do. No special treatment, just because I’m your… I’m…” Blissfully the elevator doors slid open, cutting off her attempt to find the right word. A short hallway came into view, leading to a glass paned entryway. Within the glass enclosure, Stephanie could make out a modern style bar and copious amounts of people shuffling about. A pale illuminated sign lured patrons in. _ Moonlit._ As she started forward, Kevin’s hand tugged her back, turning her to look up into his hypnotic green gaze again. 

“The others need a leader to keep them in line. Otherwise it’d be chaos, twenty-four seven. However, I had to be stern with you because I need the reminder that my responsibilities supersede anything that happens between us privately. I…” He paused for a moment to collect his racing thoughts, “When you fell, I had a moment of panic. And that has not happened when anyone else tripped or… I haven’t had that feeling of… worry. Not the same way.” 

“And that disturbed you?” Stephanie offered trying to help make sense of the stream of consciousness he was trying to sort out verbally. He always seemed so collected in his thoughts, to see that there was bedlam underneath the surface almost came as a comfort. 

“It… yes. It disturbed me.” 

“Then why ask for tonight? I figure it’s the opposite of a rational response…” 

“I find myself horrifically irrational around you…” He admitted warily, but a smile spread across his handsome face, “I admit to finding it quite… erotic.” 

Stephanie raised a surprised but skeptical eyebrow at him, “What if you…” 

His fingers rose and pressed tenderly against her lips, shushing her. “No what ifs, not tonight.” 

Under his fingers, she offered a coy smile, “Fine… can I try again tomorrow?” 

“Maybe…” He echoed her smile and leaned down to replace his fingers with a kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck as his wrapped her small waist. When he pulled away, he nodded towards the glowing lights of the bar. “Shall we?” 

“We shall…” 

Kevin led her through the bodies to the bar and ordered drinks for them. When she had a sparkling white wine and he held a scotch on the rock, he tugged her hand towards the guarded side door. The bouncer seemed to recognize his celebrity status, nodding and opening the door to a near empty exterior balcony area. From such a high altitude, the wind whipped coolly around them, stealing the sounds of the music from inside away. Kevin led her to the railing to look out over the city, though not alone on the balcony, they still found a private perch. The sight of the skyline took her breath away, but not as much as the warmth draped over her shoulders. She glanced down and realized Kevin had wrapped his suit jacket around her, him standing behind her to provide more heat. His mouth grazed her ear, 

“I had plans to sweep you off your feet in a sexy number on the dancefloor, but I must admit I’m more eager to get you back to the hotel… I’d hate to short change you on our first date though…” 

She leaned her head closer his, gazing up at the glowing half circle of moon that shone down on them like a spotlight, “I feel a great many things right now…” She emphasized her statement by pressing her hips back against his crotch teasingly, “Short changed is not one of them.” 

He spun her around in his arms and pressed close to her, pinning her to the railing and letting her feel the sway she had on him. His hand stroked loose curls of her dark hair from her cheek before trailing fingers down her neck and smirking again. 

“What are you thinking about?” She whispered seductively. 

“I was just thinking to myself… how exquisite you would look in nothing but a collar…” 

The words caused her to shiver unexpectedly, “Have you ever collared anyone before?” 

“No… never had the chance…” 

“Not even… her… your wife?” 

“No… like I said, we didn’t live like that. She… didn’t want that.” He seemed to labor the words out, “I assume you know a collar is a pretty special thing…” 

“It can be as sacred as an engagement ring…” She hesitated saying it, based on his discomfort and desire in the thought of commitment and the mere idea of caring for her on a deeper level. “To some people…” 

“It is a symbol of the commitment and devotion we have to this, so yes, in a way, it is kind of like a ring. Is that something you’ve had before?” 

“Never…” 

“Is it something you want?” His eyes were searching her face for the answer, but surely he must have known, even as he added, “With me?” 

Her breath caught in her throat and she tightened her fingers across his upper arm as she held it to steady herself. She wanted to cover his face with her answer, burrow into his arms and beg for it, but she managed one word, “Yes, Sir.” 

“San Antonio has a leather works shop… What do you say we stop in and have a look, while we’re there?” 

Her whole body was flush with excitement, terror, and elation all at once, but how could she possibly say anything else, “Yes, Sir.” 

“How about we get out of here... I’d like to have you out of that dress as soon as possible… the night isn’t over yet…” 

“It better not be…” She winked and pressed her lips to his again, hoping to relay all the mingling emotions she was harboring inside her heart. 

The walk back to the hotel felt like walking on clouds to Stephanie. Kevin’s warm jacket still draped over her shoulders, his hand rested under it against the curve of her hip. The hand would occasionally tug her closer to his side, causing her to giggle contentedly. He too seemed voluntarily cheerful, as though he were in the same amorous haze as her. When she spotted the hotel just ahead, she sigh and pulled away, ready to return his jacket to him. He looked at her inquisitively, 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Just in case… I know we don’t want any tabloid fodder…” 

“I’ve been flaunting you on my arm all night. Come back here you…” He claimed her waist and drew in front of him, arms binding her to his chest, “Unless you’re worried about being seen with me…” 

“Oh yes, that’s it… How will I ever explain my exploits with a gorgeous man to all my adoring fans?” 

“Everyone loves a mystery… but tonight, I couldn’t care less if everyone knew what I was taking you to our room for… and neither should you.” Before she could answer him, his lips took over her mouth, all thoughts of propriety banished from her mind. The only focal point to her was his mouth on hers. And as though they teleport, Stephanie could not recall how they crossed the lobby or the ride up the elevator, but when her back was against the hotel door, she shook loose from the euphoric haze. She looked up into his jade stone eyes again and whispered, 

“Should I have you unzip me now? No more forgetting rule three.” 

“I’ll handle rule three, don’t you worry…” Kevin grinned roguishly, sliding the card into the door to pop it open. Once the door shut behind them, he knelt down in front of her and grasped her ankle. He took great care in removing her heels, then indulging in the smooth skin of her calves as he looked up at her. He pushed her skirt up and examined the purple bruises around her knee. He placed a series of delicate kisses across the skin. When his tongue traced a teasing pattern across the mark, she gasped aloud. He rose in front of her, sliding strong hands up her backside to find the zipper to her dress. The zipper released slowly, loosening the tight material until it slipped down her form and crumpled around her feet. Kevin stepped back from her for a moment, drinking in the bare figure before him and smirked, “You. Just like that. This is all I’ve been thinking of all day… since you escaped my bed this morning…” 

“Well, you looked so peaceful. I didn’t have the heart to wake you…” 

Stephanie normally would have covered her nakedness with something, but instead she basked in the earnest delight radiating from his eyes. She never felt such intimate confidence, not with anyone before. As he began unbuttoning the white shirt he had worn, revealing the smooth, muscled chest, she found herself drinking him as he had her, lost in the moment when he began undoing his belt. 

“Enjoying the view?” His voice was teasing as his catlike eyes watched her, watching him, as he pulled the belt free from the loops. Her body reacted to the sound and motion with rapturous excitement, making him grin. He tossed the belt then his white shirt to the side and started the bathwater, selecting a thick, fragrant liquid to mix into the water causing frothy bubbles to form. Her eyes stalked the lines of his back as he worked, fantasizing about sinking her nails into the flesh and holding him to her. The whole night had been a tease thus far, making her eager to sink into the hot scented waters and feel his body under her again. 

“Very much, Sir…” 

“Well, why don’t you come over here and help me, then we can get in this big tub for a little bit…” His finger curled to lure her closer, watching her tiptoe up to him with a dancer’s grace. Without instruction, she unfastened his slacks and bit her lip finding his firm cock unrestrained and pointed towards her with impatience. As he kicked the pants and his shoes to the side, he kissed her and directed her to get into the steaming water. With the last of his clothing gone, he joined her, sinking into the deep tub across from her and turned off the faucet. He let out a long low sigh of contentment as he stretched his legs out on either side of her. She nodded in agreement and massaged his thighs slowly. “Oh, now this I could get used to…” 

“Yeah?” She grinned, sliding her hands up as her body glided over top of his until they were face to face. His eyes widened when she straddled him, hands lightly massaging his awakened flesh. 

“Mmm, definitely…” He leaned his head back briefly and allowed her to continuing lavishing attention on him. “But, this date is supposed to be about getting to know each other bet… oh…” The sentence ended with a groan of pleasure as her hands stroked and squeezed him exquisitely. He looked up to spot the pleased smirk on her lips and chuckled, “Merciless indeed.” 

Stephanie was shocked when he pulled her hands from him and put them around his neck instead. His hands stroked down her sides to cradle her hips and pull her closer to him. “I had planned on being quite merciful, Sir…” 

"Tell me what you want tonight..." 

"As always, all I want, is you..." 

"You have all of me tonight..." 

Her lips parted slightly and she leaned in, just a breath away from kissing him, and glanced up into his eyes again, "Promise?" 

Kevin answered by closing the distance between them, both with his mouth and with his cock. In the hot waters, they slid back and forth against one another, arms clinging to the other as water splashed around them. Stephanie pulled back and gasped appreciatively as his hands pressed her hips tighter against him, causing him to fill her so completely she might faint from it. As they closed in on their climaxes, Kevin's hand glided up her slick back to tangle in her hair and cup the back of her head. Their eyes held each other as their breathing got raspy and jagged. Her orgasm was so close it tasted like honey on her tongue and she moaned sharply. 

The emerald eyes she had come to adore watched her face as he made her leap over the edge into ecstatic oblivion. Blissfully, Kevin was not far behind, and with the tight clenching of her silky walls, he inhaled and groaned, "Ah, S... Steph... ah, Stephanie..." 

Just hearing her name on his lips made her cry out and clench herself around him in frenzied pleasure. A wave of emotion struck her to her very core and she hugged him firmly to her, trying to collect herself. His throat rumbled deeply as he came, his steel band arms squeezing her tighter in the sloshing waters. The tension slowly eased out of his muscles as he relaxed back, still cradling her against him as she trembled softly. 

“Hey, you okay, sweetheart?” 

Stephanie nodded before pulling back slightly, “Wonderful… just… wonderful.” 

Kevin cracked a tranquil smile and pulled her mouth back to his. They rested against each other as the waters around them cool before finally agreeing to get out. She rose first and grabbed towels and as he stepped out of the water dried him with dutiful attentiveness, much to his pleasure. He, in turn, wrapped the towel around her waist and tugged her naked form to his, 

“You’re still shaking…” 

“Still feeling so damn good.” She abandoned all reserve from admitting it to him, “I’m glad we did this… not just the bathtub but the…” 

“As am I…” When he said that, she bit her lip softly and wanted desperately to know that he was feeling what she was feeling but knew she could not ask. Whatever was happening between them at that moment had to be held carefully, nurtured slowly and with great precision lest he be startled and pull away. “Where is your mind right now, beautiful?” 

“I was just thinking…” She considered what to say, since her true thoughts were not an option and smiled timidly, “… how much I enjoyed the sound of my name in your voice…” 

“I could tell…” His lips brushed hers again and lifted her from the floor. Her legs wrapped smoothly around his lean waist, letting him deposit her on the fluffy bed. They squirmed under the sheets and she curled her backside against him as he turned the bedside lamp off. His arms wrapped around her and she felt herself sink into a deep warm dream, the sound of his even breathing like a lullaby.


	15. A Heart to Heart

Theresa felt like she was going to lose her mind from not being able to exchange stories of their respective date nights with Stephanie and finally surrendered to temptation as Aj was in the shower the next afternoon. 

**Theresa:**_ GIRL! We gotta get some gab time! ASAP!!!! ;)_

She and Aj had agreed that they would eventually need to rejoin the rest of the world at some point, though blissfully not before they had made love, and Theresa was delighted to call it making love, three more times and have room service deliver breakfast. Her phone chirped at her and she rolled over on the bed like a teenager in her bedroom. 

**Stephanie:**_ NO KIDDING! WOW! What a night! Hope yours was everything you were hoping for. _

**Theresa:**_ On the bus, I’m stealing you away! So much to tell! _

**Stephanie:**_ Ha. I’m sure I can sneak away… for a minute or two. _

**Theresa:**_ Bitch, I swear I’ll knock Kev’s dick right outta your mouth! _

**Stephanie:**_ Hahaha, you could try… but violence won’t be necessary… I’ll see you on the bus. I’ll be the gal floating on Cloud 9! _

Aj returned to her in just a towel, looking over her nude form with fascination, “It’s funny, I know every inch of you and I still can’t stop looking…” 

When his hand stroked down her bare back to her rear, she smirked up at him, “I thought we were going to go meet up with the gang and do something fun… you can’t start doing that if you expect me to put clothes on…” 

“Clothes are so overrated…” 

“True… but I think people will send a search party for us soon… I’ve kept you under my spell for long enough…” 

His rich chestnut eyes grew serious and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before whispering into the floral scented honey blonde hair, “It will never be long enough… but I guess you’re right…” 

Her sneaky fingers latched on to the towel around his waist and tugged him closer, “Well, maybe we can join them in just a few…” 

*********

Everyone collected their gear and prepared for the next stretch of road ahead, the primary dancers whispering amongst themselves, and the guys carrying on a debate about something that Stephanie could not hear enough of to have an opinion on. She spotted Theresa and gave her a telling grin. Theresa’s bright blue eyes went wide and mouthed ‘_oh my god_.’ They met and stood next to each other, trying to be inconspicuous, but Theresa could not prevent the stream of giggling that erupted from her. Stephanie elbowed her softly, detecting the whole gang had taken notice. 

“Shh, just a couple more minutes, then you can vent it all out…” 

“I know but I want to scream about it right now! You can’t even begin to…” 

“Oh, yes I can… trust me… yes. I most definitely can.” Stephanie cheeks glowed as her smile got bigger and Theresa nudged her. 

“I’m not going to make it to the bus if you keep making that face… I’m guessing the dress was a win?” 

“Gold medal winner!” Her dark eyes looked around, noticing some of the dancers still giving her looks, some of curiosity, others of complete loathing. She would not be surprised if the whole tour knew about the night out she and Kevin had had, and remembering his nonchalant attitude about it the night before, she squared her shoulders and turned her gaze to the men, one in particular, if she was being honest. Kevin was in profile from her vantage point, and looked every bit the tall, dark, and handsome trope and she adored it. As if he felt her eyes, those pools of molten emerald turned to meet hers and he smirked at her. “Girl, I’m in trouble…” 

It was not until they were in the rear of the tour bus with a fragment of privacy that Theresa released her squeal, no longer caring if someone heard her. “Whew, okay, now that I got that out… Why are you in trouble?” 

“He… last night was… I’m trying to be in control of my feelings, but girl… I’m drowning…” 

“Oh… damn… I mean, I know the dick is good… but you think it made you fall in…” 

“What I’m saying is…” Stephanie interrupted before Theresa could speak that infamous L word. “Last night, being with him, without façade or anything like that, just being ourselves… I could fall… I could fall so easily it’s scary.” 

“It sounds like you’ve already tumbled in head first, honey…” Theresa regarded her friend and saw it in her eyes, the same way she saw it in her own reflection. Love. Stupid, scary, passionate love. She was in trouble all right. She sighed and smiled, “Well, you aren’t the only one dealing with the big L …” 

Stephanie looked at her with shock and excitement, “No way! Did you? Did he say? Tell me everything!” 

Theresa was quietly confiding all of the details, dirty and otherwise, blurting out, “I’m so in love with him, I don’t know what to do with myself…” 

Before she could say more, the small flimsy door opened and Nick poked his grinning face in, “Y’all gotta wrap up girl talk… I want to play my game… Or keep talking, or doing each other’s hair, or practicing making out… whatever you two were up to in here…” 

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Theresa before standing up, headed for the front of the bus, but Nick blocked her path. 

“You know, you two could stay back here and keep me company… Kev won’t miss you for a little bit longer… I want to play with you…” 

“I think he would notice my disappearance, and would likely not be happy with you trying to encroach on his turf…” Her dark eyes assessed him coolly as she spoke. 

“Ah, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him… you know you want a little taste… you and T could fight over it…” His boyishly handsome face got close to hers, as though he might try to steal a kiss. As his hand reached out to touch her face, maybe pull her in, she dodged backwards. 

“Not interested…” Stephanie began before Nick grabbed her arm tightly. Theresa rose too, surprised and unsure what to do without causing a scene, but the petite brunette’s voice was stern and commanding, “You’d be smart to take your hand off of me right now…” 

Much to Theresa’s astonishment, the blonde titan-like man backed down from the girl who was more than a foot shorter and 100 pounds lighter than he. The threat was a steel thread in her calm voice and he knew to obey it, his fingers unwrapping from her upper arm slowly. He looked offended but offered a sheepish grin as though he were kidding around, “Aw, baby, where was that fire when we first met?” 

“It was never meant for you,” Was all she said and stepped around him and out of the small space. Theresa avoided meeting his eyes, knowing his temper would likely explode from embarrassment at the encounter and she did not want to be on the receiving end of it. She trailed behind Stephanie with an eagerness to find a safe harbor elsewhere. As the mane of dark hair twisted one way to join a lounging Kevin on the couch, she took a perch beside Howie in the nook, inspecting the article in GQ he was reading. It was only a moment or two before the telltale crash came from the back of the bus, and Howie offered her a raised eyebrow, 

“Temper tantrum?” 

“Nick doesn’t like no…” 

“We all knew that… Hope he doesn’t break something important and then get angrier… he’ll be absolutely unbearable.” Howie commented before flipping to the next page of the magazine. Theresa continued to read over his shoulder but lifted her eyes from time to time to observe her new friend and the stoic ‘leader’ of the gang. 

The two looked every bit the pair in love, Stephanie stretched across his lithe form, curled against his chest and watching something on his phone as they shared the earbuds. Kevin seemed happy, and that was the most staggering aspect of all. In the time Theresa had known him, he had of course had moments of pleasure and delight, but all seemed to be controlled, as though he did not want to reveal more than the surface of himself. When he laughed about something Stephanie had said, the sound was one of genuine joy that rumbled from inside of him, untethered and startling. The sound actually made her laugh as well, more from surprise than anything else, but it caused Howie to glance up at her again curiously. She nodded and darted her eyes towards the pair and the corner of his lip upturned, 

“Quite a sight, hmm?” 

“Who would have thought…” Theresa considered the change of the atmosphere and the people inhabiting it. And what it could mean for herself, and Aj. If Kevin were enamored, he would likely be willing to hear her out if she told him she wanted to have more autonomy. But how would she ask? What would make her desires known without spilling too much and being demoted to one of the vans? And just because Kevin might be falling in love it did not necessarily mean he would be interested in her plight. She would have to address them all, leave Aj’s name out of it, and just state that she was not interested in being a plaything. She was her own woman and wanted to go beyond casual… the guys would understand, wouldn’t they? 

*********

The change in the tone on the bus and the tour as a whole was undeniable. Everyone from the stagehands to the cluster of dancers noticed a transformation in Kevin’s interactions with them. He was a tyrannical perfectionist when it came to the performances but in the downtime, there were fewer stern lectures and a much more laidback diplomatic approach solutions. Most wrote it off as a blessing, and though there were snide comments and jokes made in quiet voices out of earshot, everyone seemed to be in a collectively happier headspace. 

Nadia took advantage of catching Stephanie in the ladies room as they were about to leave a diner on the tour’s way out of St. Louis and looked at her with bewilderment, 

“Okay, I gotta know. How did you do it?” 

Stephanie looked at her confused as she washed her hands, “Do what?” 

“Turn that roaring tiger into a kitten?” The woman’s eyes sparkled as she cracked a half grin, “None of us are complaining, but holy fuck, girl, what did you do?” 

“Ha, I don’t really know how to answer… We just connect really well. I think he is able to relax and not be so tense all the time…” 

“Well, we all are loving this new Kev… he was always such a hard ass, it got to be a lot to deal with.” 

“He just cares very much for what we put out there for the fans. It’s important to him. But I’m glad that there is less stress for everyone with him being less stressed…” She answered as she dried her hands and looked at Nadia in the mirror. 

“Well, to you from all of us who’ve been yelled at for the smallest infractions, I thank you! Whatever you’re doing, keep doing. It’s always been fun on tour but now we are all happier and less stressed…” 

“Even Krys?” 

Nadia paused before offering a small chuckle, “Well, maybe not everybody. But, she likely won’t be hassling you anymore. I think if anyone ruffles your feathers, Kev might go tiger mode again.” 

“What happened between them? Do you know?” 

“Only that she and Kev were a thing for a bit, then he met Theresa and they weren’t a thing… She’s been with the guys as a dancer for longer than any of us, so I am thinking maybe she was his go-to for a time, til he wasn’t interested anymore…” 

“Was it like what is going on between he and I you think?” 

“I couldn’t tell you. And personally, I wouldn’t ask Krys… damn the consequences, she might set you on fire in your sleep…” 

“All right, no asking for details from her. I guess it’s true that Theresa did kind of steal him away.” Stephanie recalled Theresa’s explanation of meeting Kevin and it being a flurry of passion before it fizzled out. “Are there any other hard feelings out there about it? I think Marie, Felicia, and you have all sort of more or less accepted me… Hannah on the other hand…” 

“Eh, she’s so far up Krys’s butt the only time she comes up for air is to try to get Aj to pay attention to her…” 

“I always thought Aj was the type to want to pursue the girl, not be chased. Maybe that’s where she’s failing?” 

“Ha, I don’t know that she knows how to do that. Last time I was hanging with Howie, he mentioned that she’s too aggressive… tried to tell her to cool it, but that girl doesn’t listen unless it’s a voice from above: Kevin, Krys, or God.” Nadia nudged her shoulder into Stephanie’s softly with a laugh, “But I’m guessing Kev is pretty close to a god in our world right now…” 

“One I’m happy to worship…” 

“Well, just don’t forget, gods also smite…” 

Nadia continued fixing her long copper and bronze waves, smoothing the fickle eyebrow above her left eye as Stephanie looked at her contemplatively. It was not until she was back on the bus, nestled in his bunk, her body against Kevin’s back as he napped that she realized how fleeting moments such as these could be. She wondered more about the dancer she replaced, Sierra. Had she been as close with one of the guys and when their feelings waned she found herself ousted from the group? Was it more than that? Had she been so shattered by what transpired between her and one or more of the men and had surrendered her career for the sake of her sanity? What if it had been Kevin she had been so attached to and he cast her aside and away from him? 

She unconsciously pressed herself closer to him and squeezed him softly, making him moan sleepily with faint approval. She kissed the back of his neck and tugged free from him, letting him snooze as she slipped his tee shirt on over the nakedness he commanded in their private spaces. She rose quietly from the bunk and peeked around, noticing everyone else tucked away in their bunks. She tiptoed towards the kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, turning to sit on the couch and give her thoughts an opportunity to organize when she realized she was not alone in her sleeplessness. 

“I thought I was the only insomniac of the bunch…” Brian’s soft drawl came from the mock breakfast nook, pulling an earbud out and pausing whatever he had been watching on his phone. She took a big swig of cold water before she answered, 

“Yeah, just didn’t want to keep Kev awake with my tossing and turning…” 

“Are you kidding? He sleeps like the dead. It is unreal, and frankly, I’m jealous. He could sleep through a hurricane.” He chuckled, patting the cushion beside him amiably. “What’s got you tossing and turning?” 

“Oh the usual, going through the dance routines in my head, trying to figure out how I can it more effective…” 

“Sure, and I’m sitting up at night revising my harmony scale. I call bullshit…” 

Stephanie felt her face get hot and flushed against her will and she sat down beside him uncertainly. His clear azure eyes were friendly and even a little mischievous as he assessed her reaction. She could tell he knew he had struck the nail on the head and puffed weakly to shoo some tangled strands of hair away from her face. She gulped down more water, hoping he would let it drop but his eyes remained focused on her face, silently unrelenting. 

“It’s silly girl stuff…” She tried to make it sound unimportant, but it only seemed to pique more interested in those twinkling cerulean orbs of his. “What has you up all night?” 

“Oh, mine’s easy. It’s the only time Leigh and I can catch up during the day. She’s traveling with a modeling gig and we’re constantly on different time zones. We don’t get to see each other much during tours and such, so we have to skype or text when we can. It’s rough…” 

“Wow, how do you all make that work? It’s got to be impossible to be apart so much and still keep the fires burning…” 

“Eh, I mean, it’s no piece of cake, but we know what we have and do whatever it takes to make it work. Even if it means me staying up until 3:00 am waiting for her to be free to talk…” 

“Can I ask you something, about Kev? Or is that breaking a secret bro code rule?” 

“That will depend on what you ask.” He stated simply, glancing down at the illuminated screen of his phone. “Better make it quick, I’m going to have a call to take here in a few.” 

Stephanie had to make a snap decision on what she wanted to know more about, Kevin’s relationship and separation from his wife or the deeper details of Sierra’s departure. “I… I didn’t realize that Kevin was married before… he said they were amicable, but… he doesn’t say much beyond that.” 

“And you want to know what exactly? What happened? If she’s still in the picture?” 

“I guess.” 

“I’d say you should ask Kev, but he’s pretty private. The fact that you heard from him about Kristin is a pretty big deal. They were the power couple that everyone idolized. They seemed the perfect pair, she was independent but supportive of him and his work. She always pushed him to pursue the things he wanted for himself and the band. But, I think there will always be a part of Kevin that he doesn’t know how to share with people…” Brian paused, grinning at the glowing screen of his phone again as a text message appeared, “It’s surprising how much of a difference your influence has made. He’s been so…” 

Stephanie watched him consider the right word and offered, “… relaxed?” 

“Sure, that’s as good a word as any.” Brian nodded, distracted by another text message popping up, to which he responded with animated excitement. “Point being, Kevin is… many things and many layers. Most people can only scratch the surface. Hell, I’ve known him since we were kids and he’s still an enigma to me.” 

She nodded softly, meaning to ask more, but watched him pull himself from the table and head away to the back entertainment room. Before he was out of sight, he turned back to her, 

“Kristin is still a figure in his life. Whether he wants to admit to it or not, she will always be a fixture because she is part of who he is…” 

“What does that mean for us? He and I?” 

“I guess only time will tell. But I’ve never seen him as hap…” The soft burring sound from his phone cut his words short. “Sorry, gotta take this…” 

And like that, Brian disappeared into another room for his private conversation with Leighanne, leaving her perplexed as to what he had been going to say. She finished the rest of the water and tossed the bottle into the recycle bin before heading back towards Kevin’s bunk. She had really hoped that the conversation with Brian might alleviate some of her concerns, but she should have known better. She pondered whether she should just throw caution to the wind and enjoy the ride, knowing her heart would only continue to be ensnared further with each passing moment. Would the imminent heartbreak be worth it? As she eased herself back into the bunk, Kevin rolled over and stretched out his arm to her drowsily, 

“Where’d you go?” 

“Just for water, I’m back now…” 

“Mmm, c’mere…” 

Stephanie grinned in the darkness, slipping the tee shirt off and snuggling against his chest. He was back asleep within minutes of wrapping his arms around her, leaving her with the question contorting in her brain. When he hurt her, would it be worth it? In this moment, her answer was yes. She would take it a day at a time, and when the time came that they were no longer what the other needed, she would treasure moments such as these. 

*********

"I'm just frustrated... or something... I'm just not sure how to get to what you and Kev have..." Theresa admitted as she watched Stephanie do a series of dancer stretches that looked like they defied the laws of physics. "Dear Lord, how do you get your body to bend that far?" 

"Practice, my love. And what do you mean 'what Kev and I have?' Like BDSM and monogamy?" She queried, arching her back and allowing her torso to slowly bend backwards into a graceful walk over. Kevin was working with some of the stage crew on the auditorium specs for their next show in Kansas City and what it would mean for some of their aerial activities during Larger Than Life, so they had full reign over the large master suite. Stephanie loved it because it was larger than most studios she had ever trained in, giving her ample space to stretch, practice, and dance freely. Theresa had perched in one of the gray and green striped chairs, feet curled up under her like a little kid during story hour, her hands anxiously working through her blonde locks, braiding then unbraiding, searching for split ends, just to keep herself occupied while she thought of what she wanted to say. 

"I mean, Kevin basically claimed you. Said, you're mine, no one else touchy-touch. I want that. I want to be just Aj's and not get pawed all the time. I swear, I'm due for another friendly visit from Brian who loves to compliment my gorgeous mouth and how it has so many other skills than just being sassy. And Nick, fuckin' Nick. He's always right there in the wings sniffing out an opportunity to get with all of the girls as often as possible. I love the guy, but I'm exhausted feeling like I'm the beckon call girl..." 

"I know you're gonna think I'm crazy, but have you considered maybe just telling the guys you wanna be a one man woman. You don't even have to say who you're into, just that you want the opportunity to … explore your feelings and see if there is something more there for you than just a roll in the sack..." 

"Oh, that's good..." Theresa's pink glitter case phone came out of her back pocket and she began typing into it furiously. "One man woman. Opportunity to explore MY feelings, more than a good fuck." 

Stephanie laughed at her friend and realized they were both a bit neurotic when it came to the men. Thankfully, she only had one to be neurotic for. As she began her planks, she glanced up at Theresa again, "Are you going to take note cards with you?" 

"If I have to! I just don't want to say it wrong and then I'm booted from everything. I've got a sweet gig here. I get primo time with the guys who are loads of fun to hang with, I bank a fucking ridiculous paycheck and I get to party and do shit I love to do. I don't want to fuck it up by insulting them, ya know?" 

"Believe me, I understand..." Stephanie counted down to her rest and sighed, "So, Kev told me about Kristin..." 

Whatever Theresa had been typing was immediately forgotten as her eyes got wide and focused on the brunette. "HE told you about her?" 

"Yeah, over dinner... our date night. What do you know about it?" 

"Well, the whole situation with them was over before I met him, but girl, I've heard so many stories... I've heard she's a bitch, I've heard she's a saint, I've heard she's the most beautiful woman you ever seen and that when they ended things Kevin was broken and depressed for like months. I couldn't tell you what really went down, but I'm told it really changed him. What did he say about it?" 

"He, uh... He didn't want to go into grand details, because we were on a date. Just that they ended it in a friendly way because they weren't as compatible as they thought they would be..." 

"Ohhh, so like she didn't want to get spanked?" 

"I don't know. I think there is a lot of Kevin that remains below the surface. I think he fights to keep it that way. Maybe even when it came to her." 

"Oh I believe that. I feel like nobody will ever know the guy, unless he really wants them to." 

"I think... and you cannot repeat this to anyone ever..." Stephanie rose from her plank and stood in front of Theresa's chair. "You gotta pinky swear on your life and all that you hold dear..." 

The blonde chuckled but humored her with a brightly painted pinky, "Pinky swear, never to repeat..." 

"Okay, well, I think he's scared of anyone seeing the stuff below the surface... I think he has a very meticulous façade he created in the image of what he thinks people expect him to be because he doesn't trust others to accept him for who he is. I think he wants to show it but has been rejected or scolded for it enough times, he just won't accept that part is available to show anymore..." 

"Wow... that's so sad. And here I was thinking he was just an egomaniac with a hot body and temper to match. You've literally changed how I see Kev..." 

"Well, you better still treat him the same way, because whether it's true or not, he can't be forced into being something he's not ready to be." 

"Well, you keep sexing him up and keeping him relaxed and maybe someday he'll become completely tolerable, only slightly egomaniacal perfectionist..." Theresa giggled teasingly. "I've gotta say all the other guys are easier to read than him. You picked the toughest nut to crack." 

"I kinda feel like I know what he's going through..." 

"Oh, you sayin' you got extra layers I don't know about..." 

"Ha, of course I do, but so do you, and so does Aj and Nick and the rest. We put on the face we think others will accept. And when you talk to the guys, it’s your chance to take off the mask of Beckon Call Girl and say, this is me and this is what I want." 

"Fuck, I need to write that down too..." 

Stephanie accepted an invite from Marie to join the dancers in the private gym the hotel had located near the pool, leaving Theresa to pace the large master suite waiting for Kevin’s return. Theresa had tried to consciously dress for the image she wanted to portray as she spoke with the band, a little more reserved and less sexual object. She wore faded ripped jeans and one of Stephanie's oversized rosy brown sweater. She had texted Howie, asking if he could get all the men together once Kevin was back from the concert venue and meet up to talk with her. He had obliged after a few question marks at her cryptic request, but in the span of time she sent it to the moment they were walking in the door of Kevin's hotel suite, Theresa could feel her whole body go hot while simultaneously erupting with shivers. All five men looked like at her expectantly as they followed the eldest band member and waited. 

"What's this all about?" Kevin’s baritone echoed in the room frankly, as he glanced around uncertainly, as though he might be expecting an ambush. "Where's Steph?" 

"Oh, she went with the other dancers down to the gym, something about yoga making her more flexible for you..." Theresa mentally kicked herself for making it a sexual statement. She had to curtail that instinctual habit of making everything sexy or the guys would not listen. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you all about something." 

"Mmm, been considering that six way we've been talking about?" Nick grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her, making Brian scoff and fake gag. 

"Dude, too many dicks... I like to be the lone dick..." 

"You want to be the Lone Dick Ranger..." Nick shot back before Theresa rolled her eyes and coughed agitated. 

"No, I'm not interested in a bukkake or anything else with half a dozen dicks... but this is important..." 

"If this is another lecture about leaving the toilet seat up on the bus, again, the dicks outnumber you..." Brian started again, only to get the stern grump glare from the petite blonde. 

"Guys, give Theresa a second to say what she wants to say." Howie encouraged softly, taking a seat in the chair she had previously occupied. 

"It's... I... I want to say that... You guys are all amazing and you mean so much to me but I..." 

"You aren't leaving tour?!" Howie looked truly astonished. 

"Better not be... we'd never find a comparable replacement..." Kevin groaned at her, sounding stubborn and playful in the same breath. 

"Aww, Kev, I think that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me..." 

"You better not tell me you're quitting..." 

"No, not quitting the tour... but, I don't want to be the BSB call girl anymore..." 

All five men looked at her with a mix of bewilderment and disappointment. She gave it a moment before continuing on, her hands taking flight as she expressed the entirety of her brain in one long monologue, 

"I feel like I'm only here to do hair and make-up and fuck or suck... I don't want to ruin our friendships but I want more than casual sex... " 

It was a long moment before any of them spoke up, though they all looked on edge and eager to speak their minds. Brian took lead with a joke, "So, I guess this means no more pre-show handies?" 

"Nope, but I'll still be around to hang out, make you laugh, and continue to dominate at Mario Kart..." 

"But... wait... so ultimately, you want things to stay the way they are now, but like PG-13 instead? Why the change of heart? I thought you were having fun with all of us?" Nick looked at her curiously. He was the most surprising of the bunch as she expected the biggest and grumpiest reaction out of him. 

"I just... discovered I have feelings I wasn't expecting... and I want to explore that more fully." 

"Aww, is Theresa in love?" Brian mused in a singsong voice. 

"I just want to see if what I am feeling has real weight to it. Too many dicks and I get distracted." 

"So who is it? Is it one of us?" Nick gave her a very soft smile that unnerved her with its kindness. 

"I'm not ready to say... I just want to give it time to blossom, you know?" 

"We get it and we won't press." Aj spoke up for the first time throughout her entire conversation. Theresa had felt his eyes on her the whole time, as if telepathically encouraging her to stay strong for him, for them. 

"Well, fine. But how are we supposed to live with your sexy ass on the bus running around if you're off limits?" Nick's pout was again cute and boyish, with a subtle twinkling in his bright blue eyes. 

"Aw, man, just grab one of the dancers. Any of them would love to take Theresa's spot on the bus..." Brian started, noticing Theresa's face drop and her bright oceanic eyes immediately watering uncontrollably. 

"Would you all want me off the bus?" 

"Do you want to be off the bus?" Kevin asked evenly. The intense jade stone eyes had not left her as she had been pacing from one end of the room to the other during her rant, likely assessing and dissecting her words as she delivered them. 

"No. The dancers hate me and I’d much rather be with you guys." 

Aj looked to Kevin and tried to keep the urgency from his voice, "I don't think you should have to be off the bus... right, Kev?" 

"So long as it doesn't cause drama... you have a knack for making a mess of literally every interaction you have with people. So, no complaining if there are other girls on the bus..." 

"I don't whine about Steph being there..." She protested but shut her mouth and nodded when he looked at her displeased. "As long as it isn't a big deal, I don't think there will be drama... and I'll do my very best not to be the cause or instigator..." 

"I still think this is totally unfair! You will be so close, but I can't pull you into my bunk for cuddles or surprise you with afternoon delights..." Nick's voice was on the verge of a tantrum but he managed to keep his temper at bay. Theresa was honestly impressed that he remained calm throughout. 

"I'll still be friendly and affectionate, Nicky. But just friends-like." 

"Lil Nicky will be inconsolable..." 

"Then go stick Little Nick in someone else..." Aj muttered with mild irritation in his voice. She could not help but grin at the fact that Alexander James McLean might be a little jealous, and as soon as this conversation wrapped up, she would be pulling him into her hotel room and showing him exactly how excited she was to be just his. 

"Well, if this is what you want Theresa, I think we can all respect that. Right guys?" Kevin asked the room. There were sighs and 'fines' and Theresa smiled appreciatively. She took her time to hug each of them in thanks, even accepting the too long hug from Nick with a grin.


	16. Demanding

From the warrior pose, Stephanie watched Krysta run on the treadmill, bright red hair in a high ponytail that swished wildly back and forth as she jogged. Hannah jogged next to her, trying to keep the same speed and tempo of the redhead but it was obviously too fast for her. Stephanie gave her another two minutes before she would have to slow or stop to rest. Alongside her, Felicia and Nadia were trying out a few of the yoga poses with her, while Marie used one of the medicine balls to sit and search for more music for them to listen to as Aerosmith's Jaded ended. 

"Okay, we've got Dr. Dre, Madonna, or Prince..." 

"Prince..." Felicia murmured, more focused on her pose than the question. 

"Dre... Dre... Dre..." Nadia chanted cheekily. 

"Definitely Prince..." Stephanie added, looking over to Krysta and Hannah. "Any preference?" 

"Other than that you fall off the stage at our next show, no... I don't care..." Krysta stated icily, turning up the speed on her treadmill again. 

"I... could go for... Madon… Madonna..." Hannah grunted before slowing her machine down. "Krys, I can't keep that pace." 

"No one is asking you too. Luckily for you, and sadly for me, you'll still be right next to me, even if I'm doing eight minute miles while you're just walking a seventeen minute pace..." 

"Krys, what crawled up your ass this time?" Marie questioned tersely, shocked by attitude Krysta was giving, even to her closest friend. 

"I'm just tired of you bitches buddying up to that twat just because she's with Kevin." 

"That's not why we're friends with her, Krys…" Nadia started only to be ignored and Krysta's icy words cut through whatever she would have said next. Those ice chip eyes turned back to Stephanie with loathing, 

"I just hope you enjoy it while you can, being his little pet. Because it won't last. He'll get tired of you, just like he does with everyone else." 

"I think he seems happy. Happier than I've ever seen him..." 

"Nadia! What the fuck?" Hannah scolded, only to get a laugh from Marie. 

"Dude, Hannah, you can't even disagree. Did you get your ass ripped for that bag of Cheetos he caught you with?" 

Krysta looked to the woman to her right with outright disgust. "Are you fucking kidding me? Cheetos? If you're going to cheat on your diet, at least do it with a little class." 

"I... I just needed one..." 

"Guys, cheat days are a necessity. Just a reward for working our asses off. Personally, I'm a brownie sundae and French fries kind of gal. After closing night on a big show, the whole dance production team would just gorge on a buffet of nonsense..." Stephanie admitted with a smile, hoping to get Hannah to warm up to her just a little. It did not seem to have any effect, with Krysta's irate voice, 

"I'm surprised you're not the size of a house..." 

"Good genetics and a lot of work to earn my cheat days..." 

"I can't have cheat days... else, I'd turn into my mama..." Marie chortled softly, continuing to scroll on her phone. As Stephanie, Nadia, and Felicia all moved to the tree position, she gasped and sat upright, "Hey Kev!" 

Krysta nearly took herself out via treadmill turning to look at the tall athletic build standing in the doorway. She rushed to stop the machine and attempt to pull herself together in the tight fitting bright blue sports bra and matching leggings she wore. Hannah followed suit, brushing the ashen blonde bangs from her sweaty brow and purred, 

“Hi Kevvy…” 

"Looking good ladies... Stephanie, are you almost done here?" 

"I can wrap up, Sir. Just one more minute…" She blushed at the fact that she said it without thought now. 

“If you don’t want to wait on her, I’d be happy to join you, Kevin…” Krysta smirked charmingly at him, leaning over to give him a view of her cleavage. 

“I’ll wait. I need her for something…” 

“Mmhmm, I bet…” Nadia teased, bumping Stephanie with her wide hips. She laughed and shook her head, releasing her pose and grabbing her water bottle and towel from the mat. 

“I’ll catch up with you gals later…” 

“Oh, we’ll be sitting on pins and needles in anticipation…” The girls continued their workouts, leaving Krysta’s mock cheeriness ignored as the redhead frowned and watched the pair walk away. 

Kevin managed to make it to the elevator before pulling her close and planting a kiss on her waiting mouth. His hands roved over the spandex covered curve of her rear and lifted her up for better leverage. 

“Well, hello to you too…” She gasped when their lips parted. “Miss me that much…” 

“Hmm, no, I suppose not that much… I could have missed you enough to stop the elevator and strip you out of these clothes…” 

Her face grew rosy pink as he chuckled at her, “Did you actually need me for something, or just crave my undivided attention?” 

Kevin lowered her back to the floor as their floor level chimed, “I want to know what the story is.” 

“Which story?” 

“Theresa…” 

“Ah, what did she do now?” Stephanie raised an eyebrow at him as they walked towards their shared suite. 

“Closed up shop…” He wiggled an eyebrow back at her. “Swearing off sex.” 

“Theresa? Ha! Yeah, okay…” 

“She just held a meeting with us fellas to say she’s no longer interested in sex with any of the guys… so I’m assuming she’s got a side piece… and since you are close to her…” 

“You know, this is technically a breach of confidence, kinda like girl bro code…” 

“Mmhmm… well, don’t forget, I have ways of making you talk…” His voice was a sexily ominous baritone. The hand at her waist snaked up to her ribcage, beginning to tickle just slightly. 

“Okay, okay! Maybe she’s closing up the sex shop on all but one fella?” 

“I’m gonna guess Aj… I know it’s not Brian or Howie… And with the pout from Nick, it’s kind of obvious now…” 

“Yeah…” Stephanie bit her lip softly, figuring the admission of that information would not remain a secret from the gang for very long anyhow. They were all in close quarters enough to know who was sleeping where and with whom. 

“Well, Nick will be heartbroken.” 

“Maybe if he had a heart to break. I think it’s just another hard on it its place…” 

“He can be a good guy.” 

“Who doesn’t understand no…” 

Kevin stopped them both and turned her to look at him seriously, “Has he tried something with you?” 

“Not really, just testing boundaries. When you staked your claim, I figured he’d know better…” 

“He and everyone else. But I trust you aren’t considering a vow of abstinence?” His face looked serious but she could tell he knew the answer already. 

“Absolutely not! I can’t get enough of you… But, I’m a one man kinda gal. So as long as I’m all yours…” 

“Good, I’d have serious objections to sharing you… They can look, but not touch.” 

“Never. But same is true for you. Don’t suddenly close up shop on me. Give me a chance to remind you what you’d be missing…” Her voice was a silky purr as she pressed her body close to his and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close. With a gentle leap, she had her legs wrapped around his waist as he had held her in the elevator, smiling when he backed her to the nearest wall. 

“As if I could forget…” 

*********

Theresa felt her heart in the back of her throat as she paced her room. She thought for sure he would be right behind her. He probably just got caught up talking to Howie or Brian or Nick. Aj would join her to praise her for taking the necessary step towards solidifying their relationship. But dammit, she wanted him now. As if on telepathic cue, there was a short rap at her hotel door. Though she felt sure it was her now one and only, she pressed her eye close to the peep hole. With a pearly white grin, she pulled the door open and did not give him an opportunity to speak before pressing her mouth to his and dragging him into her room. She had him shirtless before he was finally able to speak, 

“You obviously feel better now…” 

“I didn’t sound like a blabbering idiot, did I?” She murmured, hands still stroking at his bared skin. 

“Not at all, you were cool as a cucumber. I was impressed.” 

“I felt like I was sweating like a whore in church. But at least that is part is over and we can focus on just us…” 

“Very true…” He agreed, watching her pull the pinky tan sweater over her head revealing a bright red lace bra. His brain short-circuited for a moment, allowing her to distract him further with kiss, gently leading him to the foot of the bed. As she shoved him back to the springy mattress, he collected his thoughts. “Though, we might still want to keep it relatively quiet, at least until they’ve gotten over the news.” 

“I don’t know if we even have to.” She countered, tugging her jeans off quickly, “They all seemed to accept it. Even Nick! I was super surprised there…” 

Aj watched her lean over the bed to crawl up to him, like a stretching tigress and smiled, “Me too. Maybe he’s not that into you anymore…” 

“Whatever! I’m a fucking sex goddess, maybe he’s just starting to respect me enough to let me have my space… Or he’s just waiting it out to see if I cave and pounce on him. Regardless, I’m finally all yours…” 

She was already gyrating her hips softly as she laid over him, her mouth eager to claim his again and he nodded approvingly, “Oh yes… all mine…” 

Just as her juicy pink lips brushed his, she pulled back with a smirk, “So, after the dust settles and they’re all cool, you gonna claim me as your own?” 

He looked up at her softly, those dark brown eyes studying every inch of her cherub face and sighed, “Sweetheart… you are a strong, independent woman. I’d rather us be equals, not dictate that you are my property.” 

Theresa’s cheeks reddened before she whispered back, “Aww, but… I mean, it’s just the thought.” 

“I don’t need to mark my territory the way Kev does. I trust and respect you to be mine without chains or servitude…” 

Her bright blue eyes assessed him searchingly as though she might have fought hard for one thing, but been surprised to receive something different. She mulled over the unexpected response he gave her and then cracked a grin, “Well, I guess no submissive French Maid roleplaying for you then huh?” 

“Well… I mean, wait! You have a French Maid costume?” 

“Maybe I do and maybe I don’t…” 

He pulled her close for a kiss, and she fell into it eagerly, though her mind was still spinning. The whole point for her to go through with talking to the others was for her and Aj to be indisputably together, with no wiggle room for anyone to steal her away, wasn’t it? And, in that, no one could steal him away either. Even as his mouth skillfully roamed across her thigh, she still worried maybe they were not yet as solid as she wanted. Not yet anyway. 

*********

Stephanie tapped tentatively at Theresa’s suite door, unsure whether or not she would even be available to join her for dinner. She had assumed with the talk accomplished, Theresa might be fully occupied with her one and only. But the fluffy blonde head poked out, looking as though she had been rolling around in the bed for some time. 

“Oh hey girl…” 

“Oh hey yourself… Are you alone in there?” Stephanie grinned suggestively at her. Theresa giggled to herself and stepped aside to let the brunette enter the empty room. 

“Nope, I got what I wanted and booted him out so I could nap…” She joked and plopped down onto the messy bed as Stephanie took a seat in the office chair, looking posed to ask a flurry of questions. 

“So… I heard you talked with the band. How’d it go?” 

“I think it was good. They were all super chill about it… but…” 

“But?” One dark eyebrow jumped up in surprise. 

“I don’t know if it’s gonna make that much of an impact on Aj…” Theresa felt her anxiety revving up and took a deep breath to keep herself from tearing up. 

“Why wouldn’t it? Now you all can be a real couple. Isn’t that what you both want?” Stephanie’s voice was soft and sympathetic as she wheeled her chair closer to the bed. 

“Yeah… but now I’m wondering if I’m all in but he’s not ready to be.” 

“What do you mean? Did he say something?” 

“He wants to keep it on the down low and not tell the guys or anyone else that we’re exclusive.” 

“That could just be to give the drama time to settle down.” 

“Yeah, or it means he wants to keep playing the field while I’m a one man girl.” 

Stephanie shook her head smoothly, the loose dark mane of hair sweeping from one shoulder to the other, “I think you should talk to him honestly about your feelings. Maybe you’re overthinking it, but the best way to know his thoughts is to ask…” 

“Well, how do you know you’re the only one Kev is banging?” Theresa began harshly; fed up with goody-two-shoes always spouting off pearls of wisdom like her whole world was fucking sunshine and rainbows. The resentment dissolved when Stephanie backed away from her slightly. “Damn, I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t really apply when you all are together damn near constantly…” 

“I understand where you are coming from, but you and Aj are not Kev and I. Different relationships, wants and needs. So, you need to figure out what you need and say it to Aj. You gotta ask for it. No, DEMAND it.” Her voice was soft but steely in its conviction. 

“How? How do I know what I need? And worse, how do you ask for what you don’t know you need?” 

“I find a good place to start is figuring out what you don’t want… then you can work on the rest.” 

“I don’t want to sleep with anyone but Aj.” 

“There you go. Next step is talking to him and seeing where his head is…” Stephanie beamed cheerfully, reaching out and grabbing the other woman’s hand in encouragement. 

“What are you all dressed up for? Another date night?” Theresa asked, observing the petite figure clad in a cream-colored mini dress with a black blazer over top. “You look so reserved and sexy at the same time…” 

“Actually that’s what I’m here about. I’m going to dinner with the dancers and thought that maybe you would want to…” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna stop you right there and say fuck no. I’m good, I’d rather eat my $200 pair of Louis than try to be friendly with those vultures…” 

“Theresa, they aren’t that bad…” 

“Yes, Steph, they are. They are unreasonably mean to me, like all the time!” 

“Do you think that maybe they have a perception of you that might be a little wrong, and that maybe spending some time with them outside of work and away from the guys, you might be able to clear up?” 

Theresa looked at her skeptically for a long quiet moment and puffed out a sigh with a shrug of her shoulders, “I guess… But one shitty word and I’m gonna…” 

“Let’s just try to be nice…” 

“Until it’s time to not be nice, yeah yeah.” She looked her dark haired companion over once more and groaned, “I guess I need to get dressed then huh? Where are we going? Fancy?” 

“Nah, a casual little gastropub a few blocks up from the hotel. Just casual. But you might want to brush your hair… you look like you stuck your finger in a light socket…” Stephanie grinned at her again. Theresa caught sight of her reflection and laughed too. 

“Well, I guess I could do that. Give me twenty and I’ll be ready.” 

“Cool, I’ll see you down in the lobby!” 

Thirty-two minutes later, Theresa emerged from the elevator in a skin-tight two-piece hunter green dress. Her pale blonde hair was still wild but a more controlled mess of curls that swished gently as she stepped up to the waiting women in heels that had to have added at least five inches to her short stature. 

“Well, it’s about time!” Nadia scoffed teasingly, giving the blonde an conspicuous side-eye. Theresa realized compared to the rest of them, she looked like she was hitting the clubs. Nadia and Felicia were in jeans, the former ripped with a tight black tank top under a leather jacket while the latter in high-waist dark wash with a cropped light gray tee-shirt. Marie had picked a skater dress in a neon yellow with matching hoop earrings. Hannah was in a pastel purple crop dress and ballet flats, chunky colorful jewelry to compliment it, though she looked more like an Easter egg. Krysta was the only one that might be competition in the outfit department. The already flashy redhead wore satin shorts in a leopard print with a white top, a matching spotted satin jacket over top. She too wore tall heels, making the already taller woman look Amazonian. 

“Sorry, perfection takes time…” Theresa tried to keep her voice even and calm, but seeing the look of repugnance on Hannah’s face made her second guess her decision to tag along. 

“And I think we all look pretty amazing… are we ready for food?” Felicia added in, heading to the door after putting on a fashionable fedora. 

“Oh God, Lish, did you steal that from Howie’s wardrobe?” Marie teased as the seven women headed down the sidewalk in a pack. 

“No, but he did compliment it the last time I was wearing it…” 

“Well, it’s cute! It was a good buy!” Theresa said encouragingly, trying to show Stephanie she was willing to play nice. 

Felicia looked at her with surprise and a pinch of suspicion, but as Theresa just smiled at her sincerely, she relaxed and said, “Thanks…” 

“Jesus, are we gonna be making out over cocktails… fucking-a…” Krysta muttered loudly, taking lead as they walked towards the pub. As they took their seats at a raised table and placed order drinks, Theresa sat quietly, feeling more like an outsider than part of the group. 

“So, we doing shots or what?” She finally asked the table of chattering women. Hannah looked at her with revulsion, Krysta ignored her and the rest turned to look at her curiously. “Any takers?” 

“How many calories are in a shot?” Felicia asked inquisitively, looking over the menu again. Nadia and Marie laughed together and Theresa fought hard not to roll her eyes. 

“I’ll just go get us a round of fireballs. You’ll like ‘em I promise…” She tugged Stephanie’s arm and walked with her to the bar to order six shots. “My God, Steph, why did you do this to me…” 

“Because to mend bridges, you have to try…” 

“Well then we’ll bring the basic bitches the perfect college girl shot. How long do I have to play nice?” 

“Until you feel like being nice for real?” Stephanie countered playfully, grabbing some of the drinks to help carry them to the table. 

“I really gotta love you to death to put up with this…” 

“I love you too, honey bunz.” 

The girls at the table quieted when the pair rejoined them with the drinks. Each took a shot of reddish amber liquid and held it up, “To touring with awesome guys and the most talented bunch of cunts I’ve ever known…” 

“Theresa…” Stephanie gasped, but was surprised when most of the girls laughed and downed the drinks. 

“I think she actually complimented us!” Marie joked, offering a kissy face in Theresa’s direction. 

“Hey, I can be nice… when I try real hard.” 

Appetizers came to the table next, and each girl picked over the different options of pretzel bites, beer battered cheese curds, and buffalo cauliflower, joking with each other over the calorie points they were wasting on alcohol and snacks. But, the food was delicious and two more rounds of beer loosened everyone up to the point that even Theresa was gabbing casually between Marie and Nadia about a hairstyle idea that Nadia had in mind. Stephanie smiled into her beer glass as she down the rest of the dark lager, secretly pleased with herself for unifying the group so easily. Kevin would be so proud. She should have known it would be too good to last. 

“Is it true you told the guys you weren’t gonna be sleeping with all of them anymore?” Hannah asked unexpectedly, making Krysta look at her surprised as though she were just hearing the news. Theresa squared her shoulders and forced a calm façade. 

“Yeah… I got tired of being seen as the BSB call girl.” 

“Well, I mean, if the shoe fits, Cinderella…” Krysta muttered, making Theresa’s baby blue eyes narrow at her sharply. 

“Yeah, and which one haven’t you fucked when they approached you? Can any of you except Steph say you haven’t done stuff with all of them?” Her voice was high and venomously accusatory, eyeing each woman at the table as if to dare them to counter her. 

“We can’t help that they want to fuck us… I think you’re just too jealous to get over the fact that you might not be their favorite, they just keep you around for a convenience lay…” Hannah spit her own venom back at Theresa, “Prime example, Aj says he’s never had better when I’m riding him…” 

“Whoa, guys, come on now. We are all consenting adults and so what if we enjoy sex? Who is it hurting if we’re having fun and…” Stephanie began only to get Krysta’s napkin in her face. Theresa looked ready to climb over the table and rip both women’s throats out like a lioness. Stephanie put her hand on her wrist gently and tossed the napkin aside. 

“You don’t even get to speak on the topic. You think you’re so fucking special to have him all to yourself…” 

“Krys, Kev was…” 

“Nadia, I swear to God, if you side with her, I’m done with you…” Krysta threatened. 

“Seriously, take a chill pill, people. We know you feel like everyone is trying to take what’s yours but reality is, Kev has never really been anybody’s, except maybe his wife’s…” Marie stated firmly, steadying her gaze on Krysta evenly. Krysta looked shocked by the betrayal of her flock and her mouth gapped open before closing to a firm straight line. 

After a moment’s silence, Felicia cleared her throat and asked hesitantly, her soft gray green eyes wide and innocent as a child’s, “So… what did they say?” 

“They were cool with it.” 

“Really?” Nadia looked perplexed, “Just like that?” 

“Just like that.” Theresa thought for a moment before continuing, “I think it always felt like there was an unspoken rule that to hang with them, we had to be ‘available’ put out on the spot but from what I’ve seen being around them, while they like that unspoken agreement, it’s not written in stone… It’s called respect. I asked for something, and because they respect me, they agree.” 

There was stoic silence at the table, as though they had not considered that saying no was an option. Stephanie observed the thoughts flitting across each face and came to realize Theresa might have inadvertently begun a revolution or mutiny. Her blonde best friend sat next to her with a look of smug satisfaction on her face and winked an aquamarine eye at her. 

“Well, this has been fun gals, but I think I’ve had my fill of estrogen for the night…” Theresa smirked and tossed a few twenties down to the table from her black studded purse, “Steph, I’ll catch you back at the hotel.” 

Stephanie hardly had a moment to say a farewell before the blonde lion’s mane floated away and out of the pub, leaving her to sit with the still dumbstruck women. “Anyone up for dessert?” 

*********

Theresa walked with a purpose under the streetlights back towards the hotel, pleasantly buzzed but hardly drunk. She was considering all the information that had come about in one day and smiled to herself. Stephanie was right, to speak her mind about what she wanted, then Aj would agree, and all would be right with the world. She pulled her phone from her purse with the intent of texting him and planning a secret visit to his room once she got back to the hotel, but the sudden capture of her torso in strong arms prevented that. 

The unknown person pulled her against their strong, tall body, causing her to shriek with distress. The stranger tugged her into a darkened alley between two buildings and before she could make out the face of her assailant, full lips pressed onto hers while hands roamed up to squeeze her thighs and rear. Both of her palms pressed solidly on the chest in front of her and she shoved with all her might, hoping to get enough distance that she could maneuver a knee to the crotch. The bright cerulean eyes on a handsome face at her looked confused that she would be fighting so hard. 

“My God! Nick! What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me! I thought I was being kidnapped!” 

“Well, I had thought about carrying you all the way back to my hotel room but you looked so sexy I wanted a little taste first…” He leaned in as though to kiss her again but she planted her hand across his mouth before it could reach hers. 

“Did you not listen to me earlier? I don’t want to fuck…” 

“Yeah, anybody else… I get it. You want to try that whole monogamy thing and to be honest, I never really saw either of us being that type… but for you, baby, I’m willing to give it a try…” That Nick Carter grin shone on his face, and he expected it to cause the swoon of an adolescent teenager, but Theresa just started to giggle. 

“Oh honey, no. I don’t want to be mean… but I meant it when I said I just wanted to be friendly…” She watched his lower lip pout out like a scolded toddler. 

“Friendly?” He wiggled an eyebrow and tugged her hand from his chest down to the belt of his jeans, “Like, how friendly?” 

Her hand jerked away as though the belt buckle had burnt her, “Friends. Like I’m one of the dudes. We can play video games, chat about shit, but anything to do with your dick is no longer my jurisdiction, capeesh?” 

“Aww, baby, but you’re my favorite… you’re so sexy and funny and the way you look up at me when you’re sucking…” 

“Stop, Nick, please. I love you, but I’m not in love with you…” 

“But I heard you say you were… Why are you fighting it?” 

Theresa looked at him confused and shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just trying to figure things out for myself, Nick. But fucking you is not going to happen tonight… You’ve got other options…” 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll do it for you. Anything…” He said earnestly, in an endearing way that gave her pause. This lug head was offering to bend over backwards for her, offer her whatever she asked to keep her. And Aj’s response had been to just keep everything quiet and sneak out of her room after she had dozed off. 

As if Nick could see the shifting emotions at play in her eyes, he leaned close to her and pressed a series of soft kisses against her neck, hands sliding up her sides teasingly, the way that always caused her body to shiver with goosebumps. His lips left a gentle path along her jawline, making her sigh melodiously with pleasure. He could be so very charming when he wanted to be. The tender lover was rarely part of his repertoire but she felt herself melting into his offer. For a moment, she lost herself and kissed him back hungrily. 

His hands roamed up her back and played along the bare skin, tangling in the long silky blond curls and tugging ever so gently. The feel of his eagerness pressing close to her pulled her back to her senses and she wrenched her mouth away from his and gasped for air. His mouth returned to her neck heatedly as his hands held her head still for his attention. 

“Nick, stop. I don’t want this.” She had tried to speak softly but her words came out in a shrill declaration, making him pull away abruptly in surprise. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because… I don’t want this.” 

“You can’t just leave me like this…” He urged again with that same smile, pressing his thick excitement against her. She gritted her teeth and set her jaw firmly, fighting the urge to smack his arrogant face. 

“Go find one of the dancers. Or go work out… I’m going back to my room. Alone.” 

“You can’t be seri…” He started again but she ducked out of his embrace and headed back to the main sidewalk, brushing her hair back into place. She knew he was watching her walk away and once she had turned the corner out of his view, she ran as fast as her heels would let her.


	17. Without My Permission

Stephanie and Marie had been comparing notes about things that might make one of the dance routines a little smooth when a rush of freezing wetness hit her lap. She leapt from her seat in surprise, staring at the bright red cranberry stain across the cream dress she wore. She looked up and saw Krysta laughing and Hannah shrug her shoulders in mock apology, 

“Oh gosh, sorry, guess I must be drunker than I thought… It just slipped right out of my hand…” 

Stephanie took a deep breath and dabbed at the stain with a napkin Marie passed her. “Yeah, maybe you should cut back on the vodka and cranberry, you’re getting a little sloshy.” 

Hannah looked at her with offense in her eyes but just huffed and threw more napkins her way. Her tone was sullen and babyish, “I’ll just got get a couple waters, okay Mom?” 

Marie went with her to the bar for a glass of club soda with the hope they might salvage the dress, leaving Stephanie and Krysta alone at the table. Krysta had taken to looking at her phone with feigned interest only glancing up when she heard her name, “What?” 

“I said, are you okay?” 

“Why would you fucking care?” The blistering heat from the redhead’s words put Stephanie on edge, but she did not back away. 

“Because I don’t like to see someone miserable, and I don’t want to be the cause of the misery either…” 

“Well, you are. Since you got here… and before you it was that little cunt. You just sweep in here like the fucking shiny new toy and they fawn all over you! I’ve put in more time, energy, effort, all to be the best fit for this fucking group and I have nothing to show for it…” Krysta’s confession caught them both off guard, making her tighten her beautiful features into a deep scowl. 

“Look, I’m sorry that…” 

“Save your fucking apologies…” The voice was a hiss of despair and Krysta gulped suddenly and made herself pull it together, “Seriously, save it. Because the day will come where you’re in my shoes, watching some newer, bouncier twat saunter off with him and…” 

“I guess then we’ll be able to grieve together?” Stephanie offered often, unexpectedly causing the thin red line of Krysta’s lips to curve up slightly. With wet pale eyes, she whispered, 

“Yeah, I guess I won’t hate you as much then…” 

Before Stephanie could respond, the spell was broken and Nadia crashed into the table while Hannah and Marie were walking back up. 

“I wanna go dancing…” Nadia whined, her body already moving to an unheard rhythm. She might have had a little too little food to go with the too much alcohol, Stephanie surmised. 

“You’re gonna be dancing for like four hours straight tomorrow, moron. Let’s go back to the hotel.” Hannah sneered, returning to her spot by Krysta. 

“Yeah, we should probably head back, according to Howie, the venue is set up a little different so we might needs some extra practice time in there…” Felicia said, grabbing her hat and purse from the chair closest to Stephanie. 

The walk back was a quiet one between everyone except Nadia, who insisted on dancing more than walking. The six women headed into the hotel, Hannah stopping and mumbling something about catching up back in the room before she darted towards the gym. 

“I bet she’s about to barf…” Nadia cackled boisterously, hitting the elevator button repeatedly. Once they were all in the privacy of the elevator box, Krysta looked over at Marie, 

“Marie, please ensure this lush gets to her room without waking up the whole hotel… We can’t have it come back that we were disruptive in the hotel.” 

“Agreed… Come on Princess, it’s bedtime…” Marie shuffled Nadia towards their joint room, Felicia helping with keeping her from reaching out to knock on all the room doors they passed. Krysta stepped out as well and held the door as she looked back at Stephanie, 

“I… uh…” 

“What?” 

“Just… good night.” 

“Night, Krys.” And the doors closed smoothly between them, and the lift continued to Kevin’s floor. She was happy to find him lounging on the bed with some action film on. “Good evening, Sir…” 

He smirked up at her, then frown, “What happened to your dress?” 

“Oh, just an accident. I’ll soak it in the sink.” She dropped her jacket to the chair and stripped off the dress, along with her undies, leaving her bare before him and causing the smirk to return. 

“Have fun with the girls?” He questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice, knowing that they were likely a handful. 

“It was interesting…” She mused softly from the bathroom, washing her face quickly before putting the dress in to soak overnight. She returned to the main room and found him waiting for her, gray sweat pants doing nothing to hide his anticipation of her return to him. She grinned and made her way towards the bed with a teasingly slow, graceful gait, coming to stand just out of reach at the foot of the bed. “How was your evening, Sir?” 

“A few concerns with the venue, I think we’re going to need some additional practice time to ensure that everyone can find and hit their marks precisely. But that is secondary to how I am right this moment… why don’t you come up here and show me a few of those yoga poses you were practicing earlier?” 

“Mmm, with pleasure, Sir.” 

Stephanie yawned and stretched in the overly large bed as Kevin showered after their lovemaking, delighting in the little aches and pains he left her with across her body. A bright red handprint across the back of one thigh and a love bite just below where her cleavage might show in her costumes the following night. The little pains added generously to the pleasure she felt at his touch, and she could feel his indulgences satisfied as he bestowed his hand or mouth. She imagined much in the same way she felt release at the pain, he felt the pressure valve of frustration released when he could get rough. He knew she could take it and would appreciate it. The perfect harmony. 

When he returned to the bed, hair still damp from the hot water, he investigated the marks left for himself. He pressed a light kiss to each and then up her chest to her neck, “You look incredibly pleased with yourself, young lady…” 

“I’m thoroughly, unabashedly pleased. Thanks to you, Sir.” She ran her fingers through his silky wet hair and pressed a kiss to his mouth. 

“Good…” He kissed her once more then fell back onto the heap of pillows and sighed drowsily. 

“Can I ask about something?” She questioned quietly, feeling certain she would abandon the topic if he were to doze off or tell her no. But he looked up at her and nodded, his emerald eyes drinking in her face as she propped herself on an elbow above him. “After Theresa talked with the girls this evening, it seemed like maybe they were under the impression they didn’t really have a choice about sleeping with the guys…” 

“What do you mean Theresa talked with the girls? She hates the dancers and I prefer her to stay away from them, she’s constantly causing problems…” His voice was growing stony and hard, but Stephanie forced herself to stay on message. 

“She joined us for dinner for a bit tonight. And someone had heard about her talk with you guys, and they were all surprised at how receptive you all were…” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kevin sat upright in the bed, his temperament turning stormy abruptly. She sat back a little to avoid him being directly in her face, though his hand grabbed her chin tightly. 

"Sir... I... I don't know why you're so upset..." She whimpered softly, surprised by his sudden temper unveiled. She figured post-sex he would be at his most relaxed and reasonable. 

"Because that little bitch is nothing but drama and has been making everyone's life more stressful than they need to be..." He stated firmly, the tension in his voice apparent as his jaw tightened. "I never should have brought her here..." 

"I only thought to bridge the gap between her and the dancers, in an effort to, maybe, resolve the animosity. That was my only intention bringing her to dinner with me..." 

"You invited her? Without my permission?" 

Stephanie looked at him with confusion and frustration bubbling under the surface as well, "I... I didn't realize I needed your permission for every step I took." 

"From now on, you do. Obviously you can't make wise decisions on your own..." 

His words caused her to bristle with offense. "Right... well, the main point about this whole thing was I wanted to clarify that they all seem to think that they have to be available for the guys anytime..." 

"It's an unspoken agreement. One you understood clearly enough..." He started before she heaved a disheartened sigh. 

"I don't expect that I have to give myself to anyone. I give myself freely to you. But if I say no..." 

His green eyes darkened like a forest at twilight and narrowed on hers, "When would you say no?" 

To accentuate his point, the hand at her chin slid down over her bare skin, stroking with teasing promise of pleasure. He knew her body's triggers and responses better than she did it seemed. As his hand pushed her thighs apart and toyed with the wet v between, she tried to focus on her grievances instead of the desire he was building up to. She forced herself to grab his hand and steady her rich brown gaze on him. He looked overly satisfied that he had made his point and she felt her temper flare sharply. 

"If I say no, Sir, I mean no. Even to you." 

To solidify her point, she moved away from him and rolled to her side away from him, tugging the comforter up over her shoulders. She was both pleased and disappointed he did not follow her, simply rolled to his own side of the bed and shut off the light. She had trouble falling to sleep, the heat and desire he built up again threatening to drive her insane. She wrestled with her thoughts before finally drifting off to a fitful sleep. 

Sometime in the night, Stephanie felt herself alive with a burning pleasure that made her moan aloud and jerk from sleep. Kevin was close to her, the heat from his body keeping her uncovered nakedness from getting cold. His tongue was stroking light, lazy circles around one exposed nipple while his hand, those cunning fingers of his, teased her damp cleft with expertise. She whimpered when their eyes met and he grinned, slipping two fingers deep inside her to give her more. Her treacherous body responded with joy and eagerness though her mind was clouded with frustration. He pulled his face from her breast and rose up to looked down at her smugly, his white teeth sparkling in the glow from the city lights seeping in through the window, 

"Are you going to tell me no?" 

Kevin emphasized his question with a rough, rhythmic thrust of his fingers; slowly curling to hit the one spot deep inside of her that he had found that would make sure succumb to anything he wanted. He had a look of pleasure at knowing the control he had of her body, yet still wanting more. Wanting all. 

"No… Sir..." She mewled softly into the darkness, clutching at his shoulder desperately. 

"Ever?" 

"Never, Sir." She shook her head hysterically, trying to bring her mouth to his, groaning when he pulled just out of reach. 

"Tell me you're mine. All of you is mine." He said huskily, obviously enjoying the power trip her body was feeding him. 

"I'm yours. All of me is yours." She whispered back frantically, tears forming in her eyes from need and want for him. 

"To do with what I will..." With the pleasure building to a bright hot apex, she could only nod with frenzied need, which seemed to please him even more. He gave her what she was desperate for, and as she panted and shivered in the afterglow of her orgasm, he whispered, "Good girl." 

Her body weak and weary, Stephanie felt Kevin pull her against him tightly as they went to sleep. He stroked her hair, planting a kiss to the top of her head, "Go to sleep, and remember, you're mine. Body, heart, and mind. Mine." 

She slipped into sleep with the words in her ears and dreamt of herself guarding a treasure chest, only knowing it was imperative that she keep it safe. When Kevin approached, asking for the key, and she gave it to him without question. When he opened her chest, it was empty. In her sleep, she shuddered clung harder to his warm dozing body, desperate to keep his heat. 

*********

"I just should have made sure he was cool with it before I invited you... it was stupid of me to put you in a situation where more drama could be caused. It's my fault..." Stephanie was talking in a hushed tone, though she and Theresa were alone in the small bistro booth. The nearest patrons were a good twenty feet away. 

"Steph, baby, it's not your fault. He's not your daddy, you don't have to ask his permission for everything..." Theresa’s words trailed off as she thought about what she might mean as far as what Kevin’s reaction was to the information. She took a long drink of her orange juice and asked solemnly, "So, was he really mad? Like really, really mad?" 

"Um, he was... very displeased. You were right about the unspoken rule... we aren't supposed to say no..." 

"Then why would he be cool with me asking for autonomy from it, I wonder?" 

"I guess maybe he thought it would mean you'd be less, maybe, antagonistic or less of a threat to the dancers. I don't know for sure. He didn't really say much on that topic..." Stephanie plucked a blackberry from her fruit bowl breakfast and sighed before popping it in her mouth. 

"What did he say? You have to tell me! With a temper like his, Kev could whoop my ass before I even knew what day it was..." The blonde across from her grabbed her hand tightly with a genuine look of concern in her crystal blue eyes. 

"Oh God, Theresa, he wouldn't do that..." Stephanie started, thinking about the way his emotions had been the previous night. No, he would not hurt her in that sense. He had someone to unleash that on already, but if he was looking to reestablish his dominance in the group, Theresa might be the first target. "I'm supposed to get to the venue early. We have to practice on the stage a bit. Kev said the stage is likely going to be a problem." 

"Okay..." Theresa looked at her carefully, "He didn't get mad at you did he?" 

"What?" 

"A man known for his temper... I just... He didn't get mad at you and, like, hurt you or anything..." 

"No." Stephanie said calmly, though her dark eyes were distant in recollection, "Far from it." 

Theresa was watching her face intensely, sensing that while he did not hurt her in the physical sense, there was likely more than what the petite brunette was going to reveal. "Okay, good. I'll get the check, you run along. I'll see you for your makeup later..." 

"OK." 

Theresa spent her morning agonizing over what Kevin would say to her when he saw her next. If he did get mad, would Aj step in? Punishment inevitable? Surely. The humiliating kind? Definitely. He could be merciless when he felt undermined, and she had undermined him with her request for independence. 

She returned to her room to pace anxiously, a cigarette burning between her fingers though rarely making it to her mouth. She had a laundry list of things she needed to do, but nothing seemed to sway her into action until her phone buzzed and chirped. She smiled to see Aj's contact icon. His gorgeous sleepy face had been above hers as they were in a hotel bed somewhere, laughing with each other as she had taken a morning selfie. 

**Aj:**_ Miss you, baby. Sorry I had to jet yesterday. Needed to get a couple things done before performance day. Cannot wait to see your sexy ass <3 _

As she was formulating the perfect mix of coy and romance for her text response, another message buzzed in. 

**Nicky:**_ Couldn't stop thinking about you last night. Went to sleep last night wishing it’d be your face I saw first thing this morning... _

Theresa stared at the message for a full minute trying to translate it as if it were in hieroglyphics. The image of her getting a piggyback ride from Nick was above it but the words written did not match all the previous messages he had ever sent her all of which included at least one sexual innuendo. She reread it again, and plopped down on the bed in exhaustion. 

"What the fuck..." She bemoaned and stuck the cigarette in her mouth so she could type her responses to both messages. 

**Theresa:** I def cant wait to see u 2nite, handsome. u better be ready for a sleepover this time... 

**Theresa:**_ Haha, well, I was a hot mess this morning... even worse now... I'll catch up with you 2nite! _

She sat up and looked around her room again, seeing a pile of clothes on every available space and considered cleaning up and packing her stuff together so that it was ready to go the next day when the headed out. She could lounge in the pool and relax, then come back and clean up and be ready to catch the van to the venue. Or she could go blow some money at the cute little boutique down the street and buy her anxiety away. Decisions, decisions. Four pairs of shoes and a new leather jacket later, she felt no less anxious about seeing Kevin and now she had only ten minutes to get herself together and to the bus. 

*********

Stephanie wiped the sweat from her forehead onto the hem of the loose-fitting tank top she wore as the whole production went through the same routine for Everybody another time. Something about the dance number was not working satisfactorily and Kevin shouted again to stop and reset. Before the music queued up again, she spoke up, 

"I have a suggestion... as to how we might make the routine tighter in the space, Sir." 

There was a noticeable silence in the auditorium and Kevin turned away from Krysta to look at her. "Oh?" 

"Well, I was thinking if we made the groups smaller. We can keep the same paces. It just breaks us up into smaller groups where we can spread out and..." She breathed sharply at the look of fury on his face as though she were openly defying him instead of trying to assist. "I just noticed we are all tripping over each other and I think it makes sense to..." 

"Thankfully you aren't here to think... get back in position and we'll do it again." He barked at her, returning to his starting point. She looked at him helplessly but did as he commanded. She could see the tension and frustration like an aura around him. Even Krysta was avoiding his eyes. The music started and the group tried again but issue persisted. Kevin looked as though he would like to thrash the lot of them. 

"Kev, I think Steph might be right, if we use more of the narrowness of the stage to our benefit..." Marie remarked from beside Howie, "The stage is just too limited in the width, but we have plenty of length, it makes sense to spread out a bit more..." 

"Did I ask for any more opinions on the matter?" Kevin replied with a ferocious bite in her direction. The mocha skinned dancer looked shaken by the rebuff but did not back down. She looked about to say something more when Howie touched her shoulder. 

"Maybe we should give it a try, Kev. Can't hurt..." 

The emerald green of their leader's eyes looked illuminated in the spotlights but he merely threw a glare back at Stephanie before nodding. "Fine. Split to smaller cluster. And, music." 

The music began again and with the new spacing of the groups of dancers, no one bumped into one another and the band could easily maneuver across the stage to hit their marks for the sequence. Afterwards, everyone seemed relieved at finding a solution and obeyed when Kevin sent them to wardrobe after another run through. Before Stephanie made it far, Kevin grabbed her arm to stop her, 

"Good job..." 

"Look, I wasn't trying to undermine you. I just saw a possible solution and thought it might help, Sir." She explained softly, searching his jade stone eyes for some of the tenderness she knew he was capable of. The stony façade he had worn most of days leading up to their original first date was back in place, perhaps forever. 

"I don’t care for your method of delivery, but you weren’t wrong. Just don’t think you know what’s best for the group." His voice reverberated against her and she blinked up at him in surprise. He released her arm and passed her to head to wardrobe without another comment. She considered chasing after him and grabbing him and pleading with him to not be mad, but it would not alter his attitude. Even with the show so close at hand, she was lucky he had not decide to punish her then and there. The look in those mossy green eyes had shown he clearly wanted to. And she knew she would have accepted it as earned for humiliating him in front of everyone. 

Theresa was working double time to get everyone fixed and ready to go. Surprisingly little conversation was made between her and anyone that sat in her chair, as though her mind was preoccupied by something else and she was just running through the motions to get her job done. She barely even smiled when Nadia made a joke at Nick’s expense. When she had finished with Stephanie, her soft hand held onto hers, 

"You good?" 

Theresa nodded and attempted to smile but it was gone before it could be fully realized. "Yeah, just trying to stay on someone's good side." 

"I might have taken the heat off of you with the stage stuff..." Stephanie began, seeing Kevin enter the room and glance at her. His eyes raked over her in the black bikini with multiple straps she wore. She knew what he was thinking about, and when his eyes met hers, he knew she knew and that seemed angered him further. She watch his jaw clench and felt a moment of panic at the almost primitive flash in his eyes. 

"If you all could excuse us." Kevin stated firmly from the couch he had taken a seat on, watching the others in the room begin to file out. Theresa began to follow suit until his deep baritone stopped her, "Not you. You stay. You go." 

Stephanie looked at him bewildered and glanced at Theresa who looked momentarily terrified. "Are you..." 

"I said leave." 

Stephanie gulped and retreated from the room, leaving the short blonde to face the music alone. Theresa mustered all the strength she had in her, and squared her shoulders and lifted her chin in defiance. What could he say or do really? 

"I understand you enjoyed dinner last night..." 

This took her aback as it was not a threat or insult. She met his jade eyes quizzically before nodding, "Yeah, Steph invited me to go with the dancers. It was fine..." 

"Right... and you decided that you really wanted to see just how much shit you could stir up?" 

"I... they asked about me talking to you all. I just said we were all cool..." 

"Right." Kevin stretched out languidly on the couch, steely stare still on her. "You know if I were smart, I would have taken you over my knee and beat your ass until you can't sit down on your very first day with us. Perhaps after a few of those, you'd learn not to step out of bounds..." 

She gulped tightly, and shook her head, feeling her resolve fade rapidly. "I didn't Kev... I promise I did not... I didn't mean to..." 

Before she could say or do more, he was tall and magnificent in front of her, towering above her like a giant in a Grimm's fairytale. She could not find air as she gasped, anticipating the hands and the heat they would bring. A knock on the door broke the spell and Nick's blonde head popped in. 

"Almost show time, Bro." He grinned then noticed the tension in the room. "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah... Was just helping Kev with a last minute costume thing..." Theresa managed as Kevin stepped around her and away without another word, leaving her almost panting in anxiety. When his band mate was gone, Nick stepped into the make-up room and shut the door. 

"You sure you're good? You look a little rattled..." 

"Yeah, just once again getting myself on Kev's bad side..." Theresa turned away from him to hide her face, surprised when Nick's arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and hugged her against his chest. 

"Eh, he won't stay mad for long. He just needs to go bang it out with his sweet little tart. Then he'll be relaxed again..." He turned her around in his arms and cupped her cheek gently, "I'm really looking forward to tonight..." 

"To the show?" She muttered, confused by the way he stared at her face longingly. 

"No... after..." 

"Oh, yeah, we're supposed to go out to some club Howie read about..." 

"Nope... after that..." 

"Headed out of tow..." Before she finished her sentence, his mouth was on hers, swallowing her words. She forcibly pulled back and stepped away from his embrace with frustration. "God dammit Nick, no! I've said no fifty thousand times! How long will it take you to get that?" 

"Why are you fucking with me, baby? You said you wanted a sleepover tonight!" He looked flabbergasted and insulted. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, "I get that you want to play hard to get now, that you don’t want to be easy or whatever, but I already told you I'd give you anything you want..." 

Theresa looked at him with a bit of pity for what she was going to have to say, "Nick, that message wasn't for you." 

His beautiful young face fell instantly, and it almost broke her heart. "What?" 

"I... I don't love you Nick. I'm in love with someone else." 

*********

Stephanie watched Kevin leave the dressing room after Nick went in. She intended to go back to check on her but those bright green cat eyes spotted her before she could take a single step towards the door. He nodded for her to follow him and she obeyed, of course, she would obey. She trailed behind him through a maze of halls, the roar of the gathering audience deafening in the stadium. When he stopped and turned back to her, she noticed that while they might be out of the direct line of sight of most that might pass by, it would not prevent them from being spotted if someone were actively looking for them. He took hold of her, surprisingly gently, by the neck and pressed her against the wall. "Sir, I..." 

"I didn't bring you here to talk..." He muttered, hand clenching about her throat for only a moment, robbing her of oxygen before easing. His thumb slid up her chin and across her lips, "I have a different need for your mouth..." His hand planted firmly on the top of her head and pushed down. She did not resist, but looked up at him from her knees. "Are you still mad at me, Sir?" 

"Exceedingly... I'll probably have to punish you... hard... later." His eyes studied her as she undid his pants to find him rock hard. When her warm mouth engulfed him, he groaned with satisfaction, "Yes, I see you tied up to the bed... ah... that gorgeous ass and my belt… you taking everything I give yoooo… fuck. And thanking me for every strike..." 

When he groaned with release and relaxed above her, she swallowed hard and helped close his pants. She looked up at him with desire in her eyes, sensing the tension released, at least for the moment. She enjoyed the sight of him catching his breath thanks to her ministrations and smiled, "I will gladly thank you for every punishment, Sir..." 

He cupped her cheek in his hand as she rose. He planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling her against him, "I... I know you will. You're my good girl. And... I... You're going to make me proud tonight, right?" 

"Always, Sir." He did not tell her that he liked her idea, or that he appreciated her opinion. She knew he did, and knew that words like that were hard to come by from Kevin Richardson. She longed to hear them, but maybe once she had shown him it would be successful, he would praise her properly, even if she was bent over his knee at the time. She smiled and followed him back to the stage area, holding his hand until they were back in the more populated space. It was show time.


	18. Making a Scene

The show was utter perfection, as Theresa could have guessed. The recommended adjustment helped everything move more smoothly, simple enough it could be replicated for the future. She felt a moment of pride watching Stephanie do her thing on stage. That little butterfly had blossomed into quite the extrovert while dancing. She even flirted with Kevin a little when they were dancing, and was that a smile on Kevin's lips at the tease? What planet was Theresa living on? As the concert wrapped up with the encore of Larger than Life, Stephanie came up to her for a towel and water. Theresa had to yell to over the clamoring in the auditorium, 

"You good?" 

"I'm amazing!" Stephanie beamed, her heart hammering still from the performance. "Are you coming out tonight? The club or whatever?" 

"Yeah, though I will be thoroughly avoiding Kev..." 

"Yeah, is everything okay there? He wasn't... mean to you?" 

Theresa gave it a moment of thought, considering what Stephanie might consider being mean to her and remembered the slashes of dark purple bruises she had seen across the woman’s backside and shook her head. "Nah, nowhere near as bad as he could be." 

"Good!" Stephanie shouted back, stripping off the white on white skirt and turtle-necked halter-top. "I've got the outfit I'm going to wear picked out, but considering you were busting my balls last time, I figured I should get your opinion first... wanna head back to the hotel and get cleaned up?" 

"Sure, but we meet in my room." Theresa threw a wink and collected her bag. The whole ride back to the hotel they spent determine what to do with Stephanie's long dark mane. At the elevator, Theresa headed for her room and Stephanie went to her shared room with Kevin to shower and grab her clothes. As she was throwing her clothes together to head to the other room, Stephanie's phone chimed softly at her. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ How's the sexiest little masochist doing this evening? _

She gazed at the text and bit her lip trying to decide if she should respond. She shrugged and figured there was no harm as they were only texting, they had never met nor would they likely ever. She typed up a sweet response, 

**Stephanie:**_ About to hit the town with my crew. _

**Unknown Contact:**_ Nice. Go bump N grind on a few strangers for me..._

**Stephanie:**_ Only one for me these days... little masochist found herself a master to play with. He's the only one to get any bNg._

**Unknown Contact:**_ Ohh! Well, I hope he gives you a stiff punishment for talking to strangers via text, naughty girl._

**Stephanie:**_ :-P ha ha. No harm in it right? _

By the time she got on Theresa's floor, the others had returned to the hotel, Kevin pulling her to a tight squeeze to whisper in her ear, "No bra, no panties." 

Her cheeks flushed and she nodded, grinning when he swatted her bottom as she darted away. She tapped on Theresa's door and the ever-stunning blonde was already ready to head to the club, dazzling in her gold mini dress, covered in chunky sequins. Her hair was wavy and soft with a dewy makeup that made her look soft and ethereal. "Wow. Look at you..." 

"Yeah, well, I've gotta remind a man that I'm worth fighting for..." 

Well before the designated meet up time, Stephanie was in a tight black leather mini skirt with a loose white sweater that slung off one shoulder alluringly. Her rich tanned skin was exposed and Theresa only added a touch of blush and lip-gloss to the cat-eye and mascara to make her look effortlessly seductive. "Think Kev will be pleased? 

"Well, given the fact that I can see you're nips... yeah, I think he'll be a walking hard on next to you... You look good, bitch, real good..." 

"I got done up by the best..." Stephanie surprised the short blonde with a hug. "I feel like the past few days has been exceptional rough. If you need anything..." 

"Aww, babe. You're keeping Kev from beating my ass by letting him beat your ass... I couldn't ask for a better friend." She replied, fixing the loose locks of hair around Stephanie's messy bun. "Let's go have fun. I'm dying for Aj to see me in this hot piece..." 

"He won't know what hit him!" 

*********

Stephanie had been correct; Aj was stunned when he saw her in the lobby of the hotel, his jaw slackening followed by a wolfish grin. Theresa winked at him and turned when she heard a long whistle behind her. Nick was looking at her with a mixture of longing and pouting, while Brian joked that she looked like Cameron Diaz from The Mask, even quoting Jim Carey lines to her. Kevin looked her over, but did not do more than that, instead moving to stand before Stephanie and assess her chosen outfit. His hand slid around her neck once more; toying with the choker she had worn then slipping down to land on her hip, before sneaking up under the snow white sweater to caress her unconfined breast. She shivered and licked her lips, and he looked thoroughly pleased. Good start to the night. 

In the hotel van, Theresa had tried to claim a seat near Aj, perturbed by the lack of communication she had been receiving since he left her the night before, but Nick took one seat and Hannah squeezed in, planting herself between the two men. Theresa growled softly and took a window seat beside Brian and Nadia, avoiding the seat closer to Kevin for obvious reasons. As she expected, Stephanie took the seat closest to him, and Marie took the seat beside her. When she glanced over, she realized she might not have had much to worry about, as Stephanie was keeping him thoroughly distracted. Howie had had to skip the evening outing, feeling fatigued and like a head cold could be catching up to him, so Felicia had offered to stay back as well. Krysta had opted to stay back for her own reasons, but Theresa did not mind not having to avoid an additional person for the night. Maybe the club would offer room to dance and romance and let the stress and frustrations melt away for a little while. 

The club was crowded and stuffy, leaving very little room for verbal socializing. Most paired off to get a drink, dance, or perch by the wall for people watching. Theresa surveyed the gang as they fanned out, Nadia making her way to the dancefloor immediately, while Nick and Brian followed Marie to the bar for drinks. Hannah stayed close to Aj. Too close if Theresa were being honest and she desperately wanted to remove the competition, maybe with a swift punch to her perfect pert little nose. When she could not get Aj's attention through polite manners, she huffed and turned to speak with the brunette beside her. Kevin was close to Stephanie's ear, saying something that caused a blush and a nod. Then he disappeared, giving her an opportunity to hang with her friend, even for just a moment. 

With the heavy bass echoing off the walls, conversation was impossible. She finally tried to mime her question to the other woman. The two of them, dancefloor, yes? Stephanie's answer was an enthusiastic nod. Together the two danced in time to Shake Ya Tailfeather, getting a few hoots from men dancing nearby as they swayed and bounced with each other. Theresa ate up the attention while Stephanie seemed less thrilled by it. When one of the men stepped up to dance with them, Theresa led him away from the petite brunette and gave Crazy in Love her full attention. Somewhere between Crazy in Love and Rock Your Body, Stephanie drifted away, probably collected by Kevin for safekeeping. She immediately wished the body swaying behind hers was Aj. She scanned the club again, spotting a blonde in a tight white crop dress leaning scandalously close to Aj, she knew it was him from the hat. From where she stood, it looked like he was hugging her and kissing her neck. Fucking Hannah. 

"What the fuck..." Is what the entire bar would have heard if the music had not been playing, but only her dance partner seemed to acknowledge it. 

"Damn! Sorry!" The man grunted and danced away to find another body to bump against. Theresa barely noticed, just watching the scene unfold across the club. She felt the urge to scream, drink, break something, and cry all at the same time. She would start with a drink and go from there. 

At the bar, she ordered a shot of tequila and downed it, immediately ordering another. She downed it as well, gasping and groaning at the liquid fire hitting her stomach. For a moment, she thought she might wretch but then she just got mad instead. Had that been the reason Aj was not as excited about her confession to the band? Was Hannah his go to when he was not with her? She knew the two of them looked a lot alike. Hannah might skinnier but no one had better tits than Theresa. She felt herself turn to look for the pair again but they had vanished from their place against the wall. She scanned repeatedly and felt herself tearing up. 

"No no no!" She moaned, fearing where they might have gone. Somewhere private no doubt. She requested another shot and felt someone press close to her, too close. She gazed up to meet the azure eyes of Nick. He was smirking but it was not the flirtatious, friendly kind. He had obviously had a few more shots than she had at this point and was still a little sour about their last conversation, 

"Drinking alone? Your mystery man a no-show?" 

Theresa clenched her jaw, more angry than she could express in a normal voice, "Don't fuck with me right now, Carter. I'm not in the mood!" 

"Aww, well, I'm the only one here with you... I showed up... Whoever it was ain't here..." 

"Yeah, and I still don't want you here!" She shouted, finally breaking and pushing him with her shoulder. 

"I love you... you... you bitch!" He shouted back, grabbing her shoulder roughly and turning her to face him. 

"Get your fucking hands off me!" 

Theresa was unaware of anything else in the world but the fury building inside of her when she heard that raspy voice that could normally have brought her to instant joy. In this moment though, her gaze haloed in a fiery red as though she were in an inferno of rage. 

"Guys, what's wrong? Calm down..." 

"This fucker just can't understand no..." 

"Calm down, Trease, we don't want to make a scene here..." Aj's voice was even and cool, attempting to pacify the two raging blondes. 

"Yeah, whatever! You're worse! Fucking around with Hannah! After every... after everything I did. I did everything for you!" Theresa screamed, gaining more attention from the crowd around them. 

"Everything? You mean HE'S the one you want? J! You fucking stole her from me?" Nick looked at Aj incredulously, betrayal stamped plainly across his face. 

"No! Cuz, I wasn't ever yours! Ever!" 

"Nick... Theresa and I are in love. I wanted to give it time to settle before I told you... help you understand... I didn't want to hurt you, brother..." 

"You fuckin' lied to me, man... I told you how I felt about her… You asshole!" Nick's fists were balling up and he actually looked like there were tears in his eyes, but Theresa did not care. She was past caring at this point. 

"All of y'all are! You're a band of assholes!" 

Theresa had not realized that Kevin approached and was stepping in to break things up when Nick lunged at Aj, "She's mine!" 

While she could not be certain exactly what had happened, she knew Nick's fist swung wide, likely aiming for Aj but instead clipping Kevin. Everything following that was a blur, partially due to the alcohol muddling her brain and the rest due to the flurry of action the gang took to remove themselves from the club. Three at a time they were crammed into taxis and shuttled back to the hotel, Theresa pinned against the window with Nadia and Aj beside her. She did not want to talk to anyone, she did not want to hear anyone's explanations, she just wanted to lay down. Her head hurt from the shouting, the anger, and the betrayal. She hated this fucking tour. And every goddamn person on it. 

*********

Stephanie watched Theresa dance away from her with some stranger in the bar, grateful that she took the attention away as Kevin would return any moment and she would prefer to keep him in a good mood for the evening. Towering over almost everyone else in the bar, she could easily spot his dark handsome features. He had been smiling and chatting with a few people around the bar, perhaps recognized and accommodating a fan question or two. She squeezed between dancing bodies to get closer to him as he headed towards her on the dance floor. 

With the completion of another fantastic show, he was in high spirits, dancing with her in a focused, seductive manner that made her feel like the only person on the dancefloor with him. She shivered as it brought back their first dance again, the empty dance studio, dim lights, sultry R&B song and his slow deliberate hands stripping her of everything but her singular desire for him. She gazed up at him, realizing he was watching her face intently and smirking. He knew what she was thinking, and maybe they could reenact their first dance once back in their private suite. 

The evening seemed to be going quite well, he was finally easing back to the relaxed, playful man she had grown to love. She gulped suddenly realizing that, yes love was the right word. She did love him. Come what may, she was in love with Kevin. She buried her face against the soft material of the black tee he wore. As whatever song they had been dancing to ended, his hand held the back of her head and he gave her a shallow dip in the crowd, grinning at her when she gave him a pleasantly surprised face. Before he could pull her back to press his lips to hers, he spotted something across the bar and his brow furrowed in concern. He headed towards the bar with some urgency but she was too short to see anything that might be occurring. She doubled her step, dodging dancing bodies to keep up with him. Others seemed to be heading the same way, pressing in close to get a better look at whatever was happening. 

Between the shoulder of a muscular man and a girl with braids, she spotted the altercation. Theresa was proclaiming the band were assholes, Nick was roaring for a physical strike, Aj looked to be trying to keep the peace and Kevin had just stepped up to shut it down. Before he could even begin to squash the squabble, Nick lashed out towards Aj, but made contact with Kevin’s chest instead. The unexpected force pushed Kevin back towards the crowd that had gathered and he made a quick exchange to send Aj to collect the rest of the crew. He was scanning the crowd for help, and spotted her, pulling her through the swarm of body and yelling in her ear, “Get Theresa out to a cab.” 

Stephanie did not hesitate to grab Theresa’s arm and pull her away from the scene quickly. However, not quickly enough for the blonde to not smash her glass on the ground with a rebellious shout of defiance, “Fuck all of you!” 

The intoxicated woman was battling Stephanie’s pull through most of the club until she was able to understand it was her friend and not some stranger. Once out in the fresh air, Theresa leaned against the brick exterior wall and tried to steady her gaze on Stephanie, 

“He doesn’t want me. He wants her because she looks like me…” 

“I don’t understand, but we’re going back to the hotel okay?” Stephanie brushed her hair out of her face and led her to the open door of a cab. Nadia looked unsure about climbing into the small space with the blonde. 

“If she barfs on my new boots, I’m sending you the dry cleaning bill!” 

“I’ll take it. Just make sure we get her back to the hotel. I’m gonna wait for Kevin.” Stephanie said as the beautiful Latina climbed in beside her friend. Aj stepped up, patted her arm in silent appreciation, and climbed in as well. He tried to talk to Theresa but she refused, looking sullenly out the window instead. Stephanie watched the taxi leave before turning her gaze back to the entrance of the nightclub. Brian and Marie exited with Nick who still looked like he was ready to take on Muhammad Ali if given the chance. Another yellow taxi was already waiting so she pulled the door open for them. With that trio headed back to the hotel, it only left Hannah and Kevin to leave. Hannah followed a crowd of rowdy college kids who were laughing about a bar fight. Stephanie waved her over and for the first time ever, Hannah looked happy to see her, 

“I think we are gonna be in serious trouble.” 

“Let’s hope it’s something that can be brushed under the rug and not go to the tabloids…” She replied, anxious to see Kevin. He was still in there and she knew if she went back in, it might be even harder to spot him. Hannah suggested taking a cab without him, but she refused, so the pair remained outside the main doors. A couple of men walked passed, catcalling the pair leaving Stephanie feeling woefully under dressed. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to feel a little less exposed, the night air feeling like fingers brushing up against the bare skin of her legs and beneath her skirt. She felt a swell of relief wash over her when Kevin exited the bar and surveyed the outside for her. She found the same look of relief when his eyes found hers. 

It was not until they were in the cab, Stephanie squeezed in the middle between Hannah and Kevin that he spoke, “I had to deal with the manager and try to keep it under wraps. I have a bad feeling about it though…” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s the perfect tabloid fodder. Not only Nick acting like Mike Tyson but Theresa’s outburst…” She saw his jaw tighten at the mention of her name. “I should have fucking known better…” 

“We were all fine beforehand. Theresa is just a fucking problem… maybe PR team can deal with it?” Hannah grumbled from her side of the cab, “Theresa is always starting shit…” 

“Her ass is on thin ice as is. God dammit!” Kevin’s fist struck his thigh hard and Stephanie moved to cover it in an attempt to soothe him. The hand wrapped around her wrist like a steel manacle, tight to the point of almost painful, but it seemed to calm him a little. 

“You should have fired her a long time ago Kev…” 

Stephanie turned her glare to Hannah but she had turned towards the window and uninterested in anything but the city lights flashing by. She returned her gaze to Kevin and tried to think of how to keep him from firing Theresa the next time he saw her. The hotel loomed in front of them and she felt his hand tighten around her wrist before he released it. “What are you going to do, Sir?” 

“I’m going to have a chat with my band mate and our stylist. You are going to go wait for me in our room. Understood?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

*********

Theresa did not want to go into the elevator. It was too small and she might throw up. She had tried explaining it to Nadia, but she had finally given up and gone into the elevator without her, leaving Theresa to stand barefoot in the lobby. Where were her shoes? Those Choos were worth more than that skank Hannah’s whole wardrobe. She started giggling to herself and found Aj to her left suddenly. Or had he been standing there the whole time? 

“What’s funny?” He sounded mad or sad or like she was making fun of him. Why would he think that? She loved him! 

“I was looking for my shoes… my Choos… my Choos Shoes.” 

“I’ve got your shoes, baby. You’re good.” He replied, holding up the shiny gold heels for her to see. “Do you think you can ride in the elevator with me? We should really get you upstairs before Kevin gets here…” 

“Oh yeah… he’s gonna be so mad at me! I don’t want to go in the elevator though. It’s gonna make me sick…” 

“Well, we can take the stairs, but it means walking up seven flights of stairs… do you think you can do that?” 

“Fuck. No. Way.” 

“Then, elevator?” He gestured to the open doors and she nodded. When they were in the small space and the doors closed, she wrapped an arm around his waist and laid her head against his shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean it, you know? You aren’t an asshole. I love you. But if you want Hannah… I can’t be Hannah, cuz I’m not Hannah… I don’t want to be Hannah. She’s the fucking worst…” 

Aj turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely to keep her steadied, “Baby, I don’t want Hannah. I love you. I tried to keep some distance because Nick came to me and told me he…” 

“Oh god, hang on… I’m gonna be sick…” Theresa bent over away from him and sunk to her knees. He rubbed her bare back as she groaned but surprisingly did not vomit. “Aj, I really don’t want to lose you.” 

“You have me, baby. I was just trying to keep the peace…” 

“Why were you with Hannah? She was all over you…” 

“She was trying and I was turning her down. I don’t know what you saw, but it was her trying to talk to me and me telling her I wasn’t interested.” 

She looked up at him from the floor of the elevator with sincere exultation on her face, “Really?” 

“Yeah, really.” He smiled and offered her a hand to stand up. The elevator doors opened to her floor and he guided her to her door. 

“Are you going to stay with me?” She asked as she face planting onto the bed. 

“I will as long as I can. I don’t know what Kev is going to do or say, but I’ll try to get him to give you time to sleep it all off.” Aj replied, sitting next to her on the bed and rubbing her back again. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on, sweetheart. I guess I kinda see where you were getting worked up…” 

“Nick thought I was in love with him… he just wouldn’t stop… he thought for sure that he loved me and we were gonna be together.” 

“Yeah, he came to me he heard you tell Steph, told me that he thought he might be too… So I thought if I gave the whole thing time to die down, he might take up with someone else and kind of forget about it. I guess that was a bit faulty thinking, huh? I mean, who could forget about you…” 

“Mmhmm…” She whimpered sleepily, “Kevin is gonna kill me, isn’t he?” 

“Probably… but not tonight. I promise.” 

Theresa heard the knock at the door and muffled voice, one angrily raised while the other said something about sleep and tomorrow. She was grateful that she would not have to face anyone else tonight. The whole bed was on the ocean. Swinging, swaying, and swishing her into a nauseous sleep. The last thing she remembered was Aj helping her out of the itchy dress and into the bed, and when she woke in the morning, he would still be right beside her. 

*********

Stephanie paced the large room fretfully, feeling tiny compared to the copious space. She found herself sitting in one of the chairs before getting restless and rising to make another lap around the carpeted sanctuary. She finally surrendered to her nerves and worked on folding up her clothes and getting them organized in her luggage case. It did not save her brain from going to the worst possible scenarios: Theresa fired and guided to a cab and to a flight out of the city that very night. Tabloids were furiously printing tales of the boy band’s wild night out on the town. Sex, drugs, and rock ‘n roll. Kevin doling out punishments to those who created the spectacle with a ferocity to stir true fear. She felt a cold chill race through her suddenly and tugged one of Kevin’s discarded tee shirts on over her nude frame. They had returned to the hotel more than a half hour ago and Kevin had instructed her to wait for him in their room while he dealt with the two troublemakers. 

Forty-five minutes felt like an eternity and she felt herself finally breathe again when their door opened and his strong, lithe figure strode in like an encroaching storm cloud, thunder and lightning radiating from him with threatening ferocity. He was more incensed than he had been at the nightclub, his eyes flashing emerald fire, 

“What are you doing?” 

His rough baritone make goosebumps freckle across her entire body and she felt her body jump to attention, “Just straightening up, Sir…” 

He was like a shark going in for the kill, that swift and sure in his movements to stand in front of her. His hand clamped down on her shoulder, clenching the white tee shirt in his fist. “What the fuck are you wearing?” 

Her face blanched and she stuttered softly trying to comprehend the mania and frustration in his tightened face, “I just… it was cold… while I waited…” 

“I can’t even rely on you to listen. You were the one I thought understood...” Kevin released the shirt suddenly and turned away from her. She realized that his temper was overtaking him and if she did not alleviate it, he would be restless and stony the rest of night, making the next day even worse. 

Stephanie stepped around to stand in front of him, peeling the shirt off and offering it to him like a white flag of surrender, “I’m sorry I disappointed you, Sir. How can I make it up to you?” 

Those animalistic jade eyes raked over her bared skin, hungry for satisfaction. To take his satisfaction through domination. And she would give herself to him freely. He stepped closer to her, an imposing colossus, making her feel like a lost fawn in the predator’s den. Within reach of her slender frame, his hand stroked up her bare skin before closing around her throat with more tenderness than she expected and he backed her to the wall behind her. He brought his face close to hers, watching it intently, 

“You want to make amends, little girl?” 

She nodded frantically, longing to touch him and lather him in affection until the beast was again soothed and calm, “More than anything, Sir.” 

He pulled back just enough to be able to look down at her again, drinking in the full length of her, and released her neck, “Then go stand facing the bed.” 

She did as commanded swiftly, shivering uncontrollably as she heard him move around the room behind her. Without a warning, a dark material wrapped over her eyes, leaving her blind to his intentions. Without her sight, she could only tell he was behind her by the sound of his deep breaths and his shuffling through something nearby. His bag. One strong hand pushed her shoulder down towards the raised bed before her, leaving her bent over at the waist. Her rear had mostly healed from the last lashing he had given her, so it did not surprise her that he might bring the belt out again. What did surprise her how sharp the first strike was. She released a cry of shock and curled her fists into the fluffy comforter below her. 

“Say thank you…” His voice was thick and husky with an emotion she had not heard from him before. The spankings before brought him delight and pleasure, but this was different. That voice came from a dark place, deep inside him. Somewhere primeval and full of a vicious need to dominate. The voice frightened her. She tried to wet her mouth to get out the words he wanted. 

“Th…thank you… Sir.” She managed to whimper out before the next strike came, as hard as the first. 

“Every time. Say it every time.” He sounded so angry, so full of wrath that she wondered how much she could take. 

“Sir, please, I...” She barely got the words out when he released another strike. She began sobbing into the comforter. At the fifth strike, she could not stop the howl of the only thing she could get out, “FIREFLY.” 

The belt dropped to the bed beside her and tried to calm herself, the storm was over. His hand stroked down her bare back, finding the sheen of sweat covering her though she quivered uncontrollably. He was quiet for a long time, aside from the heavy breathing behind her. She tried to relax under his touch but she could not, even when he offered a light kiss to her lower back. 

“You wanted to make amends didn’t you?” His voice was a rumble of thunder above her, likely observing his handy work in the harsh red stripes across her bottom. She tried to nod for him but felt such fatigue she could only managed to move her head up once and back down. What was she making amends for to owe such a harsh sentence? Had she accepted punishment for everyone else’s transgressions of the day? His hand smoothed the aching flesh and instead of soothing it made her flinch. Not the reaction he wanted. “You deserved that and more for all your disobedience. Get on the bed, all fours.” 

It took everything she had to pull herself up to the center of the oversized bed, her legs wobbling feebly to keep her upright. She felt herself start to slip when his arm wrapped around her and pulled her back against him, her back along his chest. His free hand parted her legs and pressed a finger to the juncture of her thighs. She was slick with sweat and anticipation of him, as he thrust himself inside deeply. She moaned softly at the sudden invasion, draping an arm behind her to hold the back of his head for leverage. She was grateful for the sensation of wholeness that came with him being inside her, the harmony and intimacy of his closeness. 

The arm about her hips was like a steel band, lifting her up and down roughly. His other hand snaked up her torso between her bouncing breasts to take hold of her neck again, tighter than before. As his thrusts grew more brutal, the fingers constricted until her air supply was completely lost. The pleasure too intense, made more so as her vision got fuzzy and her heartbeat thrummed in her ears. She felt herself getting lost, reaching up to try to loosen his grip. She was trying to say the word, remind him of their rules again. Nothing came out when she tried to speak. The hand in his hair clenched tighter, trying to get his attention. He groaned against her hair gutturally but did not release his grip, even as her nails bit wildly into his wrist. The hazy world around her faded into a silent, peaceful blackness. 

“Steph… Stephanie… honey, wake up.” 

Stephanie tried to swim up from the darkness to the voice calling for her, but it was so far. Too far away to reach. She was so tired. She wanted to find the voice, but she needed to rest. 

“Please, baby, wake up. Wake up for me.” 

Her espresso eyes fluttered and opened strenuously, finding Kevin’s wet cheeks and verdant green stare above her face. He had her cradled in his arms, still shaking her desperately, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” 

She managed to press a weak hand to his cheek and wipe some of the tears away. She had wanted to say she was okay, she was awake now, but her voice would not come. She tried again and only a croak of sound escaped her. 

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you. I’m so sorry, baby.” He was frantically brushing her hair back from her face, wiping the sweat and tears from her face as his own tears splashed down to join them. He helped her roll to her stomach and get comfortable before rising from the bed. When he returned, Kevin stroked her skin with a cool damp cloth, first face, then neck, then back, and lastly her blistered crimson rear. He was delicate & deliberate in the soothing compress of the rag. She whimpered softly as he brushed up against one of the several welts. 

"My god, I should have never done this. Never out of anger. I don't know how you'll forgive me..." 

From her position on her belly, she pushed herself to her elbows, "Safe word. You didn't stop..." Her voice was gravelly and her words cut off and made him stop his motions abruptly. 

"I was so angry, I couldn't think. I should have controlled myself. I never want to hurt you." When she shook her hair to one side, he exhaled roughly, "Are you… okay?" 

"Sore..." 

"I can’t believe I… this is why I shouldn’t ever… I never..." His voice caught in his throat and the man who maintained a stoic facade for the world, crumbled and hung his head to hide the tears of shame. “I am so sorry.” 

"I'm all right..." That was not the complete truth. Her body would heal but after the belt and forced unconsciousness again, she might not be able to trust him to respect her wishes. "I just need time to recover..." 

"You'll have it. I won't lay a finger on you that isn't asked for..." His emerald eyes were reddening with his nose as he let his emotions come to the surface. She rolled carefully to her side so that she could place her hand over his. She took it and pulled it to her face, urging him to cup her cheek again. The genuine remorse written all over his face, she could tell he realized his emotions had engulfed him. His fingers stroked her face adoringly and his voice cracked softly, “You deserve better than how I’ve treated you.” 

Stephanie wanted to counter his words and tell him he had been someone she wanted more of, wanted to love. She could not find the words though, not that would articulate the emotions swirling inside of her. She pushed herself to as upright as she could without applying pressure to her sore backside. He helped her with hands to steady her until they were face to face. She took his face between her hands and held it quietly for a long moment. 

“I… lov...” 

Kevin’s eyes widened and he studied her face intensely, utterly terrified of what she was about to say, “Don’t say it to me.” 

“But I am… I do.” He pulled her close to him and buried his face against the tangled ebony mass of her hair. He held her to him for what seemed like forever, regaining himself with each breath he inhaled in her soft hair. When he did pull back, she saw a face that was haunted but controlled again. 

“I don’t deserve it…”


	19. Last Chance

Theresa woke a few times throughout the night, and with Aj’s help, made it to the bathroom before getting sick. Even in the drunken haze and anxiety of the night, she knew she loved the man that would hold a cold compress to the back of her neck as she prayed to the porcelain gods. Somewhere in the blistering light of about 9 am, she woke to find Aj talking in hushed tones on the phone. She thought she heard her name, and when he turned to look at her, she offered a small, embarrassed wave. He nodded and ended the conversation with, "Yeah, she's awake now. Give us like 15 minutes... Thanks." 

After he hung up the phone, she forced herself to sit up and try to get up from the bed. Her head felt split open with a sledgehammer, and then filled with a swarm of angry, rabid bats. It made her stagger and sit back on the bed and clutch her face to make the pain stop. Aj was beside her with two white pills and a bottle of orange juice from the mini bar, rubbing her back between her shoulder blades as she swallowed the pills and juice gratefully. 

"J, I'm so sorry about last night. I don't know what I said, but I know I hurt you, or at least said things to hurt you. And, I want you to know, that wasn't me... it is not how I feel..." Her eyes were pooling with tears, only remembering the intense rage she felt then the remorse that followed. Before she realized it, she was sobbing roughly into her palms, which only served to make her head throb more violently. 

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You were hurting and I understand. It's okay, we're okay." 

Through blurry, bloodshot eyes she looked up at him in disbelief, "But what happens now? I'm gonna be fired, Kevin's gonna fire me after he beats me for making a scene... I'll never ever see you again... I'm so sorry. I fucked up so bad. I don't want to lose you and I can't seem to stop fucking up!" 

"Honey, please calm down... You're gonna work yourself up and get sick..." 

He was right, of course. The more anxious she got the more her stomach rolled and boiled. It was not long before she dashed off the bed on wobbly legs and shut herself in the bathroom to get sick once more. After she had stopped dry heaving, she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. The exceptional make-up job she had done on herself the night before had smeared across her face in a contoured horror mask. Her hair was in knots and she knew brushing it out would take a solid half hour of delicate care she just could not muster at the moment. She pulled the complimentary white terry cloth robe around herself and tugged the loose honey locks into a bun on top of her head. She took to washing her face hurriedly, knowing that at any moment there would be a loud pounding at the door and Kevin would be there to dole out punishment the likes of which she could only dream of. 

When Theresa stepped out of the bathroom with a clean face and a bit more composure, she found Aj sitting in one of the chairs, with Kevin across from him, speaking calmly into his cell phone. She felt an overpowering urge to crawl back into the bathroom but Kevin's hand waved her closer. As she approached, she better understood his words, 

"Yes, that's how it happened. She and Nick just recently broke up and were having a spat, both drank a bit too excessively. Should have been better handled, no doubt, but I did talk to the manager, he promised to... Yeah, no, I get that. Look, all I'm saying is she's a good make-up artist and hair dresser, she knows what she's doing. People fuck up..." 

He paused and looked up at her, and she was surprised at the appearance of him. He looked as though he had not slept in days. His vibrant emerald eyes seemed rimmed with crimson, as though he had been crying. That was impossible as she was fairly certain the man was incapable of crying. Had she really fucked up so bad that he had been managing their mess all night? And wait... was he really fighting to keep her on? Who the hell was he talking to? 

"Theresa will confirm the story. Print that it was a lovers' spat or an ex-couple having a minor confrontation. But she's not leaving the tour. Yes, of course she will be reprimanded, I'll see to that." Kevin stopped and thrust the phone out towards her, "Tell him the story of what happened last night. You and Nick broke up and got drunk and into a fight. Just tell the truth." 

Theresa looked at Aj who just nodded at her for encouragement. She took the phone and heard the voice of Silas Berger, the band's public relations representative. She had only ever had the pleasure of meeting him once while working for the band but he was a charming older man with silver streaked hair and a face like Robert Redford. She secretly had a slight crush on him. The dashing older man fit the profile of the men she had once aimed to attract and keep around to prevent her from having to couch surf too long at any one friend's house. She shook her thoughts away when she heard him asking for the second time, "Ahem, Miss Klein, what is your side of the story? We have to ensure we nip this in the bud or it could really be damaging... especially with the alcohol involved paired with both you and Mr. Carter getting physically aggressive." 

"Umm, yeah, Nick and I... we, uh, broke up?" She glanced at Kevin, who nodded in confirmation, urging her to continue, "I guess my emotions got the better of me. It never should have happened and I am really sorry that I put the guys in such a bad spotlight..." 

"Well, Miss Klein, thank you for your explanation. In the future, please refrain from the over-consumption of alcohol in public settings. We will likely be able to keep this from being too damaging to the band, this time." 

"I will, Silas, I mean, Mr. Berger, I will." She handed the phone back to Kevin at Silas's request and watched him wrap up the conversation in mild shock. There was no way it was going to be that easy. 

"Yes, sir. We will be heading out on the road here in the next few hours. I'll touch base with you again when we hit Dallas. Thank you, Silas." As he hung up the phone, Kevin rose from the chair and ran his fingers through his hair wearily. He locked eyes on her and spoke with a soft and calm voice, "I know that right now you are dealing with a massive hangover, so I'm going to be easy on you this one time..." 

"What are you going to do?" Panic rose in her voice, sending the pitch higher than usual and her eyes darted to Aj pleadingly, "Aj, don't let him hurt me..." 

"Jesus Christ, Theresa, calm the fuck down." Kevin's tone turned sharp and his hands balled into fists unconsciously before he forced himself to calm back down. "I'm not going to beat you or scream at you or do anything to you. I just want you to understand the gravity of your actions." 

Theresa was almost panting with apprehension before she could finally get out her words, "I do understand. I do." 

"Well, that's good. You're also no longer going to be on the bus. Until all of the shit between you and Nick dies down, you are going to ride with the stagehands and the backup dancers. I haven't decided yet for how long, but in the meantime, you need to consider your place here, your role. You have a job to do and it is not to antagonize others, or upset the people that keep your paychecks coming. If you cannot..." 

"I can and I will, Kev, I promise!" 

"Let me finish." Theresa's lips slammed shut and she stared at him, "If you can't keep your emotions in check and get along with all parties on the tour, and anything else happens, and I mean anything, we will let you go. I don't care how good you are at what you do." 

She gulped convulsively and thought about what he meant by his words. Anything that she might cause to happen and she was finished. No more tour, no more partying with the guys, no more BSB at all. "I... I understand, Kevin." 

"Good. Now, get your shit together and let's get out of this fucking town." 

She wanted to ask why he was being so lenient, why he looked like he had not slept, what Stephanie would do being all alone on the bus with the guys, but she did not. She could not look sideways at her luck at not being strung up by her feet then fired the morning after a long night of alcohol and rage. As Kevin headed for the door, she managed to get out, 

"Thank you, Kev. For... giving me this second chance." 

His green eyes twinkled with a hint of amusement and he cracked a jaded smile, "Second? I think you're on about half a hundred by now." 

*********

Stephanie had taken care of packing both her things and Kevin's from their hotel room, though she did so at a much slower pace than she would have liked. She had been exhausted last night, but Kevin's fitful sleeping was unusual and prevented her from ever falling asleep. He had risen early that morning to talk with their public relations on the sideshow from the night before. He waited tensely for a moment, and when no one picked up his frustration was a low growl in his throat. Her hands had instinctually gone to his stiff shoulders, gently applying pressure with deft fingers to work out some of the knots that had formed. When he had started to relax, she ran her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp and luring him to lean into her. He sighed and turned to look at her, "Steph, I..." 

Whatever he had been ready to say to her stalled on his lips by the burring of his cell phone beside them. He kissed her forehead softly and took the call, explaining everything that had occurred the night before. Though, as Stephanie listened, she realized he was altering small bits and pieces to make it less sensationalized. Theresa had become Nick's ex-girlfriend and they had had a spat, alcohol involved. The manager had sworn to keep that story as Kevin told it, in case a reporter approached him about it. Kevin did not sound like he trusted the man to not alter the story himself, but they could only do so much to ensure the image of the band was kept intact. The man on the phone, Silas, was asking many questions and finally Kevin answered, 

"Theresa will tell you the same thing I have. And I have others that will maintain the same story Si." He had turned and looked at her and she waited, hoping he would not ask her to speak as her voice was still oddly gravely. He did not but sighed again, "I'll call you back when I get to her room and she can tell you herself." 

Stephanie wondered what Theresa was going through this morning. Fear, anxiety, and a massive hangover to boot. She wished she could be there to help her, even if she was only there to hold a hand or just be beside her. Kevin did not ask her to join him when he left to speak with Theresa, only told her to make sure she would be ready to go soon. So, she did as he bid. 

She was grateful that at least on the bus, she could find a nice dark sanctuary in their bunk and get much needed rest. Her whole body still throbbed, tender muscles and flesh still furious with the previous night's activities. She could not even pull on a pair of panties over her still tender rear. She opted for a light summer dress with a loose skirt that only occasionally grazed the battered skin of her backside. She had avoided looking at the harsh scarlet stripes as she showered and got herself together, but she knew what they would look like. She could only hope that the welts would subside before it was showtime in the next city. Last thing she needed was to be unable to perform and leave the tour short a dancer. She had attempted to do some of the routine but could not do most of her favorite moves in her current state. That was worrisome. 

She pulled the both suitcases to the door, doing one more sweep of the room when Kevin returned to her. She had not noticed how troubled he looked, but in the morning light streaming through the windows, he looked gaunt. She wished she had ordered something for breakfast for him so that he might eat before they headed for the bus. She managed to ask softly, "Are you okay?" 

His verdant green eyes met hers and the remorse was so clear, maybe amplified by the hoarse sound of her voice. He walked to her and brushed her hair from her face before pulling her to him tightly, "I don't... I... Everything will be fine. Let me see…" 

When he pulled back again, he tugged at the skirt of her dress and turned her to face away from him, inspecting the damage he had inflicted. Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of soft kisses to the bruises and welts, the feel both tender but woke her to the pain again. Hearing her whimpers, he pulled the skirt back into place. He urged her to turn back to him, pressing his face to her midsection. Though muffled against her dress, she heard him ask, 

"Are you okay?" 

Stephanie thought about her answer, about all the answers to that question she had. _No. Yes. Maybe. I'm not sure._ She could not say for certain what her answer was from one second to the next, but she stroked his silky hair and whispered, "Everything will be fine." 

In the lobby of the hotel, everyone looked a little worse for wear, save Howie and Krysta. Even Felicia looked tired, maybe from Hannah's late night return to the hotel room. Stephanie avoided speaking with anyone, even Theresa who was talking with a few members of the stage crew, big dark sunglasses covering half of her face. Kevin led her to the bus and with the rest of the band in a safe harbor, the journey began to the next destination. 

*********

While the faces around her were familiar but still strangers, Theresa was determined to make the best of riding in the extra-large Sprinter van that carried the sound crew and a couple of the back-up dancers. She knew most of them by name, but accidentally called one small dark featured woman Martha instead of Marta, who had politely corrected her without sounding too annoyed. Grant and Lyle were the two she was most familiar with, as they had chatted while watching the show from the sidelines or while doing set up and Theresa had been free to wander around the stage pre-show. 

“So what did you do to get kicked from your usual throne, Princess?” Lyle meant it jokingly, but Theresa could not stop the grimace from marring her flawless features. The rest of the crew looked highly interested in the story. 

“Who said I did anything? Maybe I just wanted to hang back here with you guys for a change…” 

“Ha, right, and I’m dating Megan Fox on the down low…” Grant snorted and nudged her with a rough elbow. She assessed him critically for a moment, imagining that with the right clothes and manners, he was probably only ever likely to play chauffer for Megan Fox, never more than that. Not bad looking, but he was no Ryan Gosling. "Heard you started a bar fight and Nick was defending you from some dudes?" 

“Uh, yeah, no. That's not what happened at all. I just needed a break from things… Nick and I got into a little spat and it’s better that we be apart for a bit, ya know?” 

“I heard you two broke up. Was that it?” The strawberry blonde in the rear row, Cassie, asked with some curiosity. Marta was watching the conversation but trying to appear uninterested, as though Theresa would believe that. 

“Well, yes and no. I don’t think we were dating… just having fun. Apparently, we had different notions of what was going on…” Theresa bit her lip and was unsure how to explain or what to say. When she turned to look at Cassie, the woman was nodding in agreement. 

“I bet it was nice to be treated like royalty with them. The newest dancer isn't even one of the prima-donnas and she's with Kev twenty-four seven. I just can't believe she made such an impression on him that he elevated her above all the rest. But hey, at least they are always cool to us lowly nobodies… Even when Kevin’s on the war-path, he’s still respectful…” 

"Don't be hatin' on Steph... She's a sweetheart." Theresa started to get defensive, making the big brown eyes on Cassie's face widen in surprise. "She's my friend, and you've seen her dance. No offense, but she's the best pair of legs on the tour. She and Kev are close..." 

She chided herself sharply for giving into the gossip. She had a thousand and one things to say about what they did not understand about life with the guys. They should be worshipping Stephanie's efforts to make Kevin less of a beastly overlord of the tour. Before her, it was not uncommon for people to get their asses handed to them verbally from the booming baritone. These people just did not understand a damn thing. At the mention of her friend, Theresa realized she had not even caught a glimpse of Stephanie before they all boarded the caravan to head south. She wondered if the graceful brunette and her exceptionally light punishment this morning were paired together. Maybe her spell had lulled Kevin into the more reasonable person that had visited her this morning. She pulled her phone from her pocket and thought to reach out and make sure she was all right. Kevin had looked worse for wear that morning, but with no sign of Stephanie, it was very odd. Before she could send the message, Cassie's voice caught her attention, 

"I didn't mean any offense. She's always really nice to all of us. She just seems... out of place. Especially with how the main dancers tend to be. I like her, just surprised, I guess..." 

"I think she fits in just fine. Those other..." Theresa bit her tongue before stating something harsh and rude about the other dancers, as it would surely return to Kevin's ears. She forced a smile instead, "The others seem like they are more about themselves. She's just still got that sense of giving her all for the group... She's not jaded yet." 

Cassie did not press further, and Theresa hoped the conversation would go stagnant. The last thing she wanted was to be creating drama in her newest ride and cause some other catastrophe that would land her out of a job and back to L.A. to figure out what to do next. She glanced back at her phone and hit send. 

**Theresa:**_ Stephy-Baby… how are you today?_

Theresa expected an immediate response and huffed with displeasure when nothing returned in the first few minutes. Perhaps she is napping. That sounded like an incredibly good idea, but the chattering around her was more excessive than she had grown accustomed to on the bus. Normally, she could slide into one of the bunks, put on her headphones, and nod out for a few hours with almost no interruptions. Almost being the times Nick would sneak in to snuggle with her. And more. Snuggling with Nick was never just spooning sweetly. The thought of his icy blue eyes as they glared at her that morning gave her another cold chill. He was still mad, still felt betrayed. She wondered what on Earth would have made him think she was in love with him. Her mind returned to her gab sessions with Stephanie in the semi-private entertainment room. The partition door was scarcely a barrier, let alone for noise. He had to have been listening. 

“You in, Princess?” 

“Huh?” Theresa snapped her head around so hard her sunglasses almost slipped off her nose. 

“We were gonna play cards… you in?” Lyle asked, fanning a deck of cards out like a magician causing her to laugh. She could nap later, she wanted to be awake when Stephanie messaged her. She looked at Lyle and the others around her and shrugged. 

“Sure, deal me in…” 

*********

Stephanie woke to fingers massaging her scalp in the darkness of the bunk she had crawled in upon getting on the bus. She inhaled deeply and knew it was Kevin, though she had not opened her eyes. He had let her go sleep without him, she assumed to show he was able to offer her space to heal. She could not have said how long she slept, the light never shifted in the bunk space, but when she stretched out her limbs they whined with having been bunched close to her for too long. Her hand blindly reached out for Kevin, sliding around his waist and scooting closer to him. His hands stroked her hair and pressed his mouth against her temple, 

“Hey beautiful, we are stopping to eat.” His voice was a soft rumble, like a large wild cat purring. She pressed her face against his neck and sighed. 

“More sleep…” 

“I know, but you need to eat too.” He continued to play with her hair, his lips brushing against the side of her face. “Want me to bring you something?” 

She nodded, she was still so tired. She heard the others shuffling by and stroked up his back. “I’m just going to sleep more…” 

“Okay, sweetheart.” He held on to her for a few moments longer before finally rolling away from her and leaving her in the dark cavern to continue to hibernate. Her phone buzzed somewhere above her head and she reached for it. Five new messages. Three from Theresa. Two from her mystery texter. 

**Theresa:**_ Stephy-Baby… how are you today?_

**Theresa:**_ Wakey-wakey… Girl, I need to talk to you. _

**Theresa:**_ GAH! Get Kev’s dick outta yo mouth and text me!_

**Stephanie:**_ Sleeping. Sorry. Will text when awake again._

She looked at the two from her unknown confidante and wondered how she could respond. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ How’s it going, sexy thing?_

**Unknown Contact:**_ Hit me back when you get a sec. _

**Stephanie:**_ Sorry, I fell asleep. We’re on the road today… likely a bumpy road at that…_

She closed her eyes again and wanted desperately to roll onto her back and stretch her body out in the space around her, but she could not. She instead rolled to her belly and elongated her limbs, relishing in the feel of being rigid then relaxing again. Her phone buzzed back to back and she gazed at the messages and clicked responses to each. 

**Theresa:**_ Aww, I’m sorry baby! Kev said you weren’t feeling well. Can I get you anything?_

**Stephanie:**_ Nah, just didn’t sleep great. I’ll see you at the next stop. Miss you._

**Unknown Contact:**_ I just missed chatting with you. My little sex kitten messages were the highlight of my day. If I can help make it less bumpy, just say the word ;) _

**Stephanie:**_ J aww, that’s so sweet. _

**Stephanie:**_ I’m not feeling very sex kitten-ish at the moment tho._

It was only a moment before the phone buzzed again, the message making her grin. 

**Unknown Contact:**_ Feeling it or not, you’re still my favorite little sex kitten._

**Unknown Contact:**_ Get some more rest til you feel it again!_

**Stephanie:**_ Thanks. That made my day._

*********

Theresa sat with her new crew, keeping far from both the dancers and the guys when they entered the burger joint in an unknown city along the way. She had been playing cards and games like Never Have I Ever with the people she had rarely shared more than a couple sentences with in passing. She liked how Grant and Lyle both fought to sit beside her. It was a nice sign that though they had all heard rumors about her, she was still alluring. She glanced over at the table with the guys, making eye contact with Aj and smiling softly, just to let him know she was okay. Her eyes shifted to Nick who was still glaring, and when he noticed her gaze he soured further and spoke louder. She eyed the dancer’s table and noted Stephanie missing, and glanced down at her phone to see she had a message waiting. “Aww…” 

“Aww?” Grant asked, looking over her shoulder. “Oh! Is that the newest dancer?” 

“Yeah…” Theresa glanced at him suspiciously before texting her reply. 

“She should come join us!” 

“Yeah right. Dream on, Grant. Dancer with legs for days…” Lyle grinned and wiggled an eyebrow. “I hear she’s the big guy’s pet…” 

“Eww, Lyle, don’t be a pig…” Cassie groaned and kicked her foot at him under the table. “He’s been a lot less irritable… so regardless of what she is, it’s a good thing…” 

“Hey, I’m not complaining… I’m just saying, I’m not gonna be surprised if he starts walking her on a leash.” 

“LYLE! Shut it!” Cassie hissed at him and threw one of her French fries. Theresa laughed with the crew and felt Grant looking at her. 

“Yeah?” 

“So… I figure you’re taken, even if you and blondie aren’t a thing… so how tight are you with the dancers? Can you get me a date?” 

Theresa started laughing and could not stop. It was not until the entire restaurant was watching her wipe tears streaming her cheeks that she was able to respond, “Oh babe, no, I wouldn’t do that to you… trust me. You don’t want it!” 

“Yeah, I bet you know all the dirt, don’t you?” Cassie grinned at her, leaning over the table. “When we get back in the van, we should swap dirt… I gotta know if some of the stuff I’ve heard is true…” 

Theresa smirked, glanced over at the table with the dancers, all of which had returned to their food and leaned towards the blonde across the table from her, “Deal! But I want some good dirt too!” 

As they were wrapping up their meal, Theresa approached Kevin tentatively. When he gazed down at her, he looked wary, “Yes?” 

“I just wanted to make sure Steph was okay. She said she was sleeping. Is she sick?” 

“Yeah, just exhausted and a stomach bug probably.” He answered shortly, ordering a couple items from the menu board. 

“Oh.” She did not know what to say to get more out of him. “Well… make sure she eats. Need our gal back to all energy and enthusiasm. She’s kind of the sunshine around here for me…” 

Kevin looked at her again, the way he might look at a nuisance that was not doing any real harm and sighed, “Yeah. I’ll make sure she gets something to eat.” 

“Thanks Kev.” She wanted so badly to ask to go back to the bus with him, but she had hardly been away for more than half a day. She missed it, badly. She missed Stephanie, and Aj, and the whole atmosphere. She would have fallen on her knees before Kevin in that moment to beg for another chance, but she spotted her new crew heading out the door and followed without another word to Kevin. 

In the warmth of the late afternoon sun, she gazed towards the tour bus longingly and noticed Aj standing outside of it, as if looking for her. She smiled brightly and started towards him, wanting to run into his arms and make a show of how much she longed for him. She was just within reach when a blonde mass of hair popped up next to Aj. Fucking Hannah. 

"Oh Aj, the girls from the van wanted to know if you guys might like some company? You know it's more fun when you've got some T&A to stare at..." Her long arm wrapped over his shoulder and she laid her head against him, eyes twinkling as if she just noticed Theresa standing there, "Oh, hi Theresa... need something? I think your ride is over there..." 

"Hannah, hun, can you give us a minute..." Aj managed to get out, giving Theresa with an apologetic eye. 

"Ugh, fine, I'll go see if Nick needs some company, since this hoe broke the poor guy’s heart..." The beautiful blonde's voice had more venom in it than a rattlesnake but she turned on her heels to leave, only after planting a pink tinted kiss against Aj's cheek. Too close to his lips, if Theresa was being honest. And if she did not possess the shred of self-control she had salvaged, she would have happily planted Hannah on her flat little ass on the pavement. When she disappeared with a flip of her ponytail, Theresa managed to let out her breath and give a sheepish smile, 

"Miss me yet?" 

"Of course I do, baby. We'll get you back on the bus... it's just gonna take a little bit of time and some good behavior on your part..." 

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Guess I'll have to go suck up to the rest of the guys... maybe if there is a majority vote or something." 

"Maybe you just need to trust me and give it time..." 

Theresa pouted and felt her face flush slightly, "I trust you... I just... I miss you." 

"We will see each other at the hotel for sure. Though, Kev has said another part of your punishment is no more solo hotel rooms. Coming from Silas himself... Says you get too much preferential treatment." 

"We'll have your room right?" Theresa asked hopefully. She supposed she was not completely shocked by the news, but she definitely was not happy about it. Who would she wind up stuck with? A third wheel in Cassie and Marta's shared room? Kevin definitely would not put her with one of the dancers, and it was unlikely that he would have Stephanie in a different room. Cassie was right, twenty-four seven. Was the old grump falling in love? Yeah, right, and she was going to sprout wings and fly to the moon. 

"This go-around, I think Howie and I are paired up..." 

"Are you shitting me?" Theresa groaned and felt herself ready to break something. Aj took her hand gently, teasing her clenched fist to relax. Just the touch alone was enough to bring her back to peace and she eagerly intertwined her fingers with his. "Sorry, I'm trying... I just... I feel out of place and so far away..." 

"It's only for a little while sweetheart. It will all work out," He stepped towards her after glancing around and took her cheek in his free hand, "But you have to keep your temper under control. Silas and Kevin aren't kidding about this being your last chance." 

She nodded urgently, rubbing her cheek against his palm and moved her lips to brush the skin. "I'll be good. I just... I need you... After everything that has happened recently, I need you..." 

Theresa desperately wanted him to respond how she fantasized, pressing her against the bus and kissing her with all the pent up passion she knew he must have inside. But he did not. Instead, his thumb brushed over her lips and he pulled her in for a hug. His breath ruffled her hair as he rasped, "I need you too. Be patient sweetheart. I love you." 

When she was seated between Marta and Grant in the van, she felt dazed and joyous but terribly unfulfilled. She had wanted so much more from her moment with Aj. She wanted the fire and passion she felt to be realized and released. But he was so measured, so in control. How could he be if he felt even a fragment of what she did? She wished he had at least kissed her, given her something to tide her over, even for just a few hours. 

Fingers waved in front of her face, "Helloooooo?" 

"Huh?" 

"Girl, you zone out so hardcore. I've been talking at you for like five minutes already..." Cassie grinned at her from the seat ahead. "What were you thinking about?" 

"Oh, you know, love, sex, and rock 'n roll." 

"Well, good, all three topics I'm very interested in... So... dirt... dirty dirt. We making an exchange?" 

"Sure... what do you want to know?" 

"Who's dick is the biggest..." Cassie grinned, big brown eyes wide with laughter. The others in the van turned to assess Theresa's response. 

"How would I know that?" 

"Well, Hannah said that you were..." 

"Mmm, yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there... anything that comes out of that hoebag's mouth is almost always a lie..." 

"So you haven't slept with all the guys?" Grant joined the conversation, eyeing her in a way she was used to but no longer a fan of. He was undressing her, imagining what she did in bed, how easily excited, how enthusiastic. Typical. This was her opportunity to tell her story, maybe she could take the narrative and finally make it her own. And that’s exactly what she would do.


	20. Achilles Heel

Stephanie heard the men return, and a few female voices in accompaniment. Nick's voice was aggravated and sharp, 

"It's too boring around here without some T&A. No offense, Kev, but yours is lacking in the T... Just being honest." 

The jab garnered a chuckle from one of the females, and she could recognize it as Hannah's. She could not make out Kevin's response, but whatever it had been both Hannah and Nick were silenced. A moment later, Kevin was at the mouth of the bunk stroking her arm softly. 

"I brought a couple things for you. You need to eat." 

She nodded and rolled towards the edge of the bunk, straightening the dress she had worn now wrinkled from her sleep. When the side of her still sore rear brushed against the side of the bunk, she hissed and slid forward into Kevin's arms. He immediately helped her upright and smoothed her dress over her body again. She squinted in the light from the day in filtering in the windows of the bus and wished she had not come out of hiding. Hannah and Krysta were perched in the nook, one on either side of Nick and Felicia was seated beside Howie on the couch. The last thing she wanted was for them to catch sight of her like this and start more stories. Before she could escape their line of vision, Brian let out a long whistle, 

"Damn girl... I guess Kev ain't letting you sleep a wink when we’re at the hotel... Glad he cut you a break for a minute…" 

She offered a grin, as though she were some sex goddess instead of an exhausted idolater to Kevin's whims. "There are things more fun than sleep." 

She headed towards the entertainment area, hoping that she might be less noticed by the others, but found Aj reclining with a book already. Kevin had followed her, holding the food bag from the last stop. Aj's eyes widened at the sight of her and he opened his mouth to speak, but upon seeing Kevin opted to return his attention to his book. 

Stephanie used her long hair to hide her face from full view and sat gingerly on the couch, letting out another low whimper of pain. When Kevin left to get her a bottle of water, Aj looked back at her, 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just rough night." 

"Yeah, looks that way... Theresa's would be losing her shit right now if she saw you..." 

"Then it's probably better that she doesn't see me like this, don't you think?" Stephanie's eyes met his and they both knew what she meant. He nodded and she bit into one of the three sandwiches that had been ordered for her. Kevin returned and sat with her as she ate, and once finished, pulled her to relax with her head in his lap. As he played with her hair, she fell back asleep. Aj slipped from the room after Kevin's eyelids had drooped and closed in slumber as well. 

*********

Theresa sighed with discontent as she looked at the two double beds in the room she would be sharing with Marta and Cassie in Omaha. _ It's only three days, it's fine._ She reminded herself, though still longing for a private bathtub to spend a few hours. Maybe the hot tub at the hotel would be empty. Cassie and Marta were discussing the logistics of sleep spaces, as they were accustom to at least getting their own beds. "If it comes down to it, I can crash on the floor or something..." 

"Nah, that's silly. We're just used to our routine. It's always hard to deal with..." 

"Disruptions..." Marta finished for Cassie. Theresa had yet to really make any sort of connection with the older woman who took care of the costumes for the guys. She had tried compliments, jokes, and gossip, but the dark eyes never really softened much. 

"I get it. Believe me I get it..." 

"Yes, you're used to a suite to yourself." Marta countered her attempt to commiserate and began unpacking her toiletries. "I figure you'll be in an out a lot, so just so we're clear. I am in bed by 10 on nights we aren't at a show. I don't like lights, or noise. So if you're planning on staying out til god knows when, either keep it down or stay put..." 

"Jeez Marta, you don't have to be such an ole sourpuss..." Cassie chuckled, looking at Theresa with a hint of apology, "We are early-to-bed early-to-rise types though..." 

"I'll do my best to be respectful. I am appreciative of both of you for letting me share your space..." 

"It was that or let you sleep in the van..." Cassie joked, causing Marta to squint up her face more so. "Kidding, of course we don't mind..." 

"I'm going to get my swimsuit on and check out the pool/hot tub situation... Either of you want to join me?" 

"No, thank you." Marta said curtly with a wave of her hand. 

"Aww, I'd love to but I've got phone calls to make. My boyfriend gets a little testy if I don't let him know when we hit each town..." 

"Fair enough... See you all before 10 pm, I promise." 

Theresa had every intention of staying on the good sides of the ladies she was bunking with but seriously? 10 pm? Did they do the early bird special at diners too? She opted to put on her more modest swimsuit, rather that the lacy white floral number, choosing the coral pink halter top and low slung bottoms that clung to her rear like a glove. She had texted Stephanie to see if she might join, but that had been a negative, Kevin had made plans for the evening. _ Oh, I bet he has. Those two are like rabbits..._ The thought of sex brought her brain right back to wishing for Aj's touch. She texted him and smiled when he called to respond, 

"Hey sexy." 

"Hey yourself. Was gonna check out the hot tub situation here, you interested?" 

"Working on a couple things with the guys, but I will come find you in a little while... Text me if you change locations..." 

"But Aj… I'm gonna be all hot... and wet... and..." Theresa dropped her voice to a low, seductive purr. 

"Mmm... and?" 

"So... lonesome..." 

"I'll be there as soon as I can..." 

His response made her grin like the Cheshire Cat the rest of the way to the pool area. There were a few lingering bodies hanging out in the pool area. A few teenagers taking turns cannonballing into the pool while a mother with two small children looked on disapprovingly, first at the teens, then at the appearance of her. If she thought this was bad, she would have freaked at the other bikini. _ Prude._ Theresa carried on to the empty hot tub and settled into the foamy rumble of the water. The roar of the water made the sounds of the teens playing and the crying toddler being tugged out of the pool nonexistent. She could finally feel herself relaxing for the first time in days. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to the concrete floor. Something nudged the side of her head gently and her eyes popped open in surprise, 

"Oh. Oh, it's you..." She did not mean it to sound so surly, but Nick's face did not shift at the tone of her voice. 

"Yeah, I've decided we need to talk..." 

"Really? Cuz it's worked out so well for us so far?" 

"Don't be a cunt." 

Theresa sat up in the water and looked at the pool area behind them, noticing the few people had disappeared, meaning it was just her and Nick. _ Once again, why couldn't he be Aj?_ "Watch your language, there were kids in here..." 

Nick just sniggered and sank down into the water across from her, giving them space from one another. "After some thinking, and suggestion, I wanted to say... I am sorry." 

"You're sorry for?" Theresa prompted, waiting for the catch. No apology from a Carter was ever a simple offer. 

"Well, I guess I'm sorry that I made you mad enough you acted psycho in the bar. I guess I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you to want to be with me... I guess..." 

"You're doing a lot of guessing, Nick. If your aim is to apologize, then fucking do it. Don't guess about it." 

"Like you don't have shit to apologize for?" His temper flared at her scolding, as though she should be grateful for the simple act of an attempted apology. 

"Oh, I'm sure I do. But YOU are the one that came to ME and said YOU decided we need to talk. I was leaving your sulking ass alone for a while..." 

"God dammit Theresa, why are you being like this? Huh? I mean, we were always there for each other. Then you just decide one day you're done... and I don't get the have feelings about it." 

Theresa looked at him solemnly and thought about his words, but more importantly, what he might actually mean. She sighed softly, "You were never in love with me, Nick." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because you literally fuck everything that walks. That's not how you love somebody." 

"I offered to try the monogamy thing when you asked for it... and by the way, Princess, you fucked everybody too. You're no saint here. You fucked Kevin to get in the door, we both know that, the whole tour knows that..." His voice was getting hot and husky, but he took a breath and cracked a smile, "I never had hard feelings about it though... 'cuz it brought you to me..." 

"It didn't bring me to you. It brought me to the tour and you all think that it's just a mobile pussy buffet, but it's not... The reason I wanted to be here..." She bit her lip and thought about her words carefully before she said them, "It was always Aj." 

Nick's eyes darkened and he looked ready to explode. "So... He's your Prince Charming, huh? Does it matter to you that he's fucked all the chicks on tour? I mean, if that's the reason I couldn't possibly have feelings for you, maybe you need to think about that too!" 

Theresa narrowed her gaze at him and spoke low but harshly, "He loves me. We are going to be together, and it's going to be just us." 

"Oh, cool, well that's good. So all the times he fucked Hannah, it was probably just because she looks like you, right? I know that's why I fucked her... that night where you gave me blue balls in the alley. Lucky me, Hannah popped in while I was working out in gym and I bent her right over the..." 

"I don't care. I'm over it, and so is he." Theresa was starting to feel the emotions welling inside her. All she wanted was to relax and curl into the one person her heart and body ached for. But once again, Nick was the one there. He seemed to notice her eyes sparkling with tears and moved closer to her. 

"I just wanted you..." 

"No, you didn't Nick. You wanted everything to be about you. That's why this hurts you so bad. It's not that I don't care about you, I do. You're one of the few people that up til recently, could make me laugh without saying a word. We were destined to be friends... but you can't ask me to feel something I don't feel. And I can't ask you to not feel something, if you are feeling that way. But I can ask you to give me some space. I need it. I don't want to hate you, Nick. But right now, with how you are pushing me, I'm going to." 

Nick's face softened and he looked at her for a long time before responding. "I don't want you to hate me. I just wanted you to love me." 

"There are a million girls out there that want you and love you and want to be loved by you... it doesn't have to be me." 

*********

Kevin did in fact make plans, but it was staying in the hotel room with room service. He had ordered an array of items that appeared when she stepped out of the shower and joined him in the main room. She smiled at the spread, everything from fresh fruits to salad to a chicken dish that smelled spicy and full of garlic. "I wasn't sure what you would like, but you need to eat more..." 

"This is a lot of food... I hope you aren't thinking I'm going to be able to eat all of it!" She teased softly. Her voice was almost back to normal, only the occasional husk that would cause her to cough. She dropped her robe as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you for getting all of this though..." 

"I expect you to eat plenty of food. Then more rest..." He took one of her hands from around his waist and raised it to his lips to brush a light kiss the knuckles. He turned around in her embrace and allowed his eyes roved down the length of her, forcing himself to step out of her arms quickly. "I have to run an errand, but eat and when I get back we'll curl up... maybe watch a movie or something..." 

Stephanie looked at him in surprise, "An errand?" 

"Yes." He did not choose to elaborate, but grabbed the key card from the table. He turned back to her again from the door, gazing at her as she stood nude in the lamp light with a look of confusion clear in her chocolate eyes. "I won't be long, I promise." 

Stephanie frowned when the door shut and picked the robe up from the floor and tugged it on. She stood at the window overlooking the lights of Omaha and ate a little bit of everything Kevin had ordered. She hated that she was alone, but with the bruises, she could hardly join Theresa at the pool. Sure, she had seen the marks of her and Kevin’s adventures in the bedroom, but the current state of her ample rear would be cause for serious question. She thankfully could sit with a little more ease, but anything more than loose skirts or lounge pants were out of the question until the marks healed. Theresa would see them when she helped her dress for the concert, how could she not? 

Stephanie chewed on a crust of bread and worked out exactly how she could explain what had happened. She realized that she had not given herself the opportunity to think about the experience for herself, only in the context of explaining it to others. Kevin had hurt her, but he had not meant to. She had never seen him lose control like that before ever. The culmination of all the stress and divisiveness between the band and the crew and the dancers weighed on him and he cracked. Was she just making excuses for him? Yes, probably. He had been remorseful. He had wanted to make it up to her. She wanted to forgive him. She could never forget it happening, and she knew he would not either. He would continue to punish himself for that loss of control every time he looked at her. How could she ease his mind and heart to be vulnerable with her? 

When he did return, Kevin found Stephanie curled up in the center of the bed with an old black and white sitcom with a corny laugh track punctuating the slapstick comedy on the television. She sat up immediately to acknowledge him. “Hey…” 

“Hi there…” He sounded amused as he reviewed the leftover food from her dinner. “Looks like you didn’t finish all your vegetables…” 

“Ha, I feel like I ate a mountain of food, I can’t eat any more…” She responded playfully, rolling towards him and starting to pull off the robe she had kept on in his absence. He stepped towards the bed in front of her and tugged the opening of her robe closed to her surprise. 

“No… you don’t need to…” He started, looking down at her tenderly. She put her hands over his and lured them inside the terrycloth to touch her warm bare skin. His emerald eyes gaze into hers with an uncertainty. “You don’t have to…” 

Stephanie felt his hands pull away and released them immediately, hurt by his apparent evasion. She cleared her throat softly and offered a release to the unspoken tension, “Did you get whatever you needed to done?” 

Kevin’s eyes darted away from hers to the tv when an obnoxiously exaggerated laugh track played and forced himself to return his attention to her. “I wanted to check out the arena that we’ll be working with. In case we run into the same issues with the stage as we did last time…” 

“Ah.” Stephanie wanted to ask more, but if he wanted to relay more, he would have to offer it himself. She turned her gaze to the television and offered a half smile, “Did you know that the theme song to Bewitched actually had lyrics? Basically how the man is bespelled by a witchy woman…” 

She watched the character’s shenanigans as a mule replaced a man in the living set, and felt his hand slide back over hers before it took a gentle hold of her chin and turned her attention back to him. Dark chestnut eyes reunited with the rich mossy green ones and held them steadily, waiting for him to offer something. 

“I didn’t know that.” His voice was smooth and calm, while his eyes were full of anxiety. She sustained the tactile silence, as if beckoning him, begging him to speak. He dropped his eyes from hers first. “I’m exhausted. Are you ready to head to bed?” 

“I’m already in bed… but if you’d like, I could make room for you… maybe right about here…” She patted the pillow behind her. 

Kevin’s tense face seemed to relax and slacken a little bit, the stiffness in his shoulder lessening. He pulled his shirt off over his head and gave a cheeky grin when he caught her wiggle her eyebrows at him suggestively. He crawled up next to her in just his sweat pants and joined her on the pillow she offered. She slid down from her position to allow them to be face to face on the bed, close enough to feel his breath on her cheek but not touching him. She wanted to see how long it would take to reach for her and she could wait all night. They laid there in a quiet calm, the old television show canned responses playing softly but ignored. His deep voice touched her first, 

“I needed to take a walk.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah… I’m… I’m finding it hard to… be close to you…” Words never seemed to be hard for Kevin in the past, but he tripped along his sentence, grasping for the words that would convey what he was trying to say, “I guess I just needed some space.” 

“Do you want me to go?” 

His hand shot out to her arm as though she had moved to leave him right that moment, squeezing for just a moment before loosening and sliding to just holding her hand, “No. I want you right where you are.” 

“Good. This is where I want to be, Sir.” She watched his face when she spoke the last word, satisfied at the unconscious response of pleasure to his title. She wiggled her fingers to intertwine with his and gave him a soft smile. “Do you want to talk to me about why you need space?” 

His eyes slipped to her lips and his brows furrowed slightly, and he thought about his words again, perhaps worried he would stumble over his contemplations again. “I was afraid of what happened. I don’t know how to do this.” 

Stephanie considered playing dumb, forcing him to say what he meant instead of alluding to it, but there was no point, she could not force words from his lips any more than she could force love from his heart. “I understand. But I want to be here and I want to do this with you.” 

“I’ve never let that happen. But I’ve always been afraid of it. Of the anger getting hold of me…” Kevin’s eyes rose back to her face and his fingers tightened over hers. “I don’t let me emotions rule me, but Kristin had seen my temper… She knew what I was capable of if I didn’t stay in control…” 

“Sometimes you have to release the pressure of keeping them inside for so long or…” 

His eyes sharpened, “Not like that.” 

“No, not like that. But you cannot maintain that stoic, unemotional face all the time. There are times where you need to release yourself to feel. What happened was all that build up…” 

“I know what it was. And that is why I have to be in control. Always. And you… you just…” He stopped himself and looked ashamed of the words he had wanted to say. 

“I what?” She nudged, squeezing his fingers gently. 

“You are so… you make me so… I just…” 

"What, Sir?" The moment the words left her lips she knew his words. He had said it before, and though it might not be trying to blame fault on her, he was trying to indicate her influence on him. "I make you feel a lack of control?" 

The stormy gray green pools of his eyes were hypnotic with the shifting emotions they held, like a whirlpool of thoughts that would spill out in a tidal wave. "It's not your fault. You are... a labyrinth I long to get lost in over and over and over again..." 

"Or an Achilles heel? You know that's the thing that gets great warriors killed, right?" She mused softly, trying to bring some levity to the conversation as the tension in him wound tighter and tighter. 

"I could see you being the end of the me I knew..." 

Stephanie sucked in her breath harshly and bit down on her tongue in frustration. "Then why? Why am I here? Why do you pursue this if it is only hurting you?" 

"Because I'm captive to your charm..." He might have been trying to be humorous, but he noticed her face remained pained and reach out for her. "I want you. And I want this. I just don’t allow... vulnerability for myself. I don't like it." 

Her eyes were almost black in the dim light of the room, sparkling with tears unshed. "I told you, before we began, what I needed and what I was willing to accept. When you said no emotion, I said I would do my best, but it wasn't enough. You wanted more and so did I. When I said the only way to get more was to give more, you opened to giving me more... You can either put me aside and go back to how things were before us, or you can let me help you... Let me love you." 

Kevin contemplated her words, his face fighting the stoic façade it was so accustomed to. He breathed deeply before looking into her dark eyes again. "I don't know how to let you... the last time I tried it…” 

“It failed…” 

“I failed. I failed her and I feel as though I have failed you… you have been the closest thing I’ve had to...” 

Stephanie did not answer in words. Instead her hands stroked his hair, face, arms and chest before pulling him to her. With her cheek pressed to his chest, she held him and breathed in the scent of his skin deeply, "You have not failed me. You hurt me, but I am still here, offering you everything I have. I don't know if I can offer enough to make you feel safe in the vulnerability, but I won't hurt you. I won't take advantage of your openness. You can trust me." 

She felt his nose nestle against her hair and he hugged her closer to him. "I don't want to hurt you, ever again." 

"Then don't. If this is what you want, if this is what we want, then embrace it. Don't think that it makes you less for giving to someone else." 

"I..." His arms tightened around her, as though he might try to meld their bodies into one and breathed softly above her, "I will try." 

They fell asleep pressed into one another as if they were each other’s life raft, the jingles of classic sitcom comedies playing softly. 

*********

Theresa had managed to stop crying but her face was red and splotchy as she headed back to the hotel room she was sharing. Nick had drained every ounce of her emotional energy and she had not one more drop to devote anywhere else. When the elevator doors slid open to carry her to her floor, Aj looked pleased then horrified to see her, 

"Baby, Theresa, what's wrong?" 

She looked at him and felt ready to begin sobbing again. This whole existence was growing more and more torturous. She would get just to the edge of what she wanted, before being snapped back to the starting line again. She wiped her face on the towel she held and looked at him evenly, "I'm tired." 

"Okay, do you want to go to the room..." 

"We're both sharing a room with someone else... where are we going to go?" 

"I'll ask Howie to give us a little time, maybe he can go chill with Brian or Nick or something..." 

"Okay." She did not care that she was in her wet swimsuit, she did not care that her face was puffy from crying anymore. She just did not care. She craved the numbness of exhaustion and if she could have, she would have hated it. She wanted the joy and pleasure that just hours before she had had, her face held in Aj's hand, his eyes looking at her with excitement and anticipation. Now she just felt, empty. 

"What happened baby?" He whispered in the quiet of the elevator, causing her to jump. 

"Long talk with Nick." 

Aj hit the emergency stop and turned her to face him, holding her face in his hands again, the way that would have normally made her smile and swoon. "What did he do to you? Did he..." 

"He told me the truth about me. About us, all of us." 

"What truth?" 

"That we're all fuckers. Just unapologetic fuckers. And even when we make some kind of human connection, it's all bullshit. It's not love. None of us feel love for each other, it's not real..." 

Aj looked troubled and hurt by her words, but did not let go of her, forcing her to meet his eyes, "Theresa, listen to me..." 

"What Aj? WHAT?" She burst out with frustration. 

"I do love you. It's real. It's not just a word I spit out to get you into bed or to keep you dangling... I love you, and I have loved you for a while now. And you know what, I know you love me. You know how I know?" 

Tears were already dripping from eyes she thought had gone dry, "How?" 

"Because when you kiss me, you kiss me with your whole body. Regardless of what is going on around us, your kisses are the most telling thing. From your attempts at soft, chaste kisses to the ones where I'm pretty sure you're trying to eat my face... Your kisses are the way you show me you love me." 

"I do love you, Aj. But this place... being here... it's... it's hard for me to do this." 

He was quiet for quite a while, hitting the emergency stop again so that they did not bring about repairmen. When he did finally speak, it was when they arrived at his floor. "I understand. This isn't the environment for love. For any of us. But what we have, we can have it after this is over too. We just have to survive the tour..." 

"What if I can't?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What if I can't make it to the end of tour? What if this is just not a good place for me and I don't make it?" 

"Theresa..." 

She looked up at him with naked azure eyes and shook her head softly, "Not like that. But I can't thrive here anymore. I don't know that I want to be here." 

"Even for me?" His dark eyes were hurt but eager for the truth. 

Her words were pained as they came forth, but she refused to stop them, "If it means I lose myself, no, not even for you." 

Aj's eyes dropped to the swirls of gray and yellow in the hallway carpet as they walked towards his shared room, digesting her words. He placed a hand on her arm to stop them and looked up at her with rich, soulful eyes. "I understand. I get where you're coming from... I just can't imagine the tour without you here..." 

"I just feel lost, J. I can't imagine not being here with you, but I'm struggling so hard to stay afloat. I thought it was all going to be okay, but I'm just beat..." She explained honestly and refreshingly unafraid to be open about it any longer. "I've gotten in to trouble more times that we can count, with the dancers, with the guys, and really let's be real, it's only a matter of time with the crew too. I just feel like I'm sinking." 

"What will you do if you leave?" 

"Probably head back to LA, get back with the fashion show crew, build up some clientele, maybe some celebs would be interested in my abilities for shit like the Met Gala or the red carpet..." She answered, hearing the elevator doors behind them open and quickly wrapping the towel she still carried around her bikini clad figure, expecting Nick. To her surprise, it was Kevin who walked out, "Oh..." 

Kevin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh?" 

"Steph said you had plans tonight... I thought..." 

"Yeah we do..." 

Theresa watched him brush past them to his hotel room and wondered if Stephanie was avoiding her for some reason. She did not believe it would be Stephanie's doing, but maybe Kevin told her to stay away from her. That would not surprise her. What did surprise her was how weak Stephanie would have to be to hide herself away from her friend. Aj was watching her face, maybe reading the emotions passing over them and took her hand again, "Have you talked to Steph at all?" 

"Not really. I think Kev is keeping her under lock and key or she's avoiding me. Maybe both..." 

"Maybe you two should reconnect and talk. I know you two are close... I'd hate for you to only have my opinion on your thoughts of leaving tour... I'm a bit biased you see..." He offered her a small smile, and tugged her closer to him. 

"Oh? Biased you say?" 

"Yeah, I don't ever want to let you out of arms reach..." 

"Aj…" She whispered, pressing herself closer to him longingly, "What would happen to us... if I did leave?" 

"I guess we'd have to use our phones frequently for texts, calls, video chats, sexy pictures... until we could meet up again. The tour ends in LA, so we'd be in the same city... I think after not seeing you for a couple months, I might be ready to lock you away and do all sorts of things to you... perverse things... hot, sweaty things..." 

Theresa felt herself lighten and grin at him, "You'd wait for me? No Hannah, or anyone else?" 

"No ma'am. No one but you..." 

"For real?" 

"For real." Aj replied, pushing her hair from her face and cupping her cheek gently. "I love you. I mean it when I say it to you. Do you believe me when I say it?" 

Theresa stared up into his eyes, biting her lip softly before nodding, "I believe you." 

His mouth dropped down to hers, offering her his tongue against hers teasingly. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body to his with an open wantonness that he would not be able to ignore. His hands stroked down her voluptuous figure wrapped in the towel and groaned appreciatively at all the curves. He finally pulled his mouth free and muttered, "My room..." 

She nodded gratefully and the pair walked hurriedly to his room. Howie was reclining on one of the two large beds watching a movie on the large television against the opposite wall. He glanced up surprised to see them both, "Hey guys..." 

"Can you give us a little bit of time alone, D?" 

"Pretty please, Howie? I'll love you forever! Name my first kid after you... anything!" Theresa beamed at him sweetly. 

Howie whined good-naturedly and laughed, "I guess I can see what the girls are up to. Maybe Lish wants to grab a late dinner..." He plucked his cell phone from the night stand and glanced at the two as he walked past. 

"Thanks Howie, seriously." Theresa smiled at him again. 

"Yeah yeah… have a good night, you crazy kids..." 

Once the third party had left the room, Aj pulled Theresa back into his arms, kissing her passionately and tugging at the towel around her simple swimwear. She jerked at his clothes in response, eager for bare skin to press to hers. They moved as one, like perfectly timed dance partners towards the bed, shedding clothing from each other until nothing separated them. When he lifted her to sit on the bed, her legs wrapped around him in urgent hunger to join their bodies. He grasped her thighs gently and stepped back, allowing enough space for the pair to still be touching but he could drink in the full sight of her, "Baby, if you leave, and this is our last night, I want it to be burned into both our memories for the rest of our lives." 

She shivered under his gaze and smiled, leaning back on her arms to allow him to view her glorious naked body in its entirety, to memorize every inch. And he did just that, holding her upper thighs and roving his eyes over every part of her. She felt the weight of his stare and shivered again desperately, "Aj, please, touch me... love me..." 

Aj obliged, his hand stroking up to the skin of her hips and waist before clasping both hands about her narrow ribcage and squeezing gently. He pushed her back to the mattress and stepped back from her again, his hand slipping its way back down until he cupped the heel of her foot. His lips brushed the top of her foot teasingly, his tongue dipping out to tickle the skin of her ankle as he worked his way back up. 

Theresa watched him take his time, knowing they both wanted to just crash together like forces of nature into an earth-shaking calamity, but he was making it last. Last all night if he could. His lips were soft but insistent, especially as they neared her knee, tickling the one spot just behind to make her gasp and giggle. The smirk on his mouth drove her crazy, it was the same one he would give her when they were in the same room but just out of reach of one another but in his mind he had her just like this. When his lips met the skin of her inner thigh and that talented tongue snaked upwards, she released an excited moan, urging him further. "Please..." 

Those dark pools of molten chocolate eyes met hers and the heat radiated up her body. He listened to her plea and gave her the attention she so desperately wanted. His mouth was at first imperceptible against the damp heat building between her thighs, so slow and teasing that she only offered a whine of need in response. His soft chuckle against her skin caused an eruption of goosebumps across her skin and she lifted herself to be closer to him, almost swooning with the need. His mouth complied with eagerness he had been holding back, trying to resist the drive to work her body into a frenzied orgasm and move to the next act of their lovemaking. His fingers trailed up the flat plains of her belly to the peaked mounds of her breasts, taunting the pebble hard tips until she was shaking. He procrastinated as long as he could, building her pleasure to an apex of almost painful delight before giving her the sweet release that caused his name to burst from her lips repeatedly until it was no longer a shout but a weak whisper. 

Aj moved to place his throbbing hard member at the wet juncture of her thighs when Theresa sat up and shook her head, the locks of blonde hair spilling about her shoulders. He looked at her confused and she smirked, "I thought you wanted this to last all night? If you start that now, I'm going to use you until I pass out... Let me give you more than that..." 

He grinned at her and let her tug him to the bed, forcing him to his back as she crawled over him, the hottest spots on her body brushing against him. The stiff peaks of her breasts glanced against his bare skin from his pecs to his abdomen before her cheek was caressing the soft skin of his cock. His raspy groan was music to her ears as her lips ran over the smoothness of him, taut and hard. Her tongue darted out to taste his flesh, and she became drunk on his flavor. Suddenly she could not get enough of it, she wanted more of him in her mouth. From tip to base, she swallowed the length of him, indulging in the sweet salt of his flesh greedily. His fingers tangled into the honey colored canopy of hair around her and she felt more drive to make him moan her name. Her nails dug into the muscles of his thighs gently, reminding him she was in control when his fingers tightened to tug on her hair softly. As her bobbing became more and more insistent, Aj's moans grew more ragged and frantic. It was not long before his whole body was wound tightly under her and he gripped her hair tighter, "Trease… baby, Theresa... stop..." 

At his request, her head popped up suddenly, curious as to why he would willingly stop the pleasure she was giving him. "What? Why?" 

"Because if you keep that up, I'm going to use you until I pass out and you deserve more than that tonight..." 

She smirked and planted one more wet kiss against the head of his beautiful cock before moving up to straddle his waist, pressing her bottom against the stiffness of him. "So, how long will we have to build up and not let you cum before we've been tortured enough?" 

"Ride me, baby girl... I want to watch you make me cum..." 

"You sure... I mean... you did say..." Theresa could not finish her words before he was lifting her hips and sliding himself between her thighs until he was engulfed in her sultry depths. "Oh... I suppose I could be persuaded..." 

"Good..." He looked up at her with desire and delight, humor and sincerity, and most of all love. She could see it in his eyes and feel it in the hands that stroked up her arms to cup her face and bring her mouth down to his. Between kisses, she slid herself up and down over him, wanting to go slow and teasingly, but the fullness and frenzy inside her demanded satisfaction, and now. She sat upright above him and continued her motions, curling a finger at him to encourage him to join her. He pushed himself up to sit upright, curling an arm around her waist and helping to lift and lower her to the rhythm of a love song only they could hear. She held his face in her hands, longing to watch him as he made love to her, as he made her lose herself and be found again over and over. With a sudden shift of his lean figure, he rolled them to one side, placing her beneath him so that he could slide freely against her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her nails finding a grip as his movements grew jerky and erratic. White hot pleasure was streaking through her like an electric current each time his pressed deeply inside of her, making her whimper with distressing need. His dark chestnut eyes never left hers, and she was hypnotized, never wanting to be free from the spell of them. His mouth brushed hers and when he pulled back, he whispered, "Are you ready?" 

Words could not move from her brain to her mouth with any clarity so she just nodded emitted a soft hum of yearning. One of his strong hands brushed silky hair out of her eyes and he smiled again. 

"Good..." She watched his face, unable to look away as the determined furrow between his brows deepened and his thrusts grew from erratic to absolutely crazed. Like he was digging for buried treasure deep inside of her, and she knew he would strike gold, any moment. Just a breath away. Her body reflectively clenched from toe to tongue with the onslaught of pleasure that came from his movements. 

"Ah, A... Ahh... Aj… Oh. Oh. OH." 

"Yes, yes, yes, oh Theresa... fuck..." His body responded to hers with pure devotion to the climax she was experiencing, wanting to join in the joy. She felt the surge of his climax warm her from the inside out as he called out her name in delirious satisfaction. When he dropped his full weight down on to her, she released an oof and giggled softly, burying her nose against the damp skin of his neck. His breath was ragged beside her ear, but he managed, "I love you, Theresa. Madly, desperately, and completely." 

Theresa did not realize she was sobbing until he rolled them to lay on their sides and was wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Everything that had happened, everything she had been through to get to this singular moment, and she had found what she was looking for. In the darkest moment, she had reached the light. She felt whole and complete and safe, for the first time in years. Had she ever felt so loved? 

"I love you, Aj… beyond words." She whispered back and curled herself closer to him. He cradled her against him, and the steady drum of his heartbeat lulled her into an exhausted sleep. She did not hear Howie return if he ever did. And it would not have mattered. She was where she wanted to be, and anything that happened next, she could do it. She could be who she was, and nothing could stop her now.


	21. One Condition

Stephanie peeked through her lashes as she woke, the light filtering into the hotel room still faintly dim, but she could see the strong angular lines of Kevin's face beside hers. They had fallen asleep wrapped up in one another, the tv still showing old shows, now a colorized island adventure with a catchy title song. Her fingers gently stroked over his sleeping face, her thumb smoothing the thick line of dark eyebrow. She placed a soft kiss to his forehead and rolled out of his embrace to get up. She did her usual morning routine quietly as Kevin slept, and picked up her phone to send a message, 

**Stephanie:**_ Hey T, would you be free for breakfast? Just us? I miss you._

She had just pulled on a loose green skirt to go with her black sweater when her phone chirped a response, 

**Theresa:**_ Fuckin' yes. Breakfast. Let's meet in the lobby. I'm dying to see your pretty face._

**Stephanie:**_ Kk, be there in 15._

Stephanie returned to the bed and rubbed at Kevin's relaxed shoulder persistently until he rolled towards her. "Good morning, Handsome. I'm going to grab breakfast with Theresa. I'll be back in a bit okay?" 

"Mmm, okay. Get plenty of calories..." 

"Why? You going to wear me out later?" She smirked at him, causing one green eye to peek open at her. He laughed sleepily and stretched, then shook his head. 

"Practice. I need you to be ready to work..." 

"I'm always ready to work, Sir." She responded playful and planted a kiss on his mouth. His hand cupped the back of her head and drew her in for a deeper kiss. When they pulled back, she whispered softly, "How are you feeling this morning?" 

"Tired, but good I think." 

"Good. Go back to sleep. I'll be ready to knock your socks off with my killer moves later..." 

"Mmm, promise?" Kevin's voice dipped into a lower baritone and the rumble of it made Stephanie's cheeks flush. 

"Cross my heart." 

Stephanie stood in the overly fancy lobby of the hotel. A lot of velvet and gold fixtures made the whole main floor look dated instead of modern, but maybe that was what they were going for. The rooms themselves had less flash and more of the simplicity she preferred. She was lost in thought comparing all the hotel rooms she had stayed in over the past few months when a warm body crashed into hers with a high pitched squeal of delight. "Stephy!" 

She laughed in response to Theresa's ridiculous but adorable antics and hugged the hyper woman to her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years..." 

"Yeah, that's how most people feel when they don't see me for a couple days... So glad you were freed from your shackles long enough for breakfast. I swear, do you to ever come up for air?" 

Stephanie's eyes dropped to the floor and she got almost bashful at the question. "I'm here now, aren't I?" 

"Only because Kev's still asleep... Tell me I’m not right!" 

"Ha ha, let's go get food, you jerk." 

The pair strolled arm and arm together down a few blocks to an all-night greasy spoon diner where breakfast was served 24/7 and every surface felt like it had a thin layer of bacon grease applied to it. Stephanie made a face at the enthusiastic blonde, who ignored her and picked a corner booth for them and passed her a menu. "I bet they have great hash browns. No fruit bowls for you today, Princess." 

"Yeah, Kev said the same. Calories and carbs so that I can bring it to practice today." 

"I'm sorry you weren't feeling well while we were traveling... Nothing like a messy tummy while on the road..." Theresa commented as she sipped the large glass of orange juice in front of her. "Just a bug or something else?" 

"More akin to emotional exhaustion I think... but it's getting better." 

"I understand that. Everything with Nick was such a clusterfuck..." 

"Yeah, I hope you two are able to make amends soon, I miss having you on the bus... Hannah is a fucking nightmare." 

"We're... trying... I guess. We talked last night." Theresa sighed, "Can't believe he's using Hannah to keep him company on the bus... what a skank..." 

"How are you and Aj? Are things finally..." Stephanie motioned with her hand after the waitress left with their order. 

"Much. Like, leagues and mountains better. It took rock bottom to finally get things right and now, I think we could be on our way to power couple of the century. I mean, we're certainly not the perfect pair that you and Kev are, you kinky bitch, but we had a really good moment together last night and I think it's going to build us to a real relationship... but..." 

Stephanie looked at her quizzically as Theresa trailed off, "But?" 

"I'm thinking I might get out of here..." 

"Out? Like, wait... What do you mean? Like, leave?" 

"Yeah. Head back to LA and get back into my own stuff. The stress here is really fucking me up. I don't have anyone here but you and Aj, and I don't thrive in this kind of set up..." 

"Is this because of Kevin? I know he's hard on everyone but..." 

"It's not just Kevin, or anyone else in particular. I just... I'm at the end of my rope and I've had the luxury of far too many fuck ups. I am glad that I was here though... all of it has been a learning experience. Plus, you... I love the shit out of you. And Aj… oh Aj…" 

"You would really leave? Him? And me?" Stephanie asked incredulously, staring at her as the waitress dropped off a stack of pancakes and an array of eggs and meat options to accompany them. 

"I'm going to. I kind of have to..." Theresa stated matter-of-factly, as if there was no longer a question of her actions. "I promise, I'll talk to Kev, I'm not telling you this so that you feel like you have to be the one to tell him. I just wanted us to have a chance to talk and I wanted to say..." She cleared her throat and the glimmer in her eye looked like tears forming, "I wanted to say that, you are amazing and that no matter what, don't let anyone keep you down. Not even Kevin. I know I know you are in love with him, but don't get swallowed up by him. Love should lift you up, and you don't seem... lifted right now... you know what I mean?" 

Stephanie sat in shocked silence for a moment, tears wetting her own eyes in response to those in Theresa's cerulean ones, "I... I won't let anyone keep me down. But, I am lifted... I'm lifting him..." 

The normally high pitch of the blonde's voice dropped an octave when she finally responded, "Does he deserve it?" 

"I think so. I know he needs it." 

"Well, I guess I can't disagree if things are going well... Dig in already, I'm starving but I don't want to be the only one stuffing my face." Theresa grinned and popped a mouthful of pancakes into her mouth. Stephanie laughed and leaned to dig in, but grimaced when she shifted her weight and applied pressure to one of the welts on her bottom. "What's wrong?" 

"Things got a bit too kinky the other night..." 

"Oh? Do tell... I love a dirty sex story..." 

"After the club incident, Kevin was really worked up. He got a little over-zealous with the punishment…” 

Theresa’s fork had stopped halfway to her mouth, her eyes on the petite brunette across from her, “What does that mean?” 

“Just that he got a little too rough. But it’s the reason we have a safeword…” 

“Um, no, he doesn’t get to be too rough… There’s a limit to the fun and games with whips and chains… does he release that you are hurting? How does he expect you to practice your routine if you can hardly sit down?” 

The blonde’s flurry of questions halted when the waitress stopped back by to see if they needed anything. When dismissed, Stephanie cleared her throat and tried to counter the inquisition, 

“He is aware, and he is very apologetic. And we’ve talked about it. I’m capable of practicing and doing the show… I just needed some rest…” 

“So, you haven’t been sick. Kevin lied to cover that he hurt you… I’m going to kill him!” 

“Trease, calm down. I can take care of myself, I promise.” 

“Not when it comes to him. Your stupid feelings are making you make excuses for that abusive asshole, and I just can’t. No! I’m going to take him down a peg! You deserve so much better than him. You can’t be so weak!” 

Stephanie felt her emotions swirl like a riptide and cleared her throat sharply, “I am not weak. Just a few weeks ago, you were grateful that I’m the outlet for Kevin’s frustrations…” 

“Yeah, and that shouldn’t be a thing! He shouldn’t be some monstrous warlord of the tour, he should be a normal leader, not ruling through fear…” Theresa countered, feeling less and less hungry as the conversation carried on. 

“You knew who you were working for when you started, same as I did. I was a little naïve at first, but he and I have both grown and helped each other change…” 

“Yeah, I knew he was a monster when I wanted a kinky fuck and he tried to put a belt around my neck… No wonder his wife left him…” 

“He is not a monster. And neither am I for enjoying it.” Stephanie stated harshly, shoving a fork full of pancakes into her mouth and focusing on her plate, rather than the animated blonde across from her. Theresa touched her hand softly to regain her attention after a moment of silence. 

“Steph, you’re not a monster. But he can’t do that. To you or anyone else. If you two are working it out, fine. But I hope you aren’t letting yourself not see the red flags…” 

“Are you really going to leave the tour?” Stephanie turned the conversation away, not ready to further address the way everything was playing out. 

“Yes.” Theresa responded simply, then held Stephanie’s hand a little tighter. “I don’t want to leave you on your own here, but I can’t stay. I really feel like if I’m not careful, I will fall back into some very bad patterns. I need to move forward before that happens… I hope that you know you can always call or text me… if you feel like you need to talk…” 

Stephanie’s eyes met the azure eyes across from her and smiled softly, “Theresa, you’re my best friend. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you here…” 

“I mean, I fantasize about you punching Hannah in the face and going full dominatrix on Kevin… but in reality, I’m literally a text away. And tour ends in L.A. We can meet up for the wrap up party!” 

Stephanie could not help but laugh and nodded. “No promises on fulfilling your fantasies but never know what might happen, right?” 

“If you do either, you HAVE TO tell me all about it!” Theresa giggled but turned serious again, “I do want you to pay attention to those red flags though, really. Kevin is far from perfect, I get it, but he doesn’t get a free pass because you are in love with him. That is an abusive relationship…” 

“I know what abusive relationships look like, and if this becomes one, I will do what I need to do. I promise.” 

“You could always run away with me… I’m sure we could find you some dance troupes or something to join. We have musicals in L.A. too!” 

“I’ve got a job to do here. To the best of my abilities.” 

“Oh, I bet you do several jobs a day…” Theresa could not help but tease and wink, but it was a shallow tease. “I love you, gal. Really. You’re the only person here I never have any doubts about.” 

“I love you too…” Stephanie thought doubts were pretty reasonable in the scheme of the tour, but she had never questions Theresa’s affection either. “When do you think you’ll leave?” 

“Dallas, I’m gonna give the tour a make-up artist for a few more shows… Give Kev time to find a replacement.” 

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that…” Though, if Stephanie were honest, Kevin would be very unhappy about the news. She could only hope that Theresa delivered the news soon, so that she was not cornered about not warning Kevin about it sooner. 

*********

Stephanie tried to continue her stretches from the sidelines as the fab five repeated their routine with the boys again. Kevin had been unusually quiet when it came to directing the dancers or anyone else, just making short commands here or there to correct any missteps that occurred. He was showing great control and patience, and she knew their talk had to have contributed to it. When he called for everyone to join the routine, she tried to hurry to her spot, but the crouch position was impossible. It stretched the skin of her posterior too tightly and it inflamed the injured skin, causing her to rise back up quickly. The music had started so she attempted to join in at the right moment but part of the dance required more leg work than her legs seemed to be willing to work. 

"Stop the music." 

Everything halted at the sound of Kevin's voice and she felt her face begin to radiate red and tears burning at her eyes. She gulped back hard, trying to stay in control, even as Kevin stood in front of her. She forced herself to look up at him and began to whisper, "I can do it, I just need to stretch more..." 

"Steph, it's okay. Maybe a night off from it would be a good idea..." 

"No, Sir, please, I can..." 

"You can wait backstage with Theresa... there is no shame in needing a..." 

"I don't need a break!" She lost her composure and fought hard to regain it and not begin to sob in front of the whole tour. 

"I'm sorry..." He spoke the first part softly before allowing the rest of the crew to hear the rest, "...but yes, you do. Get off the stage." 

She could no longer look at him, turning swiftly and walking to the side stage and down the short flight of stairs. She was grateful that Theresa was not in sight and had not seen the exchange, it would have only made it harder to maintain her control. She headed straight to the exterior doors and asked the van driver to return her to the hotel. He looked at her with some concern, but did not ask even when he saw her biting her knuckles to keep from crying. She had never been dismissed from a performance in her entire dance life, not even when she was so sick with the flu that she spent a whole intermission of Cinderella vomiting and trying to re-hydrate. Her dedication had landed her a stay in the ER, but not until she had completed her show. And she knew that the BSB tour was not "her show" but she was a part of it, a spinning wheel in a greater machine and she knew that she pulled her weight. And now here she was, letting everyone else down because she had lost her focus and control. 

"Miss, we're here..." 

"Thank you..." Stephanie swiped her hand over her face and offered a grateful smile to the driver before getting out and heading back to her room. In the elevator, she attempted a few squats and groaned at the flaring pain from her backside. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" 

Her sneaker clad foot struck the side of the elevator with enough force for it to groan and shiver a little before opening up to her floor. A cleaning lady was waiting on the other side of the door, looking a little frightened by the creaking sound coming from the elevator. Stephanie continued past her and to the room she shared with Kevin. She threw her bag away from her body hard, still feeling tears burn in her eyes. She looked at the glowing clock on the nightstand and calculated in her mind that if she could get her routine together, she could still be back to the venue for the show. If she appeared on stage at showtime, Kevin would be none the wiser until the show began and he could not send her away at that point. She felt like that crazy idea might work, and damn the consequences, she would not let her job be influenced so heavily by her personal life. She searched in her discarded bag for the vitamin K rich lotion she had picked up in the early days of the relationship with Kevin and took it to the sink to run it under cold water to chill the salve. Her reflection watched her actions and mahogany eyes met, red rimmed and hurting. She splashed some of the cool water against her face then pulled the loose fitting gym shorts off her body, standing bottomless in the bathroom and using the mirror to observe her rear fully. Streaked with angry red slashes, even days later, she felt tears leak down her face as she applied the cold lotion delicately to the damaged skin. She sniffled harshly and looked at herself again, her voice hoarse and sharp, "I can do this, I can do this..." 

As the lotion soaked into her flesh, she carefully stretched her body, going slowly as each limb extended and contracted. She would make herself take it slow at first, until her body was under her control again. It would take time, but she could do it, and will herself to be ready to perform. Her arms fluttered and flowed with no issue, they were perfect. Encouraged, she pressed forth for more. Her legs were still strong, she could rise to her toes and pirouette, but in tensing her lower half, the pain flashed to life again. She kept trying and after an hour of attempts, she was coated in sweat and tears and more frustrated than she had been when Kevin sent her off stage. Her hands curled into fists tightly and felt her temper flare as hot as her injured flesh. In a moment of unrestrained fury, she grabbed a decorative vase and threw it with all her strength at the far wall. It exploded with an unusually satisfying crash. 

Stephanie stared at the shattered pieces in shock, as though not realizing what she had done until it was over. She took a step towards the mess to begin cleaning it up, but stopped. No, let it stay, let it be a reminder of what her fury looked like. Kevin's was visible, and now hers could be too. She would wait for him and show him more than just the remains of a an ugly brown vase. '_I'm mad at him... aren't I?_' she asked herself and nodded her own answer, '_Yes, I am angry. But at myself. And I want to feel it and release it..._' Maybe the rage bubbling inside her was a sliver of what had uncorked from Kevin. 

She took a long shower, keeping the water cool to soothe her still aching skin. She liberally applied more lotion and picked up a book to read while she waited for Kevin's return. She would be nude, and much like he had shown her not too long ago that she would not say no, he would not tell her no. Not tonight. 

*********

Theresa watched the small computer screen at the side of the stage, a mingle of anger and relief at the lack of her best friend on the stage. Somehow, the petite brunette had left the arena without being seen, so it was Nadia that she heard of Stephanie's dismissal as she was styling the other woman's hair. 

"Kev, like, told her straight up, get off the stage. I think everyone was fucking speechless. I mean, I don't know what was up, but she wasn't moving like she usually did. Miss Perfectionist was definitely having an off day..." 

Theresa felt an urge to intentionally burn the caramel skin in front of her but restrained herself. Retribution for all the wrongs she had suffered would come, but at the last possible moment, as she was waving her middle fingers in the air and leaving tour for good. Those plans were slowly growing like a venomous little snake and she would delight in it's ability to strike. 

"Trease... do you know what is up with her? I feel so bad for her. She works so hard, I know being sent off stage had to have been worse than anything... She really loves being out there..." 

Her bright cerulean eyes examined the honeyed brown eyes in the mirror, "She's been exhausted lately. I don't know if it's a bug or what, but I think maybe a night off is the best thing for her..." 

"I know we all need them from time to time..." Nadia responded, applying the lipstick as Theresa was wrapping up, "How are you doing? After all the shit that's happened..." 

Theresa was taken aback by the multiple attempts at kindness from one of the women that she had put on her permanent shit-list, "I'm okay. Thanks for asking..." 

"It's been a rough month, I think everyone is struggling a little. But we'll get through it. We always do..." 

"Yeah..." 

Theresa continued to watch the performance but could only focus on the lack of Stephanie. The troupe had filled in her missing spot, Cassie moving forward to the front of the group and loving the spotlight. She had grown to like the little blonde, but felt a sense of contempt as though Cassie was trying to take Stephanie's place. '_Not gonna happen, chica._' She might have to remind her of that, subtly of course. She would also need to say something to Kevin before Stephanie could, knowing it would only be worse for her if she were not the messenger of the news. After the show, she would stop him and talk. It would be quick and painless, and maybe would make him happy. He would finally be rid of her and her attitude and the trouble she brought to the tour. Maybe she could even provide some names of people she knew that could fill her spot. 

The show was a success, as it always was and all the men did the final farewells to their loyal fans before running off stage to change into their street clothes and head back to the hotel. Theresa heard Nick talking to the others about getting out for a few drinks and Kevin immediately shut down that thought, "If you want to drink, or smoke, or anything else, do it in your hotel room. We will not be doing outings for a while thanks to the last disaster..." 

"That wasn't my fucking fault though!" Nick complained, sounding like a pouting child but wrapped a sweaty arm around Hannah and grinned, "Oh well, we'll just get something from room service..." 

"Mmm, sounds good..." Hannah's voice might have sounded excited, but her face was one of disinterest, glancing over at Aj for a moment before grinning up at Nick. Theresa felt a small flutter of joy that her blonde nemesis would be otherwise detained by Nick's insatiable lust and unable to try to sway Aj in her favor. Aj must have seen the look of delight on her cherub face, as he passed he offered a wink. Brian was joking with Howie about the added Latin flare he had added to the Shape of My Heart routine, while Kevin trailed in behind them, glancing around the room as if looking for someone. '_He's looking for Steph. He doesn't know she didn't stay._' Theresa felt a compulsive gulp and wondered how he would be taking that tidbit. He stopped in front of her, a towering wall of male scent and muscle and did one more visual sweep of the room before speaking to her, 

"Where is she?" 

Theresa felt the angel on her shoulder counsel restraint, care, kindness. The devil on the other side of her demanded she let him have it. She would have to compromise, "I think she went back to the hotel, since she wasn't able to perform." 

She assessed his reaction, but that stoic façade was locked in tight, the only change was a slight tightening around his eyes. "Fine." 

"Can we chat for a sec, before we get back to the hotel, one on one?" 

"Really?" He looked surprised, and he was within his rights she supposed, since the last time they had actually interacted, she had been terrified of his wrath. "Yeah, let me get changed. But it needs to be quick." 

"Fine." 

Theresa watched everyone else as they filed out, she continued to reorganize her bag full of paints, brushes, and bottles used for the show. Aj was second to last to leave, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and offering, "Good luck." 

When it was just her and Kevin, she perched on the styling chair and looked at him calmly. She had been practicing her calm attitude most of the time he had been on stage, so she could only hope to maintain it. Inside, she was a swirling mess of fury, anxiety, and elation at the prospect of what she could do with this off her chest. Kevin took a seat on the leather sofa across from her and waited a few seconds before finally saying, "So, what's this about?" 

"I need to leave the tour..." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I need, and want, to leave the tour..." She repeated carefully, making sure her words were thought out before spoken and that she did not get emotional, at least not too quickly. "Things here are unhealthy for me, and I keep falling into bad habits and patterns that I want to break away from... It's not that I don't appreciate..." 

Kevin's deep rumble cut off her practiced speech, "No." 

Now it was her turn to ask confused, "Excuse me?" 

"I said, no. After all the messes you've made, that I've had to clean up. After the most recent clusterfuck that I fought to keep you here after, you don't get to tell me you just want to go ahead and leave. No. That's not how this works. You're staying on the tour, and that's the final word about it..." 

Under normal circumstances, Kevin's final word would be just that, but the fury that fueled her inner demon ignited and she threw her practiced speech out the window, "I don't think so. I get the final say in my life..." 

"You just need to learn better control, you always..." Kevin began, not responding to her shrill rebuttal in kind but keeping his voice low, to remind her of his power over her. 

"I need to learn better control, take a look in the fucking mirror, Kevin! Your lack of control is the reason that Steph wasn't out there tonight. That's on you..." 

"What did she tell you?" He asked, the baritone rumble even deeper than before. 

"She didn't have to tell me shit, I know abusive relationships when I see them. She could hardly sit down at breakfast, and you want to talk about control. Maybe you need to learn some fucking control!" 

When Kevin rose from the couch, she would have normally flinched but rose from the chair as well, pulling herself to her full height, a foot shorter than he was. "You don't know anything about what is between her and I..." 

"I know enough." She countered, her voice raising in the heat of passionate argument. "I know that she's willing to bend over backwards for you, I assume literally as well as figuratively, and in response, you use her as your outlet for all the emotions you can handle... is that about it?" 

Kevin's eyes lowered for a moment before meeting hers again, emerald flames narrowed at the aqua blue green of her own, but his voice still did not rise to meet hers, "She and I have an understanding between us..." 

"You treat her like your fucking pet... to pet and play with but then to kick and abuse when you have a bad day..." She watched his hands ball into fists, and she knew she was pushing his buttons and she wanted to do more. '_Why? Why are you pushing it? Because I want to see the monster I know he is..._' 

"Shut your fucking mouth. Right now, Theresa..." 

"Why? You gonna punish me, Kev? You want to, don't you? Because that excites you... showing you're the boss, you have all the power... That's how you do it, don't you?" She pressed forward closer to him, as if she were fearless. Far from the truth, she knew if he took her up on that, he was stronger and she might be worse off that Stephanie. But to her astonishment, Kevin took a step away from her. 

"Theresa..." His voice was low, soft, and surprisingly tender, "I need you to stay around. We are so close to finishing this damned thing, and..." 

"I'm already just one fuck up away from being booted anyway. And we both know that it could literally happen at any moment. I just want to go out with some fucking dignity... just a shred of it." 

"I'm asking you to... please... stay. We will need your skill, and I know some of the people here, value your presence." 

"Why would I do this? Why would I do this for you?" 

Kevin's eyes held hers and she tried to see beyond the surface, to what was really there, deep in his soul. She would have drown in the jade stone depths, but his voice was firm and drew her back, "Because I'm asking you. Please, stay." 

"Okay... on one condition." 

"You know I don't like conditions..." 

"From my perspective, you kinda don't really have a choice..." 

"I like that even less." 

"Good. I hope you realize how the rest of us have felt under your thumb." Theresa snapped softly, then squared her shoulders, ready to press her luck, "I will stay, but if you ever hurt Stephanie again, ever... I will use my last chance to kick you in the nuts so hard, you'll be polishing my heels every time you blow your nose. Get me?" 


	22. Biting Back

Stephanie's ears perked up when she heard noise from the hotel room next door, signaling that the concert was over and the gang had returned. She quickly posed her nude form in one of the suite chairs, fixing her gaze on the door and feeling almost like a Bond villain. She would have giggled if she were not still infuriated by the evening's events thus far. When Kevin did open the door, his emerald eyes widened and fixed on her, unable to move further into the room. 

"I thought you would have waited at the venue..." He began and then gulped when she pulled a Basic Instinct and uncrossed her legs, "But somehow, I'm not as upset about it as I was..." 

As he stepped into their shared suite, she rose onto those long, toned legs in all her naked glory and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, you might not be mad, but I am." 

He kept his eyes on her but his look turned to wary at her words. "Mad at who, princess?" 

She didn't hesitate, "You." 

"Oh... Is that right?" She watched his stance change, the alpha male, tall stature one that usual had her a wet, quivering mess of delight. Not this time. 

"Yes. I did not appreciate being dismissed from my job." 

Kevin contemplated her statement for a moment and nodded softly, "I can see where that might have pissed you off. But answer me this, princess, were you able to dance?" 

"Don't condescend to me, Sir!" She growled, and took a deep breath to cool her temper back down, "I was doing my best. And I would have been fine if..." 

The silence between them was like a thick enough that as Kevin strode forward, she felt the power of it rolling over her skin, "... if I hadn't hurt you." 

When he was within reach, she threw herself at his frame with all the force she possessed, attacking his mouth with her own. He catch her body weight easily, though still shocked by the action. He allowed the kiss until she bit his lip forcefully. He jerked his head back and gripped her waist tightly. She gazed up at him with a mixture of passionate temper and violent lust, her eyes shifting between his stern jade eyes and his slowly swelling lower lip. 

"I need to release some of my own frustrations, Sir. And you can either lay back and take it, or I will just take it..." Her hips rolled to press into his groin tantalizingly, inspiring the reaction she sought, though his eyes narrowed at her. 

"That's not how we do this... you don't make demands." He tried to place her back down to the carpet, but her hands dove into his ebony hair and scraped his scalp in the moan-inducing way he like before gripping and pulling his mouth back to hers. 

"Tonight, I do... and you surrender to me..." 

His body was betraying him, she could tell. It was responding with the same delight and ferocity that was radiating from hers. His mouth crashed into hers, teeth and tongue dueling for dominance. Her nails scored down under the neckline of his shirt, needing to feel skin surrender and yield to her wants. The pair were kneeling on the rough carpet before Kevin could pull away from her mouth breathlessly, "No. I don't want..." 

"Honestly, Sir, I don't care what you want right now. You can allow me to take what I need, or I can break everything in this room. I can't do the one thing that gives me strength and power... my only true release... because of you..." 

Kevin's dark eyes stared into hers, realizing the fight was not about dominance or hatred, but the same struggle he had inside himself. She saw it in those emerald pools and pleaded with her own eyes to give her what she needed. She could not release the emotions within her without her dance, unless he gave her the power. When his gaze dropped from hers, she felt the defeat pool inside like freezing rain. 

"I can't." 

"You can't? You can't?!" She felt the tidal wave wake and rush forward, her hands planting on his chest and pushing him roughly. "I need you. I fucking need you, Sir. You can't leave me to this..." 

Kevin stared at her for a moment longer, as if not sure how to approach the extremes of her emotions. "You're asking for more than I can give..." 

Stephanie watched him rise from the floor and offer his hand to her, "Giving and taking... that's what this is supposed to be. And I've given everything..." 

He looked surprised by the venom in her voice, "I think you've spent too much time with Theresa, her attitude is finally rubbing off on you..." 

"All I want to do is dance... that is all I have ever wanted... until you. You've awakened this... this creation. As creator, perhaps you should consider who's at fault when your creature bites back for once." 

"I apologized, vehemently, for losing my temper... but it does not grant you free reign to act like..." 

"Like what, Kevin?" She had stayed on her knees, gazing up at him with frustration so clear in her mahogany eyes that it had caused him to withdraw his hand as an offering. 

He took a moment to consider what his response would be, perhaps taken aback by her use of his name over his title for one of the few times in their relationship. "What do you want, Stephanie? To punish me? To hurt me the way I've hurt you?" 

His voice had lowered to a quiet baritone and his sat in the chair she had previously occupied, putting his face in his hands. She turned towards him and crawled to place a hand on his knee, calling his attention back to her, "I want release. I want my power back. It's not about punishment, or pain, it's about feeling like I have some sort of control instead of spiraling out into the abyss of my own thoughts. I need it, Kev." 

His hand reached out to her and cupped her cheek, feeling the trembling of her chin against his palm. She watched his eyes, trying to read the thoughts skirting through them. His thumb stroked over her lips and he let out a ragged sigh, "I would give you the world... but I will not surrender my control for you... I've spent my whole life in complete control... I can't... perform without the control..." 

"Then you know what I am going through... I can't perform as I struggle with this... Have you really never let someone else have the burden of control? Let you just be free from it?" She asked softly, brushing her lips against his thumb. She teased the tip of her moist tongue out to dart over it, indulging in the salt of his skin and feeling her temperature rise again with the hunger inside her, "I promised you I would never hurt you..." 

His emerald orbs had been watching the lips and tongue, intrigued and enticed, but tugged away again, "No, and I would not enjoy it. I need to shower and I... expect you to be in bed when I'm done..." 

Stephanie felt her face turn red with her mood and looked away from him. She felt him rise and start to brush past her when she grabbed his hand, "I could scrub your back, Sir." 

He squeezed her hand softly but then released it, "I think that would be a bad idea. Go to bed." 

Stephanie was reclining under the cool sheets of their bed when Kevin finally exited the bathroom. He had taken his time, perhaps hoping if he waited long enough, she would doze off and allow him peace from the confrontation. He was sadly mistaken. He made an attempt to ignore the elephant in the room, sliding into the bed beside her, still sheathed in sweat pants. She gave him a surly look and he shrugged and slid the pants off before laying back into the pillows with his eyes closed. 

"I assume there will be no more discussion tonight?" She questioned softly, the heat of her body still thrumming from her unanswered. 

"I don't think we have more to discuss. Good night." 

He switched off the lamp at his bedside table and settled in, as if he would force himself to sleep to avoid more. 

"So we are clear... I can't say no to you, but you can say no to me... is that right?" Her question was a purr, trying again to awaken his lust enough to open the door to what she needed. Her fingers stroked over his bare skin, down his arm, over his chest, to the toned muscles of his stomach, curling in the soft bristle of hair that led lower. He made a grunt his response but did not stop her hands. The lack of resistance encouraged her mouth to join her hands, gliding below the blankets to press her lips against the firmness of his belly, the jut of his hip bone, and the rough hair of his upper thigh. If she was cunning, they could both get what they needed, deserved tonight. Her mouth claimed the rising tip of his cock, rolling her body to curl between his legs to grant her better access to fully swallow the growing girth of him. His groan of appreciation gave her the confidence to press forward, wetting his smooth skin with her tongue and slipping her hand up and down him. 

The blankets were pushed off of the pair, allowing Kevin to watch her mouth on him. When their eyes met, her hand began stroking him so she could speak, "Please, don't tell me no..." 

He shook his head and placed a hand in her hair, pressing her face back to his cock, a nonverbal command to do more. She gave him what he did not ask for, her mouth and hand working in tandem to please him. The shallow, excited breaths cheered her own, making her more enthusiastic, almost hysterical in her movements. "Ah, ah, stop... stop, baby..." 

She growled deep in her throat and instead of stopping, forced his cock to the back of her throat as deep as she could take it, willing to choke to avoid stopping the building excitement. The hand in her hair gripped tightly, trying to pull her back. 

"Baby, wait... wait... wait..." His breathy voice made her willing to back away from his body, desperate for more of him, any part of him, anywhere. When he could look on her face again, he pushed her hand away from his thick shaft, taking it into his own hand and stroking it slowly. He stared at her face as he pleasured himself, "Tell me what you want..." 

"I want to fuck your brains out... Sir." 

"How would you do that?" 

"I'd climb on top of you... slide your cock deep inside me as I hold your hands down, so that you can only watch as I fuck you..." 

"Yeah? And what if I don't let you hold me down?" He groaned, his strokes getting more forceful as he continued to watch her features in the dim light of the room. 

"I'd tie you down... so you couldn't get away..." She responded in a seductive whisper, eager to show him how good it could be to let her whispers be brought to reality. 

"Mmm, how do you feel when I've tied you down? When you couldn't get away?" 

"I felt free to enjoy what we did... because I trust you." 

"Open your mouth..." He moaned, the hand in her hair tightening as he pressed her face close to the purple tip. She did as he commanded, accepting the thick salty rope of his cum as it splashed against her tongue, then nose, and chin. The fire in her belly only grew, engulfing the whole of her. He watched her lap up the mess and sighed, "I love the look of you covered in my cum..." 

"I love being covered in your cum, Sir... but I need... I need to..." 

"We both need to sleep. Clean me up then get some rest." 

After Kevin had been snoring quietly for a few minutes, Stephanie curled into a ball beside him. Sleep would not come without release, and with Kevin sleeping she could roll to her belly and slide her hand to the heat radiating from between her thighs. She had just delved into the slick wetness of herself when Kevin rolled to his back and grunted. The sound of him made her pause, wanting so desperately to feel some relief from the frustration inside her. Had he let her, they would have ridden a wave of passion together, both waking with marks of love and satisfaction written across their skin. She pulled her hand away and curled back up under the blanket, squeezing her eyes closed. His hand sought her skin in his sleep, tugging her to his chest and resting his nose against her hair, and that was how sleep finally found her. 

*********

If Kevin had any question of Stephanie's fury, it was answered by her glare when he mentioned the broken vase remains that still laid against the wall of their hotel room. Once on the bus, the pair separated, she taking the latest issue of Rolling Stone she had snagged from the hotel newsstand and sequestering herself to the rear of the bus. Kevin apparently opted to hide out in his bunk, probably to avoid the fire in her eyes. Once she had the space to herself, she pulled her phone from her pocket and began composing a text. 

**Stephanie:**_ T, I am a ball of rage today. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday, but I thought I'd be more cooled off by now. I'm not. I'm not at all._

**Theresa:**_ Gurl! What happened? I heard about Kev sending you off stage. You could have come vented to me! I kinda gave him an ear full after the show. I figured he'd be more... uhh... malleable._

**Stephanie:**_ I just wanted to get out my tension and frustration. I just wanted to fury fuck... but he refused._

**Theresa:**_ He WHAT?! I thought you two were like in a constant state of fucking: eye-fucking, thought-fucking, dry-humping... why did he say no?_

**Stephanie:**_ Because I needed to be in control. _

**Theresa:**_ Ahhh..._

Stephanie felt the urge to throw her phone. She instead sighed and opened a new text window. Perhaps she could not get the tension out the way she wanted to, but maybe she could curb the edge a little. 

**Stephanie:**_ Hey you... got a sec? I'm in red alert. _

**Unknown Contact: **_ For you, I have all the seconds. What's red alert? _

**Stephanie:**_ I am full of tension, frustration, and have no outlet. I don't know what to do... _

**Unknown Contact: **_ Hmm, that's no fun. How do you usually release your frustrations? _

**Stephanie:**_I dance, or I fuck. I can't do either at the moment... _

**Unknown Contact: **_ Where's that strapping dom of yours? Or are you being punished? _

**Stephanie:**_ He... we... we pushed too far one night. It's left me a little less than capable and him... I guess feeling guilty... _

**Unknown Contact: **_ Are you okay? _

The question gave her pause, even though she had answered it a million times, though, granted a million different ways. She thought about what answer was most honest, as her mystery man was the only one she could be truthful with. Fully truthful. 

**Stephanie:**_ Not really. I don't know what's wrong with me... I am so angry. At him and myself. And I usually can get it out when I dance, it just drains out of me until I'm just... at ease. And not being able to do that and sent off stage by the only other person that gives me what I need to find release... I'm in an insatiable rage. _

**Unknown Contact: **_ What would help you feel better? _

**Stephanie: **_ I just need an outlet for my emotions. I don't want to talk it out. I want to get physical and feel like I have some control again... _

Stephanie felt the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks and sniffled back, putting down the phone and wiping her face roughly. When she glanced back up, she found Kevin's solemn face at the narrow door that separated the rear room from the row of bunks. She quickly looked away, as though the article about the latest Fast and the Furious movie was wildly more interesting. 

"I sense you're still mad..." He began, closing the flimsy door and crossing his arms over his chest. She puffed air from her lips to move a lock of hair from her face but refused to look at him. "Uh huh... let me be clear, I don't appreciate your temper tantrum..." 

In a completely reasonable response, she threw the magazine across the room and shot her dark eyes at him. They held more than the frustration, more than all the anger. She was hurting and he had refused to help her. "I don't appreciate your.... face!" 

"Really mature... are you that frustrated you're going to throw childish insults at me?" He looked both annoyed but somehow still amused, "I actually came back here to try to... ahem, discuss our disagreement last night..." 

"I assumed the discussion was over. You said that much yourself, even punctuated it before you fell asleep..." She bit her tongue for that. Just weeks ago, the little play fighting they would do, back talk like she was giving, would have yielded a smart spanking followed by love making where he would show her who was boss. She knew he liked it, as an all docile playmate would not keep him happy. But now, she was not playing, and from the look on his face, he would have liked to paddle her for real for it. 

"Your mouth definitely has a marvelous talent for both pleasing and infuriating me..." 

She rose from the couch and stepped in front of him, "I am well aware... If only you would listen to it more often..." 

"I listen..." His hands rested on her shoulders with a gentleness that she had not expected for her attitude. His hands slid upwards to cup the back of her head, the way he did when he was going to kiss her to the point of dizziness. She felt her body rise towards him in expectation of it. But he just held her close, looking over her face with a thoughtful green gaze, "I promise you that I listen more than you realize. I know what you wanted last night, more than sex. I know you needed me and I failed you..." 

Her lips parted, to counter perhaps, but she gulped back whatever words had tried to form and just waited. 

"I wanted you so badly... I wanted to let you unleash that hunger lurking inside and unleash my own. But I couldn't. I would have hurt you more, and then we are in a vicious cycle. You have to be well before I can have you again..." 

Stephanie's head shook in response, her own hands reaching to hold his face. "I need you... to let me have you. Let me have you the way I need to feel whole again." 

Before he could respond, her mouth pressed up to his, staking a claim she hoped he would allow. He did not resist, instead pulling her closer by the back of her head as his other hand slid around her waist. She maneuvered them towards the couch, freeing his lips long enough to push him to sit. Though it caused a hiss of discomfort, she straddled his lap and continued the kiss, moaning softly when his hands sought more of her skin. His long cool fingers slipped under the loose cotton of her button down shirt, teasing the flesh of her belly before finding her lace covered breast. In response, her hips jerked against the rising evidence of his appreciation and she pulled her mouth away to look at him, 

"I need you... bad. Please, Sir." 

Before Kevin could offer an answer, the pair were jerked apart by Nick crashing in with Hannah wrapped around his midsection. He stiffened upright, causing Stephanie moan again at the pressure of his groin pressed to hers. 

"Whoa, sorry gang, we just wanna use a little couch space for a movie..." 

"You're welcome to stick around and join us..." Hannah's voice was a suggestive purr and Stephanie arched an eyebrow at her. Regardless of what had occurred between Theresa and Nick and Hannah and anyone else, Stephanie was adamant to not take sides openly or say anything that might stir more problems. Theresa was in hot water as it was. She looked to Kevin for his thoughts, 

"You want to sit back here and watch a movie with them?" 

His eyes showed some surprise, but he offered a shrug. "If you'd like, we can. Otherwise we can go relax elsewhere... since chances are Nick is going to turn on Wild Things again... he's got a fascination with the threesome scene..." 

"Cuz it's hot as fuck... mmm..." Nick spouted as he and Hannah crashed into the couch half across from them. Hannah was all hands on him, but Nick's attention seemed to keep being drawing towards the dark pair, maybe due to the tantalizing position Stephanie was in on Kevin's lap. 

Kevin's voice had sounded uninterested in the prospect of sharing space with the pair of blondes that were part of the drama club around him. But he looked her over again and offered her a smile, "If you want..." 

"Hmm, let me go stretch my legs..." Stephanie strode from the mobile living room and did a series of toe stretches and leg bends to get her legs more functional. After splashing water some water across her face in the small bath, she looked herself over and unbuttoned her top to reveal more of her cleavage. Kevin would not be able to resist. 

Stepping back into the entertainment room, she found Hannah sitting on Nick's lap giggling while Kevin sat with a look of annoyance on his face. The look faded when he spotted her and he beckoned her closer to him. She gave him a smile and joined him at the end of the couch, retaking her spot over him happily. 

"Awesome, let's get this movie started..." Nick grinned, tugging away from Hannah's pawing hands. "What do you think Han, Showgirls? Wild Things?" 

Kevin leaned in to Stephanie's ear and whispered, "Told you..." 

"You must be psychic..." 

"Nah, psychic will be that they start humping before the title credits finish, regardless of the flick of choice..." 

Kevin was not wrong. Hannah selected Wild Things and within the first two minutes of the movie beginning, Nick had already gotten Hannah out of the track pants and loose tank top. SHe had in return removed all but one sock and the boxer briefs that prevented him being fully exposed. Stephanie realized she was watching the pair and tried to focus on the movie but felt her attention constantly drifting back to the display across from her. She felt the muscular body under her shift and wondered if he was having the same problem. When Hannah moaned in exhilaration, Stephanie turned herself completely towards Kevin. Her face was blushing she knew and though he might be a model of self control, she saw the flash of heat in his eyes as well. His mouth caught hers and hungrily teased hers, his hands gripping her head again. 

"Mmm, Nicky, looks like we inspired something..." Hannah giggled again, kissing down the firm chest beneath her as she neared the waistband of his boxers. 

"Kev, why don't you and I swap? You've gotta be wanting a little variety for a change..." Nick chuckled, eyeing the pair lustfully. 

Kevin withdrew from Stephanie's lips to gaze over at the pair, and for a moment she wondered if he would take Nick up on the offer. His hands had still held her face, and she watched him as his eyes rolled over the writhing bodies before them. He returned his jade stone eyes to her and pulled her close, whispering against her mouth, "Bunk?" 

"Bunk." 

He easily carried her away from the sight, listening to Nick's complaints of not even getting to watch. Within the darkness of the sleeping space, their mouths sought each other out eagerly. Hands tugged and stroked and reveled in the flesh bared. A hand slid over one prominent welt on her bottom, making her inhale sharply. He jerked his hand away and muttered in the dark, "Fuck." 

Her hands held his face and tried to return his focus but his mouth became a host of chaste kisses instead, as though trying to dull the growing passion. She whispered against his mouth, "Don't stop... please, Sir." 

Kevin's hands rested on her waist and he allowed her kisses down his neck, "I want you, but you're..." 

Stephanie exhaled frustrated against the pulse at his throat and straddled his waist to look down at him. The interior was dark, but from the hem of the curtain that offered them privacy, she could make out his profile. "Sir... I need this... to help me..." 

He looked pained as he gazed up at her, but she could not read his eyes, "I don't trust myself to be gentle... nor surrender to..." 

"Let that go, just for a little while. Let me take control..." 

"That's not how we..." 

"Put the rules aside, Sir, just for now. Let me take care of us." 

Kevin's face was a tight mask of control, watching her with a hint of skepticism but when her dipped her mouth to his and kissed him, he began to relax. His hands stroked up to her chest, tugging at the straps of her bra when she pulled back. She pulled his hands away from her and pressed them into the mattress beneath them. His emerald orbs widened and gazed up at her with mild surprise, "You think you can be master?" 

"Mistress..." She corrected playfully, "And you are mine to do with as I please... understand?" 

He seemed to hold a glint of intrigue in his darkening eyes, then nodded, "I am at your mercy, Mistress." 

Their clothes were shed quickly, and her mouth was on his again, feeding on his labored breath as her hips ground against him again. Her hands still clasped his wrists down to the blankets beneath them, knowing he could at any moment take back control. But he did not, his body relaxed, much like hers did when he was in the same position above her. His trust and submission gave her the confidence to carry on, her body hot and excited at the new thrill. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Never had she taken up the mantle of dominance, always offering her submission instead. This was a new rush and she would savor it. 

Beneath her, Kevin's body was taut and hard, eager for whatever she had in mind. His stiff cock kept grazing her moist skin, as if inviting her to take what she wanted. But she wanted it to last, to tease him the way he did to her, allow her to possess him, even just once. She slid slickly over the tip of him, eliciting a soft groan from him. When she pulled back, he gasped, "Tease..." 

"You love it..." She repeated the motion, pulling another groan from him. "Do you want me to do it again?" 

"Yes..." 

"Yes what?" Her voice was soft, but commanding. 

Kevin paused, as if his dominant side was warring against the command. But when one of her hands moved from a wrist to his throat, applying just a touch of pressure, he moaned in unbidden pleasure, "Yes... please... Mistress..." 

"Mmm, say it again..." Stephanie whimpered back, her grip tightening at his throat as she inched down the length of him at a painstakingly slow pace. 

His voice was deep but strained, as his free hand gripped the back of her head to bring her mouth closer to him, "Mistress..." 

Before she could think to tease further, the pair were writhing and moaning and not caring how outside their space could hear. Together they bucked and arched towards a joint climax, Stephanie's hand still around his throat, the tight grasp seeming to increase his pleasure to the point that he was so hard it almost hurt. In the dimness of the bunk, they watched each other as the waves of ecstasy struck, first hers than his then another one for her. Their bodies continued moving in unison for several moments, merely enjoying the electricity flares under their skin when it brushed together. When they finally laid against each other, panting softly, he ruffled her hair, 

"That was..." 

Stephanie looked up into his eyes and whispered softly, "Lovely... thank you, Sir." 

"You're welcome... Mistress..." The title was a tease, but felt soft delicious that she purred against him and nipped his chest playfully. 

"Really. Thank you." 

Kevin's face turned serious, looking down at her face and stroking her cheek, "I'm sorry that I didn't help when you needed me..." 

She pressed her face into his hand and kissed his palm, "All is forgiven... deal?" 

"Deal."


	23. Satisfaction

**Theresa:**_ Keep an eye on Steph for me… she sounded like she’s about to snap…_

**Aj:**_ Yeah..... I think she worked through some of that already… _

**Theresa:**_ What do you mean? Who did she kill?_

**Aj:**_ From the sounds coming from Kev’s bunk, I’d say though both had a few mini-deaths… probably comatose at this point…_

**Theresa:**_ :-o What?! _

**Aj:**_ Hmm, apparently I was wrong about the comatose… but yeah, she sounds like she’s working through whatever frustrations she was dealing with… _

**Theresa:**_ I can’t wait to hear from that little hussy! _

**Theresa:**_ BTW, I’ve been thinking… and I am gonna stick around a bit longer. I know we’re close to the end of the tour, and you guys deserve the best… and let’s be honest, that’s me. I’m the best ;-) _

**Aj:**_ No doubt about that… I wish you were here. Gotta admit, the smell of sex in the air has my jeans feeling a little too tight… _

**Theresa:**_ Mmm, does this help? _

She quickly turned away from the few awake passengers in the sprinter van with her, and pulled her black sweatshirt up revealing one bountiful breast clad in red lace. His favorite. She pursed her lips in a kissy pout and sent the image his way. 

**Aj:**_ Delicious… though it hardly helps my current predicament… In fact, you’re making it worse… _

**Theresa:**_ Mmm, well, if you wind up taking matters into your own hand, I demand a picture… it’s been too long since I tasted you… _

Theresa chuckled to her self, loving the ego stroke sexting with her man gave her. Just because she could not be right next to him, he would not easily forget her. Now if only she could be confident that no little blonde bitches might sneak into his bunk while he was asleep and give him attention that would make him forget for a moment. She was actually grateful that Nick seemed to keep Hannah glued to him. She was sure he was doing so to try to make her jealous, but in keeping her on his dick meant she would be too busy to try to get Aj’s attention. She had seen Krysta climb on the bus as well, and while she had not noticed anything serious between the redhead and Aj, she would not put it past Krysta to toy with him to torture her by extension. 

“So when’s your last day with the tour?” Cassie asked in hushed tones, trying not to wake the sleeping parties around them. 

“Huh? How’d you hear anything about me leaving?” She asked suspiciously, though it was a known fact that the walls had ears on the tour. Even if you thought you were completely alone, there was always an eye or an ear perked for secrets. 

“Well, I didn’t think it was true. I mean, you’ve got such a sweet gig around here… But I thought maybe because of the break up, you might really be considering it.” The sweet young face explained, glancing away towards the road ahead. 

Theresa assessed the girl’s profile and offered a smile, “Nah, I’m sticking around. I thought maybe the break up would make it hard to work with the guys too, but we’re good…” 

“Then why are you still riding with us…” 

_Good question..._

*********

Stephanie was panting heavily against Kevin’s chest, the sweet spicy scent of him was intoxicating. Her tongue stroked against his clavicle to sample the taste and purred at the flavor of him. His hands were still holding her thighs as his body’s quakes slowly subsided. 

“I think if you’re going to continue to be so demanding, I’m going to need a drink and some protein…” He teased breathlessly, hands carefully sliding to her waist them up her back. She nodded and kissed his mouth again, feeling full and content and calm at long last. 

“Yes, food… water… and once we get to the hotel, a shower…” 

“Indeed… but you look so beautifully fucked, it’s hard to want to wash it away…” 

“Guess you’ll have to re-fuck me then…” 

“We can re-fuck each other… my way, then yours…” His words rumbled warmly from his throat and she could tell he was immensely pleased. She still could not fathom that he had never surrender control before, not even once with someone in the past, but she would reap the rewards of helping him explore more of the dark depths in which they swam. 

She planted a kiss to his nose and felt around for something to cover up with. Her bag had been tossed on the floor in the entertainment room, and there was little chance of going back that way unless she wanted to see the more than usual amount of nudity and pornographic scenes. Kevin tugged on track pants that did nothing to hide the still swollen erection that had given her so much pleasure. He passed her the Eagles tee shirt he had been wearing before they started, blissfully long enough to brush past mid-thigh. She waited for Kevin to climb from the bunk and pass her the loose skirt she had lost once they had rolled into the bunk. 

Together, they emerged towards the front of the bus, getting a rousing applause from the three bandmates that were lounging around the space. Krysta sat beside Howie in the kitchen nook, but did not join in the raunchy cheers. Her eyes were stony and trying to be devoid of any emotion. Stephanie avoided looking at her until the woman’s voice cut through the hoots, 

“You all have to put up with that noise from them all the time?” 

“If you don’t like it, you could ride in the van.” Kevin retorted, causing Aj and Howie both snickered a little in response, while Krysta’s dark red eyebrow shot up, 

“I guess I’m just surprised that you haven’t had enough of her yet. I mean, you rarely keep someone to yourself for a week before you get bored…” 

Howie grinned at the look on Stephanie’s red face and offered, “I’d wager he might have finally found his match…” 

Krysta looked a little hurt by the sentiment, looking to Kevin longingly before shifting her gaze to a still chuckling Aj. “What about you, J? You haven’t ventured to any of our rooms lately… Is it your lady love that you’re texting? You getting pussy whipped too?” 

“Oh Krys… jealousy doesn’t look good on you. Maybe you should go join Nick and Hannah, if you are finding your bed empty too often…” Brian pointed towards the rear of the bus, where similar noises were filtering out. 

“I guess I just miss the fun we used to have, J… Don’t you? The feel of my tits sliding up and down your cock… how long has it been since you’ve even gotten to see some tits?” Krysta ignored Brian’s suggestion, her attention solely on Aj as if she could predict the buttons to tease. 

Stephanie glanced over at Aj’s face and could see the flash of memory of what she spoke of in his eyes, as if recalling exactly what was under the tight turtleneck she wore. He cleared his throat, “Nah, I’m good…” 

She looked ready to test his will power, making him rise from his seat and headed for the bathroom, as though he might lose in the power struggle. He paused for a moment at the sultry purr behind him, 

“Just say the word, J… I’ll give you just what you’ve been missing…” 

Stephanie glanced over at Krysta again, still feeling too content to take any bait she was attempting to throw out. She felt something press to her lips and opened her mouth without hesitation. A plump blueberry popped in her mouth and she savored the flavor on her tongue. When Kevin offered another one, a growl like an angry bull came from behind them. Whether it affected him or not, those rich forest green eyes did not stray from her face. What did cause them to dart away was a thoroughly sweaty pair of blondes sauntered up to the kitchen area as well. 

“I think Hannah officially drained me dry…” Nick spouted as he swatted Hannah’s rear. She had pulled back on her tank top and undies, looking as though she had worked doubly hard to wear him out. 

“Man, y’all all need to shower in holy water and we’ll have to sanitize this bus… I can’t bring Leigh up in here with the seats all sticky!” Brian joked as he continued to fiddle with his iPad, even as Nick made a face at him. 

***** 

**Stephanie:**_ All better… alllllllll better! _

**Theresa:**_ Aj mentioned some very sexy sounds coming from the bunk… I guess you worked out your frustrations? _

**Theresa:**_ Details please! I’m a starving woman alone on an island in this stupid van…_

**Stephanie:**_ Poor thing. I’ll tell you more when I see you for dinner… But I got my control back… He and I are both lounging like fat happy cats. _

**Theresa:**_ Fine. Dinner! Private booth, hoe!_

**Theresa:**_ Here’s hoping he doesn’t find another reason to get mad though. Else he’s gonna be the one that can’t sit right for a week! _

**Stephanie:**_ Easy Tiger. _

In true Theresa fashion, she acted as though she had not seen her petite brunette pal for months, nearly tipping them over with her enthusiastic hug. Stephanie could not help but squeal which drew the attention of the gang around them. A few smiled at the antics, and a few scowled and stomped away to order food. 

“You look better…” Theresa admitted as they stood together in the rear of the food line, “Even at breakfast you looked really tired.” 

“I was, but yes, I’m feeling much better…” 

“Mmhmm, and now you tell me the details on how you got to feeling so good…” 

Stephanie’s cheeks blushed and Theresa could not help but giggle. For such a kinky thing, she sure had a modest streak to her. “Come on, I’ve seen you in the most illicit of acts… you can tell me… no judgment, cross my heart!” 

“Alright, alright… let’s get our food and I’ll give you the dirty bits…” She grinned, glancing over to where Kevin was sitting with the rest of the guys, already eating their food. He was joking with the guys while eating like he had been fasting for the past week. A smirk tugged on her lips, knowing that she was the reason for his hunger, and he for hers. A sigh departed her lips without her meaning for it to and Theresa rolled her eyes, 

“Just when I thought we were finally finished with the honeymoon eyes…” 

They ordered and sat in a booth to themselves, offering a bit of privacy from the more attentive ears of the gang. Their food was delivered to the table, and once the waiter had stepped away, Theresa’s azure eyes twinkled with excitement, 

“Spill it… how did you resolve the frustration?” 

“He let me be in control…” 

The bite that Theresa had just taken nearly ended her. She coughed and wheezed for air until the large chunk of bread and beef finally passed down her throat and she had chugged half of the sweet tea in her glass. “What now?” 

“I told him I needed to take back some control, so he let me… and I think he liked it more than he was expecting…” 

“Well, fuck me sideways…” The tinkling sound of Theresa’s laughter resonated in the restaurant, causing more eyes on them. Nick looked at them curiously, and she expected his usual flirtatious offer of taking care of that for her, but he did not. His baby blue eyes still held a glimmer of hurt or sadness or anger, making her glad when they drifted away from her again. The eyes that did not wander away were Krysta’s watchful hawk eyes. When the redhead strutted up to the table and sat herself beside Stephanie, making Theresa’s laughter died in her throat. “What do you want?” 

“You two just seemed to be having a great time over here, so I just wanted to join in… you don’t mind do you? We’re all pals around here…” 

Theresa’s nostrils flared, but shrugged as though she could not care less. “Whatever floats your boat…” 

“Well, to be honest, I’ve just been having so much fun on the bus, so I wanted to thank you for finally taking the van like you should have been from the beginning…” Krysta mused almost dreamily, as though they were all friends at a slumber party. “And the best part… is having Aj so close… he and I never really got so much time together before, but I think without you on his dick 24/7, he can finally see something other than that blonde bouffant…” 

“Aww, it’s so sweet that you’re making friends…” The blonde responded through gritted teeth. She tried to cool her temper, knowing that Aj was not interested in that mean girl attitude. But why was it every time one of these bitches even spoke Aj’s name, all she could see was the pair of them writhing together? “And I’m sure it’s great to finally have room to stretch out.” 

“Mmhmm, Aj’s bunk is just the right size for two…” 

“And when were you in Aj’s bunk?” Stephanie turned to look at Krysta with her own bite to her tone. “I don’t think I saw Aj even speak to you more than a few words before he jetted to get away from you…” 

“Well, you were preoccupied with worshipping Kevin’s cock, so… you wouldn’t know, would you…” She could almost taste the venom in Krysta’s voice, and sat her fork down to turn more fully towards the redhead. 

“Bitterness does no favors to your face, Krys…” She smirked when Krysta’s hand touched her reddening face tentatively, as though checking for an imperfection. 

“All the stress of trying to keep up really is taking its toll…” Theresa added, as she nibbled on a French fry. “You might want to make an appointment for a facial…” 

Krysta’s mouth dropped open to reply but instead she rose from the booth and marched away. She turned back and looked posed to say something, until a stern baritone issued a command, 

“Ladies, if you can’t get along, you can take your food back to the vans.” Kevin looked at Krysta first, but then turned his eyes to the mischievous pair on the other side of the restaurant, “That means you two as well.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Stephanie responded instinctively, blushing at the volume with which she spoke. When she peeked over at him, Kevin’s emerald stone eyes glittered with satisfaction. “Damn, is it bad that I get wet every time he speaks?” 

“In the immortal words of Usher, baby, you got it, you got it bad…” The blonde sang the lyrics to her playfully and actually looked surprised when Stephanie threw one of the French fries at her. “Hey, I’m eating those, hussy!” 

“You seem to feel better too, did you ever get around to talking to Kev about…” 

“Actually yes… and…” Theresa stopped and waited for dramatic effect until Stephanie moved to throw another fry at her, “I’m staying around a bit longer. He and I… uh, came to an understanding.” 

“Why does that sound so ominous coming from you?” 

“Because I’m a stubborn bitch who doesn’t ‘come to understandings’ with anyone 90% of the time?” 

“Yeah that could be it…” 

“Are you going to give me details on the ‘understanding’?” 

“Dunno, are you going to give me dirty details on just how dominatrix-y you went?” 

Stephanie’s face again flushed prettily and Theresa shook her head again. “I just… I told him what I wanted from him, and I held him down, and we both really got excited by it…” 

“No offense, Cupcake, but you’re all of what 110 lbs… how was that you being in control?” 

“He offered it to me. He made a concession to me…” 

“Damn, I feel like if I ever tried that with him, I’d be barely able to walk after…” Theresa thought back to the few times she and Kevin had fucked, how sexy it had been that he was the take charge and take what he wanted type, but he had never given her an ounce of control. It felt good to be taken so thoroughly, but what about getting to take from time to time. She assessed her dark haired compatriot and felt disbelief over it all. Sweet and shy and soft little Stephanie had soothe the tyrant that Kevin could be in the bedroom. Beauty and the Beast come to life. He had softened a bit in the time he had brought her to the tour, there was no doubt about that, but how long would it last? 

“Well, not going to lie, walking afterwards was still a struggle…” The rosy blush stayed on the high cheekbones and Theresa again shook her head. 

“Unbelievable.” 

A pair of eyes on her pulled her attention away from the petite brunette. Dark molten chocolate eyes. Aj was looking at her, then towards the bathroom in an attempt to be subtle before rising and heading towards the rear of the restaurant. She glanced around to see if anyone else was the wiser, and so far, all were engaged in their own conversations. Stephanie was midsentence about one of the costumes when Theresa interrupted, 

“I’m gonna hit the ladies, be right back…” 

She did not wait for a response, just smoothly got up from the booth and followed the path that Aj had taken. _Now, which door had he taken… _ She pushed open the women’s restroom door, and ducked low to see if anyone else was in there. A warm body pressed into hers and pushed her into the bathroom hastily. Before she had a moment to respond with more than a yelp of surprise, Aj was pushing her towards the furthest stall, latching the lock before kissing her hard. 

“It’s still three hours…” He muttered between kisses, “… before we get to Dallas.” 

“And you couldn’t wait?” Her response was playful nips at his lips. 

“Fuck, no. Did you want me to?” He pulled back with a grin, “Cuz, I mean, I could go…” 

She grabbed him by the front of his Metallica tee and hauled him back into her, “If you leave, I will torture you for the next three hours…” 

“Then get those pants off… we don’t have much time before someone notices us gone…” 

Theresa’s toes curled at the hint of demand in his tone and tugged her yoga pants down her legs, the scrap of red lace that was her panties following quickly after. 

“Mmm, god damn baby, turn around, we both need this and need it now…” 

She had thought she would want hot, slow love making when she got Aj alone again, but this, this adrenaline rush of the semi-public setting where anyone could stumble upon them, she was dripping with anticipation when the tip of his cock split her lips. She moaned against the cool metal of the stall as his girth and length settled into her. Then his hips began thrusting into her and she thought she might lose all her senses. He was not slow, or gentle, and she loved it. One of his arms had wrapped around her waist to help with the thrusting, while his free hand slithered up her torso to her lace covered breast. His fingers tugged at the lace of the cup, desperately seeking her nipple. The sharp tear of lace joined the wet sounds in the bath, her bra cup rent free and her breast now unrestrained against his palm. 

“Fuck, babe…” He groaned softly against her ear, “I’ll… buy… new…” 

“Shh, just fuck me, you’ve got me so close…” 

His thrusts sped up to be greeted by her own hips pressing back in a frantic rhythm, driving them closer and closer to climax. She wanted to scream his name, make him cum then suckle him back to full staff and fuck him again. But, the sound of the bathroom door opening made him slow to an almost halt, and his hand leave her breast to cup over her mouth to quiet the sound of her panting. 

“There’s only so much I can do…” A voice sounded concerned, and blissfully oblivious to the activities in the bathroom. A saner Theresa would have been able to pick out if the voice was known to her, but the throbbing of Aj’s torturously slow cock thrusting so deep into her that she thought she might faint stole any notion of actually caring about the others in the bath with them. 

“Well do more… One fuck up away… Just do it…” 

“But… can’t… should I… mad…” 

Thanks to the thudding of her heartbeat in her ears, she could only make out a few bits of the conversation, grateful when the door opened and closed again after the water ran for a moment. At the silence in the bath once again, Aj’s thrusts became frenzied, both hands gripping her naked hips tightly, just needing release and needing to give it to her as well. 

“Yesssssss…” She hissed out as her silky walls clamped down hard on his cock, making him groan louder than he should have. “Shhh…” 

Aj’s spasms behind her were almost as good as her orgasm. She felt she would never tire of the feel of him inside her, or the sound of satisfaction at their sex. His body leaned heavily against hers, still breathing hard. 

"Think that will tide you over for the next few hours?" 

"I think I'll be thinking about all the things I want to do to you in Dallas..." He pressed hot kisses against her ear. 

"Mmm, then let's get there... this just scratches the surface of the itch I have for you..."


	24. Girl Talk

Stephanie scanned the lobby of the hotel they had arrived in, looking to ask Theresa why she had disappeared without a word at dinner. And why Aj had returned to the bus looking… very satisfied. She assumed she might know the answer, but having to share dirty details was in their friendship code. She rose to her tiptoes to look for the blonde mane, not noting another blonde slide up next to her. Coming back down to her heels, she accidentally bumped into the figure beside her, 

“Oh, sorry…” She began, at first thinking Theresa had found her, but instead it was Hannah that had crept up to her side. 

“Hey, Steph, I, uhh, I wanted to talk to you… for just a minute. Privately if we could…” 

“What about?” 

“Please, it’s… personal.” 

Stephanie assessed the statuesque blonde and nodded, “Let me get the room key from Kev. Your room?” 

“Uhh, no, I’m sharing…” Her voice dropped to barely audible, “…with Krys. And Marie.” 

“Okay, the bar then?” 

“Yeah… I’ll meet you there in like 10 minutes?” 

“Um, sure. I’ll be there as quick as I can…” 

Through a booking mishap that had Kevin cursing the entire elevator ride to the rooms, suites would have to be multiple occupancy. That left the private suite she and Kevin usually shared housing both of them, along with Brian and Nick. None of the three men were exceptionally excited about the arrangement, especially once the door opened to reveal one large king size bed. Brian and Nick began arguing over who would be big spoon and little spoon, leaving Kevin brooding by the door. She slid a hand under his tee shirt to massage along his spine. His rich moss green eyes lowered to her, 

“Well if this isn’t just a clusterfuck…” 

“It’s only a night or two…” 

“A night or two of not having your naked skin on me…” 

“Dude, Kev, if it would make her feel better, I can be naked too… I’m A-Ok with that…” Nick snickered, having stopped arguing with Brian to listen in to the conversation between the pair still by the door. Kevin’s muscles tensed under her hand and she tried to soothe it. 

“Sir, I can stay with Felicia and Nadia, they’ll be okay with a third…” 

“Damn, what do I gotta do to get you to call me sir like that…” Nick grinned stepping closer to her. She knew he was just using the flirtation to press Kevin’s buttons but she did not care for it. 

“Gotta earn it, big boy…” She offered a half grin, but immediately returned her attention to the tower of vibrating muscle beside her. “Whatever you think is best, I’ll be accommodating. I need to run down to the bar… if that’s alright, Sir?” 

“What for?” His glare turned away from the younger man across from him, still grinning like a school boy. 

“Oh, of the girls wanted to chat for a bit…” 

“Theresa?” 

“Surprisingly, no. One of the dancers needs advice on something.” 

“Alright. But don’t be gone long, with any luck, I’ll have something figured out and these two buffoons out of here…” 

“Hey, Cuz, who you calling a buffoon!” Brian had a look of mock shock on his face. “I’m not trying to score with your honey, Kev. Why am I lumped in with lughead?” 

“Hey, now, I…” 

“Resemble that remark…” Stephanie quipped and popped up on her tiptoes to meet Kevin’s face. He took hold of her by the back of the head and kissed her hard, as if trying to convey what he had in mind for when they were alone. When he pulled back, she purred, “I’ll be back asap.” 

***** 

Theresa peeked from around the booth in the bar, checking again for Aj to arrive so they could sneak off somewhere private. He was sharing his room with Howie again, and she was still in with Cassie and Marta, leaving them no empty bed to defile. Maybe they could find a vacant laundry room or service closet. If it were not for the cameras she spotted in the elevators, she would have kept him behind from the rest of the gang and given him all he could take of her mouth. 

She looked up surprised to see Hannah show up. The cheap knockoff version of herself looking around nervously, then take a booth a few back from where she was hiding. ‘_Crap! If Aj shows now, she’ll jump on him and the night will be ruined…_’ 

“Hey Hannah, so what’s up?” 

Theresa perked up again, recognizing the voice, and peeked around the edge of her booth again. ‘_What the fuck is Stephanie doing talking to that skank?_’ She tried hard to listen to what Hannah was saying, but for the first time ever, she was talking too low for her to make out any of the conversation. When she heard Stephanie’s laugh, she felt her heart drop into her stomach. ‘_What is happening? Is Steph now friends with that monster?_’ 

“Well, I think I know why she makes you feel that way… jealous of you.” 

‘_Is she talking about me?! Oh, hell no!_’ Another body slid into the booth across from her and she jerked around to meet a pair of bright blue eyes the shade of a summer sky. 

“Hey there gorgeous, I noticed you sitting alone and thought…” 

“You thought wrong, I’m waiting for someone…” Theresa looked over the handsome young face, wondering if he was an employee in the hotel or a guest. He had soft, dark carrot colored hair that paired beautifully with his tanned but freckle peppered face. Strong jawline and lips that looked deliciously plump, like ones she would have enjoy tasting once upon a time, but she was waiting. And waiting for the real thing. 

“Are you here with the tour?” 

“Tour?” 

“Yeah, Backstreet Boys are staying here… I got ripped a new asshole for fucking up the rooms… looks like they aren’t used to having less than gold star treatment everywhere they go…” 

Theresa could not suppress the giggle from her throat, “Most definitely not. But sorry you got rimmed, that’s not very nice. I hope none of the guys were rude to you…” 

“Nah, but my GM threatened bodily harm if I don’t fix it for tomorrow night…” 

“So you work here?” 

“Mmhmm…” His voice was boyish but in a delightfully playful way. 

“So you know all the dark corners and such?” 

“I do, as a matter of fact, I’d be happy to show you a few if you’d like…” 

“Well, as I said when you first sat down, I’m waiting for someone…” 

“Ah, and you want me to help you find a spot for you and this someone else to…” 

“…have some privacy.” She finished for him, offering him her biggest, sweetest eyes. “Pretty please…” 

“Hmm, what’s in it for me?” 

“A generous tip?” 

“I’d rather give you a generous tip… but… I guess if you’re one of the Boys’ toys, I should just shove off, huh?” 

Theresa wrinkled her nose at the phrase, but shrugged, “I didn’t say who I was waiting for… but yeah, as appreciative as I am for the interest, I really am waiting for someone.” 

“Well, if you want a dark corner, try the pool closet. If the smell of chlorine doesn’t bother you, it’s never locked…” 

“Well, thank you…” 

“Jamie…” He grinned at her with pearly white teeth, “…and if your ‘someone’ doesn’t show… I’ll be at the front desk.” 

Jamie offered a wink before he rose and sauntered off, leaving her looking after with a surprised smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. _Still got it!_ She realized the conversation behind her was wrapping up and had barely caught any of it. 

“I could try talking to her… but it wouldn’t…” 

Theresa felt her anxiety peak when Hannah laughed and offered her thanks. “Oh, I just knew talking to you would help!” 

The pair giggled like old friends and finally left shortly after, and she slouched in her booth feeling confused and disheartened. What had they been talking about? What had Stephanie helped with? Why would Hannah talk to her of all people? She would have to get to the bottom of that immediately. She had pulled her phone from her pocket to text Stephanie, spotting a message from Aj. 

**Aj:**_ Saw you chatting with Carrot Top, didn’t want to draw attention to us. Where do you want to meet up?_

The Hannah Mystery would have to wait, alone time with Aj was paramount. 

**Theresa:**_ I was getting info on spots where we get some private time… Meet me at the pool ;-) _

***** 

Stephanie stepped into the lobby of the hotel, looking around to see if she spotted the blonde head she was to meet with. She wished she had texted Theresa before this meet up, as there was no telling what Hannah’s topic of discussion would be. She thought maybe it was an attempt to mend bridges between them, or perhaps ask that she try to make Theresa be kinder, as if she had any control over the pair’s hatred. She spotted the beautiful blonde sitting in a booth and hurried up, 

“Hey Hannah, so what’s up?” 

The exceptionally pretty eyes met hers and she looked nervous, glancing around as though checking to make sure no one else was with her. Stephanie slid into the booth across from her and waited as the other woman twisted her hands for a moment. 

“It’s kind of about Krys. She’s been so hard on me lately, and it’s really not just lately, but like since I started with the guys. She makes me feel like… like, I’m not as good as she is or that I’m not good enough to even be here. Like I’m some dumb bimbo that doesn’t have a brain cell…” 

“Well, I think I know why she makes you feel that way…” Stephanie watched the girl’s face blanch at her words and completed the thought, “It’s because she’s jealous of you.” 

“What? Of me? Why would she be?” 

“You’re good at what you do. You’re a great dancer. And you’ve had more attention on you than she has lately.” 

“Believe me, I wish I had someone else’s attention… Nick is…” 

Stephanie could not help but laugh as Hannah tried to come up with a good descriptor for the tall blonde man-child. “Any number of adjectives would work, but we can just go with insatiably horny. How’s that?” 

Hannah responded with a shocked giggle of her own, nodding in agreement. She sobered a little and said, “I think he’s only focusing on me because of Theresa. Because if he squints, I look like her instead of me. He actually called… never mind…” 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to talk to anyone else about what you tell me. I promise…” 

“Not even Theresa? Thought you two were besties…” 

“We are, but she doesn’t need to know about this stuff, it doesn’t affect her. Really, she needs to stay out of trouble anyhow...” 

Hannah leaned in, her all American beauty flushed red with embarrassment, “He called me her name… in the middle of… you know…” 

“Sex…” 

“Yes… and I should have just smacked him and left, but I didn’t even acknowledge that he said it… Pathetic, right?” 

Stephanie was surprised by the genuine hurt in the woman’s voice. She had not anticipated a heart to heart with the one woman on tour that Theresa would have burnt at the stake. And she had not expected to feel anything for her predicament either. Hannah had always been half as bad as Krysta, and even they had had a moment of understanding between them. Hannah had always just had blind disgust for her presence, but now, now she was trying to connect. Better now than never, she supposed. 

“I don’t really know how to help with that. I would ask if you’d tried talking to him, but I gather there isn’t much talking?” 

“Nope, there’s not much interaction after he’s gotten off…” Hannah looked up at her and paused hesitantly, “What did you do to get Kevin to care? To talk and be... like he's being with you?” 

“Kevin is very different than Nick. Like two different animals entirely…” 

“Well, you have done something… I mean, Kev and I only spent a couple nights together at most, like, super-hot nights to be sure…” She paused for emphasis and Stephanie sighed, “…but he is, like, completely transfixed on you… and he has never been that way with anyone. And believe me, I never hear the end of it from Krys. She hates your guts. Not as much as she hates Theresa, but close…” 

Stephanie looked down and thought about how to address the tales of all the previous attention Kevin had bestowed on the other girls of the tour. She was not jealous, not now at least. When she had heard the tales from Theresa’s adventures with her current lover, sure, she had felt the inkling of concern that she would be cast aside too, but all that was before they had really solidified their relationship. Now, she had no doubts that it was her attention that monopolized his thoughts at present. 

“Kevin and I communicate our needs pretty well. We are the ebb and flow together. I don’t know what to tell you. There is mutual respect that I think you probably aren’t getting from others…” She did not want it to sound like an insult, but from what she had seen, Hannah was a on the spineless side, and needed someone stronger than her to rally behind. “And to be honest, I’m not really too concerned with Krys’s feelings towards me.” 

“How do you not care? I hate feeling like every word she says to be is an insult. I’m like her best friend and she acts like she hates me.” 

“It seemed like from the first day I got here that she acts like she hates everyone… I think she’s just territorial, I could try talking to her, I guess, but it wouldn’t help. Probably only pile on more animosity for me.” 

Hannah chuckled at that, “Honey, I don’t know if she can add more liquid hatred to the fires she has burning for you. If she believed in magic, she’d already have dismembered a little voodoo doll of you…” 

Stephanie could not help but laugh along with the blonde, “Well, I don’t know that I really helped you out much. But I guess, bottom line, you have to stand up for yourself and put your foot down, with both Krys and Nick. I’ve had to do that very thing with both of them. You have to show them that they can’t bully you… Because really, that’s what is happening…” 

“Oh! I knew talking to you would help…” Hannah popped up from the booth and held out her arms towards the shorter brunette. Stephanie rose from the booth as well and hesitantly stepped towards the girl for an embrace. The hug only lasted a moment, but she supposed if it made the other woman feel better, she could be friendly affectionate. 

When she finally stood back at the room that was intended to be hers and Kevin’s, she tried to hear if the men were still arguing over the room arrangement. She tried to enter as quietly as possible, pleasantly surprised to find Kevin sitting in one of the chairs alone talking on his cell phone, seemingly alone. He gestured to her to give him a moment and she nodded, pointing towards the bathroom. As she was stepping away from him, she heard a snippet of the conversation, 

“Yeah, Si, everything is going better. She and Nick are getting along and I don’t think we will have any more tabloid headlines breaking out. Blissfully we are only about 6 stops away from the end of the tour, so once everything’s wrapped up, we’ll figure out the next phase of things…” 

She closed the bath door partially and turned on the shower water to hot, slowly slipping out of her clothes from the bus ride. She was just lathering up her hair when Kevin’s warm baritone echoed off the tiles, 

“Leave some spots for me to soap up…” 

“You get everything from the neck down.” 

He was behind her in the glass stall of the shower within minutes, hands stroking against her wet skin. She lured him under the steamy jet of the water and allowed him a moment to let the heat work at his muscles. He looked down at her and brushed a wet lock of hair from obstructing his view of her chest shimmering from the beads of water. 

“What did you have to go deal with?” 

“One of the girls needed a little dose of courage… or someone to talk to. Not really sure, but hopefully she feels better.” 

His jade stone eyes darkened a little, “Anything I need to know about?” 

“Nah, she’s just feeling underappreciated.” 

“Poor thing. Does she need a pat on the head for doing her job?” 

She stepped closer to him and slid soapy palms over his chest, “Sometimes, a little pat and compliment are just what is needed to work harder…” 

“Well, we’re still a little bit away from me being able to pat that tight little ass of yours, but I will say you do a very good job… if you work any harder, I don’t know that I’ll be able to keep up…” 

“I take pride in my work, Sir… every job has to be done right…” She grinned as the slippery soapy hands began stroking over his semi-erect cock. 

“Mmm, I want to do such filthy things to you… get out the straps and string you up for a game of How Long Til You Beg…” 

“Oh… Do we have roommates to worry about?” 

“Sadly yes… I sent them out to let me deal with Silas, but they’ll be back…” 

“Do I need to stay elsewhere?” 

“Fuck, no. They’ve seen you naked, and I don’t really care if they see more of that. But Nick tends to try to get handsy. So, our little game might have to wait til San Antonio… but I have good news about that… do you remember what we discuss on our date?” 

Stephanie recalled a great many things being discussed as he had taken her out for a night that opened the door to where they were now. Dirty fantasies shared, desires for future goals together, and… her eyes glittered with anticipation, 

“The collar?” 

“The leather shop isn’t too far from the hotel we will be at… with our own room.” 

Her voice was a purr of excitement, “You still want to collar me?” 

He turned her away from him and pressed his entire body into her until she was pinned to the glass wall, the sharp spear of his cock sliding tantalizingly between her thighs as he responded, “More than you know. I get hard at just the thought of it being the only thing you wear…” 

Stephanie shivered and opened her mouth to responded, but another voice rang over the sounds of the rushing water. “Hot damn, Kev, seriously, I will give you literally anything if you will just tag me in… just one time…” 

“Fuck off, Nick!” Kevin growled, though his attention was still on Stephanie’s embarrassed profile. She realized that she was pressed facing the door which had not been closed completely when he had joined her. And now Nick was leaning against the door frame, enjoying the sight of her soapy breasts sliding back and forth against the transparent stall. 

“Come on… I’ll get Han or Nadia up here, or both! They can fight over your dick while you watch me give that one a nice, hard ride…” 

“I said, get the fuck out!” 

“Fine!” The door slammed and Stephanie shook her head, realizing she had not taken a breath during the interaction. She was not so concerned with Kevin passing her off to him, more that he might try something while they were sleeping. Kevin slept like the dead as it was, he might not wake up before Nick tried to get a little action. 

“Now, where were we…” He whispered against her wet neck, suckling at the beads of water that were collecting on her skin. “Oh, that’s right…” 

Her thoughts of anything beyond the feel of him pressing against her, sliding inside her, all around her like the steamy air vanished. He had only just begun thrusting against her when he stopped and pulled back, “Wha…” 

“I’ve gotten pretty fond of watching you as I’m making you cum…” He whipped her around to him and tugged one slick leg up to grant him access. From the first thrust, she was off her feet and holding on to him. Their eyes rarely strayed from the others, only occasionally dropping to watch his body sliding into hers, or the bounce of her breasts as he pumped harder and faster. 

Her nails bit into the skin of his shoulders as she neared an orgasm. He was watching her face intently, as if spotting the impending ecstasy and eager to drink it in. His eyes made her both exhilarated and ashamed, which only added to her pleasure. What was it about the touch of embarrassment that made her arch her back and take him in as deep as she could? What was it about the feeling of his eyes following every movement that took her to the smoldering tip of rapture? He slowed his motions, even groaning as he did so, torturing himself to tease her. 

“Ask me for it, and I’ll give it to you…” 

Her words were hitched and breathy, drawing closer to his face as she managed, “Please Sir, please make me cum…” 

And he did. He pressed against her tightly and their bodies moved in rhythm towards the roaring climax that left her screaming out his name. At the sound of it, his teeth sank into the tender flesh where her neck and shoulder met, making her cry out again with delight. 

As they stroked over each other slowing in the stream of still warm water, she looked up at him and press a kiss to his mouth. His mouth was appreciative, languid in the afterglow of orgasm. He smiled and lowered her back to the floor. 

“Nick won’t try anything, right?” 

“Not if he wants to survive this tour…” He did not sound like he was joking. 

“I just don’t want to cause trouble…” 

“He’ll be on a fold up bed, they should have brought it up. With the bed being so big, I think we can make a bit of room for Brian on one side, you in the middle, or on top of me if you’d prefer…” 

“I’d very much prefer…” She smirked, content in his ability to protect what was his so thoroughly. And as they turned off the lights, Brian laid with his back to them on the large king size bed, Nick across from them on the too short bed with the coverlet draped over him, she curled up in the security of Kevin’s arms and dozed off contently. 

***** 

Aj looked down at the top of Theresa’s flaxen head, trying to regain air in his lungs. She teased him more, knowing how sensitive he was after he orgasmed, and seemed to delight in the shivers she caused with her tongue. 

“Babe… I’m utterly ecstatic that you are sticking around…” 

She wiped her lips and smirked up at him, “Because…” 

“Because I am happiest when I can be with you… I mean, don’t get me wrong, moments like this, sneaking away for a little nookie, are great but, you know it’s more than that…” 

“For me too…” She smiled, rising to stand up in front of him as he zipped and straightened his pants. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close, just breathing the other in deeply before they would return to their respective rooms. He had wanted to sneak her into the room he was sharing with Howie, but she had turned down the offer. “I really should get back to the room before the old bitties go to bed… gotta keep up the good behavior.” 

“Of course… you go on first, then I’ll go after you, just so no one thinks anything about us…” 

She looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in her aquamarine eyes, “Someday we will be able to let the whole world know about us, right?” 

“Yes. Someday soon, I promise.” 

“I love you so much, wild man…” 

“And I you, crazy girl…” 

With one more heated kiss, she slipped out of the pool supply closet and headed quickly to the elevators. She would likely get some flack from Marta for it being past ten with her return, but oh well, she had finally gotten more time with the one person who made this tour bearable. Especially if Stephanie was switching sides on her. She wanted to send a text, but she would wait until morning. No doubt the obedient little slave was under Kevin at the moment anyhow. 

‘_Stop it! There is an explanation… there is. She is still your friend. Your best friend._’ 

Theresa slipped into the room she was sharing with the two other women quietly. Marta was already in her bed, sleeping mask pulled on and she sounded like she was already snoring softly. Cassie was sitting upright in the bed that she was going to share with Theresa, earbuds in and watching something on her iPad. When the girl spotted Theresa, she smiled brightly, and tugged one of the earbuds out, 

“Shh, Marta is already asleep…” She pressed her finger to her lips then patted the bed beside her, “I’m watching America’s Next Top Model… wanna watch?” 

“Um, sure, in a minute, I need to hop in the shower…” 

“Off gallivanting with some hot guy?” Cassie’s voice was playfully teasing but it caused a grimace to mar Theresa’s pretty face. 

“No… I went down to the pool… to soak in the hot tub…” 

“Ah, that explains the chlorine smell! Next time, tell me and I’ll come with. For as much as we are together, I feel like I hardly see you…” 

“Well, before taking time off the bus, I had a lot going on… I miss being as active of a part of the tour…” 

“But you’re a huge part… the make-up you do, for starters is amazing! Like, crazy good… after this tour, you could go on and be a make-up artist for theater or movies… seriously!” 

She felt like she was being buttered up, but the ego stroke was nice, “Thanks, Cas. I’ll try to hang out a bit more with you. I really appreciate you being friendly… I know the rumor mill around here paints me in a pretty… horrendous light. But you’ve been nothing but nice…” 

“Well, duh! I figured you could use a friend… and maybe someone to talk to.” 

“I really could…” She admitted softly, “Especially since…” 

“Will you both shush it! I am trying to sleep!” Marta snapped, causing both girls to cover their mouths to silence their giggles. 

“Sorry, Marta, we’ll be quiet.” Theresa whispered, hurrying towards the bathroom to run a hot shower. When she returned for the mini sleepover with Cassie, they watched ANTM until well past midnight.


	25. The Bad Wake-Up

Stephanie jerked awake at the repeated buzzing of several phones in the hotel room. Kevin was still snoring softly, rolling over and burying his head under his pillow. Brian groaned and sat up next to her,

“What is going on?” He muttered, grabbing his cell off the nightstand beside the bed. He looked at a few messages that had popped up on the screen and immediately rolled over to face her, ignoring her body between his and Kevin’s, shaking his older cousin roughly. “Kev, wake up. You need to see this…”

Kevin yanked the pillow off his head and leaned up to look at the other man, “What is it?”

“Bad. Really fucking bad.”

Stephanie did not get a good look at the information at that had been on Brian’s phone, but when Kevin reached for his, she saw a message: _Cameras caught this. Hotel management sent this over. Thought shit was under control. Deal with it._

“What’s going on, Sir?” She asked tentatively, knowing this was bad, but how bad. What had cameras caught?

“Get dressed and go get some breakfast. I have to make some calls.” His voice was stern and harsh, eyes never leaving the phone messages. “Brian, call J and Howie in here. And I’ll go get…”

“Yeah, on it…” Brian was already half dressed, waking up Nick from his deep snore. The blonde did not rouse until he was smacked on the back of the head by an irritated Kevin.

“Nick, wake the fuck up…”

“God damn, I can’t even escape you yelling at me in my dreams… what? What now?! I was supposed to be able to sleep in today!” He whined, sitting up on the too small roll out bed.

“We’ve got an issue…” Kevin started, turning back to the bed and finding Stephanie still seated on the bed with watchful eyes. He walked back to the bed and jerked the sheet from her grip and tossed a shirt from his bag at her. “Seriously, I need you to get out of here. I’ll come get you when we have this dealt with.”

Stephanie nodded and tugged the shirt over her nakedness. When her head slipped up from the neck of the tee, she found Nick leering at her appreciatively offering her a wink. “Okay, I’ll be in the bar…”

She dressed quickly in a light sundress and left the room with little more than an acknowledging nod from Kevin. Headed for the elevator at the end of the hall, she spotted Aj appear from his room. He glanced at her and with a look of incredible concern, “How mad is Kev?”

“Uh, on a scale of one to nuclear?”

“Yeah...”

“You should have brought a hazmat suit…” She could not offer a smile to go with the quip, “Good luck… I don’t have any clue what’s going on…”

“Hopefully it’s not…”

“J, get in here… getting Silas on the phone…”

Stephanie watched the tattooed man walk away from her to Brian’s voice and continued to the elevator, waiting for the down arrow to light up. In the hotel lobby, there was an excitement buzzing around, perhaps from the full house all awake at the same time, though it still felt relatively early. As she walked towards the bar, she gazed around for any familiar faces. With no one that she knew to join her, she took a seat at the bar and made an order for a spinach omelet and a pineapple juice. Someone took the seat beside her and she could feel their eyes burning into her. She almost did not want to look, but it would be rude to ignore. The friendly face was speckled with coppery freckles, matching the darker reddish hair. The blue eyes that had been so watchful were almost spritely; full of a humor to a joke she did not understand the punchline for.

“Can I help you?” She offered a small smile, just to show she was not trying to be dismissive.

“I just spotted a pretty lady sitting alone… seemed like you could use company and maybe a coffee?”

“Oh, thanks, I just ordered something…”

“Hey, Danny, breakfast is on the house for our guest down here…” He called to the man working behind the bar. Danny nodded and offered a grin.

“You got it, Jamie.”

The bright blue eyes returned to hers, still holding a secret mischief that was so cheerful so early in the morning she would have considered it dangerous. “So, what brings you to Dallas?”

“I’m here for a performance…”

“To watch… or to perform?”

“Perform.”

“Mmm, I’d love to watch you perform…” He muttered, clinking his coffee cup against her juice glass when Danny sat it and her plate down. “What kind of performance is it… no wait, let me take a guess…”

Stephanie took a sip of her juice, the tart acidity tingling on her tongue and nodded, “Knock yourself out…”

“Based on that body, I’m gonna guess you’re a dancer… and as I know a big boy band is staying at the hotel, that leads me to believe you’re a dancer for them… am I right?”

“You’re a regular Sherlock Holmes.”

“Eh, they pay me good money to pay attention.” He smirked at her, “I didn’t catch your name though.”

Stephanie had just place a bit of food in her mouth and covered her lips with hand apologetically. When she finished chewing, she offered her hand out, “Stephanie, and it was Jamie, right?”

“Yup, so… if someone wanted to see you on stage tonight, and had a spare set of tickets behind the front desk, would you be willing to give them a tour of the backstage area?”

“Afraid I can’t do that… I’m very low on the totem pole in terms of the tour. I can’t invite anyone backstage… you’d have to make friends with one of the guys…”

“I doubt they’ll be feeling very friendly with me after last night…”

Her dark eyes darted to him and assessed him again, “What do you mean?”

*****

Theresa tried to ignore the pounding at the door and Marta’s grumbling over the early hour for a wakeup call. When the door opened, Marta fell quiet before clearing her throat,

“Theresa, it’s for you.”

She rolled off the bed and smoothed her hair down before stepping around the corner. Kevin’s verdant eyes were narrowed on her and she felt her stomach drop to her feet. Even after the battle of wills she had felt victorious in, he still had the power to make her feel like a child facing timeout.

“Hey Kev, what’s…”

“I need you to come with me, right now.”

“Okay, let me just…”

“No, now.”

And so she stood beside Kevin in the elevator in nothing more than her silky ice blue Victoria’s Secret camisole top and matching shorts, unsure of what she had done to get yet another scolding. She wanted to ask, or just go ahead and apologize for whatever it was. It was way too early to get a lecture or reprimand. She had not even had a coffee yet.

“After everything, I thought we were agreed on staying on track…” He said after a short silence that felt like it lasted millennia.

“Well, I don’t know what I did this time… but I am sure I’m really sorry and that I won’t do it again…”

Kevin’s long finger stabbed at the emergency stop and her heart jolted with the elevator. She felt a cold shiver followed by icy sweat break out across her body.

“There are cameras, Theresa. Everywhere. ALL THE FUCKING TIME!”

She felt her face blanche and sputtered quickly, “I didn’t think anyone saw us go into the bathroom together, but I didn’t look for cameras…”

“What?” He looked confused and she could see the urge to grab and shake her was in him, but he was showing an immense amount of restraint. She drew in a sharp breath when he laughed bitterly, “At the restaurant, too? You’ve been busy. We haven’t heard about that one yet… but looks like the pool has a supply closet, and that supply closet has cameras in it… what the fuck were you and Aj thinking?!”

Theresa felt like she might throw up. If there were cameras in the hotel’s pool closet, the security guard had gotten an eyeful. She flushed bright red at how quickly she had stripped for Aj, how animated she had been while his mouth had brought her back to back orgasms, and she had teased him with the prospect that he would not get anything for his troubles, before sliding to her knees and sucking him like a parched woman finding the fountain of life.

“Kev… I…”

“Really fucked up? Yeah. Yeah, you did.” His voice was a rumbling thunderstorm inside the small metal box. His fist slammed against the side of the elevator, causing it to shudder back to life, carrying them the last floor. “Come on. We have to talk to Silas about what to do.”

“Kev, I’m sorry… I thought there weren’t cameras…”

“Did you even look? At least when I fuck in a place we could get caught, I check for God damn cameras, Theresa!”

“I was told there weren’t any…”

“By who? The pool boy?”

“The guy from the front desk… he was flirting and told me it was private…”

“Are you really that big of a fucking idiot? Stop thinking with your cunt and use your fucking brains for once!”

*****

“Oh, I’m the reason for the room mix ups… we were overbooked and more people actually showed than anticipated. It’s common practice in the hotel world to overbook, since it’s pretty standard that not everyone shows… but, alas, everyone showed up, and before your group arrived, leaving us with fewer rooms to house all the bodies.”

Stephanie nodded as she listened to Jamie’s explanation, taking a small bite of her toast, “It’s not the end of the world, we’re all pretty close so sharing a room together isn’t so bad…”

“Well, I also lied to that pretty blonde on tour with you…”

“Which one? We’ve got several…” She cracked a smile, “And they’re all pretty.”

“Didn’t catch her name… what I did catch was her getting hot and heavy with one of the main guys in the pool room…”

Stephanie’s fork dropped from her hand and clattered onto the plate loudly, “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, sexy little was just waiting around and so I offered to keep her company, she told me she was with somebody, but was so horny to get off that she asked me where they could meet up privately… We have cameras all over the hotel, especially in the supply closets since some of our employees were caught stealing.”

“Why would you do that?”

Jamie grinned broadly at her, “Are you kidding? Firstly, I was stoked to see how much of a freak she is, which, hot damn… but also, leverage. A little fuck up on our end actually wound up being pretty beneficial. Certainly there will be some nice compensation for that little tape not to wind up on the internet…”

“Why are you telling me all of this? You know that I’m with the tour…”

“So that you can let them know I’m serious about my threat…” The charming grin was suddenly more sinister than anything Stephanie had seen in a long while. He rose from the bar chair next to her, “Enjoy your breakfast… see you at the show…”

Anxiety had Stephanie’s hands shaking so badly that by the time she hit the right button for the floor she needed, three other people had stepped into the elevator with her. They each hit the button they needed and eyed her cautiously. After they had exited a few floors before hers, she covered her mouth with her hands to prevent the scream building in her throat from getting out. It had to be Theresa, there was no way it was not. She hated herself for the thought, but she and Hannah had left together, Nick had been in her room most of the night.

When the elevator dinged for her floor and the doors began to open she rushed out, clipping her shoulder roughly. It hurt, but she ran to the door that was hers and Kevin’s, and Brian’s, and Nick’s presently. She did not know if she should go in, perhaps interrupting the damage control, or maybe stopping Kevin from unleashing the temper she knew had to be brewing. She tapped gently on the door, unhappy that it was Nick’s face that appeared when it opened,

“Not a good time. Take a walk.”

“I know what happened…”

“How did you find out…”

“The fucker from the desk TOLD ME! He did it on purpose.” She stated loud enough that Kevin might hear and Nick looked behind him then opened the door. Kevin was pacing in front of the bed with his cell phone to his ear, while Theresa and Aj were seated on opposite ends like children that were most definitely going to get punished for something.

“Whatever he wants… just give it to him. This shit can’t be out there… Theresa doesn’t deserve that, and we don’t need that kind of publicity… Yeah, the show is tonight. We will probably round up everyone and head to the venue, better to not be sitting around here.”

Stephanie watched his frustration mounting, his free hand a tight fist against his leg. She fought the urge to go to him, and looked at Theresa. The blonde was red faced, but not yet crying. She was holding back tears stubbornly, but when she did glance up and catch eyes with the brunette, her resolve broke. The scantily clad body of her friend collided without preamble and the tears broke. She held tour mate tightly, letting the wet tears collect on her shoulder as she stroked her back gently.

Kevin was watching the scene, and took a long, deep breath before continue with the PR manager, “Yeah, if we could get into a different hotel that would be even better, but maybe after the concert we just head to the next stop. Even if we have to sleep on bus, I don’t want to stay around here and open up more opportunity for shit to get worse. Si, let me call you back, got some new info… Yeah, give me just a few to sort this out.”

Stephanie felt Theresa continue to cling to her, leaning her body weight in as though she could no longer support it. “Shh, it’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna get taken care of, babe. It’s not your fault.”

A laugh masked by a cough came from Nick, causing her to glare in his direction. He shrugged and admitted, “I mean, really though… it kind of is…”

“Shut up, Nick…” Aj said angrily, “It’s not her fault, it’s mine…”

“Sure, you hold some of the blame too… first you steal her away and hide it from us, then you’re sneaking around like two moron teenagers…”

“Look who’s talking?!” Aj shouted back at the tall blonde.

“Enough.” The single word cut through the room and all other voices died down, with the exception of Theresa’s hiccupping sobs. “Steph, you said you talked to someone that works here?”

She nodded, “Yeah, Jamie… I don’t know who he is around here, but he openly told me he lied to Theresa to get her caught in the act…”

“Why would he tell you? Why not stay anonymous?” Howie asked, his cell phone in his hands also trying to do damage control.

“He said he wants us to know he’s serious. And that he’s expecting compensation for not putting it out there on the internet.”

“Alright, someone take Theresa back to her room, then tell all the others to get their shit packed up. Load up like we are headed out. We can use the extra practice time at the venue to prep for the concert tonight. No one talks to anyone else around here. Stephanie, you’re going to introduce me to your new friend.”

Howie came to collect Theresa off of Stephanie’s shoulder, but when Aj stepped up to the other side to try to help, he suggested softly, “Maybe you two need to keep some space for a bit.”

The comment made Theresa’s sobs a little harsher, but Aj nodded and stepped back away from her. “I’ll go tell the dancers and crew to load up. Bri, help a brother?”

“I’ll go too.” Nick added, watching Theresa’s misery with a mixture of moroseness and bitterness. If Stephanie’s eyes could have killed, the tall blonde jackass would be dead on the spot. But instead, she just threw mental daggers at his broad back as the others left the room. When the room was empty again, she turned back to find Kevin collapsing on the bed, his hands over his eyes.

“Sir…”

“Give me just five minutes to calm down. If you don’t, I don’t know what I’ll do, but it won’t be pretty…”

She stood in her spot quiet as a mouse waiting. He laid there for a moment, finally inhaling deeply before sitting back up. His vibrant forest green eyes met hers and she gulped softly. His eyes were that predatory dark, sex and violence in one glance. She knew he wanted to vent and rage, maybe break everything in the room. Or break somebody.

“So… this… Jamie. What exactly did he say?”

She recounted the conversation quickly, trying to be concise but thorough. His eyes did not leave her as she stood in front of him. He snorted at some of the comments made, and looked more infuriated by the flirtatious sounding parts.

“He said he wanted you all to know he was serious about his threat…” She finished, “I don’t know what his threat was exactly, but he’s… trouble.”

“Si is sending someone to deal with him. They will be here to cover our asses…” Kevin’s voice was deceptively calm, but she could see on his face that he was battle for control. “Why don’t we head downstairs, you can introduce me to this fucker…”

“Sir… I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“I just want to put a name with a face… then that face with my fist…”

“I know… but you can’t.”

“The fuck I can’t… after what he did?” Kevin looked at her surprised.

“Kevin…” The sound of her saying his name made him narrow his eyes and rise from the bed.

He stepped close to her, the heat of his temper radiating over her skin, “What?”

“I know you’re mad… I know you’re frustrated. But punching his face into oblivion won’t help…” She whispered, her voice dropping as his hand rested on her shoulder, his thumb pressing just slightly against her rapidly thrumming pulse point.

“Well… there are few other things I want more than to smash that fucker’s face in…”

“I know… I want to destroy him in every conceivable way. But, we need to stay out of the line of fire… Let’s go to the venue and start working on tonight.”

“If you really expect me to walk past that asshole and not smash his teeth in…”

“I do…” She placed her palms on his chest and slowly backed him towards the bed, pushing him back. “I don’t, however, expect you to be gentle… once we’re cooler headed, then we work on his obliteration…”

*****

Theresa sat in the backstage area, not paying attention to anything going on around her. This was it. This was the last straw, she would be going home and likely with internet infamy following swiftly behind. Somehow in all her party-girl years, she had never dealt with videos or photos, at least not that she knew of.

She stayed away from everyone, Kevin especially, but when he touched her shoulder she cringed and gasped a little in surprise.

“Theresa, I just wanted to say…”

“That I’m fired. That I fucked up and I’m fired…”

“No. That…”

“That it’s already on the internet?” She was hysterical again in minutes and did not realize she was in Kevin’s tight embrace until he responded, his deep baritone rumbling against her cheek.

“No. Silas has someone at the hotel right now, dealing with it. I wanted to tell you that it’s being taken care of. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“But I’m still fired?”

“No. You’re not fired. But you and Aj, and all of us need to watch our actions from here on out.”

She looked up at him with wet aquamarine eyes and sniffled, “I’m not fired?”

He cracked a smile, “No, you’re not fired.”

Without thought, she hugged him tightly around his waist, crying a little harder. It took her a moment to get her emotions back under control. When she realized she was hugging him, she pulled back a little and wiped her face, “Sorry, I just… this was really bad. Could have been so bad. It could have messed up my life, and you guys could have…”

She paused. Really, they would hardly get negative press. So, the bad boy of the band was caught getting oral from some groupie in a hotel, more scandalous things were in the news daily. They would have kept on going, kept on touring and making money, and not felt the dread of their sex lives put on display.

“Again. It’s okay. It will be dealt with, and then, Jamie will be dealt with… the fucker.”

The hostility in Kevin’s voice was unmistakable. She was a little surprised that he had not taken the younger man out with one punch, based on how angry he was this morning. She did not even want to think about what he had been like after she was escorted out. Howie had been a doll, taking her to his room and retrieving her bags from her room so that she did not have to face her roommates.

“How do you mean?”

“He’ll be dealt with, I promise.” Kevin sounded sincere and she dropped the question.

“I’m really sorry about this…”

“I don’t blame you…”

“You did this morning…” She snapped, unsure why she would be instigating a fight. He looked at her curiously, not taking the bait.

“Before I knew what happened, I only knew that you and Aj were hooking up in a public spot and it was recorded… Again, I’m not mad at you.”

“I guess it wouldn’t be happening if I were able to see him more often… I just… I need him… I know you think that’s stupid…”

“I understand better than you think.”

Theresa assessed him again, and knew the reason he had not leveled out that ginger fuck was because of Stephanie’s influence. She did not know if she should be happy with her friend’s persuasive abilities. She wanted Jamie’s perfect face rearranged. She wondered what Kevin meant by him being dealt with, but it would likely not be enough for all the shit she had been through.


End file.
